Apartment lives
by GwenuitHolland
Summary: A ROTBFTD story. Shortly after one another, Merida and Elsa move into a small town in the kindom of Corona. There they meet Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel and Eugene and friendship and romance blooms up. Together the six try to help each other with their problems, caused by their different pasts. Couples are: Jelsa, Mericup and Eupunzel, Hicstrid friendship
1. Hiccup's fright after his flight

**AN: Hallo everyone! I hope you like my first chapter of Apartment lives. My inspiration for this story is the American show F.R.I.E.N.D.S and The Big Four, f.r.i.e.n.d.s clips on youtube.  
I will not try to be funny, because I'm going to fail at that horribly :( No, the humour will come naturally and it will be a nice story, full of friendship and cannon characteristics (no ooc's) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of How to train your Dragon, Brave, Tangled, Frozen or Rise of the Guardians**

Ch. 1 Hiccup's fright after his flight

This story takes place in a fairy tale land. It is a time where magic is found in the hidden corners of the world. Not everyone is tied with it, but there are some who are. Some stories happened, others only partly happened and others still have to find their turn.  
This is the world in which five friends live. They left their childhood and protective parents behind them and try to make a live for their own.

In the small town of Bariden, in the local bar, owned by a woman named Heather, Jack frost and his good friend Rapunzel enjoy a relaxed conversation after a busy day. Jack felt pretty tired after a whole week being around the other Guardians, but Rapunzel never seemed to have such problems. She was already telling him about her next job.  
"For a restoration, I only have to repaint it. It is so cool, but also, a bit strange. I mean, that wall painting was put there as a memorial for me."

"Just try to ignore it. I don't have my own national day like North or the Easter Bunny do, so I don't know the feeling, but just forget that it is about you. Must be easy since you're just a baby in that painting and have golden hair, instead of brown." Jack suggested, seeing that his friend really had some problems with it after all.  
"Although, I doubt North and Bunny ever tried that, seeing that they always argue about 'who got the most important holiday.'" He added with an annoyed face.

"Maybe, I'll try that. My mother actually suggested I repaint my hair in the painting of myself into my natural hair colour. I think she thinks it will help me get over my past, but I don't know if I want that." Rapunzel's expression changed as she spoke into a serious one and she played nervously with the folds of her dress while avoiding Jack's gaze. Jack, however kept his eyes upon his nervous friend. He knew it had been bothering her ever since she got that request and he wanted to be of help.

"What do you mean?" he asked her in a low voice. Isn't your past still bothering you?"

"Sometimes, I still want to think fondly of the good times of my childhood, but then the truth about the witch comes back to me and hurts me and ruins the memory. I want to see myself with my parents as a family, but I really miss my magic hair. Wouldn't it be great if my hair got its magic back?" She asked and watched her friend hopefully.

Jack couldn't help but grin, he knew Rapunzel was up to something and she always dragged him into her excitement whenever that happened. He felt it save to joke again and grinned cheekily  
"Be a golden blonde again? Sure!"

Rapunzel allowed herself to loosen up and laugh. "Thanks Jack." Then, she took a deep breath and threw her long brown braid over her shoulder.  
"Now on to you, How does it work for you again? Now that Spring time is coming you don't have much work, right?"

Jack sighed with annoyance. No, not anymore. North wants us to work together more. Bunny already argued with him about it and for once I agree with him, but North made up his mind. He has his mind set on entertaining the children in person and because none of them actually know how to play with kids they need me. As soon as I'm needed they send Baby Tooth to get me and in the mean time I have to earn my money, which is much easier, anyway." He turned to see Heather smiling at him and waved.  
"It is more fun working for Heather anyway." He added.

"Come on, Jack, we all know you love spreading snow fun to kids all over the world." Rapunzel tried to cheer him up.

"Yes, I do, but I hate to ask them for any payment for that."

"I understand, now that you are no longer a spirit, you must eat, but you can always come to me and Eugene. I gladly be your cook and Hiccup can manage the rent alone anyway." Rapunzel said, trying to think of solutions.

"I can't lay around! I have to do something when I'm not spreading snow and ice."

"You don't have to, I'm just working for fun too, Eugene makes enough money, being a Royal Guard. No, you just need to make life fun- without snowing everybody in- (Jack grinned happily at that)  
You need a hobby or two, like I do, I have a lot of hobbies and I'm never bored without my work!"

"Yes Punz, but you used to be trapped in a tower for eighteen years." Jack said, waving her logic away. "While we're on that topic, you do know you are allowed to venture _further_ than this town and the town your parents live in, right?"

Rapunzel was put off her track by this and gave Jack a confused look. Her eyes moved from right to left as she processed the idea, but then she pulled herself together and put on a confident face.  
"I know." She said.

Jack chuckled. "Just checking." He grinned and he relaxed on the couch he was sitting on with his hands behind his head. "as long as you keep yourself happy, Punz,"

"So where is Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked to start a new topic.

"I don't know, still busy maintaining his Dragon Islands, I guess."

At that moment, Eugene walked into the bar and immediately made for the sitting area where he greeted his girlfriend with a sweet kiss.  
"Hey Eugene, have you seen Hiccup yet?" Rapunzel asked him as he squirmed himself next to her and let her sit in his lap.

"No, because I came straight from work to see my princess." He replied and gave Rapunzel another kiss.

"Aaawww!" Rapunzel giggled, but I don't mind you take a shower after chasing thieves."

Eugene just took a loud long sniff of his Royal guard uniform and shrugged as if he did got the issue.  
"Hiccup will turn up eventually, Punz." He replied to her first question while he and Jack had a silent agreement about manly smells. "Why are you so anxious about him all of a sudden?" Jack wanted to know and Eugene too watched his girlfriend with interest.

"Well…" She began, but then the person in question entered the bar with a face that would even scare the thunder god Thor.

"Wohow, what happened to you?" Jack reacted as Rapunzel stood up in alarm. "Something tells me it has nothing to do with the dragons."

"Even though, you have been on fire." Eugene added, "Jack, help the man out, will ya?"

"No, no, don't use your frost, I'm fine." Hiccup said quckly and he sat himself down next to jack, but with raced hands to shield his burned cheek.

"Astrid?" Jack opted subtly.

"More or less," Hiccup answered grumpily and he ignored Rapunzel's gentle attempt to put an arm on his shoulder. Denied of her gesture of friendship, Rapunzel set off to the counter where Heather who knew both Hiccup and Astrid equally well, kept an worried eye on the young Viking.

Hiccups let out a deep sigh. "It's just so messed up now. Astrid always stood beside me so that made her part of an unspoken shared leadership, but now that we've broken up she still wants to be in charge and throws our missions into chaos. I tried to talk to her, but I only seem to make her mad and ended up being attacked by her, her dragon and her new flame."

"Oh that guy!" Jack exclaimed and he promptly sat up straight with a look of great importance. He hit his chest with his fist and saying: "Eret, son of Eret!"

"He started this whole mess and he seems to have 'conveniently' forgotten that I admitted him into the academy and gave him my dad's dragon!" Hiccup continued, completely ignoring Jack's impression.

"But what is it that is messed up, exactly? That Astrid left you suddenly, or that they undermine your authority?" Eugene asked, screwing up his face in concentration.

"It went too fast really." Hiccup allowed himself to relax and Rapunzel game back with a ale for Hiccup and sat herself down again to watch the effect of her gesture. Hiccup took up the mug, but left it at that.  
"Astrid always has been headstrong and, but even when she was denying our relationship, our connection was, well, perfect. But in the end she decided Eret was more her type and now she is pushing me away so hard, that I don't have time to figure out my feelings about it all."

* * *

The next morning Hiccup decided he was done with the girls he found attractive. He must not have a good eye at all! Astrid once loved to roam the skies like he did, but when she got older she needed to make her name in the village and became rooted there. Since the Great Battle with Drago Bloodfist she found her likeness in the new recruit: Eret, son of Eret. Now they were together and Hiccup had left Berk to live in Bariden. Astrid had this image of herself being the queen of the dragons, because she won every Dragon Race and together with Eret she started to take over Hiccup's pride: the Dragon Training Academy.

Every morning Toothless flew with his new improved tail to Bariden on his own. The first time Hiccup made him that tail, he didn't want to fly without Hiccup at all, but now they didn't have a choice. Bariden was not used to dragon's, being in the west, beyond the border of the Arcepelico. Even apart from Berk, Hiccup was still in charge of Berk's defence force and the Dragon riders. It had not been easy to live so far away from Berk and Corona had not been his first choice. He didn't even know of the country before now, but Jack had been his reason. Living on an island that snowed nine months of the year and hailed the other three, it was expected that Jack and Hiccup would meet and they had. At that time, Jack had been a spirit, but at the beginning of this year, he suddenly came before Hiccup as a human of flesh and blood. Jack told him about his wish the Man in the Moon had granted and he was grateful to be seen by everyone at last. However, Jack was still Jack frost, the bringer of winter and as such, no human could be close to him without proper protection against his freezing cold.  
Hiccup understood that this truth cut off Jack from having a normal live and so he agreed to be his roommate, so Jack could forget his isolation. Through Jack Hiccup came to know Rapunzel and Eugene and when he traced Heather down to be in Bariden as well, his decision was made. With his old friend Heather close, he didn't feel far away from all he knew, but far enough to figure out what he wanted in live. After the Great Battle with Drago Bloodfist, Hiccup had accepted his duty as Chieftain and he still did, he just was not ready yet.

"Good morning!" Hiccup greeted all the dragons when he entered the stallions under the arena and he started to feel much better by seeing them all. As usual he wanted to release them all into the arena as soon as possible, but before he did, he wanted to speak with Stormfly, Astrid's Deadly Nadder. He stopped in front of her cage and the green-blue bird-like dragon turned to glare at him.

"Hey Stormfly," Hiccup began in a soothing vice, " you still like me, don't you? You didn't mean to shot racer sharp spears directly to my face, did you? You just had a bad day." Hiccup cautiously reached out to pat her scaled snout, but had to withdraw his hand quickly when the dragon snapped at him angrily.

"Hey, take it easy!" Hiccup tried, but he really didn't get to say anymore to the matter, because Toothless, who was caged up next to Stormfly, threw an attack right at her vulnerable belly.

"Oh come on, Toothless! Bad dragon!" Hiccup called startled over Stormfly's screeches.

"What are you doing to my dragon?"

"Oh no." Hiccup growled when he heard the female voice that used to lift up his heart for years, but now let it sink.

"Please Astrid, I have everything under control. Toothless was way out of line." Hiccup said feverishly to the pretty blonde Viking in front of him and, to avoid her scorching gaze, looked to his friend for support, which he didn't get. Toothless didn't like to get the blame and was now waiting for an apology from both Hiccup _and_ Stormfly.

"Oh please Hiccup, under control? Your dragon attacked my dragon!" Astrid was never fooled. She knocked Hiccup to the ground and released Stormfly. The Deadly Nadder was not injured enough to forget who to be furious at and raised her tail threateningly. Hiccup could just ball himself up to avoid the spears from the dragon's tail that caged him tightly by forming a small circle around him. Then both Astrid and Stormfly took off.

"Oh gods. " Hiccup muttered as he stood up carefully and released himself from his tiny prison and met his friend's judging gaze.

Astrid and Stormfly didn't show themselves anymore the rest of the day and Hiccup and Toothless tried hard to keep the peace. Dragons were very sensitive for tension and there was lots of it! Eret was not happy with the reason for Astrid's absents, which he had found out himself, and claimed that Hiccup had outgrown his usefulness as leader. Snotlout agreed viciously and set Hiccup's blackboard on fire with help from his dragon. Ruffnut and Tuffnut joined in and burned down everything else. Skullcrusher, Eret's dragon picked a fight with Meatlug and when a distraught Fishlegs failed to help her burst into tears, all had to be settled down by Hiccup's mother Valka and her Wilderbeast to get both dragons and Vikings under control.

"Why don't you go home, son. I'll will take care of it." She said and she gave a snickering Eret a death-glare, after which he turned green with fear. Afterwards Toothless, who was still rebellious, spit fire at his feet so that he fell on his face.

* * *

"Well, that was a good day wasn't it?" Hiccup remarked later to Toothless. The dragon growled and gave him a worried look.  
"No, no I'm fine bud. What do you say? Some flying before dark?" Toothless roared in enthusiasm and scooped the one-legged Viking up to take off. Hiccup laid down in the saddle and tried to enjoy the flight. He loved the time he got to spend with his dragon and he hated the fact that he couldn't bring Toothless to live with him. He thought he could handle it with his work in the academy to go to every day, but now he began to see that he really needed to let go off his childhood.  
"What if we just continued our search around the world for new dragons and forget everything?" Hiccup muttered, more to himself. It was wishful thinking really. he imagined Jack's face when he wold leave the apartment and he figured Rapunzel would just try to lock him up in her closet or threaten him with her frying pan to stay.

"Hi, Hic!" A cheerful voice called.

"Wa!"Hiccup, who had just been expecting a low growl from Toothless in reply, almost rolled off his dragon when he heard the sudden call next to him.  
"Jack, will you never do that again?" he asked his best human friend when he shot up in alarm.

The Winter Guardian laughed, "I'm sorry, I wanted to cheer you up."

"And this was your best option? To sneak up on me and give me a fright for my life?"

"It was that or a silent snowball." Jack reasoned while he shrugged his guild off easily.

"Right, thanks." Hiccup threw back sarcastically.

"So, you are thinking of leaving?" Jack asked him as he soar through the sky next to the dragon.

"No, not really. It was just a thought." Hiccup muttered as he stared at the sky, "I mean, I could never leave the other dragons at the academy."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You like your work." Jack grinned.

"You do too, Jack. I know you love to be the Guardian of Fun, because you like kids. Plus everyone can see you now since the Man in the Moon granted your wish."

"Yeah, I like being the Guardian everyone can see, it just gets really old to work with the other Guardians."

"Ha, you should never have messed up Easter or bust in Santa Claus' workshop, my friend." Hiccup teased and caused Jack sulked the rest of the way.

* * *

Hiccup agreed he needed to fresh himself up before he could visit Rapunzel and Eugene, also he welcomed a moment alone with his thoughts.  
After he had taken a quick shower and put on clean clothes, he stepped outside his apartment and noticed some movement on his right at the door next to him. He remembered their neighbour had moved out last week and this had to be the new tenant so he turned to his right to meet him or her. The first thing he noticed was a fierce mob of unruly red hair that hang down over the young woman's face and covered the upper half of her body. The second thing was, contradicting to the wild hair, a very elegant dress that was very well cut to the line of her body and as the girl was trying to slam the stuck door shut, the smooth material showed of her healthy round hips and a slim waist.

"Ahem, hi there," Hiccup said as he became suddenly very uncomfortable. He tried to find some sign of a face underneath the fierce hair to address and spotted a little nose.  
The girl quitted her yanking on the door at the sound of Hiccup's voice and straightened herself up. As she did, her hair lifted up a few inches. When she turned fully to him, Hiccup got a funny turn in his gut when he saw that her had a quite delicate face that was almost fully round shaped with stunning blue eyes and freckles around her nose. She looked at him and her mouth formed a polite smile.

"Oh hello. Yu must be one of may new neighbours." She said to him spiritly. Hiccup didn't recognise her accent, but she had to come from a place further up sea than Berk.

"Oh yes, I'm Hiccup. Nice to meet you." Hiccup replied quickly.

"Hiccup? That's an unusual name." The girl said with an amused smile.."

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. "It's a custom where I come from, to give a child a horrible name to scare off gnomes and trolls." He explained truthfully.

"In that case, Hiccup isn't that bad. May name is Merida, nice tae meet yu, Hiccup."

Hiccup swallowed, he was intrigued by this girl and wanted to know about her. She seemed very nice and her eyes had a deep blue colour that was similar to Astrid's eyes. They had the same daring spark that he used to like.  
'Oh no." Hiccup stopped himself there by turning to Rapunzel's door, across the hall. It was way too soon for this!

 **AN: I hope I didn't disappoint anyone :) Astrid will remain Hiccup's friend, because I like her too much to be a bad person. There will be some drama though. Also, Elsa will appear in chapter three and the focus will vary from person to person throughout the story.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. Meet Merida of land Dun Broch

**AN: This chapter was much easier to write and I really liked. I hope I put this story in the right categories. I know I will put a lot of How to train your dragon in this story and that's why I chose for a crossover between Httyd and Brave, but I also could have pared it up with Rotg, because it has a lot of jack's story as well. But, when I looked up all the combinations with Httyd, this was the best option.**

 **Sorry, I felt the need to explain my decision :)**

Ch. 2 Meet Merida of land Dun Broch

Merida was pulling as hard as she could on the door knop to slam it shut, but it appeared to be completely stuck!  
'Oh come on!' she thought frustrated, but as she merely began to consider asking for help (something that she preferred to avoid), someone on her right spoke up.

"Ahem, hi there." It was a low, slightly cracking voice of a young man. Merida reckoned it polite to stop trying to slam her door shut and greet him. Most likely he was her very first neighbour and she liked to make friends in this town. Angus could no longer be with her, sadly, and she wanted to prove to her mother that she could handle herself and be a lady! She straightened her back and turned fully to her right to look at this new person. When she laid her eyes on him, however she was left completely dumbstruck. His voice had not been at all impressive, but the rest of him was.  
He was unlike any 'true warrior' her parents had continued to pare her up with. This man was slender and well build with modest trained muscles. He had kind green eyes under a head of playful brown hair and his chin was left a little rough with stubbles. He smiled at her somewhat shyly and Merida felt a sudden weakness in her knees. It was a strange feeling. It was so easy back talking to guys who were so full of themselves, who she could ridicule, but this young man was not like that. Not at all and she found herself becoming curious about him. Just then, she remembered that he was supposed to be spoken to and hurried to give him a reply.

"Oh hello, yu must be one of may new neighbours." She said a bit overjoyed and she wondered why.

"Oh yes, My name is Hiccup." The boy said, again with that goofy voice and it curled Merida's lips into a spirited smile.

"Hiccup? That's an unusual name." She said with an amused smile. Hiccup's name actually told her immediately that he was a Viking. Merida remembered a bad history between her own folk and Vikings, but that actually made her want to get to know him more.

Hiccup laughed awkwardly. "It's a custom where I come from, to give a child a horrible name to scare off gnomes and trolls." He explained truthfully.

"In that case, Hiccup isn't that bad. May name is Merida, nice tae meet yu, Hiccup." Merida managed to keep on speaking casually, but her mind head trailed off to her mother. She and her mother, the Queen of Dun Broch understood each other much better after Merida had gone too far in her attempts to change her fate. However, soon enough, she came to discover that her mother's wishes hadn't changed at all. Celts were fearsome bulging warriors (except for Wee Dingwall, who was scrawny) and not Merida's type and Queen Elinor knew that. By allowing her to live in Corona, she hoped Merida would find someone on her own. But how would her mother react to this handsome Viking? He was not at all what you would expect from the title of Viking and was actually better groomed than any of the Highland lords! if not for his name, he had not much of the Vikings Merida knew of. If her parents had ever thought of finding her a suiter like him…  
'What am I thinking about?' Merida was shocked at her own careless thoughts and saw that Hiccup had become nervous. It had been silent between them for much too long and he turned to the door across the hall.  
'It may be as well.' Merida thought. She really needed to leave and get some fresh air!

* * *

"Dude, what took ya?" Eugene humoured when he closed the door behind Hiccup. "You look sort of freaked, did you ran into Astrid or something like that?"

"No." Hiccup replied flatly, he couldn't get his eyes to relax. Every time he closed them, a vision of fierce red hair and blue eyes came into his mind.

"It sounds bad, buddy. Let it out!" Eugene continued as if he heard Hiccup's entire story through that one word. Hiccup only groaned. He was not in the mood for jokes, but Jack took his turn to try.

"Hey Hiccup, did you see the new girl next door yet?" Hiccup's just relaxed eyes sprung open again and his stomach turned uncomfortably.

"What girl?" Rapunzel asked intrigued and she forgot her strange activity with multi-coloured paper for a moment.

"This new girl lives next to us with crazy fiery hair." Jack gestured widely over his head to give Rapunzel and Eugene an impression of the volume of Merida's hair, to which they responded with blanc stares.  
"Seriously, it is freakishly tangled and I never even seen her face because her hair covers it. I wonder what her face looks like. From how she wears her dress, she can't be 'troll-ish', but I wonder if she is pretty."

"You would be surprised." Hiccup remarked in a low voice. He believed he finally had calmed down.

"Really?" Jack sprung up and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"Oh no, Jack what are you planning?" Hiccup asked him, suddenly a little scared, but Jack was already up and flew to the window that lead to the balcony.

* * *

Merida missed Angus, now she had to walk to the nearest valley to practise her archery. Merida was not one for public places, but Bariden didn't seem so bad. The people were nice enough and, more importantly, didn't expect anything from her. She did attract some gaping, however, because of her hair and her way of speaking, but Merida didn't mind. Through town, a straight road lead her to a large valley with a large wood on its left side. She was most excited about the woods and couldn't wait to see what myths came to life there. In the Highlands you had the Will o' the Wisps that lead you to your destiny. The Wisps had been very useful to her in the past and Merida was curious to see if they would show themselves again or never leave their homeland.  
"Time for exploring!" Merida said to herself and she took a sprint into the unfamiliar woods. She had not taken her bow with her yet. There were no posts to practise on. So, for today, she would scout the terrain and mark the spots for the target posts and, if she found some strong twigs, she could make some headless arrows. The arrowheads would normally be made by a blacksmith, but Merida hadn't seen one in town, so she would have to think of a solution later. For now she was happily jogging along foreign trees and imprinted her footsteps in unknown soil. Soon, she found herself high in a tree, perching on one of its branches to carve her mark on it. This forest was amazing. It was not at all close rooted and very wide spread, ideal for long sprints. It would be different without Angus to ride on through it, though, but maybe Merida could rent a horse. That way, she would not have to worry about housing the horse herself. Merida didn't have a job yet, for now, her parents gave her their financial support. Her father believed in her independent spirit and believed she would be on her own very soon, but Merida knew only how to be a princess and failed at even that. Her mother knew this and secretly continued her old plans for Merida, but this time with patience and Merida's best interest at heart. She felt guilty, mostly, she wanted her daughter to have what she wanted, a chance to be free. However her mother had not been very subtle about her objective. Seven years had passed since their quarrel about the matter of betrothal and Merida's disgust to the idea had ebbed away. Back then she dreaded every form of marriage, now she was willing open her heart to love, but was determined to find it on her own.

"Oh there you are!" Merida's heart jumped and she dropped her knife. For a split second Hiccup popped into her head, but it had not been his voice that called out to her. This voice was a bit lower and it came from… above? How was that possible? People couldn't fly! So Merida spun on her heel to look for the mysterious man who called her.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Here is your knife, lucky you didn't drop it on your feet." The voice spoke again.

Merida now heard him behind her and she turned around to meet an icy looking man and hesitatingly she took her knife back from his outstretched hand. This boy, or young man, was positively weird. Apart from the fact that he had spoken from high in the sky, his presence was even more peculiar. Merida had felt an intense coldness from his hand as if her knife lay on a frozen block of ice. Everything about him embodied winter, from his silver, frosted hair and his clear blue eyes to his frost covered clothes, even his lips were thin and chipped, but strangely his feet were bare.

"Are yu Jack frost?" Merida guessed. It would explain his ability to fly and everything else about him.

"Right, yes that's me!" The Winter Guardian replied and his eyes began to sparkle with joy. If he was indeed Jack Frost, then he also represented fun and that fitted him to a T. He had mischievous eyes and a contagious grin that showed the child in his heart. Merida felt excited herself, because, already she had found a legend.

"Were yu lookin' fur me?" Merida asked him a bit suspiciously, after all, legends seemed to throw her into anything these years.

"Nothing special, you live in apartment number 18, right? Next to me and Hiccup, my roommate. Hiccup already met you, so I figured I come and say hi as well." Jack explained in a-matter-of-factly way.

Merida was surprised by the boldness of that act, but other than that, it didn't bother at all and she gave him a friendly smile. "Oh right, nice tae meet yah, then. Ayam Merida Dun Broch."

"You are from the Highlands, right?"

"Ayam."

"Neat, I really like your country. The people are fun and have fun games they play and there are tons of cool places to freeze over." Jack exclaimed with an even broader grin.

"So yu really are the spirit of Winter, then?" Merida asked. Nothing to him denied it, accept he didn't look like a spirit.

"Well not anymore. I mean, I am still the Winter Guardian of fun, and for 300 years I was a spirit no one could see, but then the Man in the Moon gave me a new life. Now I am alive with the power of ice and snow and I can soar away with the wind."  
Merida was lost to words, even though she had seen unbelievable things, what Jack had just told her sounded pretty unbelievable. Fortunately, Jack seemed to understand it was hard to grasp and flicked his staff upwards to tap the nearest tree with it.  
"Watch this." He said. He began to move the tip of his crooked staff and began to carve swirls into the tree's outer bark. When he was done Jack stepped back to show Merida his work. On the tree glittered the Dun Broch clan shield in frost.

"Beautiful!" Merida gasped in awe and came closer to admire the thousands of tiny ice crystals that made up the Celtic symbol, checking its precision and likeness.

"So uh, what were you up to here?" Jack asked Merida after a while.

"Huh? Oh ay wanted tae see if ay could find some good spots fur may target plates. It is fur target practise with ma bow."

"You can do that in a dress like that?" Jack asked amazed.

"Ay never was allowed to wear anything else, so ay learned to cope with it." Merida replied shrugging. Then she realised something. Jack knew of her heritage and her family. He knew who she was."  
"Hey, can ay ask yu not tae spill that ayam a princess."

"Sure, don't worry about it." Jack gave her a smile and somehow Merida believed him. It was actually strange how warm and friendly his icy eyes were.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Your welcome, but if you will excuse me, I'm off. Carving trees with a knife is not my thing. It was nice to meet you, Merida and I will meet you again in the hall I suppose." Jack said and with one last grin, he simply jumped up and never got down. Merida gaped at him gliding. He let the wind carry him home and Merida couldn't help but wonder what he would do if the wind would blow the other way.

* * *

Merida spent the rest of the day running and climbing and took a break in the soft grass of the valley. She completely lost track of time, until her stomach told her she missed dinner. Now she had to eat, only, she didn't have anything to eat. It was probably too late for grocery shopping and if it wasn't she didn't feel like burned dinner. After all, Merida never cooked before.  
"Ay have to do it eventually, but not yet." She said to herself. She would look for a place to eat in town, but first she went home to freshen up and put away her knife.  
When she reached the third floor and saw her apartment door pop into view, a woman of about her age passed her with hopping steps. A long brown braid bounced against her back and her light green dress was stained with paint. Her expression was flustered and an angry man's voice called from one flight of stairs below.  
"How many times do I have to say it? No paint stains on the floors. Would it kill you to wear shoes?"

Now that Merida paid attention to the woman she saw that she indeed wasn't wearing shoes and her toes were as stained as her dress. The woman stopped at the door to apartment 20, the apartment Hiccup had gone in and Merida felt herself being curious about the woman and tried to see her face.

'A princess does not stare.' Her mother lectured her from memory and Merida tore her gaze away. 'Fine.' She told her mother in her head and turned her key in the lock of her own stubborn door, but the sound drew the woman's attention and she turned around.

"Oh, wait, you're the new neighbour, aren't you?" She asked Merida with a cheerful voice.

Merida turned around as well. "Yes, sorry, ay didn't mean tae ignore yu." Merida felt a bit flustered. She had not expected that someone would want to talk to her so suddenly.

"My name is Rapunzel. I live across the hall with my boyfriend Eugene." She told Merida. She had a rich smile and a pretty face with a childlike joy in her eyes. For some reason Merida was very relieved to know that she dated a man Merida hadn't met yet.

"Nice tae meet yu, ayam Merida and ay moved here from the Highlands."

"I see, welcome to Corona. Do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Well, I haven't eaten yet and I've been in the woods." Merida replied startled at the sudden invite, She looked at the bundle of headless arrows in her hand that, she now realised, was just firewood to anybody else. She had to look like a wild woman to Rapunzel!

"it's fine, I just came back from my job as you can see. Let's all eat here. We always do it, because we're all busy, you see. This time, it will be like a 'welcome to the building' party. It will be fun, trust me!"

Merida didn't know if she could trust Rapunzel yet, but by the way the latter entered she did seem like a fun person. Merida did feel like she had been ambushed and wanted to refuse, but her stomach rumbled again. She didn't want to wait any longer for food!

"Alright, but first let me throw these intu may apartment." Merida said and she quickly opened her messy apartment and, since it wasn't organised anyway, dropped the wood in a corner. Then she left her apartment and walked to the apartment across the hall. She wondered why Rapunzel hadn't just left the door open, until she knocked and knew why. Immediately Rapunzel opened the door with a broad smile on her face, it was kind of uncomfortable. Merida really felt as if she walked into a bear trap and cautiously walked into the apartment that was much like hers. It was probably the same size, but seemed larger because it was so light and clean. All around her, the walls were painted in a beautiful way and a pretty balcony let in the last light of the day.

"Are yu a painter, Rapunzel?" Merida asked as she took the time to admire the walls. She only had entered the hallway that was separated from the kitchen and living room by two low wall on either side.

"Well, yes and no. I actually am the lost princess of Corona, but as I was trapped by a witch all those years I couldn't live in a strict environment. I simply use my talents to earn money, but Eugene has a real job. He was made a Royal Guard of the palace. He should be home soon."

"What?" Merida looked at her with astonishment. What Rapunzel just told about herself in one breath was amazing! How could she speak of that so easily?

Rapunzel kept on smiling and wasn't discouraged by Merida's reaction at all.  
"Yes, it's true, what about you?" She went on and looked back at Merida with such innocence that the latter considered spilling her whole story too, but just for a second, then reason caught her in time.

"Aya, am here because ay want to see if ay can change may fate." She said slowly.

"Oh, that's sounds exciting! Here, I show you to the bathroom to freshen up."

This Rapunzel was unbelievable how she looked to the world with so much spirit. Merida knew her farther had a free way of looking at bad battles, but Rapunzel took bravery to a whole new level. As Merida washed herself quickly she heard Eugene come home. Rapunzel was so excited for him to meet her, that Merida asked herself again why she went through with this. Really, hadn't Rapunzel spoken about more people? Merida knew she was intruding! But still, Rapunzel seemed nice and kind of like Jack. If he was one of the people she invited as well, she wouldn't mind.

* * *

Merida was right, Jack soon flew in through the window. Jack was truly a sight for sore eyes, he broke the ice in no time and soon Merida found herself at a cheerful table. He thought it hilarious that Rapunzel had invited her like that. He called it an ambush and Merida had to agree. Rapunzel's boyfriend Eugene was a handsome fellow, but had a sly grin, Merida didn't trust. She really believed fate played a trick on her with all these handsome guys she met so far. if her mother was here, Merida would have to choose a husband right now! Or not? Maybe her mother wouldn't think them handsome at all, because they were nothing like her father.  
Rapunzel gave them all something to drink, but waited with the food for some reason. The table was set for five people, yet they were with four and Merida felt a sickening nerve tie her stomach into a knot. It was obvious who else was coming. Hadn't Jack mentioned that Hiccup was his roommate? On one hand Merida hoped to see Hiccup again, but on the other hand she really hoped the last person was another stranger, maybe a woman. Of course, fate threw all it had in her face and Hiccup arrived. He did not make it easier for her by stopping dead in his tracks to stare at her. it was as if Merida had forgotten how handsome he was and it seemed to rob her of her mind. She really didn't know what was happening to her!

"So eh, nice to see you again, Merida." Hiccup said awkwardly with his cracking voice. He was trying to be calm, but quickly turned to Rapunzel for answers and Merida couldn't help but laugh softly.

"I passed her in the hall." Rapunzel reasoned, clearly very happy with their meeting.

"No, she ambushed her. You should never made her curious, Hic." Jack grinned. "You're a hit!" he added to Merida.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now, can we drop it please?" Hiccup sounded irritated.

Merida did not understand any of it and it made her very irritated. It was as if they were all keeping secrets from her. she didn't like to be in the middle of attention if she didn't want to say something and snapped.  
"Spit it out! What is it abou' me?"

"You're hair, basically." Jack confessed. It covered your face every time I saw you. Then Hiccup met you and told me I would be surprise if I ever did see your face, so I sought you out."

"Jack thought you looked like a troll." Eugene said.

"Yu have those here?" Merida asked curiously. It was not the reaction anyone had expected and there followed an awkward silence.

"Ah in some unpopulated areas in Arendelle they have trolls, but they don't resemble humans at all." Rapunzel answered.

"Oh, what do they look like? Do they show themselves to humans?" Merida asked on, she knew Eugene had tried to get her mad, but she wasn't fooled. Jack was a goof, but he had not been surprised to see her as a human at all.

"Ah no, according to my cousin they are loving, but shy creatures that look like rocks."

"Really, rocks? So, you could pass them without knowing it!" Adventure began to stir in Merida's mind. This country did have some mystical creatures around and maybe she would see them. Rapunzel said Arendelle, which was quite a way north from Corona, but that could not be the only place where Trolls could live. The climates were very similar she had been told.

"Why are we talking about trolls?" Eugene asked a little put off because he didn't get the new girl mad.  
"Let's go back to our question, shall we? Why were you shocked to see Merida, Hiccup?"

Merida had been fascinated by the mention of trolls, but she had to admit that she could not let the former subject slide just yet. She didn't want to give Eugene the satisfaction, but still looked to Hiccup to see his reaction. Hiccup looked trapped and his soft eyes were large and uncomfortable. She wanted to know why he looked that way. Did she scare him for some reason? Had she offended him?

"It's nothing." Hiccup whispered and he looked away. Merida got a bit tired of it and decided to pare up with Jack.

"Yes, tell me!" she told him and tried to keep her eyes locked with Hiccup's. At last Hiccup looked back and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He looked deep in her eyes with a sort of plea for understanding and Merida was surprised to find out that she did and let the issue drop. Then Eugene suddenly cleared his throat.

"Anyone wants to hear about my day?" He asked awkwardly.

 **Please review, ok? :D**


	3. Happy Easter!

**AN: I know it's almost Christmas and my story is completely wrong with the time of the year, but please try not to mind. My inspiration never is according to the calendar.**

Ch. 3 Happy Easter!

Jack woke up with the gentle calls from his little neighbour across the street. Sweet as she was, Mini tried to get Jack's attention without waking anybody else. Jack's bed was not far from the window and her voice soon penetrated his subconscious. In Winter and Fall Jack could wake up easily and was quite a morning person, but now that warm weather closed in his spirit was failing.  
"Hey Mini, good morning." He greeted the little blonde girl with one pic tail sticking oddly out of her head. The girl smiled only mildly, but well enough for Jack to see her missing tooth.  
"Your tooth came out, huh?" He observed in a try to make her feel better.  
"Did you leave it under your pillow last night?"

"Yes, but I didn't get to see the Tooth Fairy. Why didn't she come?" Mini asked disappointed.

"Tooth is always busy, so her fairies visit all the kids for her. You did get a present, did you?"

"I got a colouring book, but I really wanted to see her. She is a real fairy, right?"

"Yes she is, with bright coloured feathers. She is very beautiful and nice. Although a bit awkward when it comes to personal space." Jack told Mini, but he added that last bit under his breath and she didn't hear it. She was beaming now with imagination about the Tooth Fairy, but then her small face fell again into gloom.

"We will be gone by noon says my mum." She told Jack.

"Oh, that's right!" Jack suddenly understood why his little friend had that sad face. She didn't want to move.  
"It will be alright. You are a very fun girl, Mini, I'm sure you will meet great friends." He jumped on his windowsill to speak with her more closely.

"Will you be there too?" Mini asked him.

"Of course! I am Jack Frost! I will always be your Guardian of fun, so let me see you smile." Jack flicked with his wrist and sparkly snow began to cover Mini's windowsill. She watched it with amazement and Jack flew out of his window to draw some frost flowers with his staff on his own windowpane. He then released them and sent them off into the sky. Mini let out a cheerful laughter as she caught one in her hand.

"Next winter, I'll be there to play with you. " Jack promised her.

"Ok." Mini agreed bravely and she left her window with a cheerful wave goodbye. Jack felt sad to see her go. He didn't want the Winter to be over.  
'It's not over yet!' He decided briskly and took off to give some parts of the world their last snow of the year.

* * *

Merida woke up with the sunlight shining gently through her window. First she thought her mother would burst in at any second because she heard voices and thumping feet all around her. but then she heard a voice that she remembered from yesterday and it became more clear to her where she was. She was oversees, in a land called Corona with great neighbours she met yesterday. Merida jumped out of bed. She couldn't wait to see what this first day would bring. Without thinking it through, Merida stepped into the hallway where she met immediately met Hiccup. He was dressed in a sort of leather armour and it caught her completely off guard and for a moment she was speechless. Then Hiccup gave her an amused smile and reality hit Merida. There was no dining hall here and no one would make her breakfast. She had to make it herself and eat in her apartment, or get dressed and go out to eat.  
"Oh, Ayam sorry!" She blurred out flustered to the strapping looking young man and wanted to re-enter her apartment when Hiccup spoke to her.

"Hey, do you need breakfast, because Rapunzel likes to make it for anyone who wants some. I was going to eat in my apartment, but Jack already left for some reason and Rapunzel will give me grief if she finds out I ate alone." Hiccup gave an amused shrug.  
"Why don't you eat with us? I'm sure Rapunzel wouldn't mind."

"Shouldn't ay get dressed first?" Merida asked, trying hard to block a disapproving mother from her mind. Hiccup's kindness made it even worse. She still had no idea why he was dressed like that, but she didn't mind at all.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Hiccup asked her back simply. He didn't seem surprised by her appearance, but maybe that was because the state of Merida's unruly hair was not very different from yesterday.

"No, ay don't have a job, yet." She told him, still not completely calmed.

Then you don't have to." Hiccup reasoned with a bright smile. That Merida understood with all her heart and she returned the smile tenfold. This was promising to be a great life!

"Sure!"

To Merida's surprise did Hiccup only knock twice before he let himself in.  
"Rapunzel always unlocks the door for me and Jack in the morning.:" H explained and let Merida go in first.

"Good morning Hiccup." They heard Rapunzel's voice call from the kitchen. "Oh and Merida. Did Jack already leave?" She added when she emerged from behind the low wall and saw her visitors.

"No, I think the end of winter got to him, I expect to find Berk fully snowed in." Hiccup replied as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the small round kitchen table.

"Berk?" Merida asked intrigued. Hiccup pulled out a chair next to him with a polite smile and she accepted it. She watched him with interest, but it quickly made Hiccup uncomfortable. Awkwardly Merida tried to fix it, by shifting her chair a little away from him and she tried to control her enthusiasm. She didn't want Hiccup to feel like that. She still had no clue what made him startle like that yesterday. It reflected on herself and whenever it happened, she remembered how much she wanted to be near him and whenever that happened she lost all her confidence.

"Merida, you want pancakes? It's my Friday special." Rapunzel asked Merida suddenly and Merida almost jumped up. Rapunzel walked out of the kitchen with a tray loaded with cups and a coffeepot. After she placed it on the table, she poured Hiccup a cup and, after an nod from Merida, poured her one as well.  
"You are very welcome to have breakfast here Merida." She told her. "You didn't get to do your shopping, right? I'll get Eugene and then start on the pancakes."  
Rapunzel skipped happily across the apartment, to the bedroom where they heard her try to wake up her boyfriend.

"So Berk? Yu are traveling there today?" Merida asked, picking up the beginning of their conversation.

"It's the village where I grew up and I still work there." Hiccup replied and he dared to turn in her direction.

"It's in the Arcepelico, right? Yu work so far oversees? How do yu get there?" Merida asked on to prevent any awkward silence.

"Hiccup's eyes lit up with joy and Merida could only see it as a sign that she was about to hear something incredible. Unconsciously she shove her seat closer to Hiccup and waited for him to answer. Rapunzel came back at that moment, halfway lifting a sleep drunken Eugene.  
"Come on, Eugene! It's only one more day of the week!" She urged him.  
"Hiccup and Merida are here and they are not still sleeping."

"Hey, Eugene." Hiccup grinned to his friend.

Once seated Eugene rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms. He then looked from Hiccup to Merida who was also grinning at his state. This Eugene had lost all of his dignity.  
"Oh hey Merida, what's with your hair?" He asked her.

"Nothing, what's with your eyes, Eugene?" Merida giggled as Eugene's eyes kept opening and closing and his eyebrows were moving up and down as well."

"They're gorgeous, as always." Eugene proclaimed slyly, but his eyes were closed once again. Rapunzel smiled at him in an adoring way and left to make breakfast.

"So are you going to hunt for trolls today, Merida?" Hiccup asked, looking at her sideways with a meaningful smile.  
Merida laughed. "Maybe, but ay don't have a horse anymore. Ay'd love tae see more of this land, but ay don't think ay will get far on foot." She replied truthfully, she hadn't planned anything yet, but she rather know more about Hiccup's work and came back to that.  
"But back tae yu. How do yu get all the way across the ocean and back every day?"

"Oh, tell her!" Rapunzel encouraged Hiccup when she came back and handed them all breakfast and finally sat herself down to eat. Merida realised her eyes had switched to Rapunzel when the latter spoke and fixed them back on Hiccup, who was as impatient to tell the story as she was to hear it.

"I train Dragons. Back on Berk I am the head of our Defence Force and the Dragons have been a big part of it ever since I learned to train the first one. I keep all Dragon Islands I found save from invaders together with the other Dragon Riders and keep an eye out for enemies for the sake of Berk."

Merida had not been disappointed. This was indeed nothing she expected and more than incredible. Hiccup had every right to be proud of this.  
"Yu trained a Dragon?" she only managed to ask and she tried hard not to stare at him.

"Yes, now many people on Berk have a Dragon and we added chapters to the knowledge we had of them in the Dragon manual, only now we use our knowledge to work with them and not fight them."

"For how long have Dragons and Vikings be at war?" Merida asked. Hiccup never told her that he was indeed a Viking and it surprised him a little, but he did not go in on it and answered her question.

"For three hundred years. I came across a Dragon and made the choice to train it and so it all changed. Dragons stole our food supplies, but I discovered that a Dragon queen was ordering them too. Not all Dragons can be trained, but now at least we try before we start a war." Hiccup looked around the table and smiled innocently. "It's a long story, but this is it in a nutshell."

Merida could understand that. Hiccup single handed had tried to change the fate of both Dragons and Vikings. She knew how hard it was to change someone's mind and he had to persuade a whole group of angry stubborn Vikings. No doubt there were things he rather not spoke off and Merida was sure Hiccup's metal leg was one of the results of the conflict that occurred.

A silence feel over the table while everyone ate their breakfast. Rapunzel's cooking was even better Merida was used to in the castle and she doubted she would even want to learn how to cook herself. However, she couldn't get Hiccup's story out of her head and she wondered about the Dragon Hiccup trained. Dragons were a myth in the Highlands. Highlanders were brave people, but even they shook at the stories of Mor'du and to get Vikings scared, a Dragon had to be a s monstrous as Mor'du. A part of Merida was itching to ask if she could see this beast, but the memory of Mor'du made her waver.

"Oh, before I forget," Rapunzel spoke up, bringing Merida out of her thoughts, "my cousin is moving to one of the apartments in the complex across the street and I want you all to meet her this evening." Merida didn't really mind, if Rapunzel's cousin was anything like her, Merida knew she could handle that. She didn't really understand why Rapunzel was so excited about this meeting, until the latter turned to Hiccup and it all became clear afterwards.  
"If you see Jack on your way back, be sure to tell him, Hiccup. I really want Jack to meet her."

"You mean get together." Eugene corrected.

"Maybe." Rapunzel admitted with an innocent smile.

"Why with your cousin?" Hiccup wanted to know and Merida had the same question in mind.

"Because she too has ice magic." Rapunzel was positively beaming at this point, but Merida didn't like the sound of that.

"is she a witch?" She asked. Maybe witches were different and not crazy and confused, like the old hag who changed Merida's mum into a bear, but still she rather stayed clear of any witch from now on.

"No, she was born with it, it runs in her family. She is really nice, you will like her, I'm sure."

After breakfast Merida left at the same time as Hiccup did. If she followed him, she would see the Dragon, but she had decided to let the idea sink in first. It was only her first day in Bariden and she would have plenty of time to know more about Hiccup and the Dragons. However there was something she wanted to know now.

"Hiccup, can ay ask yu something?" Merida began bravely and when Hiccup turned to her, he looked nervous once again.

"What is it, Merida?" He asked her. He still looked so kind and handsome and Merida didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, mainly because it her very nervous.

"Why did may arrival bother yu so much yesterday? Now we can talk, but ay know something is still bothering yu about me. What is it?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and he tried to laugh it off, but sighed in surrender.  
"I'm sorry, Merida. It's not your fault. It's just that something about you reminds me of a friend I have a fight with and seeing you reminded me how much I miss that friend." He told her. Merida didn't believe he made it up, this was really the reason and it would make sense. Only, Merida couldn't believe someone could ever fight with Hiccup! Why would anyone be angry at him? She wondered what happened, but knew not to ask questions.

* * *

On the other side of the door Rapunzel was pressing her ear closely to the door and listened intently.  
"I think Hiccup means that somehow, Merida reminds him of Astrid. What could that mean? Is he attracted to her, or is it something else?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but I really have to leave now." Eugene announced, while waiting by the door for permission to leave.

"Wait one more second." Rapunzel continued to listen with excitement.

"They really need me there," Eugene went on in a singing tone, "I know how thieves work and it makes catching them a lot easier!"

"Ok, you can go." Rapunzel pulled herself away from the door and opened it for Eugene.  
"Have fun, today!" She sang to him joyfully and with a kiss goodbye, Eugene left.

* * *

That evening Eugene and Rapunzel helped Rapunzel's cousin, Elsa, move into her new apartment. Rapunzel was really glad Eugene could help, because the sooner her cousin could live in an organised home the better.  
Elsa too had trouble with the strict live she was supposed to live, but where Rapunzel's parents understood their daughter, Elsa's didn't. She was the second of three children and her older brother Hans had given her lots of grieve for leaving. He told her she blackened their family's name, Rapunzel didn't see it that way at all. In her whole family, Elsa was the only one who had inherited the ancient ice magic that flowed in their bloodline. Rapunzel's aunt and uncle had never accepted it as a gift and Elsa suffered a contained childhood for it. As soon as she could, Elsa left her parents to practice her powers in privet and developed a way to change her ice into fabric and it made a her name in the fashion world. What Elsa could create was simply breath-taking and Rapunzel failed to see how it ruined her aunt and uncle's reputation.  
Around five o'clock pm Elsa knocked on the door and Eugene stood up to answer it.

"Hi," he greeted the elegant woman in front of him slyly and he could not suppress his urge to show her his famous 'smolder'.

"Yes hi, aren't you betrothed to my cousin, Eugene?" Elsa remarked coolly and raised an platina blonde eyebrow.

 **BANG!** A clanging sound of metal meeting a skull rang down the hallway and Elsa had to take a step back before an unconscious Eugene hit her as he fell forwards to the ground.

"Yes he is." Rapunzel answered, with an irritated frown and she slowly lowered the fearsome frying pan.  
"Please come in." she then continued kindly to her startled cousin.

"Are we supposed to leave him this way?" Elsa asked uncertainly while she carefully stepped over Eugene to enter the apartment.

"He's fine," Rapunzel replied cheerfully and she dragged him gently a little away from the door so she could close it, "it always helps him sleep at night."

* * *

"JACK!" Jack heard North yell his name at the top of his lungs, but Jack pretended he was too far up in the sky already to hear him.

"Wind, take me home and make it fast!" he told the breeze that was carrying him high above the Big London Egg Hunt. The wind obeyed as usual and the Winter Guardian shot with great speed over thousands of rooftops and wide landscapes. Jack couldn't wait to be back in Bariden and forget this as soon as possible. North could always come after him with his slay and use his snow glob to beat him at the finish, but Jack doubted they would waste their precious time on him. He knew for sure Bunny wouldn't.  
'That stupid kangaroo.' Jack thought. It was bad enough Winter was coming to an end, now he had to stick around for Easter and clean up Bunny's mistakes?

Jack shot over the capital of Corona and saw the grant palace Rapunzel had called home for a short time. Merida too had left her duties as a princess behind and Hiccup didn't even think about becoming chief of his Viking tribe nowadays. Which Jack thought had the best name. 'The Hooligan Tribe,' that name was awesome and full of mischief and fun! Jack thought he deserved his freedom as well after three hundred years searching for his calling. Ever since he had become human again, he wanted nothing more than the live he vaguely remembered. Of course, time had passed on and people had changed, along with their way of live. Even so, Jack would remain Jack Frost, the Winter Guardian of Fun. It was his duty and Hiccup had been right when they last spoke, Jack did like all the children he had to watch over. He did complain, but would never give up being a Guardian. However the other Guardians were absolutely clueless when it came to the mind of a child and it drove Jack insane!

"Happy Easter everyone!" Jack yelled sarcastically as he landed on the floor of apartment 20. He kicked his staff upright and flung it around in annoyance.  
"Well, that was a day of my live I wished I'd spent otherwise."

"Oh Jack, watch out!" Rapunzel cried from her seat in the living room, but it was already too late and frost erupted in a ray from his crooked staff and froze the chicken on the kitchen counter.  
"That chicken just defrosted ." Rapunzel moaned when it was coated in a thick layer of frost once again, but Jack couldn't say he felt bad about it and continued waving his staff around. It felt good to freeze something that thawed, he only wished he could do that with the whole season of spring!

"Um Jack, what happened?" Hiccup asked carefully and Jack threw him a look.

"Well, I assume you know Mini moved," Jack began, still swinging his staff around and freezing every other item in the apartment, "So I wanted to cheer myself up by coating some countries in the last snow of the year when that Kangaroo needed me to help with his job."

"A Kangaroo?" Someone asked confused, but Jack didn't feel like explaining that one.

"The Easter Bunny." Rapunzel explained for him and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Some bunny, you know he should have stayed how he once was and don't try to be a tough guy!"

"Tell us what happened, Jack." Rapunzel said soothingly.

Jack didn't feel like explaining in detail, but he figured he would just be a bother to everybody else, so he sighed to calm himself, but still couldn't get himself to sit down and he froze some more objects with his staff.  
"I told the Guardians that giving them one holiday isn't enough to let the children trust you and believe in you, right? So now the Guardians try to connect with the kids. Try, but fail miserably. Today we visited all the Egg Hunts around the world.  
Especially with Easter, the children should be able to have fun and have hope. Well, I tried to tell Bunny that, but apparently Bunny has no trouble scaring the kids, as long as his stupid ego remains in check."

"Wait. scaring them, how?"

"The Easter bunny is a bit bigger than a normal rabbit." Eugene said.

"How much bigger?" Merida wanted to know.

"He is the size of a kangaroo and has the Australian accent with it. His shoulders are way too broad and he towers over every child with his large hind legs and he is armed with a boomerang. Not to mention that his facial expression is nasty." Jack pointed out.

"Wow, my little niece would be scared to death for that."

"Exactly, little boys often think he is cool, but he is not only there for them. He has to be nice to the little girls as well. I'm not even supposed to be around for this holiday, but suddenly I was ordered to distract the scared kids, because that's what I'm good for. To replace fear with fun. The other Guardians didn't help either. All Sandman could think off was putting them to sleep, which, in my opinion, only postpones the problem. Children have good memories and their way of thinking is very clear cut. It's not easy to get a child over its fears if the one they are scared of is not going away."

"But, they are Guardians, they should understand."

Jack sighed defeated and finally stopped pacing. "You would think so." He said to the person who had just spoken. Now that Jack stood still, he remembered speaking twice to this person, but did not know who it was. It was not Eugene, because it had been a woman, but Jack knew what Rapunzel sounded like and it certainly was not a Scottish accent he had heard.  
"Wait, who?" Jack turned around and his eyes grew a bit bigger. Behind him, next to Eugene sat a beautiful young woman with platina blonde hair that she wore in a braid over her right shoulder. Her face was round, but thin with high cheekbones. The thing that was really striking were her eyes. They were clear blue and eyed him with interest. She wore a slim fitting dress, that seemed to be made of ice crystals and when she stood up she had an air of divine grace over her entire being. Jack knew he was staring at this woman and he opened his mouth to speak, but didn't really think it through.  
"Wow." He whispered, but everyone around him heard it and the woman giggled.

"I'm sorry Jack, what was that?" Eugene grinned evilly, but said nothing more after a warning from Rapunzel. Merida, who sat next to her, had to control a fit of laughter and Hiccup watched her with concern.

"I am sorry. I should have introduced myself first." The woman said to Jack after she recovered from her laughs. She spoke with a calm, but kind voice and Jack quickly closed his mouth completely to swallow.  
"My name is Elsa of Arendelle. I am Rapunzel's cousin and just moved in the building next to this one."

"Ah ha." This was the only thing Jack was capable of saying. His mind had gone numb. What was happening? He kept asking himself.

"You are Jack Frost. Rapunzel told me much about you and she wanted me to meet you." Elsa went on. She had simply taken on Jack's introduction towards herself and did not mind. She smiled at him amused and Jack finally found himself again.

"Why is that?" he asked her in surprise and he could tear his eyes of Elsa to look to Rapunzel.

"Oh show him, Elsa!" Rapunzel cried out, almost yelling with excitement. Jack did not understand what could get her so worked up, but then Elsa took off one of her gloves from and brought her hand up in front of his stunned eyes where she conjured an ice crystal into the air.

"So she..?" But Jack's ability to get a hold on what had happened stopped there.

"I am like you, well in a way. I was born with these powers and I am not a Guardian." Elsa told him and as she spoke her face lit up with happiness. A happiness Jack could feel growing inside himself as well. Could it really be that he was not alone? There actually existed someone with his powers?  
Joy like he had not felt since the first child believed in him began to spread through his entire body and the corners of his mouth moved up his cheeks to form a huge smile.

"You have to show me!" he said to her and already raced to the door. Once by the door, he turned around to see that Elsa had not moved.  
"Come on!" He insisted, his blood was pumping, but as he looked at her, his enthusiasm ebbed away. Elsa's smile had faded and she held her hands close to her chest. It was as if Jack had been dropped by the wind and he doubled back with concern.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her softly. As a Guardian, he had learned to control his own impulses when the feelings were not mutual. Elsa was not a child, but that didn't change anything about it. She was scared.  
"You can trust me." He went on and his smile returned to communicate his good intentions towards her. He really wanted this woman to trust him. If she didn't, he already knew he wouldn't stop trying until she did. Elsa fixed her eyes on him and remained that way.

"Go on, Elsa." Rapunzel tried as well. She spoke softly this time and was completely considerate towards her cousin. Most likely Rapunzel knew what was holding Elsa in doubt, but Jack didn't. He only saw restriction in her eyes and wondered who was responsible for that.

"Alright." Elsa said softly and she managed to smile a bit when she bravely walked to the door. At once Jack's enthusiasm was back and he reached the door before she did.

"Yeah!" he yelled. He knew he was too enthusiastic, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't wait to get outside, but he guessed Elsa couldn't fly and so they took the long route to the exit of the building. By the time they walked through the darkening streets, not only Jack was joyfully speeding. A weight seemed to have fallen off Elsa's shoulders as she changed her walk into a run and headed for the edge of town. Her face had brightened with a look of enthusiasm that was equal to Jack's and he even heard her laugh as she was speeding to keep up.  
"That's the spirit!" He called. "I want to go to the clearing, it's a perfect spot to freeze over." Jack's huge grin had returned as he varied his running with short gliding. Elsa didn't reply. Her eyes were fixed on the woods, as if it was her place of refuge.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked her with a teasing grin when he once again glided passed her with ease. Elsa was actually pretty spirited once she got her freedom and when she smiled it was sweet, like that of a child who received something it really wanted.

"No." she replied shortly and tried to go a bit faster. Jack continued to soar next to her and slowed down from time to time to keep her pace. He had already known she would refuse his offer to fly her and had relied on that. Jack could not touch people, especially not directly with his hands where the ice in his body built up. It was why animals like Toothless didn't trust him. He had seen Elsa wear gloves, but did not know if it was the same with her. They were not exactly the same after all.

In the woods there was a big clearing with low grass that was almost completely blocked from the main road and that was where they would be able to release as much ice and snow as they wanted to, without hindering anyone.

"Here we are!" Jack exclaimed brightly and he stopped just inside the wide circle of close rooted trees to watch Elsa walk to the centre. She turned to face him and for a moment she just beamed at him, but then she lifted her right foot to land it firmly on the dark grass. From her foot a smooth ice floor began to spread over the entire area and Jack felt a sudden tingle on the soles of his bare feet when they suddenly stood on solid ice.  
"Impressive." He admitted and with a great weightless jump he was on the other side of the clearing, there he began to skate along the trees while he coated them one by one with sparkly swirls of frost. Elsa watched him for a moment with pure delight in her eyes, but when Jack passed her she released some more of her own magic and Jack slammed against an ice wall. He could not brace himself on the slippery ice and landed in a soft pile of snow Elsa had secretly put there. Jack heard her laugh and it woke the mischief in him. He sat up and an evil grin formed on his face.  
"Ah, you want it that way, do you?" he asked her provokingly and dipped both hands in the pile of soft snow to make a solid snowball.

"I did give you a soft landing!" Elsa argued, but she was unable to stop giggling. Jack liked it fine. This was what he did and he had come to understand that Elsa needed to have fun. He threw the snowball in her face and Elsa fell back with a cute squeal. She raised her arms and four snow walls rose up around her. Jack was really impressed with the mass of ice and snow she could control, but he was not done yet. Now it was time to show her what a Winter Guardian could do! He threw some more snowballs at her fortress to let her believe she had outsmarted him, but then he kicked off hard from the ground and soared up to the high clouds. Jack pointed his staff straight at them and fired. Thick snowflakes began to swirl down into the clearing and he let himself float down till he landed in front of a stunned Elsa. She had let down her snow walls in defeat and stared at the sky while the snowflakes caked in her hair and on her face.

"Ha! In your face, Ice Queen!" Jack declared with a loud voice through the thickening snow that quickly became a small storm. It was hard to see and he became disoriented.

"I think you overdid it!" Elsa called back. For some reason her voice came from further away.

Jack snickered. "Oops, but now you know what I can do. Uh I think you are walking away, try to follow my voice."

"Was the blizzard really necessary? You are Jack Frost, everyone knows what you can do." Elsa answered, her voice still sounded muffed, but that could also be a trick of the wind.

"Let's say, I wasn't thinking." Jack admitted cheerfully. While he kept talking, he tried to turn into the right direction, but it became really difficult to keep his eyes open.

"I think I am close to you now, but I can't see- oof!"

"Oof!"

Two groans were heard as the two of them clashed into each other by accident. In the end Jack had to turn a little more to the left, because Elsa's nose passed his ear and he felt her lips brush against his cheek. She had been walking quite fast, because her weight pushed Jack aside. In a reflex he turned and grabbed a hold of her shoulders and something unusual happened. When his hands made contact with her body, it didn't sting him like she was burning hot. Instead a soothing sensation like warm water caused a light tingling feeling that spread from his fingertips up his hands to his arms. It was relieving heat that didn't sting, but directly hit emotion. With a start Jack let go of her and stared at her. Elsa was staring back at him and her lips had parted in amazement.

"Did, did you feel that?" Jack asked her a bit louder then he needed to, but in Elsa's expression he could see her answer before she nodded her head. She looked from Jack, to his hands and back.  
"Give me your hand!" Jack insisted breathlessly. He needed to know if it would happen again if she touched him as well. Impatience began to grow when Elsa took her time to look at him uncertainly.  
"Do it!" He almost yelled at her and his heart was hammering in his throat. Jack needed to know whether he could touch her or not. If not… He didn't even want to think about that possibility.  
Elsa reached out her right gloveless hand with a little frown on her brow and Jack took it. Again, soothing warm water seemed to slowly melt the deep frozen hands of the Winter Guardian and emotion threatened to chock him up. The tingling feeling of his fingers waking up spread over his entire hand as he and Elsa spread their hands and intertwined their fingers. Jack's eyes began to sting as he realised how long it had been.  
"It's been three hundred and twenty-five years since I could hold someone's hand." He whispered and his eyes became misty. Elsa looked at him with deep sympathy and came a bit closer. She was shocked to learn about his deep pain, but it was not entirely unfamiliar to her. Jack could see that in her eyes.  
"How did you manage to live like this?" He wanted to know and he heard his voice shake . Elsa had been born into a family while she had this cold, this barrier. She had been isolated in plain sight.

"I did not." She said almost inaudible. "I was told to conceal it by wearing gloves. Now I can afford to take them off, because I release the cold from my hands daily. If only my father had known of that solution." She sighed with a shiver of emotion, but then smiled at Jack and laid her left gloved hand on his hand as well.  
"We are not alone anymore, Jack." She told him encouragingly. "This is what hope feels like."

Jack's mouth cracked into a grin. "Happy Easter, Elsa." He said.

 **AN: Explanation time! Rise of the Guardians did happen but not in the 21** **th** **century, the time line is that of Frozen and Tangled. Because The Highlands and Berk are far away, their historical timeline is a little behind.**

 **Also, Frozen did not happen, the main story did. Anna met Kristoff and Elsa had to leave her home because of a magic outburst, but in this story Hans is the eldest son of the royal family and Elsa and Anna's brother and Elsa's parents are still alive.**

 **I hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	4. Romantic flight 20

Ch. 3 Romantic flight 2.0

Elsa woke up in her new apartment in a haze. It took her a moment to collect what had happened yesterday, but then a smile curled her lips.  
'That Rapunzel, she should have pushed me sooner to come here.' She thought amused and got up. If you have Rapunzel to help you move, you get a nice clean and organised house from the very beginning. Elsa had nothing to add to it. Feeling fully satisfied with her new habitat, Elsa made herself some breakfast. She had made a habit of getting dressed afterwards, it was her way of letting go of the punctual life she had left behind. Being part of an royal family meant there was no room for flaws and Elsa liked to allow herself to make some. Jack had called her a queen yesterday and she could not deny that it made sense. Elsa knew she was very 'queen-like', it had been her own protection against her parents' fear for her.

"Why the serious face, Elsa?" a low voice suddenly asked and Elsa looked to her window to see Jack sitting in his window in the opposite building. Even now, his appearance still surprised her. Whatever she once imagined him to look like did not seem to add up. She had always known who Jack Frost was and maybe she had thought him more imp-like, due to his pranks, but this Jack Frost was very real and actually quite appealing with cute spiky icy hair and cheerful eyes and it pleasantly surprised her that morning. He had swung his long legs over the windowsill and looked at her with interest. His lips were crooked in an contagious grin.

"This is what my face looks like." Elsa replied to his question and again she heard herself speak with dignity, but Jack easily pricked through it.

"Come on, I know you can smile. There are tons of reasons for you to brighten up that face." He told her and Elsa's lips began to twist into a modest smile. This was the Guardian of Fun for a good reason, Elsa knew that for sure.  
"There you go! Much better!" Jack cheered and Elsa's modest smile became a cheerful one. Jack was right after all, there was no reason for her to frown.  
"So eh, are you coming over today?" he asked and for a second Elsa wanted to please those eyes of his, but she soon realised that her life continued, with or without Jack.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. I have my work to get back to."

"What do you do? Are you using your powers?" Jack wanted to know. Apparently he was not easily discouraged.

"Yes, I create custom designed clothes with my ice."

"How the hell do you do that?" Jack exclaimed with wide eyes of astonishment.

"Let me show you." Elsa stood up and beckoned him to her, but saw with amusement that Jack was nailed to his windowsill with surprise.  
"What? You are not the only one who likes to show off so now and then. Come on, jump over."  
Jack's grin returned even wider and within a blink of an eye he arrived at her side.

"Ok, show me!" he told her with excitement. Elsa stepped back so Jack could get a good look and concentrated on her command, then she brought her hands to her knees and up her shoulders and finally spread her arms. Her night gown began to sparkle and reform. The gown's hem rose up to just below her knees and tightened itself around her hips to form a lilac pencil skirt and the top transformed itself into a long sleeved purple shirt with frost decorations around the bateau and cuffs.

"Wow, how do you do that? You even coloured it!" Jack's eyes were huge as he stared at her, to a decree that it made Elsa very uncomfortable. Maybe she should not have used herself as mannequin. She tried to tell herself that he was not looking at _her_ , but it didn't help and she cleared her throat to get him out of his daze.

"Let me show you with this dress, I'm working on at the moment." She suggested and she walked to the mannequin in her living room. On it hang a light green cloth, cut into different panels and stuck to the mannequin with pins.

Jack reached out a hand and surprise filled his eyes when he touched the enchanted frost. "It's surprisingly warm for frost." He observed.

""Yes, because it is partly thawed. Basically I gathered softened frost, intermingled with snow and weave that together. My magic keeps them together, but I discovered that, away from my body, I need to stitch them and so I make this dress the normal way.  
The clothes I make are meant for special occasions, because the material is still quite chilly for anybody else. I can easily wear it all day, but others cannot." She explained, "Watch this." Elsa held her hand just above the neckline of the dress and Jack bent his head to watch what would happen. Slowly Elsa released her magic in the form of four sparkly green threats that intertwined with one another as she laid the lace around the neckline.

"Impressive, but how do you create those different colours?" Jack asked on.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I guess it was granted to me, just like your ability to fly." Elsa replied.

Jack thought about that for a second. "That can be true." He admitted and turned around. "Well, I'll return to my own home now. I still haven't eaten, you know." He looked back at her with that wonderful spark still in his eyes, but then made the weightless jump into his room. He just landed when Hiccup knocked twice on his door and entered.

"Jack, have you eaten yet?" he asked his roommate, then his eyes slid passed him and he saw Elsa.  
"Oh hey Elsa. Good morning."

"Good morning, Hiccup." Elsa returned his greeting. In opposite of his friend, Hiccup was calm and patient. He was supposed to be a Viking, but Elsa would have a hard time believing that were it not for his name. Vikings were known as ruthless thieves and Elsa was taught not to trust any of them, but Rapunzel had met Eugene, who used to be a thief and Elsa's perspective changed. She knew like no one better that her parents' judgement wasn't always right. Besides, the Vikings of Berk had changed, they trained Dragons now, not for war, but so they could prevent it and Elsa liked that image very much. Yesterday, she had asked Jack about the Dragons and if he had seen one. Jack told her he met Hiccup's Dragon, but it didn't trust him because of the cold presence he and Elsa both have.  
Elsa had met another new friend of Rapunzel's who, like herself was new to the group. Her name was Merida and she came from the Highlands. Elsa's cousin sure had some interesting friends and they all seemed very nice. She wished she could spend more time with them. She knew for sure Jack wouldn't mind, but did she have the time?

"Hey Hiccup, watch this!" Jack called suddenly and before Elsa knew it he had jumped back into her room and wrapped an arm around her, "I can touch her!"

Elsa was nailed to the ground. This was too blunt for her and it was difficult to decide how she was feeling about this. The incredible soothing feeling from his touch spread through her body and woke an emotion she welcomed with her whole heart, but she also liked him to step away a bit to allow her heart to slow down. She didn't want to notice how tall he was or how strong his chest and shoulders looked under his blue hoody. His gesture had startled her. She felt embarrassed and Hiccup's fit of laughter didn't help. She could not be mad at Jack, but he had been too forward and she wished he had handled it with more delicacy.

* * *

Rapunzel's kitchen was not the only place where the friends chose to meet before work. In town there was a little bar, run by a childhood friend of Hiccup's. Her name was Heather and she had come to Bariden two years before he did. Their reunion had been pleasant and pure coincidental. Through Hiccup Heather renewed up her friendship with Astrid and even started dating Fishlegs. Jack and Hiccup were her regular customers and Jack earned some money by adding her ice supply in warm weather.

"Hey Heather." Hiccup greeted as he took a seat at the counter near the tap where Heather was to be found. "How's Fishlegs doing? I'm really sorry Meatlug suffered so much lately."

"You know how sensitive he is? He'd probably be better if it all went back to normal." Heather told him with concern on her face.

"That's not going to happen very soon, I'm afraid. You did not happen to talk to Astrid, by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. She told me Toothless attacked Stormfly. That's not good. What is happening between you two?"

"I honestly don't know. Astrid and I used to be a great team, but she doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. Do you have any idea what I might have done to her? You are great at analysing."

"As are you Hiccup, but I guess you wouldn't see this one." Heather replied and stopped polishing her mugs to give him her full attention. Since it was morning time, the bar was as good as empty, apart from the one-handed pianist who was practicing his repertoire for later that that day. He was silent at the moment and Hiccup and Heather shared that silent moment in which they watched him struggle to flick through his pages with the hook he had for a right hand.  
"Astrid fears she hurt you with her sudden choice for Eret. If you were to show her that you are fine, she could handle being near you again." Heather said softly.

Hiccup sighed. "That may be it, but it is not that simple. I'm not fine. Not with her fighting me. I wish she could be my close friend again." He confessed.

"It will be alright, Hiccup. I will tell Astrid how you feel, I bet that will help."

"It's not that I miss her as my girlfriend, I miss her as my friend." Hiccup felt the need to clarify that fact, out loud.

"Are you sure? You were so in love with her, for a very long time." Heather watched him closely with some disbelieve. Then a small smile curled her lips.  
"Did you find someone else?"

"What? No!" Hiccup almost jumped off his seat. His stomach turned and Merida popped into his head, with her hair as red as dragon fire and adventurous blue eyes.

"Yes, you do! It's written all over your face, Hiccup!" Heather exclaimed happily. "That's great, who is she? Do I know her?"

Hiccup was a bit surprised by Heather's girly enthusiasm. It seemed Rapunzel had rubbed off on her. Heather was very intelligent. Like Hiccup she liked to analyse situations and sort things out, that was why she was a skilled alchemist. It was useless to deny anything in front of her.  
"She moved in next door."

"Tell me more!" Heather insisted.

"Really? You want me to talk about a girl I know for about a week?" Hiccup asked her sarcastically. Heather too had to realise how ridiculous that was.

"Yes, I know you do not fall in love quickly, so I am curious."

"it's a bit too soon to use the word 'love', don't you think?" Hiccup remarked and he felt his face burning. "Did you and Rapunzel change places or something? You are acting strange."

"Alright, don't talk, she will come here eventually, I bet." Heather said with a satisfied smile. Hiccup on the other hand doubted that. Merida didn't seem like someone to go to a public place.

* * *

Toothless arrived in the valley to pick up Hiccup, as he did every morning.  
"Good morning to you, bud. Let's hope it stays a good morning." Hiccup greeted his dragon as he mounted him. The flight to Berk was not that long. It was just a broad piece of ocean they had to cross and with Toothless' speed that was not a problem.  
"I just spoke with Heather, bud." Hiccup began. The ocean air filled his lungs. "She thinks Astrid is just trying to flee from a feelings of guilt, but if you ask me she made it way too complicated for herself." Toothless made a rumbling sound and Hiccup knew what it meant. It was a question.  
"I, I really don't know whether I am over her, but I want her to know that I miss her as my friend."  
Another, cleared rumble meant acceptance or agreement. Then another questioning rumble followed.  
"I only have to figure out how to tell her."

As soon as they landed outside the arena Fishlegs appeared in sight.  
"Hiccup, I'm so glad you are here." He called while he ran towards them.

"Calm down, Fishlegs. The day has just begun." Hiccup called back and he dismantled his artificial leg from its shackle. "What is wrong, shouldn't you be teaching?"

"Yes, but I've been forcefully removed by Eret and Snotlout. No one appreciates the value of knowledge anymore. Please tell me you and Toothless can back me up."

"What? Why didn't you go to my mother? I hate to rely on her all the time, but if I'm not here, she has the authority as head of the Berk."

"Lady Valka is away on trading business and Astrid has re-joined the Berk-guard and went with her.

"Oh perfect," Hiccup sighed, "and I just wanted to talk to her to clear up this mess."

"I knew it, this all has something to do with she choosing Eret over you, huh?"

Hiccup threw his friend a look. "Thank you for pointing that out, Fishlegs. Let's go." Already highly irritated, Hiccup marched into the arena with as much authority of his own as he could master, but no one was there to be talked to.  
"Fishlegs, where are they?" Hiccup asked with controlled anger.

"Eh, they were here a minute ago." Fishlegs replied feverishly and his dragon Meatlug came up to him from behind to comfort him.  
"Tell me girl, where are they?" Fishlegs asked the dragon lovingly. Meatlug roared distressed and began to fly low to the ground, to the back of the arena.

"Meatlug seems exhausted." Hiccup observed.

"That's because she is so worried, poor girl. She doesn't eat well either."

"Well, let's find out what we can do about that."

* * *

"Well, well look who we have here!" A triumphed voice roared when Hiccup turned around the corner. Eret, Snotlout and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were joyfully shooting at targets with the class humbly behind them.

"Eh hey Eret, can we talk?" Hiccup said as calmly as he could. Now that Astrid was not around, he had to try to make peace with Eret. No matter how hard that would be, he wanted to try.

"Sure, we can talk, but I speak first!" Eret replied disrespectfully and he shot another target to bits.

"Go ahead." Hiccup agreed half-hearted and Toothless growled.  
"Easy, bud."

"We think you have too much authority here Hiccup."

"Oh really? Personally I don't feel very important right now with this strike going on."

"Don't be so smart, Hiccup. You know what he means!" Snotlout shot back.

"No, Snotlout I don't, because I am not forcing you to do anything." Hiccup said and he turned to leave and ignored further calls and threats. He was not ready for this, he needed someone with a sound mind with him. He needed to talk to Astrid first. Besides the class didn't seem to enjoy themselves at all. They would come back to the school sooner or later.

* * *

Hiccup was emotionally beaten when he flew back to Bariden. Both he and Toothless remained silent, because they both had a very hard day, a very hard annoying day! Hiccup lay down on Toothless' back and thought about the crazy events that were suddenly happening in his life. His old father Stoic the Vast came into his mind. Hiccup remembered how proud he had made him with his Dragon Academy and how fond he had been of Astrid. Things that he had known were falling apart.

"I really let my father down, bud." Hiccup remarked softly. He stroked Toothless' side as the dragon made a sympathetic sound. There was nothing Hiccup could do about it. He would do whatever he could to keep his Dragon Academy, but as far as that went, he really wasn't sure. The smell of corn waved into his nostrils and Hiccup sat up with a groan. They were back in Bariden.  
"Thanks for being with me Toothless. I really wished I could keep you here." Hiccup bent forward to scratch Toothless' under his chin when he noticed something red and dark green in the meadow below them.

"Hey, Toothless, fly down to that meadow, would you bud?" One of Toothless' eyes rolled up to look at his friend in wonder and he made a muttering rumbling sound. He had seen where Hiccup suddenly wanted to go and didn't agree.  
"Oh, come on! Trust me, even if she shoots one of those arrows at you, it wouldn't do you any harm. It will be fine." With that Toothless soar straight down, but landed on the grass with a unnecessary loud thud right behind Merida. Merida startled and released her arrow with a start. It buried itself right in the heart of a hand-painted wooden target.  
"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you. Great shot though." Hiccup remarked.

Merida wheeled around and gaped at him.  
"Hiccup?" She gasped, completely caught by surprise while Hiccup took off his helmet and ruffled his hair back into its usual state . Her blue eyes were large with shock and her body had frozen at the sight of Toothless, who growled uncomfortable. Hiccup patted his friend reassuringly and dismounted him.

"Calm down, bud. It will be alright." He told the Dragon, but Toothless was still feeling suspicious. It was logical since all Dragons in the Arena had been twitchy lately.  
Hiccup turned to Merida and smiled to her to lessen the tension.  
"Don't be afraid, he's actually shy when it comes to meeting new people, or even other Dragons for that matter." Hiccup told her. It was never easy to introduce Toothless to anyone who was not used to Dragons and Hiccup was very aware of Merida's archery skills and Toothless too.

"That's really a dragon and you're riding it?" Merida remained nailed to the ground, but her eyes flicked between Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup knew his presence did not rule out Merida's survival instinct and so he tried to explain the situation to her, calmly  
"Ah yes, it came up yesterday, remember? I am a Dragon Rider. Don't worry, Toothless is not dangerous. Uh, but could you leave your bow and arrows on the ground, please."

Merida said stunned and she backed away, still clutching her bow.  
"Dragons breath fire." She whispered.

"Actually he fires plasma blasts, but yes. Can you put your weapons away now, please." Hiccup repeated. He began to rethink his actions. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to fly up to her with Toothless while she was armed. Merida had been impressed when she first heard of Hiccup's friendship with the Dragons, but Dragons were feared in every country, even as merely myths. It was different being suddenly confronted with one. Hiccup decided to come to Merida and make the decision for her and gently took the bow from her hand. Merida let him, but never released Toothless from her gaze. Then, finally she looked at Hiccup with wondrous eyes, those beautiful clear blue eyes and Hiccup's lips curled into an crooked smile.

"How?" she asked him. Hiccup looked back at Toothless. The dragon kept his distance, but watched them more curiously than threateningly.  
"You befriended a dragon and named him 'Toothless'?" Merida recalled with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, yes." Hiccup replied happily and turned to Toothless. This was how he could show her there was more to Dragons and he hopefully looked to Toothless for cooperation.  
"Show her, what we mean by that, bud." But Toothless kept his jaws jammed shut and appeared to be sulking.  
"Oh come on, after all those years, you know you can trust the people I talk to! Toothless!" But Toothless made a rumbling sound that could be understood for muttering.  
"She is a friend." Hiccup tried again and he took a step towards his Dragon. Toothless had suddenly changed his attitude, His eyes shot open in surprise and he stared at Hiccup.  
"What?" Hiccup began to feel irritated. He didn't understand what Toothless' problem was, so he dropped it and turned back to Merida, who had also changed her attitude. She watched Toothless with more interest than shock. She also wanted to know what was going on in Toothless' mind.  
"Well, in any case, Toothless can retract his teeth when he wants to show you his trust. I don't know what he wants now, though. He is not baring his teeth, so you should be fine."

"Ay can see that." Merida replied with a raised eyebrow, she still looked at Toothless with some suspicion. Hiccup could understand that. Toothless had the temper of a cat and could be unpredictable.

"It really helps when you pat a Dragon on its nose. You allow it to smell your hand and become accustomed to you. Come, I'll show you."

"Ah, alright. Ay trust yu Hiccup." Merida allowed Hiccup to take her hand and he beckoned Toothless to come to them, but the Dragon shook its head with a disapproving sniff.  
"See? She trusts me!" Hiccup threw Toothless a look. That Dragon sure was picky today.

"You do trust me, don't you, Merida?" Hiccup asked her for reassurance. Merida looked at him closely and nodded her head with strength. True relieve washed over Hiccup and he cracked a smile.  
"Then let me show you." He began, but Merida's gaze, which had suddenly transferred back to Toothless, filled with alarm and she inhaled a large amount of air, but before she could release it in the form of an answer, a warning or even a scream, Hiccup felt a large flat head scoop him and Merida up from behind. He rolled down the dragon's back and hopped in the saddle before he could catch Merida around her waist and grab the handle of the saddle. Toothless was running fast and Merida kept banging against his chest. She was wearing a long dress as usual and could not manoeuvre her legs into a sturdy position.  
"Oh that stupid reptile." Hiccup groaned. He knew exactly what Toothless wanted to do. Actually the same thing Hiccup wanted at some point, but Toothless used the wrong method, again. Quickly Hiccup threw his artificial leg in the shackle and connected Toothless' artificial tail. Toothless knew the sound of the mechanical connection well and as soon as he heard it he took off. Hiccup was thrown back and almost twisted both his legs. He needed to hold the handle with both hands, otherwise he still could be thrown off, besides, he liked to know where he was going, but he could not let go of Merida. This had been so much easier if she had been sitting behind him. Toothless really had not thought this through.  
With effort Hiccup pushed himself up against the pressing wind. Immediately he received a mouthful of Merida's hair that was wildly flying in all directions.  
'Oh please, don't make any crazy moves.' Hiccup pleaded while he tried to move his head past the wildly flying hair so that he could speak without inhaling it and see clearly.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" he inquired as he finally opened his eyes to see the night sky open up ahead of him. Toothless replied to his question with an innocent and playful roar. As Hiccup was calming down now that he had more control over the situation, he realised that Toothless was actually flying quite smoothly. It turned out Toothless knew Merida meant no harm and he wanted her to be a part of Hiccup's world.

"Merida, Merida, you can open your eyes. You have to see this." Hiccup said cheerfully to the red and green bundle in his arm. Merida had balled herself up and held on to Hiccup's armour so tightly that it became hard for him to breath.  
"Open your eyes." Hiccup told her gently. "Toothless wants to show you something."

"Hm?" Merida opened her eyes and turned her head. Hiccup received another mouthful of her hair.

"Merida, your hair!" Hiccup coughed and he tried hard not to spit.

"Ha, oh, aym sorry." She threw her head to one side, but that didn't help.

"Wait, let me." Hiccup carefully removed his hand from Merida's waist and placed her hand on one end of the saddle's handle, then he reached up and gently stroked her hair to her left side. As he did, Merida looked at him and finally Hiccup could see her face again. She was looking at him silently with big curious eyes. Her face seemed so frail without all that thick hair and her eyes shown so beautifully in the moon light. Merida was truly a person with many sides and Hiccup felt himself being drawn to all of them. He wanted her to show him her world as well.

´´You really have to see this." He repeated with a shy smile and he replaced his hand to her shoulder. Merida bravely turned her upper body and looked towards the sky ahead of them. A small gasp escaped from her lips and under them Toothless growled satisfied. Merida looked at the beast she was flying on and bent over to speak to him.

"Hey there Toothless," she said, "do yu like to fly faster?" she asked him mischievously. Hiccup could not believe he had heard that right and looked from Merida to Toothless, who really felt up to the challenge and fired a plasma blast into the sky to show Merida his enthusiasm.

"I should hold on if I were you, he isn't kidding." Hiccup told Merida while Toothless was already gathering speed, but Merida had lost her fear. She swayed one leg across Toothless' back, didn't care about the under skirt or stockings that were showing and grabbed the handle with both hands.

"That's what ay asked fur!" she replied cheerfully. Hiccup laughed and bent over her to take a hold of the handle as well before Toothless shot into the sky. All three of them roaring with joy.

* * *

"So eh, can you tell me something about your life in the Highlands?" Hiccup asked Merida when they were sitting in the soft grass of the meadow after the flight. It was a warm night and spring was on its way.

"Yu first. How did yu came tae train Dragons? Yu told me the short version, now I want the long version." Merida told him and she made herself comfortable beside him.

"Yes well, I am a Viking, but you already guessed that right. Solely from my name, I expect."

"Of course, only Vikings believe that hideous names scare off gnomes and trolls. Just, your name is not hideous."

"Oh no?" Hiccup replied with sarcasm. "Have you heard my full name?"

Merida giggled. "No, but that's not what people call yu. Hiccup doesn't really say 'warrior'.

Hiccup grinned, still sarcastically. "Heh, that's because they knew I wouldn't be one from the moment I was born. I didn't exactly look the part."  
Hiccup knew he had been too bitter when he said that, because Merida gave him a smile that was both sympathetic and sweet. Hiccup felt something burning in his chest. He wasn't sure it was clear on his face, but he thanked Thor anyway for the dark night.

"We from the Highlands are a lot like your people. we don't have strange names, but warriors carry fearsome titles tae tell their deeds. May father is known as the Bear King, because he fought the demon bear Mor'du and the tale of how he lost his leg tu it passed ontae following generations." Merida looked at Hiccup's metal leg.  
"So, what's your story?"

"I guess I have to start from the beginning then." Hiccup began and Toothless who sat a little away from them, curled himself up next to Hiccup and growled softly.  
"My father was known as Stoic the Vast and as his name implies, he was stubborn and strong. Slaying Dragons was everything on Berk in the time he was their chief. When I was fifteen, my father could only hope to keep me out of trouble and away from any danger. I saw myself as a disappointment and sneaked out a lot to prove I could be a Viking, but failed horribly. I wasn't physically able to catch a Dragon on my own, so I invented a catapult to shoot a heavy chain at the first Dragon I would meet. One night I got my chance and shot Toothless out of the sky."

"What?" Merida interrupted him in shock and she looked at Toothless' red artificial tail. "So then.."

"Yes, Toothless lost his left tail wing because of me, but when I found him, I realised it didn't matter to me whether Toothless' death would prove anything to my tribe. I couldn't kill him because Toothless was as alone as I was." Toothless snuggled with his nose under Hiccup's arm and growled deep in his throat. To Hiccup it meant the world that Toothless had forgiven him, because it still haunted him.  
"I'm glad you forgave me, bud." He told Toothless and he stroked the Night Fury's scales.  
"When I earned Toothless' trust, I began to study him and used that on the Dragons I had to outsmart in the Dragon Arena where I was trained to kill them. I learned that you can train all kinds of Dragons and together with Toothless I showed that to the other Vikings. Of course my dad was not easy to persuade. He even disowned me and headed straight for the Dragon's nest to destroy it. There he faced a dragon he could not defeat and only with Toothless' help I managed to save him, but I almost lost my own life that day."

It was quiet for a moment, but then Merida spoke. "Ay keep hearing these unbelievable stories. First Jack tells me he used tae be a spirit, then Rapunzel suddenly tells me that a witch raised her in a tower she was never allowed tu leave.."

"She didn't even tell you she used to have blonde hair that had magic properties and had a length of about 20 meters." Hiccup added and with amusement he saw Merida's eyes widen with disbelieve.  
"But you seem to have had your own fair share of weirdness, otherwise you would never believe us."

"Jack was difficult tae deny." Merida countered.

"Yeah, Toothless still has his doubts about him because of his cold body temperature, but what about you? Tell me something about your strange stories."

Merida took a deep breath. "Alright, well ay grew up with a lot of traditions and expectations. Seven years ago ay almost lost may mother to an old curse ay accidently set loose. Ay thought that if may mother changed then so would may fate."

"What happened to your mother?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Aya.. a witch turned her intu a bear." Merida replied uncomfortably and she avoided Hiccup's eyes for a moment.

"WHAT?" Hiccup couldn't believe what he had just heard and stared hard at Merida's bowed head. Slowly she rose it again and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Ay fixed it! Now, something has changed in may life. May mother and father let me move here, tae have may own life."

Hiccup looked at Toothless and saw his own shock reflected back at him and Toothless was a dragon! Merida had, like Hiccup, experienced bad choices that threw other's lives in danger. The guilt had never really left their hearts and speaking about it was difficult for both of them. It remained silent for a while in which Merida tried to make herself comfortable again by hugging her knees. She suddenly looked very alone.

"Can yu tell me more about the Dragon Riders? Yu mentioned that name before the flight." Merida asked suddenly. Hiccup, who laid down in the grass with his head against Toothless' warm body, sat up. When he looked at Merida he saw that she had regained her spirit and really liked to hear more about his world. She wanted to distract herself from her past. Something that Hiccup completely understood.

"I formed a Dragon Training Academy with my classmates from the Dragon Fight class. They became the first Dragon Trainers. Of course I had to show them how to trust dragons first, but now they have a bond with their own dragons that is equal to my friendship with Toothless. We set out to find more Dragon species to learn about them and broaden our research. We already had a Book of Dragons that we used for hunting them, but now it's a record of Dragons to pass on to new generations. There live several Dragons on Berk and most of them are housed in the Academy. They are part of most of our lessons. We have history lessons, nurturing lessons, flight lessons and target practice. We don't like to see the Dragons as weapons, but the world around us is still hostile, so it's necessary to continue to train for combat. Only now we fight on the backs of Dragons." Hiccup knew it was impolite to gloat, but the Dragon Academy was his change for Berk and he welled up inside every time he told someone about it. Merida saw his pride and found it just.

"Ay can only imagine what courage that must have cost yu. Yu stood up against the way of your tribe all on your own. Yu changed the fate of both Berk and all Dragons." She said with a smile. It really sounded so impressive how she put it and it made Hiccup shy.

"Thanks." He muttered, not daring to look straight at her sweet smile.

"It's very late." Merida whispered.

"You're right." Hiccup looked at the black sky and then to his scaly friend. "I need to sleep, bud. I see you tomorrow, alright?" Toothless let Hiccup scratch his neck one more time and tried to lick his face. He roared with joy at Hiccup's reaction when he succeeded. Merida watched them and laughed at their romping about.

"Yu really are a fun Dragon, Toothless." She said and she, like Hiccup had told her to, laid her hand on Toothless' nose. Toothless closed his eyes and smelled her hand, then he licked it. Merida shrieked, but thought it more fun than Hiccup did.  
"Good night, Toothless." She said. Hiccup went to stand next to her, ready to watch his buddy leave, only he didn't.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked him curious. Toothless tilted his head and wiggled his tail excitedly.  
"What? The flight wasn't enough? See you tomorrow, bud!" Hiccup urged on, he didn't understand what Toothless wanted. Toothless looked at Merida, then back at Hiccup, still with big awaiting eyes. Then something dawned on Hiccup, something Astrid had done to him after she had seen the night sky with them.  
"Ah ha-ha, no Toothless, just go!" Hiccup pointed feverishly to the sky and stared hard at his Dragon, who finally understood that nothing else would happen, so he rumbled grumpily and took off.

"What was that about?" Merida asked clueless while she watched Toothless fly away.

"Nothing, animal logic." Hiccup replied and he tried not to appear in any way flustered as he turned abruptly to head back to the apartment complex, but then he remembered something and turned around again. Merida seemed to think him behaving strangely and stared at him.  
"I just remembered," Hiccup explained, "you still need a job, right?"

"Ah, yes? Why?" Merida looked suspicious.

"How about you become the very first Dragon Keeper on Berk?" Hiccup suggested spiritly. It had hit him when she was flying on Toothless, but then escaped him again during their talk. But he saw on her surprised expression that he needed to explain more.  
"Not all dragons on Berk have someone to care for them and they live in the arena. Now I take care of them, but I also keep a watch over the other islands and keep an eye on the Dragon Training. It would really help if someone else cared for those dragons when they are not cared for during the lessons."

"Ay only had a horse growing up and ay just now know Toothless. How can ay know how to take care of other dragons?" Merida asked uncertainly.

"I will help you and Toothless too. I think you could do it. What do you say?" Hiccup spoke on and he really tried to transfer his enthusiasm to Merida.

"Uh.." Merida took a wavering step backwards and Hiccup felt his spirit flee into his boot. He had hoped for more enthusiasm. Had he made her nervous again?

"You don't have to be nervous about it, All dragons there have already been trained. They won't attack you, I promise." He tried and Merida smiled sweetly at him again.

"Yes, ay believe yu. It's just unexpected and new ay guess." She confessed, but then she smiled heartily. "Alright, ay will try it."

"Great!" Hiccup exclaimed and without thinking he actually made a little jump of joy.

 **AN: More explanation time! Toothless' artificial tail is a tail he can fly with on his own, just as Hiccup made him in The gift of the Night Fury, but just to please Toothless, Hiccup kept the connection and he can still control the tail when he flies with him.**

 **Also, I hope everyone can understand that Merida is not how she used to be. After her adventure, she learned from her mistakes and it makes her more considerate now. Also, as stated before, Merida is not used to be around a guy she finds fun, kind and attractive, so it throws her off her confidence.**

 **Oh and for those who watched Riders of Berk and wonder why Heather is an alchemist, she is in the game and I really liked the idea. :)**

 **Please review!**


	5. A Highlander on Berk

Ch. 4 A Highlander on Berk

The next morning Merida could hardly contain herself. It was Saturday, so normally she would be happy to go out, but today her excitement was doubled. She was bursting with happiness and couldn't wait to tell her new friend Rapunzel. She was sure that she would be happy to hear her news and so Merida got dressed and crossed the hall to knock on her door.

"Oh, good morning Merida." Rapunzel said spritely and she invited her inside. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Merida hadn't even thought about that. "No," she answered. "Ay still don't have anything to eat."

"Oh, that's alright, you can eat with us. Sit down and I'll make your breakfast." Rapunzel rushed away and Merida sat herself down at the kitchen table. As she questioned her intrusion Eugene came shuffling to the table and sat down as in a trance. He noticed Merida looking at him with a timid smile and returned it sleepily.

"Oh hey, are you having breakfast with us regularly now?" he asked.

"It's fine. Here Eugene, have some coffee." Rapunzel said to him decisively and buzzled away again. Merida was quite amazed by her spirit in the morning, she reminded her of the maid her family had, Maudie. Maudie too could be this happy in the morning.  
"See? I made plenty of eggs, actually in case Jack and Hiccup come over."

"But that only happens when one of them leaves early," Eugene groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "By the way am I sitting here? I don't have to go anywhere today."

"Yes I know that, but I do. I have to work on the wall painting in Corona Square, remember? You promised to clean. And to answer your remark, I like to make enough breakfast for everyone." She smiled to Merida. "You too Merida."

Eugene moaned and rubbed his eyes some more.

Merida returned the smile and thought it a good time to tell her news, but Rapunzel left for the kitchen again to get breakfast. When Rapunzel returned she gave everyone a plate full, but still didn't sat down. Eugene drank some more coffee, but he was definitely not awake enough to understand more things at the time and stared a bit forlornly at his pile of eggs. Merida stifled a laugh while her own pile of delicious looking eggs arrived. Rapunzel watched Eugene who's eyes were drooping again.  
"He is not a morning person." She remarked in an adoring way. "Do you want some coffee too, Merida?"

Merida, who still felt very hyper didn't think that a good idea and refused politely. She thought Rapunzel would sit down now, but she didn't. Every time she didn't have something to do for her boyfriend, she chose to get things for Merida. Merida declined every offer, but still Rapunzel would not take the time to listen.

"Rapunzel, can yu sit down fur a minute? Ay wanted tae tell yu something." Merida called to her in the end.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Rapunzel said and to Merida's surprise sat herself down and gave her undivided attention. It turned out Merida had been supposed to do that in the first place.

"Yu will never guess what ayam duin' tuday!" Merida exclaimed, not suppressing her excitement anymore.

"You have a job?" Rapunzel guessed right on the mark.

"Yes and yu really won't guess how ay got it and what it is!"

"A Scottish spokeswoman?" Eugene groaned while he rubbed his head, apparently Merida was speaking very loudly, but Merida couldn't care less.

"Anyway," Merida continued and she had decided to tell them, "Hiccup asked me tae care fur the Dragons at his school."

"Oh, he told you about his Dragon Training Academy? When did he ask you?" Rapunzel wanted to know, she was speaking loudly as well and ignored Eugene's moaning as well.

"Last night." Merida answered happily.

"Night? What were you two doing so late? Were you at Heather's bar?" Rapunzel asked intrigued and Eugene did not look sleepy anymore.

"Who? No, we were just flying and talking. Hiccup landed with Toothless in the meadow where ay was shooten with ma bow."

"And?" Eugene asked on, not convinced that that could be it.

"And nothing, Toothless and ay sort of clicked, so Hiccup asked me if ay wanted to try caring fur other Dragons. Ay wasn't so sure at first, but Hiccup promised he would help me, so ay want tae try. I want tae see what's Berk like and after meeting Toothless I really want tae see more different Dragons."

"Tell me Merida," Rapunzel said suddenly seriously and she leaned over the table to fix her big green eyes on Merida, "Do you like Hiccup?"

Merida was thrown off her game with this. She did not know how to answer that question correctly and felt her self-esteem slip.  
"No." she blurred out, but it sounded not at all truthful and Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, but Merida was saved from embarrassment by a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Rapunzel called and Hiccup entered the room, fully dressed in his armour and he had his helmet under one arm.  
"Oh look at you, all strapping in armour!" Rapunzel giggled and Merida swore she saw her eyes twinkle as she looked briefly at Merida.

"Oh, you are here, perfect." Hiccup remarked as he too laid his eyes on her. Merida had lost her appetite and ability to speak at that point, both rarely happened. She knew Rapunzel had been kidding when she spoke about Hiccup that way, because she already had Eugene, but, even so, Merida had to agree with her for mentioning it. Yesterday she had been too occupied by the appearance of a real dragon to notice, but now that Hiccup stood there alone, he really looked strong, not to mention unbelievingly handsome! Merida wished she hadn't noticed, for now she realised she would soon be very close to him, on the back of a Dragon.

"Merida, are you ready to go?" He suddenly asked her.

Merida remembered a mouth full of egg in her mouth and swallowed it quickly.  
"Yes!" she replied in an annoyingly high voice and cleared her throat. She tried hard not to look at Rapunzel as she stood up. All her excitement had changed into nerves all of a sudden and it only became worse when Hiccup looked her up and down with a critical look.

"Are you sure you will be alright in that dress?" he asked.

"Well, ay don't have anything else. Ay was never allowed to wear anything shorter than this."

"You had trouble yesterday and I don't want you to fall off when you sit behind me." Hiccup explained.

"She can always lift her skirt." Eugene suggested and he drained the last bit of his coffee and stood up as well.  
"I'm pretty sure Merida wouldn't mind showing you her legs, Hiccup."

Hiccup threw him a sarcastic look and Merida wished she could laugh at it as well, but her nerves just wouldn't let her. If her father were here, he would not have recognised her like this. She didn't like this at all and wanted to see Toothless, maybe then she would know herself again.

"Alright sweetie, I think now is the right time for them to leave to leave and for you to start with the dishes!" Rapunzel announced with a dangerously stern voice, Merida hadn't expected from her. Eugene understood, quickly he gave his loving girlfriend a kiss and hurriedly left with the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Good luck, Hiccup!" He called over his shoulder, followed by a sorry face that was meant for his girlfriend who was still judging him.

"Hehe, don't mind him," Rapunzel said with an apologizing smile, "but he is right about your skirt, Merida. You should be fine by just lifting it a little, don't you think? Besides, I can make you a better outfit if you want." she looked at Hiccup for he had the most concern about it.

"Ay will be fine." Merida told Hiccup. "Ay know Toothless is no horse, but ay'll get used tae it." She saw on his face that Hiccup wasn't sure yet, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Let's try." He agreed. And they both walked to the door. Merida let Hiccup exit first, but before she followed him, she stuck her head around the doorframe one more time.

"Thank you for breakfast, Rapunzel!" she called.

Rapunzel just smiled and waved her out.

* * *

"Hey buddy, guess who will be joining us to Berk?" Hiccup called to Toothless as soon as he saw the Dragon dropping down. Toothless let out a joyful roar, but that was solely meant for Hiccup. As soon as he landed he knocked the Viking flat on the ground and began to play with him. Hiccup got all air knocked out of him, but he seemed to be used to it and laughed as his tried to block Toothless' paws.  
"Will you listen to me for just one second? " he laughed. "You remember Merida, don't you?" Toothless acknowledged that by licking Hiccup's face.  
"Aw no, Toothless, cut it out!" Hiccup protested and finally Toothless got off him and made a happy noise deep within his throat.

"He must be very lonely without you." Merida observed while Toothless kept his huge eyes on Hiccup.

"Yeah, I know. I would keep him here with me if I could." Hiccup said and he scratched Toothless behind his ears. "But I don't think I made a mistake by leaving Berk to live here." Now he looked at Merida and he smiled at her sincerely. It made Merida warm inside and she returned the smile.

"Ayam sure Toothless knows that." she said. "Don't you?" she added towards Toothless. He was such a lovable being with big affectionate eyes and a witty personality. Merida really missed her horse Angus, but she found something of him in Toothless and was glad the Dragon let her be his friend. He watched her somewhat sad and Hiccup noticed it with a guilty look.

"Come on, bud. Let's fly to Berk." He told him gently. Toothless turned and Hiccup jumped on his back with ease. Merida watched him and waited for instructions. She knew she could not make that jump, but then Toothless bent down and Hiccup reached out a hand to her.  
"Jump on, you can sit behind me. It's better that I stir this time, even though Toothless knows the way." Toothless made a rumbling noise that could be mistaken for laughter.  
Merida took his hand and lifted her skirt a little with her free hand, before she jumped on. She tried hard not to think of Eugene's stupid comment and was glad he wasn't present. Merida had no intention of showing her legs to anybody, it just made good sense to lift it! It worked and once she sat she bent her legs as far as she could along Toothless' sides. Hiccup was not much taller than she was and she was compared with Toothless' vast body and he had his legs bent as well. It was actually how you would sit on a racing horse, only the back of a Dragon was much broader. The only problem left was where to put her hands and Merida politely put them around the rim of the saddle. Suddenly she looked into Hiccup's green eyes. He looked at her hands and smiled.  
"Are you sitting alright?" He asked her. " You best put your hands around my waist, that's safer." Merida wasn't sure she dared to do that, but Hiccup kept his eyes on her until she did. Slowly she laid her hands on Hiccup's warm leather covered stomach and tried not to think about it.

"Alright Toothless, let's fly!" Hiccup called as he turned around again and Toothless roared with enthusiasm. Merida had thought she would like the second time going up better, but she was greatly mistaken. Toothless made for the sky almost completely vertical and a strong pressure tried to push Merida back to the ground. It was terrifying and she pressed herself flat against Hiccup's back and with her eyes tightly shut.

"Why don't we fly a little lower to the ocean today, bud?" she heard Hiccup suggest and suddenly the pressure disappeared. Merida loosened her grip on Hiccup's waist and opened her eyes.

"Thank yu!" she called to both Hiccup and Toothless.

"You will get used to it eventually." Hiccup told her understandingly. They were flying over the ocean now and Merida breathed in the familiar air. She remembered coming to Bariden by boat and the Highlands didn't seem so far away anymore. Maybe one day she would fly there.

* * *

As Toothless neared Berk, he and Toothless were once again welcomed by Fishlegs and Meatlug. The Gronckle seemed more at ease today as she flew towards them. Fishlegs too looked happier and Hiccup expected good news.

"Hiccup, your mother and Astrid have returned." Fishlegs called to him brightly.

This was indeed good news and Hiccup found new hope for that day. "Great!' He called back.

"Now, will you go talk to Astrid and clear up this friction between you two?" Fishlegs pressed on, but then he noticed Merida sitting behind Hiccup.  
"Oh." Was the only thing that escaped his lips and he and Merida stared at each other for a moment. Hiccup really didn't want to be rude and Fishlegs was one of his best friends on Berk, but he really didn't like it.

"Fishlegs!" He called the heavy Viking's attention. "If you call everyone to the Arena, I'll introduce her and talk to Astrid."

"Eh, ok." Fishlegs agreed, he was a little startled by Hiccup's sharp tone and technically Hiccup didn't had a reason for it, but he shook off the little feeling of guilt and told Merida to brace herself for the landing. Merida was quite a dare devil herself for racing with Toothless on her very first flight. Speed was clearly nothing strange to her, but height was and soaring straight up and down made her very uneasy. Hiccup liked climbing high into the sky and the thrill of soaring down, but he had fallen off Toothless a few times that way and Merida did not fully trust the Dragon to do anything reckless. Hiccup was sure she would dare to do anything once she had full control over a Dragon of her own, but that was not the case now.  
Once again, Hiccup felt her close her arms around him tightly and her nose snuggled against his back for a second. He was glad she trusted him to keep her safe this way and he secretly liked it. It once made the difference for Astrid, after all. At that moment he could actually fool himself in thinking that it mattered to Merida that it was _him_ she held on to.

"Alright, this is Berk." Hiccup told Merida when Toothless touched the ground and he dismounted. "Home of the notorious Hooligan Tribe."

Merida gave him a smile and took in the view. Hiccup didn't have to tell her that, but he felt he should. Merida obviously came from a high household and hooligans were everything, but well mannered, but Merida read the thoughts off his face and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry," she told him, "I won't say anything about it. Yu were born here and yu are so civil that even may mother would not mind having yu over fur dinner. Ay won't judge any of yu, although your friend from just now did look the part."

Hiccup laughed uncomfortable again, he and Fishlegs had always been the odd ones out, but at least Fishlegs had always been seen as a Viking and Merida had just agreed. It ate at the little pride Hiccup had. The possibility of mentioning Fishlegs' girlfriend Heather came to mind, but he told himself that he was seeing ghosts. That he did not look the part was in Merida's case a good thing. Didn't she just say that her own mother would approve of him? That was definitely a compliment!  
"Anyway, let's introduce you to the rest of the Dragon Riders." He suggested, just to stop himself from overthinking things. He offered to help Merida down, but that was unnecessary. Merida was used to jump off a high horse and so she smiled and jumped onto the Berkian soil with ease. They entered the old village and Hiccup was happy to see Merida look around with great interest.

"Even your houses say Dragon Riders." She observed when they passed one Dragon-carving after the other.

"It's our way of honouring them. Most Vikings have the likeliness of the Dragon they own built above the door of their house. It's like putting the name of your pet on its stallion or manger." Hiccup explained.

"That makes sense." Merida replied. "So your house has a carving of Toothless above the door?"

"No, there is only one Toothless and he likes to keep it that way, don't you bud?"

Toothless growled and nodded his head with pride. They arrived at the Dragon Arena that also served as the Dragon Academy and Merida stared at the size of it. Hiccup felt himself well up with pride again. Now he only hoped he could get the others inside to behave.

"Welcome to the Dragon Academy, Merida. Home of many trained Dragons. Now it's best if I go in alone first, to speak to the others. Things have not been easy lately."

"Alright." Merida sounded unsure and she raised both her red eyebrows, but Hiccup had no time to explain it all. She would understand once she met them. He just hoped they would not annoy her to a point where she would want to leave. Something he expected Snotlout and the twins very capable of. He took a deep breath and faced the large gate, ready to enter.

"I'll be right back." He said and entered the Arena. There, things were still a mess with the burned blackboard lying on the ground and scorched walls and in the middle of it all stood the Vikings responsible. The very people Hiccup would call his friends no matter what.

* * *

"Hi, guys, eh can we talk?" Hiccup began carefully. Eret was not present, apparently he did not count himself as one of Hiccup's comrades, which suited the latter just fine. He looked at Astrid. She looked calmer, clearly being away for a bit agreed with her and she even acknowledged his presence.  
"Things in Berk have been crazy lately, but I just want to keep the peace here and that means keeping the Dragon Academy the way it is. You all know what happened with the Dragons before we had this place, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah they wreaked havoc. is it so wrong to miss that once in a while." Tuffnut replied. "I mean, we haven't been attacked in a while and I fear I might lose my edge of destruction."

"Yeah, no kidding, we have a reputation to uphold." Ruffnut agreed.

"If you want action, we always have the other islands to patrol. Please don't wreak anymore havoc in here." Hiccup tried to reason with them.

"I still say your leadership is over, Hiccup." Snotlout remarked provokingly.

"Snotlout, don't you see that it's not about me being leader, it's about keeping our Dragons. If you think you can do better, then I dare you to try, but first let me introduce someone new to the group." Hiccup signed deeply. That took way longer to announce than he wanted.

"New?" Astrid repeated surprised, suddenly very alert.

"I knew it, Hiccup is replacing us one by one, like Eret replaced Snotlout." Tuffnut concluded darkly "I think this one will replace Ruffnut. So you better leave now sister."

"Say what?" Snotlout yelled and Hookfang growled.

"Oh, oh, seems like someone forgot to tell him." Tuffnut whispered.

"No one is going to be replaced, Tuff. Hear me out, will you." Hiccup began to feel tired again, but he would manage. He had to!

"Alright, but after that I dare Tuffnut to repeat himself." Snotlout glared at Tuffnut who sought cover behind his sister.  
"That new someone better be strong so he can help me beat Tuffnut or a pretty girl will do too."

Hiccup looked at Astrid again. He really could use her sharp tongue right about now, but she chose to let him suffer for a little while longer.

"Alright," Hiccup said, straightening himself up. "I'll go get her." Hiccup quickly left to find Merida waiting for him with Toothless. When he stood before her, she watched him with concern. clearly the exhaustion was still visible on his face.  
"Don't ask and try not to hate them. They are just difficult Vikings." He groaned forlornly. Merida nodded and followed him into the arena.  
As Hiccup feared, everyone stared at her once she entered the full light coming from the open roof of the building.

"Yes, he brought a new girl, this one is definitely mine!" Snotlout claimed. "Her hair is just like Hookfang's fire!"

"Oh, brother." Hiccup growled. "Snotlout stay where you are and don't do anything stupid." But of course Hiccup could easily have said that to a wall.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Snotlout spat back and in a blink of an eye he stood before Merida and reached out a hand to cup her chin. Merida stepped back and her eyes shot fire.

"Yu clearly think yourself the stud, don't ya? Ay beg the differ." she shot back and moved her arms as to reach for her bow and arrows, only she didn't have them.

"Wow, she talks strange. She must not be from this world. I know, she is a Valkyrie! Here to bring me to the realm of the goddess Hel." Tuffnut exclaimed and he too approached Merida. She didn't seem at her place without her weapons and Hiccup almost wished she had them with her.  
"Oh mighty Valkyrie, I solute you. I am not worthy of your beauty!" Tuffnut rumbled on and he bowed to her.

"Come back here, you idiot." Ruffnut called and dragged him back to his original spot. "Don't approach a Valkyrie, don't you know they can rip you apart, limb for limb?"

"Guys, knock it off, she is not a Valkyrie and I most certainly didn't bring her here for you, Snotlout." Hiccup said loudly and he jumped in between the crazy Vikings and Merida.  
"This is Merida and she lives in the apartment next to mine in Bariden. She needs a job and so I brought her here to take care of the Dragons that live in the arena."

"Eh Hiccup, did you think this through?" Astrid asked him sharply and she fixed her eyes upon both him and Merida.

"Yeah Hiccup, are you sure you want her to care for all those Dragons? I mean, she doesn't even know the basics and I hope I don't have to remind you how many different species there are." Fishlegs added worried.

"That's why I wanted to ask you to talk her through, Fishlegs. Nurturing Dragons is also your topic after all."

"Um ok, you're right." Fishlegs agreed, but Merida turned to Hiccup in surprise. He knew he had told her he would teach her himself, but he really needed to talk to Astrid and he knew he could count on Fishlegs to treat her well.

"Fishlegs knows more about Dragons than anybody else on Berk. He will be better to teach you, but I'll be sure to check on you as soon as I can." Hiccup reassured her and he nodded to Fishlegs, who walked up to Merida with a kind look on his face. At least Merida would know there were decent Vikings on Berk too.

"Shall we go then?" Fishlegs asked her. Merida was still surprised at the turn of events and Hiccup felt bad for betraying her like that, but then decided to give Fishlegs a chance and gave him a small smile.  
"Great, the stallions are this way!" Fishlegs announced delighted. As Hiccup knew all too well, Fishlegs was very sensitive and Merida's wavering had put him under pressure. So Merida's smile had lifted a weight off his shoulders.

Once Fishlegs and Merida entered the stallions at the back of the Arena and the heavy iron gate shut to a close, Hiccup once again faced a feisty Astrid.

"Hiccup, what are you planning?" She asked him and she spat every word like venom.

"Nothing, it would really help if someone took care of the other Dragons here. Remember last week, when we spend an entire day separating two flocks of angry Terrible Terrors? Our schedule was completely ruined." Hiccup replied flustered. He knew he was right, but he didn't think Astrid cared.

"Don't play dumb, you could have searched for someone capable on Berk for that job. Not bring someone completely strange into our way of life."

"Sounds like someone is jealous of Hiccup's new girlfriend," Ruffnut giggled. "Wait, did that already happen? I have a strange feeling?" She turned to her brother for clearance, but they both soon cowered when Astrid threw them a dangerous look.

"On second thought, let's settle that business with Snotlout outside." Ruffnut said quickly and looked to her brother.

"You're right. I like my odds of surviving much better that way, let's go Barf and Belch." With that, the three idiots left with their Dragons and Hiccup found himself at Astrid's mercy.

"You know Ruff is wrong, right?" Hiccup said defensively when he was left alone with the angry blonde with an axe.

"I don't know, she had a point." Astrid replied mercilessly, she spoke calmly but her tone was very intimidating. "You do like that girl a lot, don't you? Why else do you want her to be here every day and I'm pretty sure you flew her here on Toothless too."

"Come on, Astrid. That's not it. She really needed a job and she is really good with Toothless. He really came to like her in a short time. You have to admit, that says something!"

"Your Dragon is not the only one." Astrid countered.

Hiccup gave up. "Astrid, what is it with us lately? Can't we just be friends again?" he asked her straight out. Astrid looked at him in surprise.  
"I mean, you tell me off without _really_ wanting to kill me." He clarified and looked at Stormfly who stood right beside her rider. Stormfly was really loyal and easily believed Astrid's judgement and even moods. She had attacked Hiccup several times because she felt Astrid's frustration toward him, but finally that seemed to come to an end and the Dragon clicked with her beak at him in a kind way.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." Astrid whispered as she began to stroke her Dragon slowly. She was avoiding his eyes by laying her head against Stormfly's belly. Hiccup understood why she felt ashamed and decided that now was the time to tell her everything he had come to understand.

"I spoke with Heather," he began. "she seems to think you feel guilty towards me for dating Eret and pushes me away to make it easier for both of us."

"That might be true." Astrid whispered, she lifted her head, but still refused to look at Hiccup directly.  
"I felt irritated just by being near you and wanted to blame you for everything. Heather acted as my friend, but really she saw right through me. I guess my act didn't work. I just hurt you more."

"I wanted to tell you that I am fine, Astrid. I really miss you as a my friend. I confess I still don't really like Eret, but I can try to. If he makes you happy then he can't be that bad."

"He really isn't, but he went too far by ruining this Academy. It runs deeper for you than for anybody else. I'll try to repair the rift I put between you two." Finally Astrid raised her eyes and looked at Hiccup directly. She even managed a smile.  
"I'll be sure to mention that you found someone else."

"Why, why keep people saying that I'm in love with her?" Hiccup blurred out, but he realised too late that he should not have said that.

"Because they know they are right, Hiccup. You're not difficult to read, especially not for me. I know when you are in love."

Hiccup looked at Astrid's smiling face. He had the feeling she could see right into his heart and he felt exposed. She wasn't kidding around. If someone knew his heart, it was her.  
"But, that's crazy! I only know her for a few days now!" Hiccup cried in a state of slight panic.

Astrid smiled amused. "It took me one flight to fall in love with you, remember? You are very lovable."

Hiccup remained silent and stared at his boot and prosthetic. He was pretty sure he wanted to fly with Merida from the beginning. It seemed she only had to look at him and that had been it for him.

"Hey, Hiccup, you know she is from the Highlands, right?" Astrid suddenly asked and Hiccup's eyes shot back to her.

"Of course I do." He answered.

"Well, it's just that we weren't very friendly with them a few generations back. Merida doesn't seem to mind that we're Vikings, but some of her kin might. Just keep that in mind."  
Hiccup nodded. It had crossed his mind the previous night when Merida had told him a bit about her home. She had held back the details, but it was obvious she came from a wealthy family. Why else would she only be allowed to wear neat dresses? Had Hiccup been naïve in believing that it didn't matter since they both moved away from home? He still had a duty to his tribe and one day he would become chief after all. Where would that leave Merida?  
Hiccup saw Astrid watch him with concern and she approached him to put a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
"It's not something you should worry about right now, Hiccup." She told him softly. "Go on. Go to her, I know that you want to."

 **AN: Yeah,! Astrid and Hiccup made up! I didn't want them to fight long, because there wasn't really a reason for it.  
A got a request from a guest reviewer to have Hiccup be more angry with Eret. I agree that he has all reasons to, but I also want Eret to return to the man he is at the end of the movie. A good person at heart.  
However Eret went too far in defying Hiccup's work, so there will be consequences, but not violently by Hiccup. I'm still not sure about it all, but Astrid and maybe Merida can strike a blow for him and Hiccup will not stand by quietly.**

 **I hope I can please everyone with this and I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Please review!**


	6. We need more ice!

Ch. 5 We need more ice!

Merida followed Hiccup's friend into the stables where she met a few caged up Dragons and also some empty pens. The new Dragons were so different from one another and none of them resembled Toothless in any way.  
"Eh, I know Hiccup told you I know a lot about Dragons and it is true that I studied them most of my life, but when it comes to understanding them and training them, I am nowhere near Hiccup's level. It comes natural to him. He is the one who dared to look at a Night Fury and bond with it."

"A Night Fury, is that what you called Toothless' species?" Merida asked, this lesson promised to be the most interesting lesson she ever had, including sparring classes from her father.

"Yes, we gave the Dragons fearsome names for two reasons, First to build up your own reputation if you killed a dangerous, mysterious foe and second to warn the children not to do, well what Hiccup did."

"So what is your Dragon called?" Merida asked him, eying the low round rocky Dragon with tiny wings. It was big, but did not look vicious at all. A dangerous name would not seem suitable.

"This is a Gronckle, her name is Meatlug. Their name speaks of their tough hide and stubborn nature, but we learned that Gronckles are the most suitable pets. Most Vikings on Berk took one into their homes. Their very loyal and lovable."

Merida watched the Dragon wiggle her whole body with joy and she snuggled her round stump snout against the heavy Viking named Fishlegs. It seemed so happy around Vikings that it was impossible to imagine it a danger to anyone. Merida decided to try Hiccup's trick on her own accord. Slowly she approached the Gronckle to lay a soft hand on Meatlug's rough snout. The Dragon sniffed happily and pressed her snout against Merida's hand.

"Well done!" Fishlegs exclaimed with joy. "Hiccup proved it to be the best step when meeting a Dragon. Of course, not all Dragons are open to friendship. It must have good intentions in the first place, otherwise it will attack you nonetheless. They are very intelligent creatures, and in a Gronckle's case, very sensitive."

Merida smiled a bit uncertainly to the sight of the love-bond between Fishlegs and Meatlug and wondered if all Vikings who had a Gronckle were like that. Toothless too was very enthusiastic and played with Hiccup a lot, but when they did, it didn't paint them as a joke. You still saw the strength in both of them.  
"Gronckles did fight Vikings in the past, right?" She asked to draw Fishlegs attention to continue with his story. Merida wanted him to move on to the other Dragons. It was not that she didn't find the Gronckles likable, they were just not what she had come for.

"Oh yes, Grockles are tough, make no mistake about that!" Fishlegs reassured her with even more enthusiasm radiating from his face.  
"It's true that they are not fast fliers, but their ability to hover for a long time, makes them excellent shooters. Their low feet allows them to take fast sprints and their hide is very thick and as strong as the rocks they eat. A Grockle to the head can claim your life if aimed right. To handle a Grockle you must be as strong and steady as they are." Fishlegs explained proudly and to demonstrate, Meatlug tried to push him, but couldn't. When Fishlegs was done praising Meatlug, he cleared his voice, but he could not fool Merida, this Viking had nothing fierce about him whatsoever, but Merida didn't hope to meet standard Vikings. Men like them she had seen plenty in the Highlands and it was refreshing to have a different view on people.  
"I know that you will have to take care of the Gronckles we have here, but you will be fine. They won't try to hurt you." Fishlegs assured her.

"Don't worry, ay can manage. Ay had a horse twice the size of me." Merida told him spiritly.

"Oh alright." Something in Fishlegs tone told Merida that she made him more nervous with every word she said and she eyed him with curiosity. This young man lived with fearsome men who whacked first and asked questions later and _she_ made him nervous?  
For a while Fishlegs continued to tell her about Gronckles and how to care for them, but then they moved on to the next species, or at least that was what Merida expected to happen, but Fishlegs was suddenly reluctant to go on. He played with his fingers and kept his eyes to the ground.  
"I think the other Dragon Riders better tell you about their Dragons." He said.

Merida was not sure she welcomed that idea. If she would be left alone with either one of those two idiots from before, it would not end well. She doubted them to be good teachers for that matter. The Dragon behind the gangling blonde guy had two heads so she guessed he and his sister owned one Dragon and even though his sister had a firm grip on her brother, she too didn't seem that smart. A lesson about Toothless from Hiccup Merida welcomed and that blue spiked Dragon also intrigued her. She wouldn't mind pairing up with that woman Astrid. Most likely she was the one Hiccup mentioned when he told Merida about his friend that she resembled in some way. Merida didn't know if Astrid had a problem with her or not, but that didn't scare her. She would be glad to show her what she was made of!

"Um, apart from the Dragons owned by the Dragon Riders, we have a few Terrible Terrors I can tell you about, but they're not in a good mood lately." Fishlegs said, he shivered and Meatlug growled angrily.

Merida raised an eyebrow. Hiccup told her that all Dragons in the stables had been trained. To make a big guy like Fishlegs this nervous, a Terrible Terror must be living up to its name!  
"What are Terrible Terrors?" She wanted to know and she couldn't say she shared Fishlegs' anxiety. After the Gronckles, she had been waiting for this.

"They are small Dragons with a fierce temper. They have sharp teeth and claws and attack you on sight, hence the name Terrible Terror. Hiccup let us all train one and even got them to deliver mail, but lately all they do is attack each other.

"Let me see them." Merida suggested. She was entrusted to be able to care for all these Dragons and her first task just announced itself. For years steep, slippery rocks and a deadly fall didn't stop her from achieving her goals and this was the same. It had become her goal to be the Dragon Keeper of Berk and no Terrible Terror would be able to stop her! Fishlegs knew he could not escape this event and let her to the far left of the stables. He halted at a noisy pen that seemed to spout fire blast frequently. Among the fires crawled six tiny Dragons in a vary of colours. There was one green, one yellow, one blue, one purple, one orange and one red and they were all divided in fighting pairs, Growling and spitting fire.  
"H-hey, guys, aren't you done fighting, yet?" Fishlegs asked the Dragons shakily. The Dragons ignored him completely and continued to chase each other across the stone floor. Fishlegs stuck his hand through the iron bars to try to calm the nearest pair of Terrors, but withdrew it quickly.  
"Auw!" He yelled, he had drawn the wrong attention and the red Dragon had doubled back and opened fire on him. Fishlegs looked to Merida with sadness.  
"These Dragons travel in packs and are used to be together, but lately all they do is fight. I don't get it."

"Let me try, open the cage."

"I don't think so. This is your first day on the job and I don't think Hiccup wants me to send you between fighting Dragons." Fishlegs argued with his eyes only halfway to her face.

"Just let me borrow your shield and we will see." Merida pressed on with an encouraging smile. Reluctant Fishlegs gave her the shield he had on his back and opened the Dragon pen. As she expected, the Dragons immediately stopped fighting each other to gang up on her.  
"You see?" She said triumphed. "They don't listen tae ye unless you threaten tae interfere with their business. Now, can yu talk tae me about these Dragons?"

"Oh, eh, they like shiny reflections on the floor and are easily diverted." Fishlegs said quickly.

Merida sat herself down in the middle of the pen and pretended not to mind the Terrible Terrors who began to fight each other again. Merida then took the silver pendant from her necklace and chose her first pair of Terrors to divert. She aimed the dot of light just between the squirming creatures and they chased it till they were staring at the source.  
"This fight leads tae nowhere, ye wee devils." Merida said to the two Dragons. They tilted their heads to one side and made small curios noises. Merida had gained their attention and others too noticed her as well. Merida had the shield just within reach behind her back and grabbed it quickly to block some fire from her right.  
"Ay understand that yu want your brothers and sisters tae notice yu, Ye don't want tae be just a part of the flock. Humans wan that too." She went on and took out the pendant again and used it to draw the last pair of Terrible Terrors to her and came to her feet.  
"Ay see yu all and if yu want tae play with someone else, ayam right here." She told the Terrors. All six of them were watching her, their eyes were bulging and blinking curiously while their forked tongues were hanging out of their mouths.  
"Ha!" Merida made a pretend jump at all of them and they scattered in alarm. These Dragons were very similar to her three mischievous brothers and Merida felt completely at home, teasing the Terrible Terrors. She couldn't control her laughing while she danced around the cage, jumping up and down behind the shield when fire came at her. Terrible Terrors were good fliers and it didn't take them long to figure out that Merida's hair was not made of flames and available to perch on. Their claws pulled at her hair, but Merida didn't care.

"This was not what I was expected." A very familiar cracking voice remarked and Merida wielded around to see Hiccup standing next to Fishlegs. Despite his remark, he did not look that surprised and only grinned at the sight.  
"You made friends with the Terrors. That's great Merida!" He told her. Merida returned his grin and an amazing feeling washed over her when their eyes met. She knew all too well the feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction when she beat her best score in archery or when she reached the peak of the highest mountain. It was a feeling that made her believe the world around her was hers. Berk was more than a new world for her to conquer, it was a world with Hiccup in it and today she made her first mark there!

* * *

It had taken longer than Hiccup expected, but one morning it had finally come, that time of the year. A steady rhythmic sound of dripping water woke him. At first Hiccup didn't draw any conclusion from it and stood up, thinking he would fix the leak later. He wanted to walk out of his bed room into the living room, but then the situation became clear to him with a bang. His metal leg slipped over a large puddle of ice water just outside his door and was thrown back into the floor.  
"Jack!" He called towards his friend's bed room with a groan of pain. "Did Spring finally catch up with you?"

"Unfortunately!" Jack called back with a rather hoarse voice. Yep, Jack was sick. Hiccup staggered to his feet and manoeuvred his way across the apartment. On his way to Jack's bed room he unhooked his shield from the wall at the fire place. Jack's door was emanating a fierce cold and once Hiccup opened it he shivered from head to toe. In contrast to the icy cold, the room of the Winter Guardian seemed to be melting and the person in question lay on his covers with a sweaty/watery face.  
"Do you need me to get you some ice, Jack?" Hiccup asked him nicely and he tried not to shiver too much. He only had his night shirt and boots and held himself up on the door frame to give him a well enough stand on Jack's floor of ice. Hiccup held his shield in front of him. This might look unnecessary to some people but Jack and Hiccup both knew it to be very necessary.

"Yes, bud not dat Dragon ice, for some reason, dat doen't work." Jack replied. Is words were glued together like those of someone with a cold. Jack's face twisted and he shot up to let out a loud sneeze. It drove him to the ceiling in a blink of an eye and it released a strong wind combined with snow. This was why Hiccup had brought his shield and he quickly ducked behind it, only to feel the cold blow through his hair.  
"Sobby." Jack mumbled as he landed on his bed again.

"No worries. Eh, I'll come back as soon as I can and I'll ask Rapunzel to take care of you." Hiccup gave his sick friend a sympathetic smile and closed the door again. He hopped across the apartment again he got his yak fur and entered the hallway. There the door next to him banged open and Merida swayed her head around the doorframe.  
"Hiccup? What was that? You have snow in your hair."

Jack's sneeze had penetrated her walls as well and woken her up. Her hair was even wilder tangled than normally and she had a checked blanket around her shoulders against the sudden cold.

"Sorry, Jack is sick. That was him sneezing that drove this cold into your room. It's a cold, only in Jack's case it is the heat that has caused it." Hiccup explained while he noticed the snow in his hair and picked at it. Merida looked at him for a moment, but then burst into a giggling laughter and a snort erupted from her nose as it became louder.  
"It's not that funny, you should see our apartment." Hiccup told her with some surprise at her reaction.

"No, ay just didn't expect tae see yu covered in snow and wrapped in fur in May, that's all." She said and she took a deep breath to calm herself, but her eyes were still tingling when she settled them upon him. Again Hiccup tried not to shiver, but he really did miss his armour at that moment. Sheepishly he cracked a smile and turned to the apartment across the hall.

"Rapunzel! Jack has 'the heat', do you have some ice or ice water to spare?" he called.

"Oh the poor thing!" Rapunzel's voice called back and soon after she and Eugene appeared at the door, both warmly dressed in thick woolly coats.  
"I saw this coming for weeks." She explained for their quick action.

"How can we help Jack? Just keep him cold? Why doesn't he fly up to the coldest point above the clouds?" Merida suggested. Merida was new to this, so she didn't know, but the rest did and they all told her off at once.

"No, no, no, no!" They all said, feverishly shaking their head at a surprised Merida.

"We tried that once, but once up, his sneezing blows him everywhere. It took us forever to find him, let alone get him down again." Eugene explained to her.  
"Plus he freezes every cloud and causes snow to fall. If we let him he can bring nature into chaos."

"This is what happens when a Winter Spirit gets a physical form." Hiccup remarked grimly and Merida admitted defeat for a moment, but then Hiccup recalled something.

"Can't Elsa help? She has the same powers right? She can keep him cool with the same magic that he needs. It will be easier for her to treat him, because we can't get near him, but she can."

"She can touch him? I didn't know that!" Rapunzel exclaimed suddenly enthusiastic and ignored the important part of what Hiccup just said.

"Apparently so, aye wake every morning with the two of them talking tae each other, I thought something was off when I didn't hear them taeday." Merida filled them in.

"Oh that's really nice, but to answer your question, I'm afraid Elsa has the same weakness as Jack because she needs the cold as well. I'm afraid she needs to stay away from him till he's better." Rapunzel said and her smile vanished.

"Well no use sitting around the house today then." Eugene said spirited. "Hiccup, I guess you go to Heather and Berk for more ice and I say take Merida with you. In the meantime, why don't Rapunzel care for Jack as well as she can and I'll make sure Elsa stays away from him. We better move quick, because even though Elsa is no morning person, she does like to start working early."

Hiccup agreed, this seemed the best plan and he turned to Merida.  
"Want to come along?" He asked her with a rich smile, because he already knew the answer.

The plan was made and Hiccup went back into the icy apartment to get dressed. While he did that he thought of his best options to get ice. First we would ask Heather, but since she relied on Jack to get her ice, Hiccup did not think she would be able to spare the little she had. Jack said that ice from the Wilderbeast was no good, but Berk was surrounded by ice the entire year and they wouldn't even have to disrupt the Snow Wraith's territory to find some.  
When Hiccup jumped over the ice patch in front of the door and into the hallway, Merida was already happily waiting for him. Working on Berk agreed with her and Rapunzel had shortened the hems of her most worn dresses to make her work easier. The first few times she had dirtied the floor of the complex by the mudded dress and the already complaining janitor had not been happy about it. Merida had just apologized half-heartedly and when they met him on their way to town, she smiled at him while she made a skip to show him the shorter hem.  
Hiccup recognised his own heart for the Dragons in Merida's spirit when they made the flight to Berk and her faltering smile when she said goodnight to Toothless every evening. Every Dragon Trainer loved their Dragon and wanted to be with them every day, but even they slacked off once in a while. Even Astrid had days where she just wanted to have a day off. Merida didn't have her own Dragon to be with on a day off and so she hadn't accepted one since she was first brought to Berk. Merida promised to be a wonderful Dragon Trainer and it made Hiccup happier than he had been in a long time.

* * *

First Hiccup went to visit Heather against knowing better and asked Merida to meet him with Toothless in the meadow.

"Hi, Hiccup, what's up?" Heather asked him cheerfully. She was not working in her bar, but in her lab in the back, where she was busy making glass with the help from her Dragon Windsheer.

"So, you're making more glass, that's great!" Hiccup said immediately distracted by the alchemic process.

"Yes, I have some to deliver to your mother. Hold on." Heather walked away from her working bench and grabbed a heavy bag which she gave to Hiccup. Hiccup got it and the weight almost overwhelmed him.

Heather watched him with a smile. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've gotten a lot stronger over the years. I just didn't expect it to be this much." Hiccup assured her and he moved the bag to his back and straightened up to show her.

Heather laughed, "I know, I'm sorry. Are you here for another reason?"

"Ah yes, Jack is sick and I was wondering if you had some ice to spare."

"I'm sorry, no. In fact. I only got the ice Jack made me yesterday. He already didn't look good. Is it the same as every year?"

"Yep, don't you worry. He will be fine, we will just get some ice in Berk."

"By we you mean.. you and your new neighbour?" Heather asked him curiously with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah?" Hiccup confessed dryly and he had a strong desire to leave all of a sudden.

"When are you going to bring your friend? I still haven't seen her!"

"I'm sure Astrid told you a bit about her." Hiccup tried.

"Yes she has and she told me about her good work with the Terrible Terrors. She also told me about her Highlander roots."

Hiccup's stomach made a painful twist. He still didn't know what to do with that. Merida stayed in the Arena and unconsciously Hiccup had made sure she wasn't seen by any of the elderly villagers. What Astrid said made him very anxious. He didn't want Merida to leave Berk, but she was linked to a black page in their history and Hiccup had to find out what it was, before he felt safe to have her walk around Berk free. He felt it was unfair and he sincerely hoped Merida hadn't noticed her limitations of freedom yet.

Heather noticed Hiccup's inner struggle and walked up to him to put an arm around his shoulder. "It will be alright, Hiccup. You just need to take your time." She told him.

* * *

Eugene knocked on Elsa's door, straightening his jacket and clearing his throat. He needed to be smooth about this. He just needed her not to talk to Jack, that should be easy enough. Eugene used to be good in executing plans. He just needed to drew back his old talent.

Elsa was quick to open the door and was pleasantly surprised to see him.  
"Eugene, what brings you here in the morning?"

"Hi Elsa, can I come in?" He asked her with a normal smile, no smolder. It wasn't needed. His cousin in law needed him trust him and flirting didn't work on her in a good way.

"Of course." It worked, Elsa let him in, but looked briefly to her window. It was the window that faced Jack's and it told Eugene he needed to act quickly.

"So Elsa, I trust you haven't had breakfast yet?" he said quickly, but as nonchalant as possible.

Again anxiety shown in Elsa's face as her eyes moved to look at the window. She had something to hide. Eugene realised, but he tried not to grin, a grin was no good now! However he couldn't help to smirk just a little bit. Hiccup and Merida were right, she did spent her mornings with Jack and now she didn't want to leave without seeing him.  
"Ah no, actually.." Elsa's tried. Quickly Eugene turned around her and blocked her view of the window.

"Why don't I take you out today? Don't worry, it was Rapunzel's idea."

"Really? I rather not. I can get to work much quicker if I have my breakfast here, alone." Elsa told him and she managed to get her queenly air back.

"Come on Elsa, you live so close to such amazing people and up till now, we have never seen you in the morning. Merida comes over all the time and lately, so does Hiccup." Eugene saw with enthusiasm that he was getting somewhere and he dared a direct question.  
"Somehow Jack doesn't come anymore. Your window looks directly into his, do you know where he goes?"

" No, I don't." Elsa laughed nervously and turned to her kitchen. Eugene's plan worked, the window was clear and he moved to it to give Rapunzel a thumb up. The first stage of the plan was accomplished. Hopefully Eugene could keep Elsa busy until she started working and then the danger to her health would be over. Rapunzel gave him a wink and shut the drapes, but then a sneeze was heard from the kitchen and two tiny snowmen tumbled over one another as they tried to run away on their melting legs.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel cried out and she opened the drapes again in alarm. This wasn't good and Eugene looked quickly towards Elsa's kitchen to see if she came back. If Rapunzel heard her sneeze, Jack heard it as well. Eugene wasn't sure how much damage was left to be done now that Elsa was already starting to get sick, but nonetheless he frantically gestured to his betrothed to shut the drapes again, before…

"Elsa!" Jack's pale face appeared around the halfway closed curtain and he forced them open again. Eugene gave up. Elsa doubled back to lean over her window.

"Jack, are you sick?" She asked him concerned and made clear she was not going anywhere else by sitting herself down in the windowsill.

Jack tried to crack a smile, but coughed instead. "So are you. Is it also the changing weather for you?"

"Yes, I think now I know why Eugene is here." Elsa said and she turned to Eugene with a smile. Eugene wanted to tell her it was nothing and that he tried his best for her. that both he and Rapunzel wanted to help, but he didn't get a chance. Elsa turned back to Jack and on the Winter Guardian's face Eugene could guess the expression she was giving him. Feeling awkward and out of place, he threw Rapunzel a look of forlornness and shrugged to his defeat.

"Elsa, we were afraid Jack might make you sick if you were to talk to each other this morning." Rapunzel explained sweetly. "I guess we hadn't considered your talk you had with him yesterday."

"We've been busted, Elsa." Jack grinned. Eugene knew that grin, it was a flirting grin and he really wanted to leave. This atmosphere was not what he wanted. When he and Rapunzel were alone, sure, but seeing others be like them, was just too uncomfortable. Eugene had the feeling he was on display. Rapunzel on the other hand was having the time of her life.

"Now that you both need to be cold to get better, why don't you cross over to Jack's room Elsa?" She suggested happily. "Jack released a blizzard in here."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, but Eugene had enough of the sweet atmosphere these love birds were creating with their weird disease.

"Sure, it is a great idea. Good thinking, honey!" he complimented Rapunzel. "Now, how do we get you across?"

"Let me." Jack said. "I have enough strength to hop her over."

* * *

Jack staggered to his feet and ignored Rapunzel's protests. She didn't feel like he was feeling. The heat around him was as a large weight crushing on his shoulder and back and it made him weak in the knees. His cold sweat had caused a permanent irritation on his skin and his head was killing him. He needed to cross over to Elsa. He knew one slight touch would make him feel a whole lot better. To him she was like shade in a scorching dessert. He knew she understood. Elsa was just afraid to be a burden, like she always was. He wanted to let her know how much he needed her right now, that would help her. Jack hooked his staff on her windowsill and pulled himself in. His landing failed and he got his medicine in a shock when he crashed into Elsa and just missed her lips upon his. He gasped as refreshing cold cooled down his fever and saw Elsa smiling at him.

"Are you sure you can get back?" Eugene asked him with uncertainty. Jack was sure it had looked miserable, but now that he got to Elsa he had more strength. He helped Elsa to her feet, wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped back. This time he didn't crash and he was glad to be back in his own created habitat of ice.

"Do you need us for anything?" Rapunzel asked as Eugene too jumped over into the main building.

"No, you can warm yourselves, Rapunzel. Let me do the rest." Elsa assured her with a smile and a cough. She gathered Jack's ice and made a blanket which she threw over him and herself once they were seated on the couch Jack had in his room. The relieve Jack felt was indescribable. In the years that he was human, he had not felt this good in Spring, never. He drew the cold fabric up to his nose and searched for Elsa's hand. Once he found it he intertwined his fingers with hers and felt his body temperature return to normal. He smiled at her with enormous gratitude.

"I am so glad you are here." He told her in a whisper and drifted off to sleep. He didn't even hear Elsa's reply or anything else that happened afterwards. He didn't know that Hiccup and Merida had returned with ice that was no longer needed, but in this time of year, you couldn't have enough ice!

 **AN: Merry Christmas everyone! This chapter is dedicated to my own misery in warm weather and my love for Fall and Winter :P  
Please review and happy New Year! :)**


	7. Fate can't be changed?

Ch. 7 Fate can't be changed?

Never had Jack recovered this quickly from his yearly illness. It was all thanks to Elsa. Wonderful Elsa who held his hand and seemed to read him like a book. Jack felt such a strong connection with her that he didn't have to tell her anything about himself and how he felt. Their eye contact told each other everything. Except for one thing. Jack couldn't get the memory of his crash landing through Elsa's window out of his head. It had been unintended, but at that moment he could have kissed her and the fact that he had not, left a nagging feeling in his chest. When he woke up, he wasted no time in rushing to the window and lean out to see if Elsa was awake yet. It was quite early in the morning and through Elsa's open window everything told him that it was yet too early.  
Jack got an idea. He could surprise her by making her breakfast. Jack decided it was a great idea and got quickly dressed to jump over. He was feeling incredible and he had only Elsa to thank for that. Not only was the warm weather of Spring not bothering him anymore, he didn't remember ever being this happy to be alive.

"Jack?"

Apparently Jack had not been careful enough not to make noise with the kitchen utensils and had woken the owner of the apartment before he had even come to choosing his ingredients. He felt flustered and jumped up to cover the two empty plates he had put onto the counter while he watched a sleepy Elsa with somewhat nervousness.

"Why are you in my kitchen?" Elsa asked him, not at all upset. She was still busy waking up, but when clarity dawned in her eyes, they looked at Jack in curiosity. Jack understood he just had to spoil his surprise. He couldn't think of a way around it.

"I ah wanted to make you breakfast, to thank you." He told her. he still watched her with anxiety, but then Elsa covered her mouth in a fit of giggling laughter that ended in a sneeze. Elsa was still sick and the tiny snowmen her erupting ice powers created fell in melting lumps to the ground. It was sad to watch, but also very strange. Jack's sneezes didn't create snow-children, they created cold blizzards. No wonder Elsa was still bothered by the warm weather, her powers didn't give her the cold environment she needed.  
"Are you still sick?"" he asked her and he jumped over to her side to give her comfort by enclosing her shoulders with his hands. Elsa smiled at him in a shy way and Jack's heart suddenly seem to think it was in a hurry. The thought of leaning in, came into his head, but something hindered him to answer to it and he stepped back awkwardly.  
"Shall I make breakfast?" he asked her, feeling at a loss. Again Elsa smiled and she eyed him with a wonderful spark in her eyes that filled Jack's heart with both joy and the regret that he had stepped away.

"Thank you Jack, but I can help you if you want. My heat has cooled down much and I am not that sick anyway." Elsa tried, but Jack dismissed her offer with a grin.

"That means yours has yet to get worse. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll get you something to eat."  
He sat her down gently at the kitchen table and made it snow, just above the crown of her head, so the snow wouldn't land in her food later. Then he went back into the kitchen and started to put things together. Whenever he suffered from the heat he didn't eat anything cooked and he guessed it was the same for Elsa, so he made her a cold salmon salad. When he sat the table and put down the plate he picked out for himself, Elsa smiled.  
"Are you joining me for breakfast?" She asked him cheerfully.

"Yes, you stayed with me, now I'll stay with you." Jack told her. He became aware of his broad smile, but couldn't do anything about it. He didn't even know why he was this happy when he should feel sorry for Elsa's health. He did care! He was just glad he could be there for her and most importantly, that she wanted him to.

* * *

Good morning!" Merida said happily to Rapunzel when she once again invited herself over in the morning.

"Hey Merida, I thought you might come, so I made you breakfast." Rapunzel told her brightly when she was just busy setting the table.

"Thank yu very much!" Merida stepped happily inside and sat herself down at the kitchen table. Rapunzel was amazing to do that for her and Merida had already become so used to the apartment as a second home. It was as if she came there for years.

"You still didn't do your own shopping, did you?" Eugene asked her grumpily when he too sat down and Rapunzel gave him a cup of coffee on her way to fetch Merida's breakfast.  
"You know that stuff doesn't really help, right?" he groaned at his girlfriend's back. Rapunzel didn't answer, so Merida made the call for a conversation that might interest them.

"Ay won't expect Jack tae come. Ay heard Elsa is still ill and ayam pretty sure, Jack will stay with her taeday."

"That's wonderful, don't you think? Oh maybe I should arrange something for them to have them together even more. Elsa is always putting her work first and Jack needs to be more active." Rapunzel exclaimed and her eyes were positively sparkling with idea's.

"More active? Jack didn't slow down the minute he met her! You saw them when she first came here. Not to mention what happened yesterday." Eugene brought in.

Merida didn't know if she was so happy that she brought it up. She knew Rapunzel would be overly excited about it, but still. Rapunzel's obsession with Jack and Elsa's relationship scared Merida a bit. She didn't like meddling like that, it was no difference from what her mother was doing with her and the three young lords. Jack was so carefree, like herself, Merida would hate it for him to be pushed into any relationship. Besides from what she always heard and saw, she knew Jack was doing just fine on his own.

"Eh, ay think Jack is fine the way he is now." She said carefully and shared an agreement with Eugene, but Rapunzel chose to ignore her too at that point.

"Speaking of 'getting together', how is working with Hiccup?" she countered instead and Merida choked in her coffee.

"Subtle." Eugene remarked sarcastically and again Rapunzel ignored him. She took a seat right across the table so Merida could only look directly at her and laid her head in her hands to listen to Merida intently with a beaming face.

"Tell me!" Rapunzel was glowing with enthusiasm again and Merida began to feel very uncomfortable. She tried hard not to cough and think about the words Rapunzel had chosen, while she chose her words carefully.  
"It is fine. Ay know ay impressed them when ay handled that flock of Terrible Terrors on ma first day and the things ay learn about Dragons and Berk are very interesting.." She replied and she saw Rapunzel's spark fade with some triumph. It had not at all been what Rapunzel wanted to hear and Merida liked that.  
"Ayam sorry, but that's it." She told her friend truthfully with a happy smile.

"You met Astrid, right? Didn't she try to kill you a few times or attack Hiccup for bringing you?" Eugene asked, obviously not satisfied with Merida's report either.

"No, ay know she and Hiccup were having a fight over something, but that has been settled, ay think. She only asked him whether he had thought it through when he brought me and ay think they had a good talk once ay was with the Dragons. Hiccup came tae see me afterwards, and he was fine. The following days, she was often gone with her Dragon, but Fishlegs wants her tae teach me abou' Deadly Nadders so ay know ay'll meet her then."  
Again Merida had not given them what they wanted and it made her curious as well.  
"She and Hiccup have a history, don't they?" she asked.

"Astrid was Hiccup's betrothed, until she decided to trade Hiccup up with a new one." Eugene told her shamelessly.

"What?" Merida cried in utter surprise with a high pitched voice and she jumped up from her seat. "Why would anyone want tae trade up Hiccup?" she blurred out, but then she bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anymore. Personally she had thought it had to be something like this, but she really couldn't imagine it _that_ way. They had been betrothed and she just changed her mind? Not to mention, Astrid's cool behaviour towards Hiccup when she was the one who had betrayed him. It was just a ridiculous idea!

"For someone who is more of a Viking, I guess." Rapunzel went on sadly. "It was really sad, Astrid used to like Hiccup for being who he is, the small, smart boy who befriended Dragons, but time changed her mind."

"That's ridiculous!" Merida declared furiously and she felt her blood boil towards a certain blonde Viking with her spiked skirt and sharp axe. Merida was still shocked. She knew from Hiccup's stories that he indeed used to be small and treaded as a failure in his youth. That he had to deal with a lot of pressure of becoming what he obviously was not. Vikings really were ruthless to tread anyone as worthless. She herself had laughed at Wee Dingwall for being tiny and weak, but his father still presented him with much praise and his stories of triumph were supported by the whole clan. Hiccup had to shoot down Toothless and almost get killed to prove to his own father that he was worth listening to. He obviously had a strong mind and will to withstand all that during his childhood and did not deserve this!

Rapunzel gave her a soothing smile and it calmed her a bit. "We know, Merida." She spoke softly, but whatever more she wanted to say, was prevented by a knock on the door and none other than Hiccup himself entered the apartment. Merida's heart jumped up to her throat. A fear that he had heard her outburst came to her mind. She had been yelling after all and her accent was unmistakable.

"Hey, is it alright if I join you?" He asked ever so bashful. Hiccup was indeed no fearsome Viking and his appearance was not sturdy and bloated with muscles. Hiccup did not need a bushy beard and unruly hair to mask his eyes to look dangerous. Hiccup was kind, compassionate and ready to protect what he held dear. His eyes had seen much and saw the world with opportunities. To Merida that was what a brave man should look like and she tried to tell him all that as their eyes locked. Every morning they shared a silent moment like this and every time Merida liked to fool herself in thinking him to feel the same way. It gave her confidence, peace and great happiness.

Rapunzel was more than happy to serve another friend breakfast and disappeared into the kitchen to get Hiccup a plate.

"Did you also forget to buy food?" Eugene asked Hiccup. Hiccup didn't answer him directly, but to Merida's great discomfort, smiled at her and took a seat quite close to her. She was still wondering if he heard her and her confidence dropped like a stone.

"I forgot I had to, yes." Hiccup replied to Eugene's question nonchalantly and Merida hoped Eugene had unknowingly saved her, but quickly felt sick with nerves when Hiccup soon set his soft green eyes on her again.

"I was meaning to ask you, is Fishlegs teaching you well?"

Hiccup really was too sweet and it threw Merida completely off her game. She almost wished him to be rude or stupid, just for once. Of course Hiccup never was that. He had known from the start that he could not be her teacher so he selected his friend who was the kindest of the group. Hiccup had relied on that, but still he wanted to know if he had treaded Merida well enough.

"His lessons are very interesting and yu should know that ayam not someone to say that often." Merida assured him earnestly. She was glad her voice had not been squeaky again, despite her nerves, but she thought it best not to look at him for a moment and so she fixed her eyes on the plate with fresh bread.

"That's a relieve," she heard Hiccup sigh and she knew he was smiling, "Fishlegs intends to rumble on and on when he talks about Dragons. I was worried he might annoy or bore you."

Merida looked up. She had been right, Hiccup had a wonderful smile on his face, that handsome face and Merida could only return it shyly.  
"Yes, he talks a lot, especially about his own Dragon, but ay can understand that. Ay expect yu tae rumble on when it comes tu Toothless and why wouldn't ye? Ay still want tae have a lesson from you too."

Hiccup's lips and he curled up into an even richer smile.  
"Fishlegs told me you were a very good listener."

"Really?" Merida reacted and finally she heard some sarcasm coming back in her manner of speaking. "Ay wish may mother was here tae hear that!" she remarked dryly.

It was silent after that and to her great surprise Merida saw something in Hiccup's eyes she had not expected to see. Concern.  
"Hiccup?" she asked him gently, but he just blinked and leaned back in his chair, his head in his neck as if he was exhausted.

"Nothing." He said a bit flustered and when he bent over his plate he attacked his bread to have something to do.

Merida did not understand what just had happened and kept staring at him. Rapunzel too got suspicious and she tried to get him to explain as well.

"Really, it's nothing!" Hiccup assured them with a strange rush in his voice. "I just remembered something. It's nothing any of you should worry about."  
Merida didn't really believe him and Hiccup seemed to be aware of that, because he began a new topic again.  
"I think it is a good idea to show the other Dragon Trainers what you can do in archery, Merida. Especially with Astrid, you create a better connection by showing your talent. She and Snotlout like to compete, so let's show them what you've got!"

This was an unexpected thing for Hiccup to say. It was feisty, like Merida and she found herself liking him even more.  
"Really?" she asked him with beaming eyes and she looked at him closely to see if he really meant it. Merida loved archery, but she always did it alone. Only once did she show her skill to others and now Hiccup had granted her the opportunity to make a bunch of cocky Vikings drop their jaws! But then she remembered her arrow shortage.  
"Ay only have two good arrows left, though. Ay made new ones, but ay can't make the heads myself." She told Hiccup a bit cast down, but Hiccup smiled.

"That's not a problem, Gobber would love to make weapons again if I asked him. He is our black smith, but only makes saddles and tends to Dragons' teeth these days. .Actually, I can make them for you as well. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little."  
The fact that Hiccup felt the need to tell her that he too could make arrows made Merida very pleased and again a bit shy.

* * *

After breakfast Hiccup did not expect to be held off work, so when he opened the door to see Rapunzel, the first thing he felt was concern.  
"Rapunzel, is something wrong?" He asked her, but Rapunzel relieved him with a smile.

"No, no problem, but I have been thinking about something for a while now and I would like to have your support, Hiccup."

Hiccup had no idea what to expect. It was obviously a big deal to Rapunzel, but he had no guesses to what it could be. He let her in and she sat herself down at the kitchen table, waiting rather tense for Hiccup to do the same.  
"I already said something about it to Jack, but I'm sure I feel better if everyone knows and I think you can help me to figure it out." Rapunzel began and she drew a large breath that stretched out her upper body. Only to crumble a little when she let the amount of air out again. Then she fixed her eyes on Hiccup and looked really serious.  
"I want my magic hair back, Hiccup, I really do. Ever since I lost it, I feel not the same. It makes me sad. I already talked about it with Eugene and he fears my trust in people will fade again and also the memories of Mother Gothel's lies, but I know they won't.  
Jack teases me sometimes that I still won't travel any further than Corona, but that isn't because I'm scared. It's because I know where I want to be!" Rapunzel was passionately defending herself to Hiccup and the later let her. In truth, she didn't have to defend herself like this, Hiccup would always trust her to do what she thought was the right thing. After all, who was he to deny her her own choices? Even so, Rapunzel felt the need to justify her wish and persuade him. She leaned a little over the table to look him more closely in the eye. To show him how serious she was about it.  
"Listen, I know it were different turn of events that gave me my powers, I wasn't supposed to have them, but have this hair that is exactly like my mother's, but I had that golden hair from birth and I could have done wonderful things with it! The thought of almost losing Eugene still haunts me every time I look in the mirror. Once free from Mother Gothel, I could have helped so many people and share the sun's gift, but that's gone now."

Hiccup waited a moment to be sure Rapunzel was finished talking, but then nodded with encouragement.  
"If this is how you feel about it, then you should try to bring it back and I'll try to be of help."

Rapunzel's eyes widened with pure delight and she jumped up to lock Hiccup in a surprisingly strong hug.  
"Great! I was thinking Heather could help as well!"

A knock sounded on the door and with Merida's voice Hiccup remembered he still had to go to Berk. He let the redhead in and wanted to wrap things up with Rapunzel so he and Merida could go, but it soon turned out not to be that simple.

"Hey Rapunzel, ay didn't expect tae see yu here." Merida greeted her friend, still in high spirits. The thought of bringing her bow to Berk made her even more excited to go than usual.

"Oh, I should tell you too. Remember that I told you about my past? That I was kept from my parents by a witch? Well, the reason for that was the magic hair I had and Hiccup agreed to help me get it back. You see, my hair kept the witch young, so Eugene cut it off, but I know I can use it to help people."

"What?" Merida asked her and immediately Hiccup knew Rapunzel had chosen the wrong way to tell her story.  
"No, yu shouldn't!" Merida gasped and she backed away to the door.

Rapunzel didn't understand. "You don't understand, my hair used to cure the sick and injured, it is a gift from the sun."

"But, it attracts witches, doesn't it?" Merida countered and her eyes turned to Hiccup in a desperate need for add. In her eyes Hiccup saw the fear from a bad memory and he knew which one, but that was not all, there was also frustration and old anger.  
"Rapunzel, please listen tu me! Those witches can du anything tae ye tae humour themselves. For trusting in magic my mum turned intu a furry bear and nothing changed for the better. Ay only wanted ma mother tu listen tu me and rethink my betrothal, that was all. That old hag got a way with me and ay gained only more trouble! Now, ma mother understands me a wee better, but ay know she just wants tae give me freedom before ay have tu marry Wee Dingwall or Macintosh anyway!. Ayam still not free tae choose freely. Whoever I marry must not be a cause fur war between the clans! That old hag didn't make me free. Ay still can't love who ay want!" With every word she spoke Merida's voice became more panicked and her eyes were no longer seeing the people she was telling all this to. Hiccup and Rapunzel were speechless. Hiccup knew the part about the bear curse Merida had released on her mother to change her controlled life, but she had never told him what it was her mother wanted her to do. It was an arranged marriage and it would still take place, unless she could find someone suitable on her own, at least that was her told to make things easier. Merida's frustration came from the undeniable truth that it was still impossible to marry outside the candidates picked out for her. Hiccup himself found himself confronted with another undeniable truth. Merida was from royal blood. Rapunzel was still nailed to the ground with shock, but he found some willpower to move his feet and used it to walk to Merida, who had become a little shaky.

"Merida?" He began gently, but nonetheless Merida's eyes widened with some kind of fear.  
"Have you been bothered by this all this time?" Hiccup wanted to be a comfort to her. He didn't want to be the cause of that look in her eyes, but had to accept that there was little he could do. Merida had known to stay away from Vikings, but had denied that truth by trusting him. Even a comforting hug would be out of line. Not only was Merida a royal from the Highlands, she was pressured to find a husband. Hiccup could not act on his own feelings towards her anymore.

* * *

Hiccup flew with a quiet Merida to Berk. Her joy had left her and she held onto him only gently. Hiccup had been right to feel concern every time Merida mentioned her old life and a small voice at the back of his mind told him that it should end here, just in time, but Hiccup chose not to listen.  
"Merida?" Hiccup wanted to bring her out of her gloom and let Toothless fly on his own accord while he turned his upper body as far as he could to speak to her with kindness.  
"I want you to know that what you told us doesn't change anything for me. I am glad you gave me a chance to get to know you."

Merida's eyed him in search of the truth in his words and her lips curled into a sweet smile when she trusted in what she saw.  
"I've heard every war in our history, good and bad. Ma mum was very strict about it. According to her every story is a lesson, legend or truth, but time changes people, ay have learned that first hand and yu proved it again." She told him softly and even though Toothless was not descending yet, Hiccup's stomach filled with fluttery butterflies when Merida closed her arms around him. He kept smiling at her while she averted her eyes.

"They do, my way of life is prove of it." He replied, feeling himself becoming stronger with hope.

"Though, ay can't say ay agree how some still treat yu." Merida added out of the blue.

"Yeah I heard that this morning." Hiccup said and his smile faded a little. He saw Merida's eyes widen with shock after he had said that and he decided to look in front of him again. He could imagine that she did not want to look at him right now. However wanted her to listen to what he was going to say, because he did not want her to misunderstood things.  
"Astrid did not trade me, Merida." He therefore went on. He didn't want to be the cause of any more friction amongst the Dragon Riders.  
"She and I always had different futures in mind, but never discussed it and one day Astrid made her choice." Hiccup tried to be civil towards both of them. He couldn't help the sadness he was still feeling, sounding through his words, but he wanted Merida not to judge Astrid for it.  
Merida had expressed her surprise that anyone would want to break up with him and that was definitely a compliment towards him and he had to surrender himself to the truth that he really liked her and so he wanted her to see the good person in Astrid, just like he did.  
Merida was awfully quiet and so Hiccup decided to look back at her again. When he did, he saw her gaze into the distance with a slightly frustrated expression and knew he needed to tell her something else.  
"Hey," he called gently and she focused her eyes on him again,  
"I'm glad you don't see me as less a Viking."  
Hiccup wanted to show her how much that still meant to him, especially after she had seen Berk and the other Vikings. He smiled at her softly and it changed the colour of Merida's cheeks.  
In surprise Hiccup blinked. He made her blush! It actually startled Hiccup a bit, but in a very good way. Hiccup had never made a girl blush in his life. Astrid never blushed, not even when she was shy. She was the kind of girl who hit you in the gut and then kissed you to make you shy. Merida was different, she wore her heart on her sleeve. Merida had been on her own for most of her life, alone in a world full of people who didn't see the world the way she did. Merida taught herself to look ahead and it had created this great strength and determination to shine forever in her eyes. Unfortunately, she could not run from her fate and now it was still being pressed on her, chasing her great joy in life away. A suffocating feeling closed in on Hiccup's chest when he recollected its meaning. Merida could only maintain peace by choosing a husband and, even though her parents had made a middle way by allowing her to find love on her own, a Viking would be the utmost exception to that.

 **AN: I am trying to keep it a ROTBFTD story, but right now there is much to write about Merida and Hiccup. That won't be much of a problem, seeing that this story is put under their movies, but I would like you all to know that I also have some big events planned for Jelsa. Because this is a HTTYD and Brave story, I won't write a chapter without Merida and Hiccup in it. :)**

 **Please review!**


	8. Eret crosses the line

**AN: Hey guys, in this chapter Eret gets it, but I want you to know that I will never make Hiccup violent, because he isn't and I want the character to be what the creators had in mind. Trust me, I watched a lot of the series again and even singled out a few episodes in which Hiccup does get mad. The most prove of Hiccup's good nature is in the latest movie, when Hiccup still wants to talk to Drago Bloodfist, instead of taking arms. I am staying with who Hiccup really is!**

Ch. 8 Eret crosses the line

"Hiccup!" Merida suddenly screamed and her pointing finger appeared in front of his eyes. Startled, Hiccup followed it to see a big armour-scaled Dragon speeding their way.

"Skullcrusher!" Hiccup exclaimed and Toothless roared to the Dragon in greeting.

"A what?" Merida screamed and as expected Hiccup had to stop her quickly from using her last arrows.

"No, no. It's alright. This one of the Dragons from Berk. He belonged to my father." He told her quickly and Merida's alert gaze changed into an intrigued one. She stowed her arrow away and followed Hiccup's gaze to the fearsome Dragon who stopped to hover just in front of them. He and Toothless seemed to share information, because the Dragon turned and Toothless made to follow.

"Good idea, bud." Hiccup agreed and Toothless sped up.  
"Skullcrusher has a strong protective instinct, that's why he was the perfect Dragon for my dad. Something must have alarmed him and we need to help." Hiccup explained to Merida

Merida knew she was not supposed to be excited about this, there was more than one thing wrong with this turn of events, with that Dragon showing up without a rider, but she couldn't help the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins. This was the first Dragon mission she would be part of and it was a good chance to prove to herself that she could be a Dragon Keeper. This was the part where theory became a practical exam and maybe it was too soon, but Merida would try to pass nonetheless. She moved a bit closer to Hiccup and placed one hand higher on his chest so that she could look over his shoulder. Below them a large spot of rocky land doomed from out of the low fog that covered the fast streaming ocean. The wind was strong today and the cold bit in her bare face, but it kept her hair clear from her eyes.  
"Is that a Gronckle island?" She asked Hiccup. Gronckles were in a group the Vikings called the Boulder class. They lived on rocky ground and liked to become one with sturdy environment. They even ate rocks and created rockslides if threatened. This island would be perfect for such Dragons.

"Yes, exactly. I think I can see what caused Skullcrusher to get help. Can you see those holes?"  
Merida peered through the fog. The island was spotted with large black holes and the longer Merida watched them they seemed to move.  
"Those are tunnels a Whispering Death dug. They must have claimed the island."

"Did you gave those Dragons that name for a good reason?" Merida wanted to know. Whispering Death sure sounded too demonic to be wholly correct.

"The Whispering Death does have a soft, eerie call after which it attacks you from underneath your feet. Amongst the Dragons we know they are most hostile and not to be trained. So yes, I believe that name is well put." Hiccup replied and there was indeed no sarcasm in his voice. His whole body was tense and Merida felt herself freeze up as well.  
"We have to get the Whispering Deaths to a bigger island, or this place will collapse, also it is too near to Berk to be save."  
Skullcrusher rumbled fiercely and dove down.  
"Skullcrusher will try to gather up the Gronckles and we take care of the Whispering Death. We drive it to the surface. They can't stand the light and Toothless' plasma blasts are nice and bright to do the job."

"Wait, let me go to the Gronckles as well. With all those lessons from Fishlegs ayam sure ay know what tae du. Yu are faster without me," Merida suggested. Toothless was gently making their descend and she didn't have to fasten her grip to uphold against the pressure of the wind. She saw Hiccup think about what she said and he kept his eye on her with uncertainty. Merida knew he was thinking the same way Fishlegs did with the Terrible Terrors, but those Gronckles were not part of the fight. They were the victims and caring for them was the job she was supposed to do. She decided to drive Hiccup over the edge.  
"Hiccup, yu though ay could be a Dragon Keeper, right? Let me prove tae ye that ay have what it takes!"

She could see that it worked. Hiccup was persuaded and he let her off just before Toothless would touch the ground.  
"Just be careful, even though we have been here a few times before, those Gronckles are still wild. You need to gain their trust first."

They split up. Merida didn't feel comfortable riding another Dragon yet, so she followed Skullcrusher on foot. Toothless and Hiccup dove in the nearest tunnel.  
The poor Gronckles were scattered all over the island and eventually Skullcrusher doubled back to pick up Merida who had to get used to the sudden broad and bulkiness of this new Dragon's back, not to mention the difference between riding a Dragon and flying a Dragon. Merida was soon glad the Dragon had made the choice for her, however, for the ground was constantly shaking and crumbling away from under their feet. Skullcrusher drove the Gronckles together with rather bluntness and tough love, but when all habitants seemed to accounted for, the brute Dragon stepped back to allow Merida to do her job to calm them. Merida dismounted, but before she tended to the Gronckles she turned to Skullcrusher and lay a gentle hand on its snout. This Dragon was indeed very intelligent and knew how to work together.  
"Thank yu. Ay will take it from here. Now, can yu get some fish and some rocks to feed them?" she asked him.

Skullcrusher seemed to understand her and set off to find food. The Gronckles were all growling at her distrustfully, but that didn't scare Merida off.  
"Ay know why yu want me gone, ayam the same as that other Dragon tae yu, but ay want tae help yu." Merida said to the Dragons softly. Slowly she approached the first Dragon while keeping eye-contact. Fishlegs told her that the key to trust with a Gronckle was to be unbendable, so Merida tried the etiquettes her mother taught her. Straight back, chin lifted and an undoubting expression. Once she let the Dragon smell her hand, she felt a number of body push her in different directions. Not all Grockles were convinced and they tried to get her off her feet. Merida could stand her ground when she crossed swords with her father in training and once to protect her mother when she was a bear, but these Dragons were too much and Merida fell to the ground. Around her the Dragons roared with victory, but Merida stood up before they could do anything else.  
"Fine, time fur the belly scratching." Merida mumbled, feeling a bit irritated by the solid fall. She approached the same Dragon again and began to scratch him from his neck to his sides, keeping her hands at either side of its body so she kept eye contact. It worked and when Skullcrusher came back with fish she thought the hardest part of her job was done, until the Dragon next to her made an alarming sound after which he dropped a half-eaten fish in her lap. It was covered in Dragon saliva. Merida flinched at the feeling of the wet fish and looked to the Dragon to see it looking at her excitingly.  
"Yu want tae share this with me?" She asked it and a feeling of dread filled her gut when the Dragon wiggled its tail. Merida was not picky about food, but this slimy dish that had been halfway digested in a Dragon's stomach went too far. Unfortunately, this was how a Dragon showed trust and she could not refuse. Trying hard not to hurl, Merida picked up the slimy fish and brought it to her mouth, her teeth glued together in resistance. The ground began to shake and the Gronckles took flight in alarm. Skullcrusher scooped Merida up once again and the ground crumbled away. The Gronckles roared angrily at the thing that emerged from the rubble. It seemed to a monstrous version of a tadpole with a huge spiked head that was mostly a mouth with several rows of sharp teeth and blind bulging eyes. Behind the head the Dragon had a pair of thin wings and a spiked tail that zigzagged behind it. The Dragon made a fading screeching sound, that was followed by a louder whizzing sound that built up to a plasma blast. Toothless, with Hiccup on his back emerged from beneath the ground and set in pursuit, keeping up their attack on the monstrous dragon. The Whispering Death tried to defend itself, but had to admit defeat and fled.

"Merida!" Hiccup turned Toothless and flew towards her.  
"Are you alright? This whispering Death was alone. That is not normal for these Dragons. It must have had a reason for leaving it's flock. I'll have to track it down some other time, but let's go to Berk first. Are you ready to go?"

Merida looked down to the new Dragon she was riding and patted the side of its huge head.  
"Sure." She replied happily, but before she was ready to go she turned to the Gronckles to wave her goodbye. No doubt she would come back here someday. Hiccup had gone ahead and Merida gave Skullcrusher permission to follow him.  
"Woohoo!" She cried out in joy. When she reached Hiccup, she saw him smiling at her.  
"How was that for a Dragon Keeper? Are yu satisfied with me? "She asked him teasingly.

Hiccup grinned. "Very." He told her. "Now, let's ask Eret why he was not with his Dragon today." He added with a grimace and Merida could feel his annoyance. Eret was not a name she had heard yet and she wondered who this slacker could be!

* * *

Once they arrived at the Academy, Merida could feel Hiccup's anger to be at its peak, he let Toothless wait outside with Skullcrusher, so he could deal with this alone. He opened the gates, but stopped there. Merida too was caught in her tracks by what sight awaited them. In the middle of the Arena stood Astrid and she was kissing a man Merida had never seen before. He was tall and had slick black hair that was pulled back in a tail in his thick neck. His shoulders were broad and his arms bloated with muscles. This was the man Astrid had chosen over Hiccup? Merida thought and a strong dislike for both of them began to grow. Merida eyed Hiccup sideways and saw that he was completely thrown off his anger. He was immobilised and Merida could see the deep hurt in his eyes. It was to be expected Astrid had been his betrothed by choice! They must have been very happy in the past. Merida wanted the pain to leave him and set a strong step forward to give both Astrid and her new love a piece of her mind, but she was beat to it by Hiccup.

"Eret! Can I speak with you?" He asked the muscled man sharply and his face was twisted in anger. Eret let go off his girlfriend's lips and turned to Hiccup with a scowl. He was clearly not faced by anything Hiccup had to say, but that didn't scare Hiccup and Merida could easily guess why. All his life Hiccup this behaviour towards him. People who underestimated him, Astrid too fixed her eyes on Hiccup, but she did take it seriously and looked alarmed.  
"We met Skullcrusher on our way here, without you. Care to explain why you were not with your Dragon?" Hiccup went on, sharing a serious look with Astrid and ignoring Eret's attempts to undermine him. Hiccup was not weak, certainly not in will power, but also in physical strength. He could handle himself, but compared to Eret, he looked rather small. It was something that made him even more determined to bring his point across and it got Merida fired up as well, being small herself.

"I've been here, watching over things on Berk while you were gone, Hiccup. You need to be clearer if you want me to do something else." Eret said sneeringly.

"Didn't you get that Skullcrusher needed you?" Hiccup yelled, now toe to toe with the arrogant Viking.

"Yes, he wanted something, but I sent him away. Knowing you would show up eventually, I wanted to spend this quiet time with Astrid." Eret reasoned almost accusingly.

"What?" Astrid cried out in disbelieve and she pushed Eret away, looking from Eret to Hiccup to Merida. Merida was still not sure what to think of the blonde Dragon Rider, but at least she saw sense in thinking this far from right.

"Because he couldn't rely on you Skullcrusher came to get us to rid Gronckle Island of a rogue Whispering Death. Dragons could be seriously hurt in the time you could have done something!" Hiccup told Eret.

"Look, it is not like I didn't know when you would be here!" Eret argued, but it didn't make any difference.

"Ye turned your back to those Dragons, so yu could flirt?" Merida blurred out in surprise anyone could be that selfish. Eret was at a loss as even Astrid agreed with Merida's observation. He tried one more time to intimidate Hiccup, but failed and turned to Merida.

"Who is this?" He asked Hiccup, while he kept his eyes on Merida in a disbelieving way that made her itch to give him a good answer, but Hiccup beat her to it.

"She is the one who did what you should have done and flew with Skullcrusher back to Berk."

Eret laughed scornfully. "Nothing impressive there, I'm sure you would have preferred her anyway with that face and dress around those hips."

"What!" Hiccup grabbed Eret by his shirt, but Merida slid in front of him. If there was someone delivering a blow, it would be her, besides she didn't think Hiccup would go through with it. He was not that kind of person and she respected that. She stared hard at Eret, barely believing what he just said, but again got no chance to express her anger. This time Astrid did. With a cry of anger she stabbed her boyfriend with the end of her axe and floored him.

"What was that you just said?" She asked him dangerously and her eyes spoke of murder intent. So much that Hiccup approached her quickly to stop her from landing her axe on Eret's head and knocking him unconscious.

"Relax, babe." Eret tried with all air knocked out of his lungs. "I didn't say that I like it, because I don't."

"You sure, because I got the feeling I'm dating Snotlout lately." Astrid spat back and shivered with disgust. "Ew, I have to erase that image from my mind."

"Still, Snotlout is on this squad, Hiccup. What does that say that about you?" Eret stood up and turned to Hiccup again, rolling his shoulders.

"Snotlout has proven to be reliable in many occasions, Eret. Something you don't. Most importantly, Snotlout and his Dragon are a team and he cares about him, even if he denies it. You need to learn how to appreciate Skullcrusher, because leaving your Dragon to risk fighting a Whispering Death alone is something a Dragon Rider never does!"

A silence fell. Hiccup had said what he wanted to say and it had beaten Eret. The man was no longer trying to prove his rights and looked busted. Merida watched Astrid for a while. She was far from happy with Eret's behaviour and kept an sharp death glare on him. Maybe she saw now that she made a big mistake by leaving Hiccup for him. Merida still wondered what on earth made her do it in the first place!  
"Why don't ye go tu your Dragon? If ye still want tae be a Dragon Rider, that is." Merida said to Eret coldly and Hiccup agreed.

"I leave the choice to you." He told him. "If you choose for Skullcrusher, then you also have to accept your role to protect Dragons, because that is the kind of Dragon you are riding. "

"Right." Eret turned with clear shame and hurried out of the Arena where he would find Toothless and Skullcrusher.

"I'm going too. I really need work on my combat technics." Astrid said, more to Hiccup than to him and Merida, her eyes were still burning with anger. She was grinding her teeth and brandished her axe with bloodlust.  
"See you later." She added and left the Arena as well.

"Don't worry she won't murder anyone, just fell a few trees." Hiccup said while he watched the gates close after her.

"If she wants tae clubber Eret, she has my permission." Merida said truthfully. She had been very offended by what he said to her and it got her anxious for new clothes. No wonder Astrid was not treated as the pretty woman among men, because she was dressed for combat with a short skirt with long leggings and shoulder armour.

"Eh, do you need to blow off steam too?" Hiccup asked and he gave her a searching look.

"No, what ay need is some Viking gear." She told him straight out and she saw the doubt appear in his eyes.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." He confessed.

It was not like Merida didn't understood the reason behind his wavering. She was no Viking, she was from the Highlands. but she needed to make that difference smaller.  
"Just tae help me with the Dragons, or do yu want me tae turn more heads?"

Hiccup gave her a small smile. "No, of course not. Let me think this through first, alright?"

"Fine." Merida was certainly not happy to be dressed like she was any longer, but, as stated before, she understood what worried Hiccup. It worried her too. She didn't want to be apart from him by a battle that already had been fought. According to the history taught by her mother, no one won that battle and only the Vikings left a scare on the Highlands, but that was only one side of the story.

* * *

Hiccup set off to the smithy to make Merida's arrowheads while she fulfilled her job as Dragon Keeper in the stables, as always accompanied by Fishlegs. Hiccup had wanted to teach her himself this time, but nothing went as he had hoped.  
Gobber was not at his working place, most likely he was at Hiccup's old home, helping his mother with chief business. No, nothing went as it should have gone otherwise he would have been there too. With a failed feeling, Hiccup set to work. His thoughts quickly travelled to Astrid. She had been very upset when she left and he could understand why. Eret really had changed for the worst in the time he and Astrid started dating. Hiccup just hoped she wouldn't neglect the Dragon Training Academy, it seemed to be the only glue left to patch up what they once had. Right then, at the perfect time to rub that fact in his face, Snotlout chose to show up. He landed with Hookfang right outside the workshop.  
"Hiccup, what are you doing crafting things? I just saw Astrid. You really ticked her off big time, didn't you?" He called down to Hiccup without the intention of coming down from his Dragon to talk face to face.

"No, that was not me, but Eret who did that." Hiccup corrected him a little irritated, but nothing new there.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shouldn't you go talk to her? You're the leader here."

Hiccup sighed and straightened his back. "You are right, Snotlout."

"Of course I am. You're the leader and that means everything is your fault." Snotlout said, satisfied not to be obliged to help out.

"Glad we cleared that up." Hiccup muttered sarcastically. "I will go talk to her."

"You can't, she just flew off with Stormfly for that town you live in. To visit Heather."

"Then what are you coming to me for, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked him irritated.

"I don't know, wasn't there target practise?"

"Oh in that case, yes, we're still going to do that. I guess we have to wait till Astrid gets back, though, but hey, I'm glad you show some interest in your training, Snotlout!" Hiccup gave his friend a smile. With Snotlout, this was a real reason to be happy about.

Snotlout tried to deny it. "I don't! Hookfang and I just started to get bored, that's all!"

"Sure, well I just need to make these arrowheads for Merida. She will show us what she can do. Be ready to be amazed, because from what I have seen, she is really good."

"Pff, of course you think so. It doesn't take much to impress you. It takes a lot to impress the Snotlout!" Snotlout declared and with that he took off again.  
"See ya, Hiccup!"

Hiccup shared an amused look with Toothless who was resting in the shop. "At least we learned how to see through him, huh bud? What do you think? I say he is very excited to compete with Merida. I wish him good luck with that, because his archery is not good."

Toothless made a laughing sound in his throat and went back to sleep.

* * *

Astrid landed with Stormfly in the meadow just outside the town of Bariden. Hiccup had told her that in Corona there were no Dragons to people's knowledge and so it was not a good idea to land in public places. She told Stormfly to wait for her and went into town alone. Bariden had grown into a mixed town, full of emigrants. Astrid was not the only Viking and so no one paid attention to her. Heather's bar was located at the town's square where more bars and taverns could be found. It was not even noon yet and the square was bathing in bright sunlight. Heather did not work at the bar during the day. At this time she was working as an alchemist in a small lab, build at the back of the bar and above it was her home. Astrid stopped outside the front door of the lab and gave it a few loud bangs. Inside she could hear her friend's Dragon Windsheer growl at the sudden noise and Heather's hurried footsteps closed in on the door.

"Hi Astrid, is everything alright?" Heather asked her immediately with concern once she set her eyes upon her visitor. Astrid's blood had not stopped boiling since she left the Arena and she guessed her anger was still pretty clear on her face.

"Do you have time to go for a long flight and some target practise, I really would appreciate it." She asked her directly.

"Ah, sure, but don't you need to talk first, you seem really tense." Heather tried in a calming voice, but Astrid didn't feel up to it yet.

"What I need right now is to throw some axes. We can talk later." Astrid probably shouldn't have snapped at her friend like that. Apart from Hiccup, Heather was the one she could really talk to. She only wanted to help and Astrid understood that, but she needed to let go off this need to beat something first, before she could face the real problem. As Astrid expected her to Heather understood and she went back inside to gear up.  
Astrid and Heather had created their own training area in Corona. It was their way of spending time together now that Heather settled down there.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Heather asked Astrid after they had been throwing their axes at target posts for several minutes. Astrid needed to throw one last time and she did it with every last bit off rage she still felt. Then her shoulders dropped and a feeling of forlornness sunk in.

"That was a lot of anger." Heather observed and she sat down on the side of their hill as an invitation for a talk. Astrid went to stand beside her, but didn't sit down yet, instead she gazed out over the towns of Corona.

"Eret is changing in the worst version of Snotlout." She told her friend at last and slowly sank through her knees into the soft grass.  
"He is challenging Hiccup about everything and he really means to push Hiccup off his leader's platform. Not that Hiccup has a platform, he believes a good leader remains on equal ground with his followers and I agree, but Eret is abusing it. He is acting like a spoiled child, ignoring the need of the Dragons on the islands to do as he pleases and he went too far!" Astrid avoided Heather's gaze and stared at her feet, feeling the stinging feeling of tears building up in her eyes.  
"I am not sure I made the right decision anymore. Why did I give up what I had?"

"We both know why you did it." Heather said gently. "You didn't want Hiccup to have only half your heart. You wanted to stop it before you would betray him. I was there with you, through it all. You talked to me. I know who Eret used to be. He was grateful to you all for giving him the chance to have a different life, a better life. He created a strong connection with Stormfly in a very short time and was a great consolation to Hiccup and Skullcrusher after Stoic died. He and Hiccup became a good team and Eret showed him respect. Your feelings for Eret came suddenly, but with reason, Astrid."  
Astrid looked up to see Heather smile at her with understanding and compassion.  
"I know it was hard because you were in love with both Hiccup and Eret and I still think you did good by stepping away from Hiccup before you would betray him and break his heart."

"But now my feelings for Eret are leaving me so fast, I don't think I should have surrendered to it so quickly. He is not the man I thought he was."

"Can I throw in two possibilities as to why Eret is acting this way?" Heather asked and Astrid could see the process of Heather's analysing brain reflect in her eyes. This is what she had become good at and Astrid trusted her theories to be possible.

"Shoot, I am all ears." The sooner Astrid had a hook on this, the better she could think of a way to act on it, because that was what she was going to do!

"Reason one is a typical male reaction. You and Hiccup have always been a perfect team, even when you were not closer than friends. You gave that up when you two split up, but now you are growing to be that team again. Eret might be intimidated by it and is trying to push Hiccup away. My second theory is that he wants you to be happy and therefore back with Hiccup. To prevent you from any guilt towards himself, he is making you hate him. Actually the same thing you were trying to do to Hiccup, before."

"If it is the last one then Eret and I both hit a dead end, Hiccup is happy as he is now with his new neighbour."

"I know and to tell you the truth, I am still happy for him. He misses you as his best friend, though."

"Yes, he told me a while back and I agree with you. It doesn't hurt me to see him with Merida, because I like to see him happy. He is my best friend after all. He will always be that." Astrid stood up and stretched her legs. That was enough opening up for her taste.

Are you sure you want to give up on getting back with Hiccup?" Heather wanted to know and she too stood up. Heather was obviously still worried about her, so Astrid gave her an encouraging smile.  
"Yes, like I said I want Hiccup to be happy. Besides, I think I can grow to like Merida. She is very pure of who she is and she is not trying to make herself overly likable. She just wants to do a good job for the Dragons. I really like that."

* * *

"Alright Merida. Show us what you got!" Hiccup said to Merida once they were done placing the target shields on the wall of the Arena. He had waited for Astrid to come back before he called everyone together. Eret had made the decision to stay away again, which suited Hiccup just fine. He liked the group how it used to be. They all backed away to the opposite wall while Merida readied her first arrow almost as far away from the first target as the spectators. It was quite impressive from how far she knew she could make the shot. Merida released her first arrow and it buried itself perfectly in the heart of the coloured shield. Immediately she moved on to shoot the next arrow while keeping a straight silhouette and taking measured steps. In a perfect rhythm she shot one arrow after the other in the heart of each shield.

"Impressive." Astrid said truthfully. She stood next to Hiccup and had been watching Merida's archery with expertise, but she really couldn't add anything to it.

"Pff, it's not like those targets are moving!" Snotlout remarked provokingly.

Merida turned swiftly around, but instead of telling him off, she shot two arrows to hang him up on the wall.  
"Yu were moving." She told him with a cheeky smile. Hiccup too couldn't stop the corners from his mouth forming a wide grin and Astrid walked up to Merida to give her a high five.

"Nice! What do you say I teach you about the Dragon of archery, the Deadly Nadder, tomorrow?" She gave Merida a friendly, but feisty smile and turned to Hiccup.  
"You don't mind, do you Hiccup?" She asked.

"No, of course not!" Hiccup assured her quickly. Something about the way Astrid was looking at him made him feel flustered.

"But ay expect yu tae tell me everything about the Night Fury afterwards." Merida added. She was very cheerful now that she could do what she loved and it helped her see a bright future again. As she fixed her eyes upon his, she told him this. Again she would continue to live her life the way she wanted.

* * *

After everyone had left again and Merida went down to the Dragons before she would go home, Hiccup stayed behind with Astrid.  
"Are you alright?" he wanted to know. He didn't really care what Eret was doing at this point, but her could imagine Astrid did.

Astrid gave him an assuring smile. "Yeah, me and Heather had a pretty good talk about it and I've decided to give him one last chance. If I don't like what I see, I end it."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup was worried about her. He knew she was much more sensitive than she made herself out to be. It would still leave her hurt.

"Don't look at me like that, Hiccup! I'll be fine." Astrid cried out and she hit him hard in the gut to make him lose eye contact with her. Hiccup doubled over to catch his breath again. He heard her laugh and tried to grin too.

"I have something else to ask you." He told her, moving on to hopefully a subject that was easier for his well-being.

"Is it Merida-related?" Astrid guessed amused.

"Yes, can you look for some new clothes for her?"

Some anger lit Astrid's eyes again. "This is because of what Eret said, isn't it?" She asked bitterly.

"To tell you the truth, yes, but it was not just that. Fishlegs too gave Merida a strange look when he first saw her."

"Well, you and I know his type. He likes a pretty girl, like Heather." Astrid reasoned nonchalantly and Hiccup threw her a meaningful look. Astrid too was more than pretty and what Hiccup meant never happened with her.

"Alright, I know what you are saying, but are you sure you want to dress a Highlander as a Viking?"

Hiccup's face fell, as did his good mood. "It would be worse than that, Astrid. I have a good reason to believe that Merida comes from a royal family and the fact that she knows about our war can't be a coincidence. Merida is a princess from the land my grandfather invaded.  
Merida assured me she doesn't want to see us with that history and that she wants to remain a Dragon keeper."  
The weight of the past pressed on Hiccup's heart even more now that he spoke of it. It made his vision of the future dark. However, he could not let it stop him. After all, he didn't care about the war with the Dragons to help Toothless either. Merida deserved to have her freedom and if she wanted to stay with him than he wanted that too!

"Hiccup," Astrid began and she looked at him intently, "does Merida love you as well?"

Hiccup was as startled as he was the first time she asked him such a direct question.  
"It, it is a bit soon to call it love, don't you think?" He cried out and he felt his whole face burn.

"Does she feel for you what you feel for her?" Astrid asked again, not easing up on her sharp gaze.  
"I watched her and you two certainly share some moments, but is there something else that spoke of her feelings?"

"Eh," Hiccup could think of one thing, but didn't feel right to say it. Then again, Astrid wanted the truth, "this morning, my friend Rapunzel happened to tell Merida about our history and I heard her get mad about it just before I entered the apartment. She wanted to know why you would break up with me."  
This was certainly weird to talk about, but it was the first time Hiccup thought she felt something for him too. Astrid was speechless and stared ahead of her for a moment. Hiccup just hoped he hadn't made a huge mistake by telling her this.

"Anything else?" Astrid asked and her voice was suddenly very soft.

"I made her blush, just after that, when we flew here." Hiccup recalled, a bit put off by Astrid's drop of voice. It was still strange to speak of this, but it also created a very pleasant feeling in his chest.  
"You know people still remind me that I never was the Viking my father wanted me to be, muscle wise and she called all of them on it, saying that it was ridiculous. I thanked her for that and she got shy."

"Well that's settled then!" Astrid cried out cheerfully and again her change in voice startled Hiccup.  
"I will make Merida into a fine Viking for you!" she said with a smile.

Hiccup returned it a bit awkwardly. "Please go easy on the spikes and bones when you pick out her clothes."

"I don't know, maybe she will like them." Astrid replied teasingly.

 **AN: I REALLY hope you like this chapter. From the start I didn't want Astrid to be the source of hate, I don't want to write about any hate really (except between the Vikings and the Highlanders) :)**

 **Please review!**


	9. News from home

**AN: Dear reviewer Grim,  
I am glad you explained your last review to me and I really hope you will like what's coming in my story. To be honest the Astrid thing got a bit out of hand, because I wanted her problems not to be the main objective of the story, like you yourself said: It is a Hiccup x Merida story :)  
I take your comments into consideration and they make me think about the process of the characters, all reviews do! I see what you mean and it got me to a few good ideas later on. Unfortunately I can't say more than that because this is not a pm, sorry :( **

Ch. 9 News from home

"Hey Hiccup, alone tonight?" Heather greeted him as cheerful as ever when Hiccup took a seat across her at the counter in her bar.

"Actually, I was hoping to meet Rapunzel here to talk to you."

"Oh, she is already here, but I didn't get the impression she wanted to talk to me." Heather said with a frown and she pointed to the back of the bar where Rapunzel was happily talking to her friend the pianist with a hook for an hand. Hiccup still didn't know his name.  
"Why do you two need me? Is something wrong?" Heather wanted to know.

"No, nothing is wrong, don't worry. Rapunzel wants your help and I'm just here as her friend, for support." Hiccup assured Heather and he stood up.  
"I'll see if she is ready to come over."

"Wouldn't that be great? It is my new dream!"  
Hiccup heard Rapunzel tell her friend with excitement.

The ex-thug nodded encouragingly. "That's good! Never stop dreaming, who says you have to stop just because one came true!"

"I know right? I'm sure you have more dreams as well!"

"Nah, I'm good here, Rapunzel, but I will be rooting for you though." The man gave his girly friend a wink and a grin that did not go well with his face.

"Rapunzel?" Hiccup began politely and he tapped her on her shoulder. The conversation seemed to be at an end and so Hiccup thought it time to go on with their plan to get Rapunzel what she wanted.

"Oh Hiccup, I'd thought you wanted to spend more time with Toothless, so I'd thought I come sooner and talk to Hookhand."

It seemed the man didn't have a proper name. Well, as proper as a name like Hiccup, that is. Hiccup thought,  
"Well, I'm here, so are you coming?"

"Yes!" Rapunzel jumped from the low stage with determination shining in her eyes and beaming, she turned to her friend one last time,  
"Here I go." She told him breathlessly and the man gave her a thump up with his remaining hand.

* * *

When she returned from a night stroll through the woods with Toothless Merida got held up by the landlord. At first she thought the janitor complained about her again, but it was a letter that was addressed to her. Since her arrival at Bariden Merida hadn't sent or received any letters and her heart lit up with the thought of her old home, but soon after, nerves creeped in as well. It made a huge difference who had written the letter. If it was her father, or even a joined letter from her three brothers it would be a friendly letter for the sake of catching up on things, but if it was from her mother it would be filled with business. Princess business with the prospect of a marriage into one of the three clans, despite her promise. Merida didn't want to think about the future. The future entailed a return to the Highlands and be queen to a man she didn't love.  
Feeling sick to her stomach already Merida went up to her apartment to look at the letter in private. Shaking she took the pieces of paper from the envelope, but then relaxed when she recognised her father's handwriting.

Dear Merida,

How are ye, lass? I hope Corona is to your liking and you are not feeling homesick. I bet ye don't. Your mother and I are fine and the boys are as spirited as always. We do miss you and hope you think about us so now and then. You should come and visit us when you got the time, then you can tell us all about the things you have been up to.

I look forward to hear from you, darling.

Your father,

Fergus Dun Broch

P.S. Your mother is curious to know about the people you have met.

Merida rolled her eyes with a huge sigh. 'Ay knew it, she wants tae know if ay found anyone ay fancy.' She thought and immediately her stomach tied itself into a knot. She let herself drop on her couch. Her eyes travelled around her living room. It had taken her quite a while, but she had finally made it into a decent place to live. It was surprisingly neat, but because she mainly used the place to sleep in, it had become rather dusty. When Merida left, her father made sure to give her the peg with Mor'Du 's severed head to hang on her wall. Technically Merida didn't slay the demon bear, her mother crushed him under a large rune stone while she was still a bear. Still her father wanted Merida to have it with pride.  
'Ye did a great and brave thing, lass. Yu should keep it and whenever ye see his beaten state, remember what ye can du!' Her father had said.  
Merida looked at the horrible and somewhat squashed face of the demon bear with gloom.

"Even yu couldn't du anything fur me, ye manky ol' bear." She told it bitterly. What could she do? She had to tell her mother something, but knew she could not leave out Hiccup. He was the biggest part of her new life now. Oh how she wished she could write about him, after all she never held anything back from her mother before, because she never listened, but that had changed and it was a problem! Maybe she could write something about him and leave out the fact that he came from Berk. No, then her mother would get too excited and would want to meet him and everything would be ruined. No, she had to speak with her mother about this delicately in person and for now just write a friendly letter. Just a letter of what she had been doing, without Berk or Dragons or Vikings in it. How could she do that? Just lie and only mention Rapunzel, Eugene and Jack? Jack would be a rich thing to write about, her father wouldn't believe her!  
"Maybe ay should talk tae Rapunzel about this." Merida decided out loud. Still Hiccup appeared into her head and she shook frantically her head. No, she could talk to anyone, but Hiccup about this. This left Jack out as well. Being Hiccup's roommate he might talk to him about it, or worse, Hiccup might overhear something again. No, Rapunzel was the best choice and she crossed the hall to enter her friend's unlocked apartment with just one knock to announce her arrival. She was surprised to find her favourite hostess not to be home. Instead she found Eugene sharing a laugh with Jack. This was not good and not all what Merida wanted! She couldn't speak her mind freely to those too! They both liked to joke around and might think it funny to stir things up. However, that fact got Merida to an solution. She could speak about this later and for now, she would do some stirring of her own. It might be fun to try. A teasing smile curled her lips and she closed the door behind her. The two men greeted her and she went to sit down on the couch, just like Jack, on the other side to prevent herself from freezing.  
"Jack, ayam surprised tae see yu here!" she told him brightly.

"Why is that?" Jack asked her and he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know why, my friend. I was surprised too you came here to hang." Eugene said, picking up immediately what Merida meant to do. He and Merida shared a look, which Jack noticed and he stared hard at his friend for his betrayal. Then he jumped up from the couch, sending a chill all over Merida and began to pace with annoyance.

"Fine, Elsa needed to catch up on work, because she has been sick." He admitted grumpily and sent some streaks of frost over the walls. Feeling triumph Merida grinned to Eugene.

"Yu really like her, don't yu?" She asked Jack teasingly. She began to see why Rapunzel liked to do this. It was really fun to see Jack like this.  
"Yu can't be away from her anymore."

"Yeah.." Jack stopped hopping about the room and a shy grin coloured his face. "Spring and Summer were always boring for me, but not anymore."

'That was quick!' Merida thought and she showed her disappointment to Eugene, but he was still smiling.

"You're the same with Hiccup, Merida." He stated bluntly.

"What?" Merida blurred out. She had not expected to be thrown into the spotlight like that and she snapped her head back to Jack who showed her a mischievous grin.

"Love is certainly in the air around here." Eugene went on with joy. "You heard me Merida, you like Hiccup. You and Jack are the same at this point. Ah, the beginning of love. Such a funny feeling."

Jack flew back to the living room and soar down on the couch again. Merida felt cornered and even though Jack had created quite a low temperature, she still felt her face burning. Merida felt so embarrassed that she got mad, especially at Jack. Why wasn't he embarrassed? Why did he confessed his feelings like it was nothing?

"Relax Merida, Hiccup feels the same way about you, trust me." Jack said, rather matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Merida should not have showed them the hope she was feeling. It had been a trap and she had stepped into it without thinking. Jack's grin had reached his ears and Eugene smiled smugly. The two of them had broken her barrier and high-fived each other up high, Jack used the crooked end of his staff and it left Eugene's hand snowed, but that didn't bother him one bit. He was having a hoot.

"Ay, ay work with the Dragons, not Hiccup. It is not that ay do it for him!" Merida tried, but her voice had become hysterical and her heart could jump out of her chest any minute.

"We're sorry, we will let it go." Eugene said, but his smile didn't say apology.

"Where is Rapunzel?" Merida asked the two men as nonchalantly as possible, but it came out very snappy.

"At Heather's bar." Eugene replied quickly. The feeling of fun had left the both of them, but Merida could not be happy about it. Instead a shock travelled through Merida's body.

"Oh no." She whispered and left the apartment immediately.

* * *

Rapunzel had become rather quiet when they sat together with Heather. It was quiet in the bar that night and there was plenty of room to talk, but still Hiccup felt his friend's nerves failing. He tried to loosen the mood by buying them a drink and giving her a smile, but saw that his tactic was not working. Rapunzel sat quietly on her bar stool and her big green eyes were fixed on the wooden counter. Hiccup could easily guess why she was not her usual cheerful self. She was nervous to proceed with her plan, a plan that would change the good life she had up till now. It is always scary to dare to reach for more and even though, Rapunzel grew up with that magical hair, it would never be the same. If she even could get it back at all. There remained a lot uncertain and Merida's story did not help her to dare the first step. Still she made it clear she wanted to and Hiccup was needed to remind her of that.

"What's the matter, Rapunzel?" Heather asked and Hiccup felt more optimistic. If there was someone who knew about scary choices it was Heather.  
Hiccup looked at Rapunzel from the corner of his eye, to see if she was ready to respond, but she was still staring at her ale and she bit her lower lip and so Hiccup decided to break the ice for her.  
"Rapunzel needs your help to get her magic back. You know the story about her magical hair, don't you, Heather?"

"Yes, I've heard it." Heather confirmed and she frowned thoughtfully. "But it was cut off, together with your hair, right?"

Rapunzel straightened her back and took a deep breath. "Yes, but still I was able to save Eugene's life with my tears, so I know the magic is not gone. I want to be able to use it again, as it was supposed to be used, to heal the sick and injured." Courage began to shine in her eyes. Hiccup could truthfully say that he had never seen his friend so determined or serious and neither had Heather.

"You also told me that you have a song to summon it, right?" Heather asked on, clearly up to this challenge and really excited to try anything to see it through.

Rapunzel nodded strongly. "I never forgot it and I still sing it sometimes, that's how I discovered I leave traces of it. I can make the whole apartment glow, even Eugene once."

Hiccup tried not to think of a reason for that one, but Heather seemed to have no problem neglecting that detail. She was too busy with her new mystery.  
"Hm, sounds to me like your magic is trying to resurface." She muttered.

"So, you really think her golden hair can come back as it was?" Hiccup asked amazed. It seemed so impossible with Rapunzel's hair being dark brown for five years. It had grown quite a length, but never had its deep colour faded into a shade that could come near blonde.

"Yes, it's a reaction. Like you often see in alchemy. If your song still effects traces of magic you leave behind, we can work with that." Heather replied strongly, she was clearly enjoying herself with this. This was what she and Hiccup liked to do after all, solving strange puzzles and recover lost secrets.

"So I can get it back?" Rapunzel asked as well and she barely dared to look at Heather while she waited for her second confirmation.

"Yes, but first I need to do some experiments to confirm my hypothesis. Wait here." Heather went to the back for a short time and came back with a little vile.  
"Here, try to get some of the magic in this vile and I will get to work."

Merida hurried down the stairs, panic rising in her head. What was Hiccup thinking? She was sure he was with Rapunzel right now, introducing her to a certain way to break hell lose. Nothing good came from trusting a witch, she thought she made that clear to both of them. Rapunzel was naïve, just like she was back then. Merida had to protect her. She fled out of the building, ignoring a few calls not to run and emerged into the darkening street. From the apartment complex it was a straight way to the square where Merida knew to find a certain bar she heard a lot about. She sped on, not slowing down until she stood right in front of Heather's bar.  
Outside the main entrance stood an enormous Viking, but he didn't bother her. He let her straight through and Merida forgot about him instantly. As she opened the door she looked right at the counter in the back. The two brunettes she was looking for sat at that counter and they spoke with the bar's owner. A black haired young woman named Heather, the one Hiccup had said to be able to 'help' Rapunzel to get her magic back. As Merida neared them, Heather gave something to Rapunzel and a cold shiver went down her spine. 'Oh no!'  
"No, don't take it Rapunzel!" She called, but Rapunzel was not at all alarmed. She turned around in her seat and eyed Merida kindly. Hiccup too turned around, but he did look alarmed and Merida shot him a blaming look.

"Don't worry, Merida. She didn't give me any potion. Look, it's empty." Rapunzel assured her and she showed Merida the vile, which was indeed empty.

"Potion? What is going on?" The woman named Heather asked, but Merida ignored her, after all, anyone could deny being a witch. She turned to Hiccup and he flinched at her sudden move.

"Why?" Was the only thing she could ask him. Desperate for answers and reassurance, she looked Hiccup into his eyes. He knew what had happened to her, he knew nothing had changed for the better and still he wanted to make her mistake again! Why did he cause her to worry?  
Hiccup had recovered from his shock at her arrival and looked at her calmly. Merida blamed him, she was angry, but still her whole being seemed to relax, just by looked into his eyes.

"Merida, we understand you want to protect Rapunzel, but you have to believe us that Heather is not a witch. She is an alchemist and through scientific methods she will try to find a way to give Rapunzel advise. That's all." Hiccup told her. His voice was calm, but caring and with his soft eyes sought Merida's forgiveness and understanding. Merida couldn't speak, in her heart she felt a turmoil of feelings. She wanted to remain angry at Hiccup for ignoring her, but his eyes were so truthful and his smile sincere. He wasn't trying to defy her or cause a fight and Merida felt all her anger flutter away.

"I wouldn't put Rapunzel in danger, Merida, you can trust me." Hiccup concluded, still smiling.

Damn it, why did he have to say that? Merida felt really foolish. Of course she trusted him and he should know that!  
"Fine." She mumbled and she tore her eyes away from Hiccup to stop the fluttering feeling in her stomach.  
"Ayam sorry ay insulted yu." She added when she turned to Heather and gave her a polite nod.

"Don't worry. I don't know magic, but I believe you that it is frightening and I promise you I won't give Rapunzel any potion. You can with her if you want." Heather told her with a kind smile.

* * *

It was noon when two friendly knocks on Elsa's door interrupted her with her work and it surprised her completely. Seldom someone knocked on her door, usually she only had Jack for company and he used the window.

"Elsa?" It was Anna, Elsa's younger sister who had suddenly decided to pay her a visit. When Elsa left for Bariden, she had thought to be far more happy with this visit then she now found herself to be. Even a slight panic came into her head. Frantically, she looked at her clock and realised what time it was. Quickly Elsa ran to the window to look into Jack's room. His window was open, as always, but everything else spoke of an empty room. With relieve Elsa walked on to the door, trying to come back to her normal calm self before opening the door.

"Anna, I didn't know you were coming." She said while she greeted her sister with a tight hug.

"I thought I'd drop by and surprise you. Besides, it has become so hard to plan these things, so I took the time when I had it." Anna reasoned with a beaming smile.

"You look great, Anna, really. Things must be going well." Elsa said delighted. She had missed her sister and now that she was standing in front of her, she realised how much. Throughout her whole life she and Anna had been a pair, sharing laughs and fears, but now Anna remained close to their parents and a distance between them had grown.

"As good as it can be, Kristoff has to find his ice further north now, so he goes away for days, but on the other hand, business has been good for him."

"And Lisbeth?" Elsa invited Anna to the living room, which was the majority of the apartment, it was also where Elsa worked and where the large window met Jack's bed room window. She was still worried he might pop up and stationed herself in the chair facing the window to keep an eye on it. Maybe it was better if they stayed in the kitchen, or even her bed room? Elsa wasn't really sure why she wanted to keep Jack a secret, because she was also excited to talk about him. Rapunzel and the others were very nice, but if it wasn't for Jack, she wouldn't be this happy and as Anna was the only one in the family she felt an attachment to, she really wanted her to like him, however not yet!

"Lisbeth is doing great, she misses her father of course, so I intent to spoil her so now and then." Anna tried to keep a cheerful conversation, but a frown appeared on her forehead.  
"Elsa? Is something bothering you? Or more importantly is someone bothering you, because you keep looking at the window."

Before Elsa could contradict her, Anna had come to her feet and looked out of the window. Elsa's stomach turned and she bit her lip nervously. 'Please don't be home yet!' she prayed.

"Hah, you don't have much view, that's a shame." Anna observed while she was looking at, what Elsa assumed still to be an empty room.

"It's not so bad, I don't have time to look out of a window anyway." Elsa said and she stood up as well. She wanted Anna to come away from the window. It was nerve wrecking.

"Are you sure you are alright Elsa? You look tense. Are you sure you don't want to tell me something?"

Elsa didn't know anymore. She thought it terrible to have secrets for her sister, but she also didn't dare to speak of it. 'Not yet.' She kept thinking to herself.  
"Let's continue with our talk, shall we? But I feel better if we talk somewhere else. This is also where I work and it is healthier to step away from your working place." She said and she felt a bit better. What she said was true and that way she didn't feel like she was lying to Anna. Anna understood and Elsa showed her to the kitchen where Anna sat herself down at the kitchen table.  
"Do you want some tea?" Elsa asked, feeling she could finally enjoy her sister's visit.

"Sure, do you want me to help?'

"No, you are my guest, Anna." Elsa gave her sister a warm smile and turned to look for the teapot and tealeaves.  
"I am sorry I couldn't come and see Lisbeth on her birthday." She went on as she searched for her filled the kettle with water.

"That reminds me, mam and dad asked me to invite you to your birthday party in the palace."

With a start Elsa released some of her magic and it froze the water. 'Come on, love.' She told herself to relax, but the water remained solid ice.

"It's alright, you can see Lisbeth and Kristoff then." Anna continued and the tone of her voice had changed. She had tried to keep a cheerful note, but couldn't keep it up and a silence fell. Elsa felt cold, a freezing cold that froze the handle of the teapot she was holding and spiked ice formed around her.  
Every year Elsa's parents threw a big party for her birthday and every time Elsa was entitled to come, not only because it was her birthday, but also because the whole of Arendelle knew of it. In Arendelle there was a folk's tale about the royal family, about a curse that returned only a few generations. It was said every child of the royal family could be born with a heart made of ice. A child like Elsa. Her parents had believed it to be true and locked Elsa up. Keeping her as their perfect princess to the rest of Arendelle until the fear became too much for her and she showed the kingdom what she was. In Arendelle a frozen heart was feared and they all saw her as a curse for the kingdom.  
Elsa had come so far, finally she had arrived where no one feared her and still she had to return every year and relive her childhood.  
"This year I will decline Anna." Elsa whispered. She tried to dismiss the fear on her heart to thaw the ice, this time on the teapot, but couldn't succeed.

"Elsa, you can't decline. It's not possible for us." Anna told her in a soft voice.  
"Elsa.." she tried again, but Elsa gestured her not to come any closer. She needed to calm down, but still the ice she was forming was spiked and bit in everything it could reach.  
Elsa closed her eyes, but that didn't help. She could see her father, looking at her with harsh eyes. He sealed away his feelings towards her as a daughter long ago, to him she was a danger that had to be controlled. Her mother had nothing to say to the matter and given up to try to compromise. Elsa wasn't even certain she ever tried. Her older brother Hans had always blamed Elsa for showing the people what she was and Elsa knew he wanted nothing more than to control her as well. To him she was a threat or a weapon, never his sister.  
"I won't go back Anna. Not to a place where I have only you to love and appreciate me."  
It was true, Anna was the only person in that entire kingdom who saw her as a person like anybody else, a person who deserved to be loved.  
Feeling the desperate need to look at her sister Elsa gave up on the teapot and the other places she had frozen and turned around to give Anna a tried smile.  
"I'm sorry Anna, but now that you have come, I see no use in going back. I will come and visit you some other time to see Kristoff and Lisbeth, but I will stay here for my birthday. Arendelle never was a home for me, but this is. I feel happy here." Elsa knew she hurt her sister with this, to be apart from her wasn't a choice she wanted to make, but for too long Anna had been torn between two sides and it was time Elsa released her of that burden.

"No, I am sorry Elsa, I know how you feel about home and still I brought it up. I scared you and opened wounds." Anna apologised and walked up to her sister to give her a heart-warming hug.  
"Here, why don't I make the tea?"

"Thank you." Elsa let Anna take the teapot and surrendered to her kindness. She finally got the water running again and sat herself down. Just to be sure she had coated her hands with new gloves and was just beginning to calm down when she heard an iconic whoosh of icy wind.  
'Oh no!' Elsa gasped and Anna spun around, to see what had happened.

"Elsa?" Jack called from the living room. "Are you here?"

"Who is that? How did he get in here?" Anna asked with a start. that was soon replaced by feistiness and she was already walking towards the living room. Panicked Elsa shot up from her kitchen chair and followed her, but Anna was too quick and called out to Jack before she even saw him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jack, who are you?" He returned to her confused and he quickly put his hands in the pocket of his hoody.

"No, wait Anna, don't do anything to him!" Elsa yelled and she jumped in front of Jack with her arms spread to shield him. Anna was very protective over Elsa, she always had been and it was not easy to calm her down whenever she thought someone was doing her sister wrong. If Anna thought Jack a stalker, she might punch him and that would leave her more harm than it would leave him.

Anna shivered violently. "Elsa, I can still feel your magic, Is it because of him. If he upsets you..!" Anna readied her fist threateningly.

"No Anna, it is not me. You have to calm down and step away from him, please." Elsa tried and she smiled nervously while she lowered her arms a bit. She could feel Jack's eyes upon her. He had no idea what just had happened and neither did Anna. This did not go well and Elsa felt busted. In the end it had been better if she had told her sister about Jack beforehand. Why she hadn't done that was still a mystery. She repositioned herself from Jack's front to his side and gave him a sheepish smile, then she returned her attention to her sister  
"Anna, this is Jack Frost. He is a friend of Rapunzel's and his apartment is across mine. From time to time he hops over to keep me company. I'm sorry I would have told him if I knew you were coming."  
That went better than she had imagined and her nervous smile was replaced by a happy one.

As expected Anna was speechless. As she took a few steps back, she eyed Jack with disbelieve.  
"Wait, you're _the_ Jack Frost, so you have ice magic too?" she asked him.

"Yes I do."

"But how can I see you, you are supposed to be a spirit Guardian for children, right?"

"It is a long story, but I am the only Guardian who became human again. I asked the Man in the Moon for that. However I am still the spirit of Winter and I can't touch anyone, that's why you feel this intense cold around me and did Elsa ask you to step away."

"That must be hard, but not with Elsa, right? She is immune to the cold!" Anna said with a bright smile to both of them. She was actually trying to cheer Jack up. Luckily Anna's feistiness was short-lived and Elsa was happy her sister saw her misjudgement. However, unknowingly Anna had discovered the unique connection only Elsa and Jack had with each other. Elsa was the only person Jack could touch and it was the source of both her happiness and uncertainty. It became clear to her now why she didn't want Anna to know how close she was to the famous Winter Guardian. Elsa's happiness came from that connection. To be needed by Jack. To be his bridge to the world and most importantly, to be the reason for his smile. His happiness meant more to her than her own and she couldn't explain why. Still, Elsa didn't know for certain if she really was the reason for the smile he gave her every day and it made her unwilling to show her feelings and why she didn't want Jack to give people ideas that would give herself too much hope. Her eyes travelled to his and their eyes met for a moment. Jack seemed to understand and his eyes showed her the joy he was feeling, just by standing next to her. He just gave Anna a smile to confirm her theory and left it at that. It warmed Elsa's heart and made her feel guilty for being such a coward.

"So, do you sometimes built snowman together?" Anna asked on, very happy. She was obviously trying to get where Elsa didn't want her to go and she threw her a sharp look, but Jack laughed it away.

"Nah, she makes enough of those when she is sick! Snowball fights are more fun and normally I start them, but your sister is really fun once she gets her freedom. Which reminds me.." Jack added and her looked at Elsa's hands.

"Why do you wear your gloves again? You have not worn them since I dared you to use your magic for fun the first night you came here."

Elsa stared at her feet and clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking.  
"My powers are different from yours Jack. Fear makes me lose control over it."

"Fear?" Worry was clear in Jack's voice now and he bent forwards in search for her eyes. Again images of her old home and rooms filled with icy spikes began to haunt Elsa's mind. With a gasp she looked into Jack's eyes. There she found comfort just like the very first time she saw him.

"I was never allowed to reveal it. All my childhood, I have been afraid to hurt anybody. It made my powers explode many times and that's why my father made me wear these gloves." Elsa confessed. Jack's eyes widened, first with disbelieve, then with anger.

"That's insane!" he exclaimed and shot backwards to pace around the room, as he always did when he was upset.  
"Snow brings light. It softens the bare world of Winter. It coats the world with beauty and lightens your heart with dreams. The frost makes everything sparkle and creates a tickling feeling that makes you smile and have fun. These powers are what makes me the Guardian of Fun, not fear!" Jack declared in fury.  
"Why are you bothered by this now, I thought I showed you it's different? That your parents are wrong!" He added, lowering his voice a bit and he halted in front of Elsa again.

"Because I have to go to them for my birthday. I have to attend to it as the Princess of Arendelle."

"Why don't I go with you?" Jack suggested. Elsa looked at him and saw that he was completely serious and he waited for her answer in silence. Elsa could see that he wanted to settle this misunderstanding that had ruined her childhood and she was grateful for him for even wanting to try, but it would most likely make things worse.

"Jack, you can't change my parents' minds." She told him softly, also to herself and she tried to dismiss the hope he was given her.

"I think it is a good idea." Anna said unexpectedly and Elsa had almost forgotten she was there.  
"It is your birthday, Elsa. You are allowed to bring a guest of your own." Anna went on to justify her excitement about it. "With Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, me and Lisbeth there you have enough people around you to have a good time and excuse yourself from mum and dad. You can finally have a happy birthday."  
Elsa was still sceptical about it, but her sister ignored that for her own good.  
"That's settled then," she added brightly to Jack, "You are hereby invited."

 **AN; I had the idea of bringing Jack to a formal party in Arendelle from the beginning and I'm happy I can make it happen so soon! It will not happen for a few chapters though, because it isn't Elsa's birthday yet, but it is coming! Yeah! :)  
I hoped you enjoyed the rest of the chapter too, please review! :D**


	10. Sigrid Hoffersen

Ch. 10 Sigrid Hoffersen

Ever since Merida had the opportunity to fly on a Dragon on her own, she knew what it meant to her to fly on Toothless with Hiccup. She knew all too well the feeling of freedom from riding a powerful animal on your own. To be able to ride away wherever the cold wind took you and be one with the animal you shared your adventure with, she already knew that freedom. To be with Hiccup was a different kind of free and she had come to love that even more.  
"Ay, ay never thanked yu properly, fur the arrows ye gave tae me, ay mean." Merida told him after being silently enjoying the daily flight. Lately the frightful feeling that it all might slip away caught her throat from time to time and she had become more quieter whenever she and Hiccup could share a moment together, that's why she straightened herself up and pulled herself closer to him to show him her smile.

"Your welcome. I am glad I could do that for you." Hiccup told her and he leaned a little towards her to show her the soft smile that made her heart make a wild hop. It did that a lot lately, but Merida didn't mind it at all. She actually enjoyed it.

"So today Astrid is going to teach you about Deadly Nadders. I should warn you, she likes to play the tough teacher."

"After long lectures from Fishlegs, I welcome that and I dare her to give me her best shot!" Merida assured Hiccup. It was clear that Astrid never really had an equal match in her generation. Hiccup and Fishlegs liked to depend on their wits and never tried hard enough for her power drills. Ruffnut and Tuffnut liked to stay in the comfort zone of their own power struggle and Snotlout was in truth too chicken to beat a girl. Merida had no strings attached to her and liked to try out this pecking order that had mislead the blonde Viking. Hiccup saw the intention in her eyes and looked concerned.

"Please don't try to beat her. I am already the only member of the Dragon Academy who doesn't need to change everything into a competition. Please don't start too!" Hiccup begged her with a tired expression.

"Don't worry, Hiccup, ay have no intention of starting a competition. Ay wasn't brought up with them, but ay will not hold anything back. If she asks me tae come at her with a sword, ay will!" Merida showed Hiccup her determination and Hiccup's tired expression cleared up into a smile.

* * *

When they reached Berkian ground Merida set off to find Fishlegs. She wanted to know his schedule for today's lessons so she could give the Terrible Terrors some exercise in the Arena.

"Sure you can have the Arena for the morning." Fishlegs told her kindly as he looked over his timetable. "Today the lesson Nursing Dragons, taught by me, will be at two o'clock and Eret teaches combat after that."  
Merida grimaced, but Fishlegs didn't notice and gave her an enthusiastic smile.  
"You should join in, Merida. I am sure you have some things to tell the class about Terrible Terrors."

Merida was overwhelmed by this and was lost for words for a minute. Teaching was not something she fancied. As future queen she had to speak in public way too often for her taste. However, being asked to be part of the Dragon Academy was something she really wanted and her heart leaped with joy at the thought that she had actually made it!  
"Teaching is not my strong suit," she told Fishlegs with a beaming smile, showing him how much the offer meant to her, "besides Astrid is supposed tae teach me about Deadly Nadders taeday and ayam not sure she is done with me at that time."

Fishlegs nodded gravely. "Knowing Astrid, I think not. Boy am I happy I am not you right now!" he said with a nervous smile. Merida could see the unpleasant memories flashing through his mind on the uncomfortable look he was giving her.  
Everything about Fishlegs spoke of a gentle soul, he liked to avoid violence and probably was one for teamwork. No doubt Astrid let him often depend on himself in a dangerous situation to toughen him up. Personally Merida could see use in it. No doubt Vikings too thought that the man of the house was depended on to protect his household and every woman who would marry Fishlegs would otherwise have no certainty of protection if he didn't step up!  
"Ayam sure you don't, but ayam sure ay will be fine." Merida gave him an amused grin and left the conversation at that. In opposite to Fishlegs Merida got more excited about the tough lesson Astrid might have in store for her, she even hoped no one was exaggerating. After all, her father used to sword fight her while he gave her tough questions about the kingdom and Merida liked to be pushed to the limit like that.  
Hiccup didn't want Merida to judge Astrid beforehand and Merida understood why. It was for the sake of keeping the peace within the protectors of Berk, but Merida wished Astrid had met some consequences after she treated Hiccup like she did. Merida was new in the group, she didn't know how the relationship between the whole group Dragon Riders used to be, but to her knowledge everyone seemed to be acting as nothing had happened. The only friction was between Eret and Hiccup, because Eret obviously saw Hiccup as a threat. Why was everything pointed to Hiccup and not Astrid? Was it because he was the leader and the upcoming chief of Berk? Merida knew from experience that a title like that could place a lot of blame on you, but when she made a mistake she had to learn from it and it seemed right to her that Astrid should meet a tough time too.

* * *

Astrid came to Merida when she was trying to teach the Terrible Terrors how to bring her arrows from her quiver that she placed in the far back of the Arena. They were supposed to toss them to her when in range so Merida could shoot them at the target shields. These Terrible Terrors had already been trained and they were familiar with the concept of fetching things. However, only one Terrible Terror understood that it was supposed to bring the arrow to Merida. The others flew around with the arrows or raced with them to the other side to drop them there. Merida decided to go on with just the one Terror named Iggy and get him to bring the arrow in from different angles. It was then that Astrid chose to show up and Iggy got distracted. He dropped the arrow when he was coming in from above and it tangled in Merida's hair. Astrid didn't laugh in her face, but still Merida felt some resentment towards her as she carefully untangled the arrow and straightened up to face the female Viking. She met a friendly smile. With her light blue eyes and additional little braid along her face, Astrid looked really kind and caring and it threw Merida off, almost the same way Hiccup did daily by being just, well, perfect. Merida found herself willing to agree to see Astrid in another light, without the knowledge of what she did to Hiccup. In normal prospect it had nothing to do with her, Merida should judge Astrid by how she was to her.

"Have some to time to spare? I wanted to come earlier, but I passed Ruffnut on the way and I just couldn't let her go through with her man hunting with her hair drenched in fish oil."  
Merida drew a face and Astrid nodded.

"Trust me, it is a horrifying as it sounds." She added meaningfully.

"Couldn't yu just stop her?" Merida wanted to know with her eyebrow raised.

"No, with Tuffnut and Snotlout hanging out lately, it is more her alone. I want to help her if I can, but her ideas about flirting are way beyond me. I can't help her with that."

Merida could understand that. Astrid was no lady, but compared to Ruffnut she was straight up girly and anything she would say to Ruffnut would be neglected anyway. However this made Merida a little bit curious and while they were on the subject, she might as well answer to it.  
"How would yu say is a good way tae show your intentions?" she asked Astrid tactfully.

"Oh I keep them on their toes. Give him an well aimed punch when things go well."

"You punched Hiccup?" It slipped her lips before Merida could think about it and she stared at the blonde who was smiling benignly. She didn't think it a wrong at all.

"Oh he got used to it, it is my way of communicating, besides I always combined it with a kiss." Astrid clarified airily.  
Merida regretted her question, she was long not ready to have an image of what Hiccup and Astrid were before she knew him.  
"But that was what I used to do." Astrid went on, "Now I like to show my affection by keeping him close to me, besides Eret doesn't get my meaning when I playfully punch him."

More discomfort spread through Merida. Astrid had sounded almost regretfully when she talked about her present lover and Merida began to feel too close to it all. She liked Hiccup, Jack and Eugene had been right about that. She didn't want to be apart from him, even though they were nothing more than friends now, but now it seemed neither did Astrid. What if she realised her mistake and tried to get back with Hiccup and what if Hiccup accepted her back? Merida could not wish for Hiccup to be happy that way. She just couldn't and a tightness gripped around Merida's chest and her legs felt ready to give up on her. She wanted to end the conversation and turned to call the Terrible Terrors together. As always Sharpshot and Iggy were the fastest to listen and Merida was certain they had been trained by Fishlegs and Hiccup. Butt and Head where names only the twins could come up with and Biter had to be trained by Snotlout. That left Striker who was usually good at obeying orders, but with the arrival from his former trainer he felt rebellious and used his camouflage skill to disappear and reappear at Astrid left leg where she could reach down and pat him.  
"Hey Striker." She greeted him fondly. "I see you are taking really good care of them." She added kindly to Merida and she nodded to Sharpshot who liked to sit on Merida's shoulder to purr and play with her hair.  
"So, what do you say we get these guys back into their pen and I let Stormfly in for your lesson?" Astrid said brightly. Merida was all for it. She was glad they were able to pass their conversation normally and she looked forward to the lesson. It took them not long to get the Terrible Terrors into their pen. Astrid wanted to have the lesson in the Arena, which was just how Merida liked it. Fishlegs liked to stay at the pens, but it was so cramped and dark there that it spoiled the interesting topics.  
Astrid brought in Stormfly, a beautiful multi-coloured Dragon. A Deadly Nadder resembled mostly a bird species. They had large heads like a parrot and stood on two sturdy legs. The call of Stormfly was something close to the screeching of an owl and with her sharp eyes she kept you in sight at all times.  
"Right, I assume Fishlegs lent you the Book of Dragons for the basics." Astrid began spiritly, but Merida had to cut her off there.

"Yes he did, but ay can't read it. Ay never learned how tae read runes."

"Oh right, no problem. Let's move on to the first thing you need to know then." Astrid continued.  
"The first thing you need to know about Deadly Nadders is that they are well-groomed Dragons. They are very aware of their beauty and skill, so the last thing you want to do is insult one. Therefore you need to know how to tell their gender apart. If you get it wrong, you're as good as dead." Astrid patted Stormfly and the Dragon returned her affection by making a low screeching sound and happily clapped her wings. Then Astrid stepped back to stand right next to Merida.  
"The second thing you need to know before facing them head on," Astrid continued straight on, without explaining her first point thoroughly, " is where to find the Dragon's blind spot."  
From Merida's standing point, Astrid ran up to her Dragon and positioned herself right at her belly, under the broad jaw of the Dragon. A Deadly Nadder had small eyes and even though they were sharp sighted, they couldn't look past the jaw, making it a perfect blind spot.  
"A Deadly Nadder will always attack first, by moving into its blind spot you make it confused and it will give you a chance to make your move." Astrid explained while she kept moving along with her Dragon who tried to move away so she could see her opponent again.  
When she was satisfied Astrid stopped moving and turned to Merida again.  
"Right, so knowing that you already handled wild Gronckles, I want to see how you do against a wild Nadder. I will take you to Nadder island to test you, but first, Hiccup asked me to find you more practical clothes, so let's do that first."

Merida didn't even try to conceal her happiness when she heard this and showed Astrid her enthusiasm with a brilliant smile.

"We have to get into town for that and I thought of something to prevent people from questioning you being here: Sigrid Hoffersen."

"Sigrid Hoffersen?" Merida repeated, not following.

"Yes, for now, you and I are cousins and you come from a neighbouring island. That explains your accent."

"Do you think that will fool people?" Merida wanted to know and she was feeling sceptical. Wouldn't people know who Astrid's relatives were since she grew up here? But Astrid was certain of her plan.  
"We won't speak to many people and besides, they won't question me quickly."

Merida frowned, she wondered why that was. Was it another example of the reputation she made for herself or was it because she used to represent Hiccup, the son of the chief?

"First, let me braid your hair. All women here wear their hair like this and it sells the story."

Although this made sense Merida flinched away. No one ever was allowed to straighten her hair down. The wind had blown too strongly through it over the years to make it untameable. Just the thought of the last time her mother used force to fashion it under a hood for the presentation of the suiters made Merida's head hurt. Astrid was surprised by her reaction, but could find some understanding for it and gave her a calm smile.  
"I will be gentle with you, I promise. I won't use a comb and I will braid your hair roughly. You are supposed to be a Viking after all, not a lady."

Merida still had her doubts and felt very nervous when she sat herself down on one of the tons they used for tables when using the Arena for lessons. Astrid took another ton and positioned herself closely behind Merida to start working with her hair. Any minute Merida expected her hair to be ripped from her skull with a sharp shot of pain, but Astrid had not pulled her into a trap. She was parting Merida's hair with care and patience.

"It will take a while, why don't we talk for a bit." Astrid suggested with a concentrated voice. When she said nothing afterwards it became clear to Merida that she had been given the opportunity to choose the topic. To be completely honest with herself, the only thing she wanted to know about Astrid was why she left Hiccup for Eret, but that might be a dangerous thing to talk about. Not only did Merida not want to upset the feisty Viking when she had given her an opportunity to harm her, but from what Astrid said earlier Merida got the impression that Astrid was in doubt about it herself and with that question Merida might start something she would really regret!

"What about your tactics?" Astrid asked her suddenly. Unable to come up with something, Merida had been quiet, so Astrid had chosen a topic instead.

"Ma what?" Merida reacted confused.

"Flirting, let's go back to that." Astrid clarified cheerfully.

"Oh, eh.." Merida didn't want to go back to that topic, it was too close to what she wanted to ignore.  
"Ay eh don't have any. Ay never met many men, and none ay liked." Merida confessed, thinking of the three young lords.

"What about Hiccup, he is one you like, right?"  
Apparently Merida was not at all good in hiding her affection towards Hiccup, so she sighed and surrendered.  
"Well, if you want my advice, I'd say show it to him clearly and don't deny anything." Astrid was surprisingly helpful with that and Merida was pleasantly surprised at her attitude.

"You want me tae punch him?" She asked her teasingly, feeling more comfortable with her situation.

"No, but kiss him might do the trick. Alright, you're done!"

Merida turned around and felt a long thick, somewhat curly braid move along over her right shoulder. it distracted her and she looked at it for a second. Astrid had done a superb job with her wild hair and she didn't mind the sudden control of it at all, but then she recollected what Astrid just told her to do and gazed at her in a bit of alarm. Merida had never withheld from doing anything, but that was seriously scary. Astrid had a mischievous grin on her face, but left it at that.  
"Come on, let's fly." She decided.

* * *

Merida tried to dismiss her fear for something that she didn't had to do yet and tried to stay in the present. Flying on Stormfly helped. Because the Dragon used two strong hind legs to leap off the ground and take flight, her riders staid perfectly balanced, something Merida much preferred above Toothless' vertical take-off.  
"Much better, don't you think? Hiccup is no doubt the best man you can trust when facing a Dragon, but not so much flying one. Not with a passenger anyway." Astrid said.

"Ay have tae agree with yu there." Merida admitted. "I admit that the take-off is better this way, but that's the only thing ay would change, really. Why? What happened during your first flight?" Merida knew she was in dangerous territory again, but it started to intrigue her more and more. Hiccup wanted Merida to see Astrid as a friend and this was her chance to see if she could.

Astrid laughed guiltily. "Hiccup and I did not start on the right foot and Toothless picked that up quick. Hiccup wanted me to see the good in Dragons, but Toothless wanted to teach me a lesson. Once I sat on his back he rose up, dived down and spun until I apologised."

"I see, now ay understand why Toothless didn't trust me either," Merida said, recalling Toothless' refusal to believe Hiccup's judgement of her.  
"But then he changed his mind and scooped us up, just when Hiccup was trying to get me tu come closer." Merida went on. "Ay ended up in front and that was not the best tae begin with. Hiccup couldn't stir well and had ma hair in his face, but in the end we both realised that Toothless was flying smoothly through the air and ended up racing through the night. Afterwards Hiccup told me a bit about his past and ay told him some of mine."

Astrid was silent and Merida feared she might have shared too much with the girl who used to share such moments with Hiccup, but when Merida peeked around Astrid's shoulder as they flew over Berk, she saw a thoughtful face, not a jealous or angry one.

* * *

Astrid brought Merida to the town's best seamstress to fit for her very first pair of leather pants with short skirt. The pants looked so well-fitted to everyone and seeing that both Astrid and Ruffnut were taller and more slender than she was Merida was worried none of the pants would fit well. Fortunately the seamstress was a very surly but skilful woman who worked quickly to adjust the best fitting pants to her figure.  
The skirts were no problem, because they all closed around the waist with a buckle or lased closure. Merida had chosen a dark pair of pants with a thin fur skirt of brown bear fur. As the daughter of the Bear King it suited her best. Her new top was a knit of her favourite dark green colour and she had chosen for light shoulder armour to complete her new look. With her braided hair Merida could feel herself a Viking. As Astrid had predicted, no one questioned her story, but to make sure Merida toned down her accent. She had been trained to speak clearly for speeches for a long time, so it wasn't hard for her to do.  
They set off to Nadder island. It was quite close to Berk and was well grown with much greenery and soft ground. As soon as they landed wild Nadders came up to them, but whether it was out of curiosity or territorial instinct was hard to tell.  
"Alright, let's see how you handle them. Dismount." Astrid told Merida directly.

"What?" Merida was taken aback by this quite a bit. There were at least six Nadders already close enough to attack them.  
'You're not going tae dismount?" she asked Astrid to clarify what she asked her to do. In a manner of replying Astrid sat back in her saddle and crossed her arms.  
"Fine." Merida threw her a provoking look and jumped off Stormfly before she had fully lowered herself to the ground. Merida wasn't a coward. She'd wanted to be tested and now she got her chance to show Astrid what she was capable off!  
Once landed Merida looked cautiously around and took out her first arrow, but left it off her bow. She wanted to make a statement that she could defend herself, but only if it was necessary. The first Nadder advanced,, but slowly and didn't look like it wanted to attack either. This was an island that had been cared for by the Dragon Riders. These Dragons were no strangers to humans, however, they had never seen Merida before and that made them alert. Merida had to prove to them that she was one of the Dragon Riders and so she dropped the arrow she was holding, while keeping eye contact with the first Nadder.  
Nadders were proud Dragons had Astrid said, so it seemed to be a logic choice to let the Dragon come to her.

"Have you noticed what separates the males from the females? It helps if you talk to the Dragon you are trying to bond with." Astrid called to her from the side-line.

This had been why Astrid never explained that one point of her lesson. She wanted Merida to see it for herself, which meant that the answer was very clear once you noticed it. Merida looked to the Nadder in front of her. It had a bright orange main colour with yellow and pink patterns. When she let her eye travel to the Nadders closely behind it, she saw that they were all differently coloured, however, some were dark instead of bright like Stormfly.  
"The males are darker coloured!" Merida answered with triumph, not taking her eyes off the female Nadder in front of her.

"Correct, now let her come to you." Astrid told her encouragingly.

Merida already knew this, but it was nice to know she was right.  
"Right beauty, let's not get hasty with our weaponry now, shall we?" She said to the Nadder. She spoke with a gentle voice and her steps were slow and considerate.  
"Ay know ayam an unfamiliar face tu yu, but let me tell ye that ay flew here with Stormfly. Ye know her and Astrid. They care about yu and so do ay."  
The wild Nadder tilted her head to one side with interest and hopped curiously towards her while she made a cheerful sound. With her the others came closer too and Merida stretched out her right arm to touch the beak of the Nadder she had spoken too. The Nadder made the remaining distance between them and brought her beak lightly to Merida's fingers to smell her sent. She appeared to like it and closed in so Merida could stroke the side of the Dragon's head. The other Nadders had come closer as well and crowded around her curiously.

"Well Fishlegs did not lie, you certainly are as good as Hiccup. In fact, I bet these Dragons recognise him in you." Astrid said impressed and she dismounted too to give Merida a hand with the number of Dragons.  
"Although he likes to look away from the Dragon to let it know he trusts him fully, you keep eye contact. Both prove to be equally affective." Astrid added, still completely satisfied with the performance of her pupil and she let herself be surrounded by the wild Nadders as well. The Dragons didn't need a second opinion with her and seemed to be at ease, but then they head a threatening call from the edge of the wood on their left.  
"Oh looks like someone wants to challenge you after all." Astrid told Merida and she was watching the approaching Dragon quite calmly.  
"You want my help?" She asked, grasping at the axe that hang on her hip.

Merida followed Astrid's gaze and her eyes met a moss green coloured male Nadder who was advancing on them with daring steps.  
"No, let me finish this test." Merida told Astrid in a hushed voice as she kept her eyes upon the Dragon, seeking its undivided attention.  
"Ye don't trust me, du yu? That's fine with me, yu can judge me if yu want. Let me see what ye can du." She told him bravely.

As if invited the Dragon raised his tail immediately to shoot spines. What these Dragons used to attack was little different from archery and with her expertise Merida judged where the spines would strike home. All she had to do was wait for the beast to attack. It took only a second, then three spines were simultaneously released from the Dragon's tail. Merida dodged them with precision.  
"Yu are very skilled, Dragon, but so am ay." Merida told the Dragon and to prove her point she swiftly readied an arrow on her bow to shoot it closely passed the Nadder's head.  
"Yu and ay are made from the same cloth. We both want tae make clear that we can defend ourselves, but that doesn't mean we have tae kill, does it?" Merida told the Dragon in a low pressing voice. She wanted the Dragon to know that she was being sincere. She did not want to fight it if it didn't had a killing intent.  
The wild Nadder lowered its tail. This was Merida's chance and she took a sprint for the Dragon's blind spot. She was successful and reached out a hand to scratch the Dragon to calm it down. When she reached under the Dragon's jaw however, the Dragon dropped itself on the soft sandy ground and seemed to have fallen asleep.  
"What did ay du, just now?" Merida exclaimed alarmed, but she heard Astrid chuckle.

"Don't worry, most Dragons have that spot under their jaw. It is a pressure point that brings them into a complete state of relaxation. You should keep him happy."

With a true sigh of relieve Merida dropped on her knees besides the sleeping Dragon and continued to scratch his chin and jaw. The Nadder was clicking its beak happily. It made Merida feel warm inside and she had the strong feeling of a bond between her and the wild Nadder. It reminded her of her bond with Angus.

"Ay think ay will call ye Fletcher." Merida told the Dragon and a strong feeling of happiness filled her heart as she spoke those words.

"Fletcher?" Astrid repeated, clearly confused by Merida's choice.

"Yes, it means 'maker of arrows'. Ay know yu use to call Dragons to something that occurs tae yu, like Toothless and Stormfly, so ay should call this one Swiftshot or Greenspine, but ay am not a Viking. Ay may be Sigrid fur now, but ay remain Merida from the Highlands and that's why ay give this Dragon a name that would be highly remembered there."

* * *

Hiccup was flying over Berk, in search for his mother. He had gone over it a few times in his head, but came to the conclusion that he could not wait another day. He had to know what happened between the Vikings and The Highlanders.  
As the deputy for the chief, his mother could be at work anywhere on Berk, but in the end he found his mother, actually where he always had found his father whenever he had needed him, at home. She was not busy with chieftain duties, but was ordinarily cleaning.

"Hi mum, can I talk to you?" Hiccup asked as he let Toothless into the house and sat himself down at the wooden table in the living room.

"Of course, son. I haven't seen you in so long!" Immediately Valka put away her cleaning cloth and walked up to Hiccup to weave her fingers fondly through his hair. She smiled, but soon caught the serious expression her son wore and her smile fell.  
"I think, I know what it is you want to talk about, son." She said softly and sat herself down at the other end of the table.

"Eh, you do?" Hiccup couldn't see how his mother could possibly know what was bothering him and could only fear for another problem he hadn't seen coming.

"Gobber told me about a lady from The Highlands you brought to Berk. You are here because you want to know more about our history, am I correct?"

Hiccup opened and closed his mouth a few times before his voice came out.  
"Yes, h-how do you know Merida is from The Highlands?" he asked in utter surprise.

"Gobber was leaving Gertrude's tailor shop after delivering leather when he saw Astrid came in with her for new clothes. He heard her tell Gertrude that the girl was her cousin, Sigrid, but Gobber has seen you with her before, son, and had his suspicions. He was there, in The Highlands, red hair is there common and the women wear long dresses, like that girl was.  
You have been very fortunate up till now, son. If she had walked further through the village, more Vikings from the older days would have guessed it too. It was wise to have her change clothes."

"Yes, that was my guess." Hiccup chose to throw the fact that Gobber and his mother knew about Merida being 'a lady' before he did aside for a moment and focused on his question.  
"We invaded The Highlands, right? Not the other way around, but she has no problem with Berk. I know now for certain that she comes from a high family. She told me enough of her old live for me to be sure of that fact, but would it be so bad if she is openly with us?" This was not exactly his question, but it had to be said.

"You are right, son, it should be possible, but she will make people nervous. It plays on our conscious. Over all I don't think it a good idea to bring her anymore." Valka said bluntly and her face was suddenly stern.

"Why? What did we do to The Highlanders that makes it impossible for even the Berkians to forget?" Hiccup couldn't control the rising volume of his voice. This was getting ridiculous. His generation had always been kept in the dark about that one piece of history. According to Hiccup, it was completely unjustified to hang it above his head now! He looked at his mother and she saw his stubbornness with sadness.

"Believe me, Hiccup. It's best if you keep your friendship away from Berk and tell her to do the same if she returns to The Highlands. We did wrong, very wrong and it is still fresh.  
I'm so sorry, but this is how it's best."

Hiccup refused to let it at that. "This can't be the answer." He protested.  
"I shot down Toothless, remember?" Hiccup gestured strongly to the Dragon by the hearth and Toothless lifted his head lazily.  
"It's because of me, he can never fly like he could before, but even for that I was forgiven. Is it possible that you gave up? We should go to them and show our good will!"

Valka reached out a hand and laid it on Hiccup's face. She watched him in doubt, but Hiccup felt determined himself. Giving up before trying was not who he was.  
"Please tell me what happened, mum, I need to know." He pressed on and at last his mother bent.

"Alright," Valka sighed in surrender and took a deep breath. "years ago, Berk fail pray to a massive invasion from Dragons and your grandfather got the idea to search for a new land to live on. He sailed for many days, until he found a beautiful green land with many hills and lakes. The land was without Dragons and perfect for Vikings to live on and build a harbour. However the land was not uninhabited and he found himself at arms with one persistent clan who wanted us gone.  
Many of our warriors were sent to fight, but your father stayed on Berk to fend against the Dragon attacks, he never saw it. With Dragons to fight, we overpowered The Highlanders quickly, but three clans joined in and they soon outnumbered us. However, it was the short food supply that drove us back. Your grandfather was too proud and stubborn to admit his mistake and made a peace pact with the head of the main clan, Dun Broch.  
It was agreed that your father would marry the princess of Dun Broch and so your grandfather brought her back to Berk, where she lived out a true hell, due to the many Dragon attacks." Valka's eyes trailed off to her clenched hands. The story clearly brought vivid memories she had pushed back for years and Hiccup had a feeling the worst was yet to come.  
"Your grandfather was a cruel man without conscious or heart, Hiccup." Valka went on and her face twisted with anger and disgust.  
"Your father and I were already betrothed, but still he brought that poor girl with him and kept her as a hostage till after we were married. I have seen princess Elinor waste away and I begged many times with your grandfather to set her free, but he never listened until it was too late. Three years she stayed with us and when she finally could return home, she was betrothed to be queen. We robbed her of her freedom and if this friend of yours is her daughter, it's best you don't turn her into a Viking."

* * *

Hiccup felt his determination flee as he flew to the Academy where he sure was to find Merida. It was evening now and they would be flying back to Bariden shortly, but first he had to ask her that one question he really didn't want to know the answer to. Already things couldn't get any worse in their fate. This answer couldn't give them a possibility for their future together. It was more certain to shut his hopes completely.  
When Hiccup walked into the Arena with Toothless alongside him, he met both Astrid and Merida at arms. Battling each other in close combat.  
"Well this is certainly a scary sight." Hiccup muttered.

Merida was keeping Astrid at bay, but the blonde made it difficult. She was taller than Merida, but that wasn't the problem. No, it was more her daily experience with close combat that made her tough to overpower. For now it looked like they were evenly matched.  
"There is Hiccup." Astrid announced and she tried once again to end the fight in her terms.

"Nice try." Merida grinned and she stood her ground.

"Merida?"

Merida's heart jumped up to her throat at the sudden sound of Hiccup's voice and the shock weakened her. Astrid floored her, after which she give her a hand to help her to her feet.  
"That was a cheap shot." Merida told her under her breath.

"You should have seen your face." Astrid smirked and she turned to greet Hiccup. Merida choose to use Angus' tactic and threw nonchalantly her braid in Astrid's face while she turned around as well. With satisfaction she heard Astrid sputter when the itching mass of curls hit her.

"Can I speak with both of you?" Hiccup asked them. He appeared to be really down about something and an ominous feeling made Merida's body become cold.

"Sigrid Hoffersen?" Hiccup asked Astrid meaningfully.

Astrid had not picked up Hiccup's gloom yet and showed him a triumphed smile.  
"Yeah, I think we made it convincing." She kept her smile for only a second, then she caught Hiccup's eye and her smile faltered.

"It wasn't enough to fool my mother." He told her.

"Your mother?" Astrid was shocked, but Merida felt nothing of the sort. It had all come down now and nothing could make her more scared than she already was. Then Hiccup turned to her and she could see her own fear reflected in his eyes.

"Merida, is your mother named queen Elinor of land Dun Broch?" He asked her.

Merida could only shake her head as she brought her hands to her trembling lip. Slowly she began to back away, but then turned and ran out of the Arena. Distraught clouding her vision.  
This was it, the demise of her freedom.

 **AN: Alright, I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and I managed to put most of them in here. I hope you all like it! Please review! :)  
**


	11. Tell me your sob story!

Ch. 11 Tell me your sob story!

Hiccup's heart sank with such a weight that it immobilised him, but still he made the run, pushing his legs forward to catch Merida. She had no place to go and would stop running eventually, but Hiccup needed to make her stop himself. He was certain she had always known she was not supposed to be in Berk, but still she had given them a chance, but by asking her that question Hiccup made it clear to Merida that it had been no use and maybe it was true.  
The name Viking belonged to those who roamed the sea to the north. A Viking only follows orders from the tribe's chief and is free from any kingdom. Vikings have a reputation to be fierce and that most of them were, but the course in live a Viking takes depends on the will of his or her chief. Hiccup's grandfather Callous the Demander, had been a fierce chief and in his day the Hooligan Tribe struck fear in the hearts of those who met them.  
Hiccup had difficulty believing Gobber at times when he told him about Stoic's difficulties when he took over from his father, but now that Hiccup knew how cruel his grandfather had been, he understood the decisions his father had made in his life much better. Berk had changed with the rise of Stoic the Vast and it had not been easy for him. Still, Hiccup's father had never bothered to face that one crime his father committed in The Highlands, during his last days as chief and now Hiccup had to deal with the consequences.  
"Merida!" He called after the redheaded princess. She could run much faster now that she no longer wore her long dress and put quite a distance between herself and Hiccup, but Toothless had followed them and scooped up the young Viking to help him. With just three large jumps they caught up with Merida. She had her face low to the ground, keeping her expression hard to read, but Hiccup spoke to her nonetheless.  
"Merida.." He began, but then she suddenly came to an halt and Toothless, unable to do the same, had too double back. Merida still kept her eyes cast down and silently she took her place on the Dragon's back. Hiccup agreed that this was not the place to talk and gave Toothless permission to take off. Toothless shot into the sky and Hiccup felt the familiarity of Merida's arms around his waist and her face close against his back, but when Toothless was high enough and flew onwards horizontally, she let go off him entirely.

Merida was the first one to dismount and she walked a little into the meadow before sinking to the ground, her back to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup shared a look of concern with Toothless before he took a seat beside her and waited for her to speak her mind.  
"Ay didn't know ma mother was involved liked that in the history between our people." she said softly.  
"The truth is that ay know almost nothing about it. Ay didn't think it mattered now, but lately ay had this feeling ay shouldn't be this happy and may feeling turned out tae be right." She looked fully at Hiccup and he could already see the question she was about to ask him in her eyes. She wanted to know the whole story.  
"Tell me, how did that battle end?" She asked him.

Hiccup felt suddenly ice cold. He really didn't want to tell her what his grandfather had done. It was bad enough that Berk had a bad reputation anywhere, but to think that his own grandfather had it in him to treat others in such a way, was unbearable.  
Hiccup could not tell it straight to Merida's face and stood up to walk off the anger he felt towards his deceased blood relative.  
"I guess you know the name of the Viking chief who lead that invasion, Callous the Demander?" He began and he really had to do his best not to growl.  
"He was my grandfather and took pride in the name given to him, just like my father did. Callous demanded your land because the threat from the Dragons had become too great for him to handle.  
With a name as Demander, patience was obviously not in his character. He wanted to take The Highlands, but underestimated the time he needed and food shortage threatened to be his downfall. Refusing to admit it, he turned to your grandfather with a pretend proposal." Hiccup's voice left him for a second when emotion threatened to overwhelm him. He took a deep breath, but could not get rid of the boiling anger he still felt.  
"He took your mother as a bride for my father. I think my father never knew about it. He and my mother were already engaged to be married, but still my grandfather kept your mother imprisoned for three years." Hiccup dared to turn around and look Merida in the eye. There he saw the shock he had expected.  
"I guess that's why your mother doesn't understand your view of being free. She never was, not until she became queen."

"Ay swear ay didn't know." Merida said. Her voice trembled and her eyes were filled with hurt.

Hiccup walked back to her and halted right front of her while he showed her his compassion.  
"I am sorry." He told her from his heart. "No one ever did something like that ever again, but still we never faced our sin and my mother told me that it would be better for you not to come anymore." Hiccup knew Merida would react to this and she did. She backed away with a weak gasp, but Hiccup was not done and repaired the distance that had come between them.  
"But to me that is giving up. I want to make things right." Hiccup minimalised the space between them to let Merida know how much he meant his next words and kept his voice low.  
"Merida, I brought you to Berk and I still want you there. Nothing has to change. It is my responsibility and I will gladly answer to it." Hiccup 's rage had ebbed away and he could feel his determination rise. Their future was not dead yet, not until he tried to answer for his grandfather's crime and he would. Since long he felt ready to be a chief.  
'A chief protect his own.' Both his parents had said. Hiccup understood that, but Berk could not walk away from its crime, that was not protection!

Merida watched him and saw his strong will. It turned a smile on her face, but it was not as gleefully as it had been.  
"Ay want tae stay, Hiccup, but ma mother won't be easy tae talk tu." She told him, her voice gloomy.

"She doesn't have to know yet, right?" Hiccup tried to bring Merida's spirit up, but she shook her head.

"Ay got a letter ay still need tae answer tu. Ma mother wants tae know about the people ay met and the live ay live now. How can ay write about ma live without mentioning yu?"

Hiccup remained silent, he wished she could write about him as well, but it would not be a smart thing to do.  
"You could fill a letter with just Rapunzel and Jack and the nature here." He opted.

* * *

"Honey, why are you staring at me?" Eugene decided to ask when he had given up to try and ignore Rapunzel's glare. It made it impossible for him to eat his breakfast in peace.

"I'm trying to remember the moment when you almost died." Rapunzel answered seriously and she kept her penetrating stare.

"Right, that's sweet of you. Why anyway?" Eugene reacted sarcastically.

"I need to cry. Heather needs magic tears for her experiment, remember? Maybe if you closed your eyes." Rapunzel suggested brightly. She was quite oblivious to Eugene's offence to it all.

"Honey, if I close my eyes I will fall asleep again."

"Perfect, go sleep on the couch!" Rapunzel jumped up and dragged him to the couch where Eugene needed no time at all to black out. Rapunzel smiled excitedly and crouched beside him. However, excitement was not the feeling she was looking for. She needed to be sad, so she took a deep breath and focused her eyes on Eugene's sleeping face. Rapunzel laid her dark brown braid over her shoulder and absentmindedly began to stroke it. Eugene was sleeping so soundly. He never was a morning person, not since he left his thieving days behind him. It was as if his body clock had surrendered to the turn in his life. Rapunzel noticed the satisfied smile on his lips and she felt her heart melt. Why would she ever want to remember losing him? It was the first reason why she wanted her magic back, to forget the horrible choice he had made for her sake. She loved him so much.  
Rapunzel let out a deep sigh while she reached out and began to stroke his hair instead and drank in every inch of his face.  
"Aw, I love you, Eugene Fitzherbert." She whispered. "I just wished I could be who I used to be,"

"Good Morning!" Jack called into the apartment. Rapunzel always unlocked the door for her friends to come in for breakfast, only now that had not been such a good idea. She just had to ignore them for now and she focused her thoughts on her sleeping boyfriend again. Eugene had been right to cut off her golden hair. He had made a choice, she herself never could make. Not to sacrifice himself, because she had been ready to do that too. No, it had been the permanent end to the witch who had raised Rapunzel as her own. Her mother, who Rapunzel had truly loved all those years, but she had hurt Rapunzel like no one else. When she thought of Mother Gothel, a lump filled Rapunzel's throat and her eyes became misty..

"Hallo! Rapunzel?"

Hiccup's call woke her from her dark past and instead of feeling relieved, frustration built up in her chest.  
"Hiccup, I'm trying to cry!" she yelled to the two men behind the little wall that separated the living room from the little hall and she showed herself. The lump in her throat remained, but the tears were gone.

"What were you doing?" Jack asked in great surprise.

"And why do you want to cry?" Hiccup added, equally surprised with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to bring magic tears to Heather, remember? All I need are some really sad stories to make me cry." Rapunzel reasoned and she turned hopefully to her two best friends who both met quite some grieve in their own lives.

"Don't look at me, Punz. As you know, I can't tell sad stories." Jack argued quickly and he backed away with his arms raised in front of him.

"But you have been alone for three hundred years and you still can't touch people directly without giving them frostbite." Rapunzel tried, but that had been too far.

"Rapunzel, stop!" Hiccup interfered angrily. He had seen the cheerful light escape Jack's eyes and Rapunzel had noticed it too. Shocked, she threw her hands over her mouth.

"I am so sorry, Jack!" she gasped when she lowered her hands again. "I should not have said that."

"We will get your magic back, Rapunzel, but this is not the way." Hiccup told her kindly and he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right Hiccup." Rapunzel dropped her shoulders in shame. "I'm really sorry Jack. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry, Punz. What you said might have hurt me more a few months back, though.  
Hey maybe I can make you weep tears of joy, that's my specialty after all!" Jack suggested.

Rapunzel smiled and wished she could hug him to show him her sincere apology, but instead she skipped to the door. "Alright, let's go!" she told him and a huge grin appeared on Jack's face.

"NO, NO!" A sudden cry of distress caused them all to freeze right where they were.

"Was that Merida?" Rapunzel dared to whisper. She was close to the door, but did not dare to do anything else and Hiccup made the call for her to grab the door knop.

"Merida!"

* * *

Merida knew she had been too loud and she probably should let Macintosh in before he could insult any of her friends, but Merida was dressed for Berk and The Highlander was not allowed to know about her job there! Merida had tried to close the door on the Young Macintosh before he got a good look at her clothes, but the persistent man put his foot between the door and the doorpost. While Merida tried to slam it shut anyway, she heard Hiccup call her name and it stopped her for a second, but then, because it also caught Macintosh's attention, she gave a last yank at the door and shut it with a slam. A feeling of satisfaction lifted her spirits for a moment when she heard Macintosh retrieve his foot with a groan of pain.

"Merida? Is everything alright?" A kind, but concerned voice asked from the other side of her living room and while Merida threw off her clothes she saw Elsa look out of her window into hers.  
"Nothing!" She said quickly and continued changing, not caring about Elsa's company. She had no time to explain it. Macintosh was still in the hallway and soon he would address Rapunzel or Hiccup!

"Hey, Merida what..?" Jack had flown around the corner. No doubt he had left Rapunzel's apartment and turned around the building to see what was going on, but Merida was not done changing yet and it caught him completely by surprise.  
"I swear I didn't know!" He apologized with a start, more to Elsa than to Merida.

Merida didn't care and pulled her dress in one motion over her whole body.  
"Never mind that, ye need tae help me, Jack." She turned and faced the ice couple as Jack had landed in Elsa's living room.

"Who is that man?" Jack wanted to know. His attitude had changed at the sight of Merida's urgent expression. He understood that this was serious and he was ready to help.

"Niall Macintosh, young lord of the clan Macintosh and in competition for ma hand in marriage." She told them with a scowl. As expected Merida saw shock on both Elsa and Jack's faces, but she couldn't explain anymore, for she could hear the young lord's voice coming from the hallway.  
"We have to keep him away from Hiccup!"

"Right!" Jack agreed strongly and turned to Elsa.  
"Wanna help?" He asked her with a grin.

"Of course!" Elsa replied as determined to help her new friend as Jack was and they both jumped over into Jack's room.

* * *

A few minutes earlier:

"Merida!" Hiccup yelled as he flung open the door and burst out into the hall, first followed by Jack, then Rapunzel who nervously wormed herself between them. Merida's face was halfway hidden behind her door as she tried to shut out a blue body-painted man in a kilt. Equally surprised the stranger turned around to their sudden arrival and Merida grasped her chance to shut the door hard. Apparently the man's foot had been between the door and the doorpost to prevent her from shutting it and his face twisted with pain as the foot was forced to leave its position.

"Um, I don't think she wants you inside." Jack remarked, who could barely contain his fit of laughter.

"May we ask who you are and why you are trying to get inside Merida's apartment?" Hiccup asked the man straight out and he did not try to hide his distrust. Merida had been truly upset to see this man and Hiccup had a strong feeling he knew what kind of connection this man had to her.

"Ayam Niall Macintosh, son and heir of the great Macintosh clan." The man replied and he puffed himself up to a point of ridicule. "I was given the name of champion and that's what I am!"

"You are from The Highlands, I assume. What brings a 'champion' here?" Hiccup asked, interfering the man's boasting with sarcasm.

"You have quite some cheek, don't you?" The strange Highlander snapped and he fully turned to Hiccup and grabbed the sword he had strapped to his back, again with unnecessary posing. Hiccup was used to Snotlout, but this guy was different. He meant business. Then something unexpected happened. Unknown to him, Jack had left them and returned suddenly from their apartment, sending Hiccup back into Rapunzel's apartment with a strong icy wind that left his hair caked with snow. Hiccup hit the low wall that closed off the kitchen. All air got knocked out of him and his vision became blurry for a second. Rapunzel shut the door behind her and walked up to him with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked him when she knelt in front of him. "That was a bit harder than he meant to, I'm sure."

Hiccup groaned and wanted to stand up, but Rapunzel told him to keep still by putting a gentle hand on his arm. She smiled at him encouragingly, but then stood up to press her ear against the door,

"Hey, what's going on? Is someone fighting?" Eugene asked. He had come from the living room and looked rather disoriented. Apparently he had been asleep. He first looked surprised at Hiccup who could not give him the answer, for he himself wasn't sure what just had happened, then he walked up to Rapunzel who still had her ear pressed against the door. Hiccup pitched his ears. He wanted to hear what they said. It would make a lot of things clear to him as well.

"What is going on?" Eugene asked his girlfriend.

"Shh, there's a man here for Merida and ay think he is one of the suiters she told me about. I think Jack tried to save Hiccup from a confrontation with him."

"Isn't that Hiccup's call?" Eugene asked and he looked back to Hiccup, who tried to play dumb, even though he heard everything.

"No, this man doesn't seem like a very nice person and because he wants to marry Merida, he might want to start a fight!"

Hiccup had heard enough and silently came to his feet.

* * *

A few minutes before that, after Rapunzel shut the door:

"Who was I talking to and what was that wind. It's suddenly very cold." The stranger said in a demanding tone.

"I think that's really you, I mean, anyone would be cold, wearing that." Jack humoured.

Macintosh threw Jack a loathing look and turned to Merida, who had shown herself again, and made an exaggerating bow.  
"My lady princess, I ask you for an audience in private."

"Personally, ay don't see the point of that." Merida replied coolly. Without his usual hoard of squealing girls, boasting his confidence, Macintosh seemed much easier to handle and Merida liked her odds. Macintosh straightened up and shot Jack a distrusting look, which the Guardian was happy to answer to with a speck of ice that made him lose his footing.

"What is he?" Macintosh blurred out, completely thrown off his confidence and Merida laughed heartily.

"This is Jack Frost and that is Elsa, both use ice magic, so ay wouldn't do anything rash." Merida told him. She didn't bother to hide the joy she was feeling with this turn of event.

Macintosh looked nervous and chose to bow again.  
"Malady, Ayam not here tae speak fur myself, but in name of ma father and the other lords." He told her and his sincere tone wiped the smile of Merida's face.  
"Princess," he continued, breathing somewhat nervous now. "may father has informed me of the queen's decision. It is a betrayal tae us, but you can set it right, by choosing me fur your husband."

"Wait, what?" Hiccup blurred out from behind the door of apartment 20 and it flew open again to reveal Hiccup with a look on his face that was close to panic, along with two startled faces of Eugene and Rapunzel. They had clearly been taken by surprise by Hiccup's outburst. It had alarmed Macintosh as well and he swung his sword at him.

"I can see by your metal leg and leather amour that you are a warrior like me, but you better not try to interfere with my business." Macintosh growled dangerously.

"Shut it, Macintosh!" The woman in question screamed and she placed herself fearlessly in front of Hiccup. It only now occurred to him how small Merida really was, but she stood her ground against the angry warrior no problem. Even back in that long dress, she could kick him out of the building and Macintosh clearly knew that.

"Merida?" Hiccup tried, but all he saw was her hair. The sword reached right over her head and Macintosh was pocking it to his nose. Hiccup wasn't really faced by it, Merida choose not to look at him and that made him very worried.

"You want to interfere?" Macintosh asked Hiccup. "You think you are worthy of the lady's hand as well, don't you? Well, forget it, you are not good enough, I am!"

Jack had enough of Macintosh's attitude and froze the floor under his feet. Elsa joined in with dumping snow on him and with a loud yell Macintosh fell to the ground and lost his sword to Merida who snatched it out of the air and pointed it back at the now terrified owner.

"Listen yu, ay will not let you speak to him like that! Don't yu dare speak about worth when ye don't know what it means!" She spat at Macintosh in fury.

"Calm down, Merida. It's fine." Hiccup told her and he gently touched her shoulder. Merida jerked around and Hiccup saw deep hurt in her eyes. It was not fine, not at all.  
"Merida? Will you tell us what is happening?" He asked her softly and he tried to be as soothing as he could be, even though he was quite shaken, not by Macintosh, but by Merida's behaviour. It had made the feeling from yesterday return to him.

"You know what?" Jack said suddenly to Macintosh and grabbed his shoulder strap to drag him back up, "why don't you and I take a little trip outside?" Of course, Macintosh was reluctant to move so Jack chased him away with the occasional blast of ice. Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene stayed, but no one spoke for a long time.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on, Merida? Can you tell us?" Rapunzel asked her when they were well free from the intruder and had settled down in her living room. Everyone looked at Merida and in the end the stubborn redhead caved.

"Fine." She snapped and she sank onto the couch, next to Hiccup.  
"I guess most of you know bits and pieces now, but here's the full story. My last name is Dun Broch. My clan forms a small kingdom in The Highlands and to uphold the peace ma parents, mostly ma mother, once wished for me tae marry one of the three young lords from the clans around us. I refused and a lot happened." She looked at Hiccup at that moment and he understood and so did Rapunzel. This was indeed the fate Merida had wanted to change, resulting in an old curse that changed her mother into a bear.  
"In the end may mother listened tu me." Merida continued. "She and ma dad allowed me tae find love in may own time, but the other clans understood that it still has tu be one of them."

No one spoke, everyone was just staring at their feet to progress what they just had heard. Hiccup knew for certain that Rapunzel could relate to Merida and was thinking of a way to support her. He himself wanted to say something, but didn't know what. If all the young lords were like Macintosh then he understood her frustration. Actually he did not want Merida to marry anybody, but he could not say that!  
"Can't you tell the lords that you want to keep peace without marrying into one of the clans?" he decided to say.

"Yes, it sounds like a bit of a gamble for peace if you ask me." Eugene added, with a frown.  
"I mean, you cannot marry more than one young lord. The others are bound to object right?"

"Ay don't think so, this is how it's been done fur generations and every clan knows that." Merida sighed defeated.  
"It is a miracle no one objected in the years the lords got their sons tae win me over. Ay never been easy on them, Macintosh especially, he is too arrogant. Wee Dingwall is persisted, but doesn't even understand what he is trying tu du and ay can't even understand young McGuffin."  
Suddenly Merida looked straight into Hiccup's eyes and his heart skipped a beat.  
"I swear, next time, if Macintosh or one of the others dares tae talk tae yu like he did, ay will pin them tu a tree and leave them there." She declared.

Hiccup laughed uncomfortable, Merida really could be ruthless and he grew up with Astrid!  
"No need for that!" he told her hastily. "You met Snotlout, I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't, because you don't deserve it!" Merida replied and for a second Hiccup thought she turned her anger at him for being alright with it all.

"It will be alright, Merida." Rapunzel said calmly and she bent forward to speak to her friend who sat opposite her. "Why don't you send your parents a letter and tell them what happened?"

Merida nodded. "That's an idea, ay was going tu anyway."

"Hey guys, how long do you think Jack can keep that guy busy?" Eugene asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." Rapunzel replied and she stood up to see if she could spot Jack and Macintosh from her balcony. Eugene and Elsa went with her, but Merida remained where she was and so did Hiccup.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you, Merida." He told her softly.

Merida looked at him again and there was hurt intermingled with fury in her eyes.  
"Ay have some things ay want tae say tu yu in private." She told him and stood up from the couch. Without another word or look Merida walked out of the apartment and entered her own, leaving the door open for Hiccup to close behind him if he had chosen to follow her. He did, of course he did, but with a barely bearable feeling of dread in his gut. What more was there to say? Things just didn't allow Hiccup the time he needed to step up as chief and fix this. Merida had been supposed to be married by now and now the clans had really run out of patience.

Once the door was shut Merida turned to face him in front of her fire place. It was astounding how much her culture that fashioned her room reminded Hiccup of his own. Like in the apartment he lived in, Merida also had shield s and weaponry hanging on the wall. It did seem warmer though, with the furs draped over furniture and a thick tapestry on the wall. Vikings didn't do that, they were more 'the cold keeps you tough' kind of people. That had been hard on Hiccup when he was a kid, but now with Jack Frost as roommate it proved very useful. Merida looked at him with a fire burning in her eyes.  
"Ay know ye have tae go tu Berk soon, so ay'll say it quick. Ayam going tae write a letter tu ma parents tae tell them that ayam coming home."

Hiccup took a startled step forward and he knew his eyes had shot open wide with shock at her news. His mouth opened to protest, but he didn't know how to stop her and closed it again. To his utter surprise Merida gave him a smile. It was small, but nonetheless true and calming.  
"Ay will be back, Hiccup. Ay just need tae talk tu ma mother. Ay've learned from my mistake. Ay cannot be selfish this time. Ay've seen how this matter can turn the lords against one another and ay will not have the decision ma mother made for fur me be any reason fur war! Ay want tae be responsible about this." Her smile grew a bit and she stepped closer to Hiccup.  
"Ay'll be fine." She assured him with, albeit forced, optimism.  
"If ay can ay will mention ye tae her delicately."

Hiccup took another couple of steps until there was little than a nose length between them. Naturally he bent a little over her small form to speak to her and he let himself take in her beauty that was both strong and frail at the same time.  
"Would your mother let you change her mind?" He asked, having had his fair share of stubborn parents. To be completely honest with himself, there were more things he wanted to know about what might await Merida back home, but this one was most urgent.

"Ayam not sure." Merida confessed and she averted her eyes in gloom for a second, but then she tried to see a positive sight again and smiled at him warmly.  
"Ma dad would like you. He is not a clever man, but he _is_ brave and kind, like yu."

Hiccup cracked a shy smile. This was not the first time Merida let slip that she wished for her parents to like him and just like the first time, Hiccup felt so close to her. however, he couldn't shake the rushed feeling he had and therefore decided to speak his mind. In case he wouldn't get another chance.

* * *

Jack flew back to the apartment complex after he shipped off Macintosh, along with the rest of his men who had been humbly waiting for him with his ship at the harbour of Bariden. Jack had enjoyed the embarrassment he had given the overly self-assured young lord by dragging him low over the ground on his shoulder strap. The men at the ship had been stunned and confused, but Jack didn't see a reason to explain his abilities to them and made their ship set sail in full speed. It had been great to play the almighty identity like that and he couldn't wait to tell Elsa about it. He was quite surprised to find her in his room, though. Eugene and Rapunzel were also in his room and they had their ears pressed against the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked amused.

Elsa rushed over to pull him fully inside. She told him to keep his voice down with a mischievous smile on her face. A sight that made Jack very excited to join in. Elsa took his hand and together they joined Eugene and Rapunzel at the wall that connected Jack's bed room directly with Merida's living room.

* * *

"It will be strange, flying without you again." Hiccup told Merida. He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. He had never spoken his heart like this before. it was quite weird, actually, it was the one thing that made him just like a typical Viking, for the first time in his life.

"Trust me, ay wish ay could go with ye, but ay have this letter ay have tae think about. It will take me some time tae finish." Merida tried to lift her own spirit with an out of place grin.  
"Say hi tu the Wee Terrors and Toothless fur me and don't let Snotlout or Astrid get tae ye."

To Hiccup's surprise Merida had just brought him to the solution of his inner struggle. He knew how he could speak his mind now!  
"Say Merida, I am sorry I ever said you and Astrid were similar. I mean, you still are both strong, confident and resolute, but… Hiccup stopped, he'd thought he knew where he was going with this, but now it sort of slipped his mind. Merida kept looking at him and her curious gaze seemed to make him forget even more. He averted his eyes and began to rub the back of his head, feeling really stupid and hopeless.  
"You're you Merida and I'm really glad you are.." He tried again, but it was impossible to say this clearly now.

"Hiccup, can ay ask yu something?" Merida asked him gently, cutting into his speech that was going nowhere. Hiccup stopped rubbing his head and looked into her ever wondrous blue eyes again. They looked serious.  
"Why aren't ye angry with Astrid fur what she did tae ye? Ay met her and ay will confess that ay liked her lesson and she was not unkind tae me, but ay just can't forget the fact that she hurt yu like that. Why is everyone pretending like nothing happened? Even yu?"

Hiccup sighed. He had been waiting for somebody to ask him this and he was glad it was Merida who dared it in the end. He felt relieve with the knowledge that he finally could speak of it out loud.  
"I am still angry, at Astrid and Eret." He confessed. It surprised Merida visibly. It surprised their friends too who, unknown to them, were listening in on their conversation intently.

Hiccup could not stand still when he spoke his mind and began to pace around the room, swinging his hands around in an afford to process it all better.  
"I had to keep the peace. We as Dragon Riders are the protectors of Berk and Astrid is an important part of it. As leader I could not express my feelings by sending her away. I could have sent Eret away, but that wouldn't have solved anything and so I tried to pretend nothing happened.  
When I became chief after my father died I still kept searching for other Night Furies and continued to map the areas beyond the Arcepelico, I kept Berk save by keeping an sharp eye, but that was not what Astrid thought a chief should do and told me to be a chief like my dad was. I truly tried and stayed more in the village, but it wasn't me and I became restless again. I can't change who I am and it hurt me deeply that that was her problem. She didn't start to date Eret as soon as you think, but I had seen it coming and I regretted letting Eret in. I'm pretty sure he still knows that and so in the end I failed to keep the peace. I feel very lost to what I am supposed to do and it both saddens and angers me. Things will never be the same and I wish Astrid and I were never something, that she'd just stayed my unanswered crush from long ago." Hiccup ruffled his hair angrily. As always he was more frustrated with himself in the end than with anybody else.  
"I am really hopeless. I'm the kind of guy who gets those feelings and can't handle them, that's why I gave you such a wrong first impression." Hiccup briefly turned back to Merida who looked at him in great surprise at the mention of herself in his story.  
"With Astrid I now wished I'd never gone that far, but with you I don't want to step away, even though everything around me seems to want me to do that!" Hiccup stopped pacing and he realised he had been yelling those last lines. He turned to Merida again, but this time he took the time to really see her. She was staring at him in disbelieve and her lips had parted slightly, as if she wanted to say something.  
"I like you, Merida." Hiccup clarified himself to her and he finally relaxed. "People have been telling me from the moment I met you and they are right. I like you, a lot and even Eret saw right through me. I impulsively made you Dragon Keeper, mainly because I wanted you close to me." He concluded in a mumbling manner, feeling very embarrassed with himself.

* * *

"Wow, what happened to Hiccup?" Eugene remarked at the other side of the wall.  
"I know he is an honest guy, but now he is _dead_ honest!"

"What do you mean by 'dead'?" Rapunzel gasped, but only half concerned, because she didn't want to miss anything else from the conversation next door.

"Trust me, as a man, it is never good to be that truly honest. "

"Eugene!" Rapunzel hissed threateningly.

"I think it's right." Elsa brought in, she was also very focused to listen and wanted to sooth the argument that was threating to arise. Subtly she eyed Jack and smiled to herself.

"Merida thinks so too." Rapunzel whispered pressing her ear closer to the wall.  
"I don't hear anything, oh wait.. shhh."  
 **-** "Merida?" Hiccup tried softly, but he didn't dare to change the distance he had created between them again. Merida was staring at him and the longer he looked at her the more her sorrow became visible.  
"I am sorry. I felt I needed to tell you, but I can see this isn't something you want to hear right now."

Merida was unable to speak, but shook her head frantically and tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
"No Hiccup." She whimpered and to Hiccup's great surprise looked up at him with a loving smile.  
"Ayam really happy tae hear that, from yu." She assured him with a stronger voice and she made a short run towards him to show the sparkle in her tearstained eyes.  
"Ay want tae stay with yu too, but.." her smile fell and she averted her eyes.  
"It's just difficult fur me, I mean…"

"You are expected to be married soon." Hiccup finished for her. Merida looked up to him again, seeking his comfort and understanding. Hiccup closed her gently in his arms and she buried her face in his leather armour.

"Ay don't want tae to stop these feeling ay have fur yu, but ay know ay will be forced tu, or else the clans will be enemies once again."

* * *

After Merida said that it became silent on the other side of the wall. Rapunzel felt deeply for her two friends. They deserved to be happily together! As she pulled away from her side of the wall she felt large sparkly tears drip down her cheeks. At first she thought nothing of the magic tears, they wouldn't change Merida's fate.  
'She can never be with the one she loves and has to rule a kingdom with a broken heart!' Rapunzel kept thinking. 'She has to spend her live without Hiccup, even though they are so close now!'  
Then Elsa pointed out that she was crying and it finally dawned on Rapunzel what she had to do, though with a heavy heart. She was so close to her wish, but now she would gladly give it up if that would help Merida be with Hiccup.

 **AN: Both sadness and laughter for this chapter. If you liked it, please review! :)**

 **P.S I want people to know that Heather only agrees with Astrid because they are best friends, between Hiccup and Astrid, she chose Astrid to side with. That is not my opinion, but hers in the story** **. :)**


	12. To be strong

To be strong

Hiccup let Toothless climb high into the sky and hoped that it would clear his head.  
"Come on bud, just a little higher." He urged, but Toothless didn't think it a good idea. Hiccup had fallen off more than once when they got any higher than their limit and so he ignored his rider.  
"Toothless!" Hiccup tried, but his friend ended the discussion by hitting him across the face with his ear. It hurt, but Toothless had a point, there was no point in him falling off.  
"Auw, yeah I suppose I needed that." Hiccup gritted his teeth against the sharp pain in his right cheekbone and sighed in surrender.  
"Come on, let's go to Berk."  
Toothless changed direction with such a sharp turn that Hiccup was almost thrown off anyway. The Dragon was still mad at him.  
"A lot happened, bud." Hiccup told the pouting Dragon and he received some grumpy rumbling that spoke of disbelieve.  
"Merida is going back to The Highlands soon. She will be back, but I'm afraid I gave her a lot of trouble."  
Toothless lifted his head in surprise and rolled up his eyes to look at his rider and let out a worried grumbling sound. Hiccup understood and translated it as something he felt too.  
"I know, bud, I can't believe she is a princess either." Hiccup let go off the handle of the saddle, took off his helmet and messed up his hair in frustration. Again Toothless rumbled concernedly and looked at him. Hiccup stopped pulling his hair and pated Toothless somewhat absentmindedly.  
"I'm sorry bud, I know you like her a lot."  
Toothless agreed, but also eyed him penetratingly, so Hiccup spoke the truth.  
"I'm afraid I do even more."  
Every time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful sky blue eyes swim in tears and felt her in his arms. He had not expected her to cry, let alone speak her heart and fears. It told him how much she trusted him and felt save with him. She said she wanted to keep the feelings she had for him and Hiccup wished she could do that. He wanted to be her comfort and also, her answer.

He and Toothless arrived at the Academy and Astrid met them at the entrance. She looked a mess with torn and burned clothes and smoke spots on her face. Her expression was tired and desperate, a look that was really rare for Astrid to have.  
"You took your time." She remarked edgily. "What happened?"  
Hiccup wanted to ask her the same thing, but he swallowed his curiosity for now and dismounted Toothless.  
"Where is Merida?" Astrid asked on and from her expression Hiccup guessed who had been responsible for her sorry state.

"She had to stay behind. Something happened this morning, but I rather talk about that later." He replied. Astrid's frustration ebbed away when she looked from Hiccup to Toothless. Astrid was very smart and despite her preference for quick actions, she could gather much from just a facial expression. She nodded and went on with addressing the current issue.  
"It's the Terrible Terrors, their on a rampage again and because we can't let them out of their cage, they blast every inch they can reach and harass the other Dragons. We were hoping for Merida to calm them down." Astrid dropped her shoulders in surrender.  
"Well, come along, I bet you can help."

"I can try." Hiccup agreed and he followed her into the Dragon stables were everyone, including Eret was standing in a safe distance from the sparking Dragon pen.

"About time!" Snotlout yelled provokingly. "Hurry up and make these devils pay for what they did to me!"

"Easy Snotlout, we can sort this out." Hiccup replied calmly and he approached the Dragon pen.

"You better have a good reason for being late," Snotlout went on, but Hiccup ignored him to seek contact with the angry Dragons, "you sure are useless today Hiccup. You didn't even bring the babe with the flaming hair with you. We sure could use her and she is better to look at."

Hiccup stood up again and turned to Snotlout so abruptly that the latter startled and backed away.  
"I warn you, never to call her that again, understand?" Hiccup said to Snotlout sharply and his eyes were lit with fury. Snotlout could call Hiccup whatever he wanted. In a strange way, that was the way of their friendship and Hiccup knew Snotlout was frustrated himself, but he had to know that, what he just had said, had crossed a line.

Snotlout was speechless for a moment, but he never was thrown off his attitude for long. He stepped closer and laughed in Hiccup's face.  
"You warn me? Quit acting tough, Hiccup. You may be the Dragon master, but you are no match for me and once Merida losses interest in you, she will know it too." Snotlout puffed himself up and looked very self -involved. Hiccup had really enough of it. Macintosh had been no better, even though he knew how to address Merida, he demanded her to marry him with a threat of war. Then you had Snotlout, who really only wanted to be the best at everything, Merida had nothing to do with his strive to beat Hiccup and yet he insisted on treating her like a trophy.  
"Let me be clear about one thing Snotlout, keep Merida out of your issues with me." Hiccup told him sharply and went to sit down in front of the Dragon pen again. No answer followed, so Hiccup guessed he had made his point.

"Wait, you didn't bring her at all?" Ruffnut concluded while she blocked a tiny fireball with her brother for a shield.

"Oh no!" Tuffnut added dramatically and flinched when the fire landed in his hair.  
"Something happened that made her stay away. No, don't tell me, she killed you. No that can't be because you are here. She killed someone! You killed her!" he yelled and pointed at Hiccup accusingly.  
"Why did you do it? We needed her!"

"Calm down, Tuffnut. No one was killed. She stayed home today, nothing more. We can get this under control, I promise." Hiccup tried to sound positive, but the reality that he didn't know if Merida would ever come back to Berk tore at his insides. He knew everyone was watching him and Astrid and Fishlegs would notice his down cast mood, so before anyone could ask any tricky questions, he went inside the pen and reached out a hand to the nearest Terrible terror who watched him with distrust.  
"Hey there, little fellow. Remember me?" he said friendly. "I know we all have been busy lately and we are sorry about that, but we still want to train you and be friends. I know you like Merida, but let me try to take her place, alright?"

It sort of worked, the Terrible Terror named Iggy he was speaking to was watching him with interest, but two others, Butt and Head, kept their distance and started to breathe smoke and growled threateningly. Then, out of nowhere, the fourth of the little company attacked his arm. With his leather armour on, it didn't hurt much, but the jaws of a Terrible Terror are strong and Hiccup's fingers began to fall asleep due to the blocked flow of blood. That was the second time a Dragon attacked him for leaving Merida behind and Hiccup wished he could listen to them.  
"Listen guys, I'm glad you like Merida. I do too, but she is not here today. It was not her choice and she asked me to take care of you. Will you let me do that?" Hiccup tried with a groan of discomfort.  
The Terrible Terror hanging from Hiccup's arm was not convinced, Typical since it originally had been Snotlout's Dragon, but then Iggy approached Hiccup's numb fingers and smelled them. After he did, he licked his hand fondly and the other Dragons came closer as well and finally Hiccup's arm was released and the feeling came back to his fingers so he could pat every, now happy, Dragon. Sharpshot even jumped on his shoulder, like he used to do.

"Wow, I can't believe those guys understood all that." Snotlout remarked surprised.

"No, I don't think they did exactly." Fishlegs said and by his tone, Hiccup expected a theory to follow.  
"Terrible Terrors are clever when it comes to their territories and members of their pack. They also can memorise small hand and sound signals. It's clear that Hiccup's calm manner of speaking calmed them down, but I'm pretty sure they also recognised Merida's sent when they smelled Hiccup's hand."

Hiccup looked up in surprise, but could not come up with anything to say.

"It's true, I figured something like that with Merida too. Dragons we came across seem to calm down by smelling her sent as well," Astrid agreed.

"Wow, wow, Hiccup smells like Merida? That's ridiculous!" Snotlout cried out, a bit offended.

"No, it makes perfect sense, they fly Toothless together and Merida holds onto Hiccup, otherwise she falls off because Toothless is very fast." Fishlegs explained and Snotlout began to laugh with relieve.

"But how can her smell be on his hands, shouldn't his back be more logical?" Ruffnut brought up.

"Ah, guys, is this really important?" Hiccup said hastily as he left the Dragon pen. He looked to the Dragons one more time and sent Sharpshot off his shoulder. To be sure no one would continue the embarrassing subject, he turned resolutely to all the Dragon Riders. There were some decisions he made they needed to know.

* * *

Merida ate quietly the bun Rapunzel had saved her from breakfast. By the time she ate them they had become quite hard, but Merida didn't mind. By that time she could have eaten anything and the thought of Hiccup made them taste sweet. She could still easily recall his touch and the brush of his stubbles against her cheek when she had lifted her head to speak her mind.  
Now that he had gone, Merida feared he had been too kind to her. The damage had been done and she wondered what his thoughts were about it all. She hoped they were the same as hers, but one thing remained the same, whatever their thoughts or feelings.  
'Hiccup is and will always be, a Viking.'  
"AARG!" Merida let out her anger by throwing her hands up and screamed to the ceiling.

"Merida?" A kind voice asked suddenly and Merida dropped her arms with a start. Elsa was looking at her from her window, diagonally across the street. Her expression was rather concerned and Merida felt busted.

"Oh Elsa, ayam sorry!" She said quickly.

"Are you alright, Merida?" Elsa wanted to know. Her concern was really touching and Merida found the comfort to speak her mind again.

"Well ay could be better." Merida muttered.

"I understand. Jack chased that man away, but I can see how that doesn't make it better."

"No, he should have stayed in The Highlands." Merida growled. This was not over, not by a long shot. Merida had been careful not to mention Hiccup's name and so Macintosh had not realised Hiccup was a Viking, but Merida's preference towards him had been clear enough. Macintosh would tell the other clans what had happened and make it worse.

"Hey, can I help you with your letter? I'm pretty good in concealing things." Elsa opted and she gave Merida a smile.

Merida was truly surprised. She was not used to people wanted to help her, not in her favour anyway.  
"Tae tell ye the truth, it might be helpful." She confessed. Merida wanted to spend more time with Elsa to get to know her. She and Jack had come to her aid. It meant a lot to her so she agreed.  
"Are yu going to jump over or are yu taking the long route?"

Elsa thought about that for a moment, then smiled a joyful smile and conjured an ice bridge to Merida's window. Elsa wore delicate shoes, but she had no trouble at all crossing the slippery ice. It had to be her magic and Merida couldn't help by watch her in awe.  
Once Elsa was across and jumped from the windowsill into Merida's room, she turned around and thawed the bridge. This surprised Merida even more.

"Yu can also thaw your ice?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes, my sister taught me."

"You have a sister with these powers too?" Merida gasped. That would be incredible, but Elsa shook sadly her head.

"No, I'm the only one in five generations. My parents taught me to fear my powers ever since I was too little to control it. Accidents happened and my parents responded very badly to them. They kept me away from everybody else and my sister Anna and I could not be together for a long time because of their fear, but Anna is very stubborn and told me I should love my powers.  
You see, my magic is linked with my feelings and fear makes me dangerous." Elsa's eyes carried a deep sadness and it was silent for a moment. Merida knew she wasn't the only one with problems and it brought her and Elsa together with a connection neither of them wished for.  
"Come on, let's see what we can make of that letter." Elsa said and she smiled with re-found spirit.

* * *

"Rapunzel shed some magic tears for you to work with." Jack told Heather while he was busy refilling her ice supply. He had the thought of coating the bottles that needed to stay cold with a frost blanket, but found himself at a loss how to do it and ended up frosting them normally with some annoyance.

"Oh great! I can't wait to see what I can do for her." Heather said energetic and she sat down to write down her latest discoveries.

Jack didn't feel her excitement and now that he had mentioned it, he thought back to that conversation he overheard. It should have been fun, to listen in on their friends like that, but it wasn't. It bothered Jack what Hiccup went through and he wished he could do something to help him.  
"Say Heather, you are friends with both Hiccup and Astrid, right?" He decided to ask his employer and he did not make an effort to channel out the annoyance he was still feeling. He already knew the answer and he really wanted to tell her what he thought about it.

Heather had noticed his unfriendly tone and laid down her piece of charcoal with a frown.  
"Yes, I am. Hiccup has always been very kind to me and Astrid is my closest friend."

"This morning, Hiccup happened to mention his feelings about what happened between him and Astrid. It prevents him from keeping the peace and he feels like he can't be a good chief to Berk this way.  
You say you are friends with both of them, but I know you always listen to Astrid first and I want to know why. You know she isn't the victim, right? Hiccup is! Of the three of us, Astrid has known him from the time he was picked on for who he was. She knows about Hiccup's problems when it comes to be strong as a leader and still she chose to prove to him that he wasn't good enough."

"That's not what she meant to do. Hiccup never changed in Astrid's eyes. She still respects and likes him." Heather countered, she was clearly shocked that Jack attacked her about this so suddenly.

"That doesn't make it right. If she didn't want a future with him, she just should have told him that before they got engaged!" Jack was yelling now, he knew Vikings weren't people for talking, but still it was pretty stupid that they didn't when they easily could have done that!

"Calm down Jack. You are right. I should have listened to Hiccup too and I should have talked to Astrid about it being wrong, but there is nothing to be done now. It is too late."

"Nahah, they can still tell each other the truth. Astrid has to face what she did and tell Hiccup exactly what she had been thinking when she chose that other Viking."

"I don't think that will solve anything, Jack. Trust me, it is best to move forward and be strong about it." Heather told him, trying to calm the ice boy down, but she really said the wrong things.

Jack took up his staff with force and gave Heather a scowl. "That is not the way to be strong, Heather." He told her angrily and took off.

* * *

"You really have beautiful dresses, Merida." Elsa remarked impressed, bent over a big box of clothes. She had helped Merida the best she could with the beginning of her letter, but with that incident with Macintosh as focus it became quite easy to avoid the events in Merida's live before that. Elsa was giving Merida time to write it down in her own words and was keeping herself busy by studying the culture of The Highlands.

"Yu think? Ayam just glad ay can move around in them, but Hiccup was right. Ay had nothing for working with Dragons." Merida said while she tried to write some more.

"If you wear that you are even more like a Viking." Elsa remarked who let her eyes travel from the fur skirt with leather pants to all the displayed weapons.  
"I come from a Nordic land, just like the Vikings, but we don't show our weaponry like this."

"It tells of our strength and independence. It's normal tae me." Merida shrugged.  
"I know how tae use all these weapons too. Ma dad thought it essential fur me tae learn and he proved tae be right." Merida stood up and walked to the mantelpiece with the mounted head of Mor'Du above it.  
"This was the demon bear Mor'Du. Ma dad lost his leg tu it. Ay didn't slay it, but ay did set his spirit free. Ma farther gave this tu me as a symbol of ma bravery, but ay see it differently.  
When ay look at this ay hope ay can still change may fate."

"Your fate of an arranged marriage?" Elsa asked softly.

"Yes." Merida replied sharply and Macintosh's smug face popped into her head. She grimaced.  
"If ay have tu be queen, then ay will, but ay will not have a foolish husband! Ma mother is ignoring the luck she had. Often she tells the story of how ma father won her hand, but those three ay have tu deal with are not likely to form a happy marriage."

"What if Hiccup was to compete for your hand?" Elsa opted and Merida's whole body became rigid. Elsa had uncovered the deep wish Merida tried so hard to hide, even from herself.

"I know Vikings do not have a legions towards any kingdom, but they do have a leader and Hiccup is next in line to be one, right?"

"Ay wouldn't mind." Merida confessed softly. She didn't move, but she could easily guess the expression on her friend's face. She knew Elsa saw the same obstacles Merida knew of, but still she had thought of this possibility. Merida didn't want to think about it any longer and so she tried to turn it into a joke.  
"But ay don't think ma parents would like that. They wouldn't mind Jack competing, though. If he won, at least ay would have a fun marriage."  
Merida had saved herself with this and the heavy pressure on her chest faded a bit. With a brave smile she turned around and saw that Elsa looked rather tense. It made Merida laugh.  
"Yu can crack a smile, Elsa. It was just a joke. Ay would die of frostbite if ay married Jack and ay don't want that."

"No, I know that!" Elsa reacted quickly with rather wide eyes of surprise. She quickly continued to organise Merida's clothes and turned her back to her. Merida just smirked to herself. At least she could be happy for Jack and Elsa.

Hiccup looked at his team and let his eyes linger on Astrid and Eret who both looked at him with some apprehension. This was not what he wanted them to feel whenever he spoke to them like this. It was time to clear up this mess and take responsibility, as a chief should!

"I have decided to retake my position as chief of Berk. I will relieve my mother from the burden and ask her to be my consultant." Hiccup told the group.  
"I know it is a great responsibility and I want to make up for the time I lost. I have been thinking a lot about my dad before me. He also had people who doubted him because he did things differently, but he did what he thought was best for Berk and that's what I will strive to do as well."

"Hiccup.." Astrid wanted to speak to this, but Hiccup silenced her by raising his hand.

"I am not my dad and I will never will be. I am not a warrior like he was and I can't be in the same place all the time, but I am a protector and like he sacrificed himself for the people he loved, so will I. That is how I want to be your leader, but I will do things differently.  
My dad ignored something that should be put right and I am going to try." Hiccup stopped to look at his team for a moment. What he mainly saw was alarm and great confusion on their faces. This had been kept from them for far too long.  
"My grandfather imprisoned the queen of Dun Broch, Merida's mother, when he refused to face his failure to claim those lands." Hiccup went on and alarm was replaced with shock and he shared his own disappointment in his grandfather with them by staring at his boot and prostatic for a moment.  
"The fact that the clans from that kingdom never took arms against us for revenge proves that they do not want war and I'm going to depend on that. Merida has made Berk her second home and I want her to be free to be here. That's why I am going to contact Dun Broch, as my first act as your chief, to apologize properly for my grandfather's deeds and show them we've changed."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, that apology might come as an intrusion to them and anger them." Fishlegs said nervously.

"I have to try, just like I had to when I brought an end to our Dragon killing." Hiccup said strongly and he looked at Astrid for a minute. She had been the first to trust him with that decision even though she hadn't trusted Dragons back then.  
"I am not going to talk around it, I am doing this mainly for Merida, just like Toothless was my first reason back then and I know it's crazy and risky, but I know my dad would allow me to try, because he understood how important certain things are.  
Now, why I really wanted to speak to you all," Hiccup continued to prevent anyone from starting an argument, "because being chief is going to keep me really busy, I am giving each of you one of our main duties.  
Fishlegs, from now on the Academy is your responsibility. You are to decide the topics of the lessons and who teaches them.  
Astrid, you are in charge of Dragon's edge, both of the defence and it's Dragons. You will be working with Snotlout and feel free to ask Heather to help out too, we could use her and Windsheer when needed."

Hiccup expected complains, but none came and so he turned to speak to Eret directly.

"I know you have not been happy with my leadership and you are probably right in some areas. I should have thought of a better way to use your strengths and that's why I appoint you to lead the island surveillances." Hiccup enjoyed Eret's abrupt change of face and smiled to him kindly before he explained his decision.  
"You made up for your mistakes with the Whispering Death when you helped me track it down a few days ago. You are used to a life of travel and needed to be vigilant at all times. Of course that was needed to trap Dragons, but you can use it for quick judgement as well when it comes to a rogue Dragon. Most importantly, Skullcrusher has an instinct to protect who or whatever he deems benign. You two are perfect for the job. Ruffnut and Tuffnut will be working with you." Hiccup looked briefly to the twins, they weren't listening. Eret would be in charge, but he choice not to mention that, in case Ruffnut or Tuffnut would like to start something for power.  
"I will check on your process so now and then and you have to promise me that you will let me know when you find new species." Hiccup told Eret. He felt really good about his decision. With Everyone filling one of his responsibilities, he had more time to think his plan for peace with The Highlands through.  
"No complains?" He asked them all and when they all nodded it gave Hiccup the confidence he needed to carry on his decision to his mother.  
 **-  
** It had been quiet for some time, but still Elsa could not concentrate on her work. She had hoped the noise from her sewing machine would keep her head clear, but it didn't. From time to time she would glance over to her window to check on the two rooms she could see in the next building.  
It was almost three o'clock now. Elsa had helped Merida with her letter as best as she could, but in the end she had to return to her work and Merida left to clear her head. She hoped Merida finished her letter to send it out. Elsa had been telling herself that she had to let Merida finish it herself. There was nothing more she could do, but tension interfered with her work and in the end she gave up on her dress and pinned it back on the mannequin. Maybe Rapunzel didn't have a client today, Elsa could always go to the other building and check, but it would be so much easier for Jack to come back so she could ask him directly if he knew something. Elsa turned her back to her working table, leaned out of her window and stared into Jack's room. It was still empty.  
'Winter was over, so he shouldn't be busy for long, right?'

"Hey, Elsa!"

Before Elsa knew it she was looking right into Jack's cheerful and enchanting eyes. Her heart jumped up to her throat and she jumped back with a start.  
"Jack!" she screamed in shock and she laid her hand on her chest to calm down.

"What are you doing? Want to jump over?" Jack asked her, grinning adorably.

Elsa was lost for a moment, but finally she managed to remember what she had been thinking about all morning.  
"Ah well I, I.. I helped Merida with the beginning of her letter and I was wondering if you knew more about it?"

"No, I just come back from Heather, I argued with her about that business with Hiccup and Astrid. In the end I got her to admit that her judgement isn't fair, but she still thinks it should be kept quiet." Jack began and he frustrated ran his hand through his hair.

"Why?" Elsa interrupted, even though all Jack told her was confusing, this bit of last information surprised her even more.

"Heather thinks that's the best way to do stuff. I don't know her whole history, but judging by what I know through Hiccup, she made some rough choices herself and lied to Hiccup more than once. Astrid never really lied, but slowly Heather is dragging her down that road and personally I blame her for Astrid's poor decisions. According to Heather Astrid still has feelings for Hiccup so maybe she misjudged her feelings." Jack stopped rubbing his hair and looked at Elsa with a bit of exhaustion on his face.  
"That was a lot of information, sorry."

"Oh, no, I'm glad I know a bit about it all, because what I heard this morning left me quite confused."

"That was very mischievous from you by the way, listening in on them like that, am I supposed to feel responsible for that?" Jack said off topic and his eyes were sparkling with joy again.

"No." Elsa lied, she knew what his reaction would be and she was right on the mark. Jack's face lit up with a grin of pure happiness and his eyes told her of his disbelief.

"Oh, what I wanted to ask you." Jack said suddenly, "Do you want to come down to Heather's bar in town tonight?"

It was a sudden idea and it seemed to be dropped on Elsa like a sudden heap of snow. Jack just asked her for them to be alone somewhere else. The idea sounded wonderful to Elsa's ears and it brought a bright smile on her face, one that Jack returned with a certain amount of relieve. It made Elsa feel tingly inside and her smile broadened even more. She only wished she could make him smile like that all the time.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed and he made a cute jump in the air before he shot through his room and out into his apartment.

* * *

The sky was slowly growing dark and a brisk wind began to blow against the sheet of paper, trying to pull it from under the lantern to sweep it away. Merida had finished the letter to her mother, but she just couldn't sent it out yet. Her head kept going up towards the sky to see if she could spot a black Dragon approaching. Merida had always known the matter of her betrothal had never really been off the table, but she had never expected to be in this position. She risked being send back to The Highlands for good by writing this letter, but if she didn't, lord Macintosh might demand it with a threat of war. With this letter, Merida hoped to get her mother to listen, to allow her to stay in Bariden, but she had to be careful with the truth. Niall Macintosh had not known Hiccup's heritage when he threatened him and she could definitely use that against him, but what if her mother saw Hiccup worthy of a new alliance? Then hell would break out if truth came to light.  
At a point of desperation, Merida decided to reread her letter.

Dear mother,

I hope you, dad and the boys are well. However, something happened that will not be ignored and I can only hope this letter will reach you in time.  
Niall Macintosh paid me a visit, without any notification. His father disagrees with my stay in Bariden and even calls it a betrayal to the alliance. No doubt he will seek agreement from the other two clans and will make a demand.  
I ask you to heed my side of the story before you agree to anything.  
Young Macintosh saw fit to threaten me with war directly, if I didn't take him for a husband. He also pointed his sword to my dear friend when the latter expressed his concern for me. Niall Macintosh did not know how to act to his position and declared to kill anyone who stood in his way.

I beg you and dad not to listen to his or his father's accusations and I wish to stay in Bariden, but I will come to Dun Broch soon to stand with you against this disagreement.

Please, do not bother sending a ship for me.

Your loving daughter,

Merida

Merida was actually quite pleased with what she had come up with. Elsa had advised her to keep it short and clear and that she had managed to do. This was a true word from a princess, as her mother would want to see it. As she looked at her description of Macintosh's behaviour, he really risked his clan's alliance with Dun Broch, but of course, once again, Merida had not mentioned that her friend was a Viking.  
'It should not matter!' She thought heatedly, but she could not ignore reality. She had not been around when the Vikings invaded her home and took her mother as a hostage under false information. The Macintosh clan had been right at her father's side and made him their king. In their eyes, Young Macintosh had been right to point a sword at Hiccup if they knew who his grandfather was.  
Friendship alone would lead to serious conflict with her homeland, but Hiccup was more to Merida already. Not even a threat of war could stop her heart from yearning for his company.

The call of a Night Fury broke the silence of the upcoming night and soon after, the Dragon landed with a small thud on the soft ground. Toothless roared with joy to see her and Merida jumped to her feet to greet him.  
"Good evening tae ye, laddie." She greeted the Dragon fondly and started scratching his head and neck while the Dragon tried to lick her. Another lighter thud, combined with the clink of metal told Merida that Hiccup had dismounted and it took him two steps to come to her. She kept her arms around Toothless' neck and allowed the Dragon to lick her face. The gross, wet feeling of the Dragon's gesture of affection made her smile and at last she turned around to meet the Viking behind her.  
Hiccup had just taken off his helmet and it caused his hair to peek out in several directions. His soft green eyes were resting kindly on her face and his lips formed a sweet smile. Why couldn't she ask her father to throw that old alliance away? It was hardly an alliance if they questioned their king's decisions! There was no way she would allow anyone to stand between her and Hiccup. Merida could never leave him, one look at him could tell her that for certain.

"I did not think you would be here this late." Hiccup told her. his expression didn't change and he kept his voice low.

"Ay wanted ye tae read the letter when ay finished it." She told him truthfully. She invited him to sit down on the grass with her and gave him the letter, which he read silently.

"I'll be more than happy to fly you to Dun Broch." Hiccup told her with a warm smile.

Merida returned the smile and came a bit closer. This was what she had hoped for. In truth she was really torn between opposite feelings about leaving. On one hand she was anxious to go home, because she was worried about her parents and wanted to set things right herself! On the other hand, it might lead to a permanent stay and maybe an arranged marriage. If she was to depart for good, then she wanted to be with Hiccup as long as she could.  
"It might not turn out well." She told him softly. "The lords are tired of waiting fur me tae pick one of their sons tae marry and probably want tu have the next games as soon as possible. Fortunately ay get tae pick the main event and ay know they all are terrible at archery. Last time ay entered myself tae make a point and I still rather rule by myself."  
Merida saw Hiccup's gaze and answered him before he could speak his concern.  
"Ay will be fine." She told him with no doubt in her heart and she stared him hard in his eyes to tell him how serious she was.  
"Ay have tae be queen if ay want tae fix this friction between Berk and ma clan and ay will do it." She turned fully to Hiccup and smiled to him softly.  
"Now that ay've met yu, I can't possibly live a life apart from yu."  
It was a risky thing to say, not only for the position they were in, but also for her heart. Hiccup told her he liked her, but still she was afraid to hope for too much. She watched Hiccup's reaction in suspense. He looked to the ground, but a shy smile plaid on his lips and threatened to reach up to his ears.

"Me neither." He told her softly and looked up again. "I will become chief and accept your proposal for peace, I promise."

"Were the Wee Terrors upset?" Merida asked off topic. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy and she wanted to calm herself with a different conversation. Then she noticed a bruise on Hiccup's cheek, right below his temple.  
"Did they do that?" she asked and gently she touched it, but Hiccup chuckled.

"Ah no, that was Toothless." He said and behind them Toothless growled offended.  
"I deserved it, though," Hiccup continued sheepishly, "I was being stupid."

Something about that was flattering and Merida felt a blush warm up her cheeks. In an impulse she made herself tall in her sitting position and kissed his bruised cheek. Then she stood up and returned to her lantern. Leaving Hiccup with his thoughts.

 **AN: Too many ideas for this chapter, so in the next chapter I will come back to two more events of this day, Hiccup's talk with his mother and Jack and Elsa's night out :)**

 **Grim: I thought you had a good point, so I wrote down your idea, unfortunately when I thought of it, I couldn't write it down and it slipped my mind, but I tried my best, I hope you are happy with it.  
Also, what I wrote as a P.S. in the previous chapter was not addressed to you personally :P  
**


	13. The Viking and the princess

The Viking and the princess

This time Hiccup tried his old home first to look for his mother, but his luck had run out. She was not there and it left Hiccup and Toothless to search whole of Berk.  
"Well this isn't good." Hiccup remarked with a groan of exhaustion. Toothless pressed his nose under his arm. Hiccup had the habit of concealing his discomfort with sarcasm, but the Dragon was never fooled by it. Hiccup shook from head to toe with nerves of uncertainty and welcomed the need to climb back on the Dragon's sturdy back to take the responsibility off his shaky legs. Never in his life had Hiccup been so aware of the risk to fail.  
"Come on, bud. Let's go." He told his friend as nonchalantly as he could, but again Toothless wasn't fooled and while they flew on the Dragon kept an watchful eye on the one-legged Viking.  
"Yes I know, bud, this is different from anything I ever wanted to do. Not only are there no Dragons involved, whatsoever, I can't sneak off alone anymore, thinking no one would miss me. I have to become chief to be able to talk to queen Elinor. I want her to know that there are Vikings who are full of love and loyalty, Vikings who honour their word and think about others. Vikings like my father was."

Toothless roared softly to sooth his friend. Toothless had been with him through it all. He was a stubborn Dragon and would do anything for Hiccup, but through years had come to understand more of the way of humans. They were restrained when it came to stepping outside their borders and were reluctant to find trouble. Hiccup used to throw that restrain in the wind and figure it all out on the way, but now that was no longer possible.  
Hiccup was not paying much attention to his surroundings and hardly saw the ground, packed with busy Vikings, his thoughts were with the life his mother had chosen to lead for twenty years. She had given up on hope that any opinion could be changed and had chosen to keep her own opinion sealed away. Hiccup and his father had showed her that she had been wrong, but by their last conversation, Hiccup had come to understand that she still gave up easily when it came to humans and it made him even more uncertain queen Elinor could, judging by what he heard about her.  
At that moment he and Toothless simultaneously spotted Valka. She was officiating a wedding. Toothless soar down and all attendants greeted them with cheer and raised their glasses. It was a clear day and for Berk's standards pretty sunny. The delight of the good weather was visible on the faces of even the most brute looking Vikings and Hiccup's mother greeted him with a hug and a big kiss on his cheek. It lifted Hiccup's spirits in that moment, but he made a mistake by looking at the happy newlyweds and it brought him to painful realisation.  
Even if he and Merida managed to mend the bond between their people, it was unlikely she would stay unmarried. That was a time limit he could not make and it drained him from any feeling of joy or hope a wedding was supposed to emit. Hiccup realised his mother would read his mood soon and tried his best to fake a smile long enough to get her away from the happy event.  
"Mom, can I speak to you in private?" He asked her and he allowed his serious intention to shine through. Valka nodded and appointed an unsuspecting Gobber to take over. The ceremony was all good and done, but still the Vikings did expect some disaster to occur when Gobber took charge. It triggered a grin on Hiccups face as he and his mother strayed away to a private spot and soon enough he could hear Gobber make a strange, somewhat inappropriate speech and some angry yelling followed.

"You can speak now son, I am listening." Valka told him as she halted and turned to face with in all seriousness.

"Alright, I'll just come out and say it then," Hiccup began. "I feel ready to retake my position as chief of Berk and I want to ask you to help me as an consultant."

Valka's face cleared up with pure happiness and she gave him another hug. "Of course, Hiccup. I am so glad I could give you the time you needed." She told him with a bright smile, but as a mother should Valka never stopped studying her son to meet his needs and saw the deep concern he was trying to hide.  
"You want to go to The Highlands to speak about what we did." She guessed in a low voice. She released Hiccup and he took two steps back to show his mother that she could not change his mind.

"I want them to know that we aren't bad people. two generations have changed Berk for good and I will show it to the queen. I have no intention of gaining anything from this meeting, just that Merida can be here freely. She is very good with Dragons and should be able to be openly herself.  
I already gave the other Dragon Riders their assignments, they are good to go and help me manage our islands." Hiccup tried to keep speaking strongly of his decisions to make his mother see that he could do it, but Valka shook her head.

"This is all for the girl, isn't it? You want to risk our peace only for her, don't you?" Valka reached out her hand and gently stroke his hair while she watched him affectionately.  
"You have a good heart, Hiccup, but as chief you can't make these decisions so lightly."

Hiccup let her weave her fingers through his hair. He knew she meant well and just thought of protecting her son from himself, but Hiccup had already considered this all. The same thing had occurred when he found the way to Dragon's Edge and Snotlout's father told him peace was more important than following a desire. Hiccup chose to tell his mother about that day and what his father had said to him.  
"I wish I could do this without the responsibility as chief, but this time I can't venture off on my own. I know that and I know I drag everyone with me, but this is not only my problem. Berk has a bad name somewhere and I want to set it right. Even though I wasn't chief back then, it is not so different from the time Spitelout and Sven tried to convince my dad that I risked trouble by going further than our borders. Dad told them that you can take a risk, if it is the most important thing and asked them how far they would be willing to go if it were them. He said that I would do it anyway so that they might as well support me and I ask you the same, mom.  
People feared for conflict too when dad wanted to search for you, but he went anyway, because his heart was telling him to do so! Would you not have been glad if he had found you then?"

Valka sighed. "Your love for The Highlands' princess is still too young, son, it is not the same."

Hiccup felt a stone drop in his stomach. It was a harsh truth he'd kept hidden from himself and he hang his head.  
"That may be so," He confessed softly, "but I know that I will regret it if I do nothing about this. I have seen her culture. It is not so different from ours and the fact that we never crossed them again gives us an opportunity for peace at last." Hiccup raised his head again and straightened his back.  
"I have to do this." He told her strongly. His nerves had calmed down for a long time, but only at that moment Hiccup realised his strong resolve. He would do whatever he could to make Merida free to stand beside him. For now, that was all he wanted to achieve. He was not ready to lose her so soon.

* * *

That evening Elsa made her way down town to Heather's bar. The bar was located in the centre of town at the town's square. It was a crowded little place with a terrace on either side, warmed and lit by several fire pits. Over all, the sight of it was inviting and as Elsa came closer, the buzz of many merry conversations waved her way. Worries were forgotten while you spent time here and Elsa was eager to join in, only she was not sure she could. This atmosphere was not at all what she was used to and even though she hated the uptight parties she had to attend in her life, the damage had been done. She had no idea how to fit in and it made her very nervous. Whenever Elsa was nervous, she would act confident, but acting like a queen would be wrong here.  
Not sure what to do, she approached the big Viking who watched the entrance. His head looked too small for his body and his eyes were like piercing dots in his head. It was his job to scare off trouble makers and Elsa did not fall under that category. However her powers had been considered dangerous.  
'Relax, you are no longer in Arendelle, people are different here. I wear my gloves and Jack will be here too. It will be fine.' Elsa told herself. She serenely walked up to the bouncer and gave him a nod and a smile. The burly man surprised her by returning her smile before he kindly stepped aside to let her pass. Elsa opened the wooden door and stepped into the surprisingly spacious bar that was bathed in yellow-orange light, caused by many candles about the room. The space was filled with a few sturdy tables with benches and couches coated with sheepskin created four cosy sitting corners. The bar had a small counter, lined with barstools and behind it Elsa spotted the young woman who owned the place. Hiccup's childhood friend Heather. Her black hair was braided like many northern women wore their hair and her leather top suited a Viking. Elsa chose to approach her first. She had not spotted Jack yet and she liked to blend in. The walk to the counter was difficult, because Elsa was painfully aware of her queen-like manner of walking and felt eyes turning in her direction. She tried to walk loosely with a slight drop of her shoulders, but she was not sure her expression worked with it.  
At last she could sit down on one of the barstools and Heather spotted her immediately.

"Hi there, what can I do for you.?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Tea with rum, if you have it," Elsa was glad she thought of a drink to order. It had just been on the top of her head, but once again, she feared it did not suit the situation. To her relieve Heather nodded and went to the back to boil water. She returned way too quickly with a well-poured mug of steaming Earl Grey with a delightful aroma of rum and it caught Elsa completely off guard.

"Here you are, that's one coper coin, please."  
Elsa was still amazed at the quick service while she paid for her drink, but then she remembered that Vikings trained Dragons and true enough, heard an unfamiliar noise coming from the kitchen. A drunken man swayed to the bar to yell his order and he eyed Elsa with a strange mixture of confusion and admiration.

"How do you, missy? You're looking fine, yes you do!" he blurred.

"Now Berny, here is your ale, but that will be the last one." Heather told him friendly but strict. Before she gave the man his ale however, she poured some elixir from a flask she kept under the counter into his drink. Berny was too drunk to notice, but Elsa did,

"You're too kind, malady!" Berny told Heather and then drained the ale as soon as it was handed to him. Heather chose to ignore it and turned to Elsa with a smile.

"That was a special elixir I brew myself I put in his drink. It will minimise the alcohol in blood. Soon he will be able to walk home himself. No drunkard will ever go on a rampage under my watch, don't you worry about that." She told her.

Elsa smiled. "I don't look like I belong here, do I?" she humoured.

"I will be honest with you and say that that is true." Heather had a really pretty face and it made her less daring herself, but her eyes spoke of life, a hard life and it alarmed Elsa a bit.

"So, where are you from? Are you new in town?" Heather asked on, a part of her job was to be social with her costumers and make them feel at home in her bar. Elsa thought she managed that well enough and welcomed the conversation. She still hadn't seen any familiar faces and she felt like making a friend.

"Yes, I believe you know my cousin, Rapunzel. I just moved in the apartment complex next to hers."

"How nice, then you must know my friend Hiccup, he and Rapunzel come here often, together with Eugene and Jack."

Elsa felt her smile drop, the fact that Heather spoke so fondly of Hiccup left a bitter taste in her mouth after what she had heard from Jack.  
"Yes, actually my window is right across Jack's room, I know him a bit better actually." She chose to say. It felt wrong to judge anyone by something that went on beyond her, but feeling Jack's concern for his friend made her nevertheless biased. Heather was a smart woman and uncovered the hidden meaning in her reply. Her facial expression saddened and she allowed herself to take the time to answer for herself.

" Jack told you about our talk, didn't he?" She began and she kept her eyes right on Elsa.  
"I ruined my chance of a good first impression on you, I'm aware of that. Overall, I never do well with first impressions, not with Hiccup in my youth and not with Merida a few days back, but can you give me a new chance? We only now met, after all."

Elsa really wasn't sure. In her whole life she had never bothered so much with the troubles of others, because she hardly knew anyone because of her own troubles. Elsa had never seen Astrid, the young woman didn't even have a face in her mind and so she could not harbour anger towards her. Shunning someone from the start seemed wrong and Heather was only a go-between in the whole story. The messenger.  
"You are right, but I do agree with Jack. You should have been more of a friend towards Hiccup. He really deserves better and silence is not the answer." She told the young barkeeper with a stern expression that was worthy of an ice-queen.  
"Jack told me Vikings don't speak of what's in their hearts and in some way I can relate to that." Elsa confessed softly and she released herself from the severe eye-contact.  
"But like Jack, I was excluded unwillingly from the world and I understand Jack's frustration in this situation. If you can speak of it, then you should do it!"

Heather nodded, it seemed Elsa had brought her point across. When that seemed to be the conclusion to their conversation, she resumed her search for Jack, but still had not any luck finding him.

"Oh, I just remembered, Rapunzel and Eugene were here a little while ago, but they left after Rapunzel dropped off her flask for me, I'm afraid you just missed them. Were they supposed to meet you here?" Heather said while she picked up on her dishes and eyed the old drunken Berny with patience. He had fallen asleep and was mumbling in his slumber.

"No, Jack asked me to come." Elsa replied. She wondered why she was being so honest about it. She could have told Heather that she was meeting Rapunzel, then she could meet Jack later. Actually, she wasn't sure she wanted to meet Jack here alone anymore. The idea made her very nervous and self-conscious.

"Oh, Jack is in the back, but he should be done now, lately he likes to experiment with his ice after he's done with his chores for me, shall I go get him?" Heather put down her dishcloth, ready to fetch Jack and Elsa felt flustered.

"That's alright, I can wait!" she said hastily and to her relieve Heather resumed with her dishes. However, fate would have it differently, for the Winter Guardian in question emerged from the back at that moment. Elsa watched him with a raising heartbeat and a part of her hoped he had forgotten their meeting. Then a girl appeared out of nowhere and drew Jack's attention before he could even turn in Elsa's direction. The girl had come from a group of friends who happened to be all girls and around the same age as Jack, minus the three hundred. The girl had a clear interest in Jack and tried to get him to come to her table. Elsa thought this to be over the top obvious and that the girl was embarrassing herself, but to her shock Jack did accept her invitation with his usual grin. He spoke with the girls and they all laughed and giggled at whatever he was saying. Heather had seen the turn of event as well, but didn't seem to think much of it. Did Jack always go in on such behaviour? Elsa's heart seemed to drop to her stomach and she felt a disgust towards the girls and even Jack.

"That happens from time to time, Jack just can't say no to those poor girls." Heather said and Elsa switched her eyes to the barmaid's calm face. She wondered what she meant by the term 'poor' but quickly returned to Jack's grin. It made perfect sense, though, Jack couldn't be seen for three hundred years. Naturally he craved company, still, Elsa didn't think Jack needed those girls' attention. He had to know Elsa was there and therefore wouldn't be alone that evening, or any evening for that matter! Suddenly she felt someone move in on her right and quite closely too. Elsa looked around to see who was invading her personal space and saw a young man with a smug face and close-cropped mouse brown hair, staring at her. Elsa eyed him coldly. Even in high society, men like that were very common and she knew exactly what to expect.

"I thought you had a beautiful face, but now that I see it, it still overwhelms me greatly." He told her with an eager smile that drove a shiver down Elsa's spine. Those men gave her the creeps. They made her feel like something they liked to devour or put on display.

"Thank you." Elsa replied hollow and didn't spare the man one more look.

"You must be new in town." The man continued. They were always persistent, but Elsa had learned to deal with them. The trick was not to be intimidated and keep the conversation sharp, but tonight she didn't have a mind for it and she fixed her attention on Jack and the perky girls once again.

"He will come over in a moment, he never stays with them long." Heather told her suddenly and there was something in her tone that drew Elsa's attention. When she looked at her, Heather still seemed calm, but her smile had turned into a sad grimace. Elsa wanted to know what made Heater look like that, but a scream answered her question.  
When Elsa looked back to the group of girls, she saw that Jack had backed away to the far wall by the counter, almost out of Elsa's eyeshot. One of the girls had touched him. It had been only for a moment, but the cold animating from Jack's entire being had caused her to shun him immediately. Elsa felt for Jack. She had seen the deep loneliness in his eyes when he told her about the distance he had with people. it was the burden he still had to bear. Even now that he was given his life back. Jack Frost was still a Guardian and therefore not a normal human being.  
"I have to help that girl treat that hand, otherwise she will get frostbite." Heather said and she busied away. Elsa watched her approach the shocked girl and couldn't look away. The girl had her hand wrapped in her skirt and shivered from head to toe. Her friends were horrified and spoke to her in urgency. They were telling her to leave with them and eyed Jack with fright and distrust. Elsa knew that look all too well, Jack had become a monster in their eyes and in them, Elsa could see the people she had known growing up, the people who still thought she was a monster and it broke her heart. Now she saw that it didn't matter where she was, Arendelle was not the only place not to understand. Great fear struck her and Elsa wanted to leave. She had to, to get away from the crowd, before she might lose control again, but her body didn't answer to her mind.

Heather returned from treating the girl, she and her friends had left and Heather was clearly shaken as well. "Poor Jack, sometimes I wonder why he still bothers." She whispered.  
Elsa didn't know how to reply to that, but it kept her from leaving. Jack was so social, he even shared his apartment with a friend and you quickly forgot he was any different, but Elsa was certain he himself never did. It was seen in the way he was always on the move, rarely sitting down and why he kept his hands in his pockets most of the day.  
Elsa looked at her nearly finished drink and closed her gloved fingers around the warm cup. Her hands were always cold as well and for a long time she had believed to have the same disability as Jack, but that had only been a misunderstanding. She could hug her sister if she wanted to, without harming her.

"I see that you wear gloves, are you cold?" The man was still sitting next to her. Elsa had almost forgotten him. She couldn't care less what he thought and continued to ignore him. Of course that tactic rarely threw them off and the man continued to woo her.  
"You already have such an icy beauty, it would be a shame for those lips to turn blue. Let me buy you another hot drink or you can have my shirt, I guarantee you that it will keep you warm."

Elsa turned to the man with dignity. The man's offer and the way he was looking at her disgusted her and she thought it was high time for him to leave her alone.  
"I am perfectly fine, in fact I was just in a conversation," Elsa nodded to Heather. The later got her drift immediately and threw the man an offended look.

"Oh, eh.." The man tried, but Elsa would not let him come up with a response.

"I think you can agree that interrupting a conversation is rude, especially when you are not part of their party." Elsa stared hard into the man's face that had become unsure. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but then he took his leave.

"You're good." Heather said with a smirk and Elsa couldn't stop the boost of confidence it had given her. She allowed herself to smirk as well, but when she turned around in her seat, it all dropped like a heavy rock.  
Jack stood in front of her and he looked at her in silence. The confidence and pride Elsa had felt a second ago ashamed her. Jack had obviously heard her and it was not a side of her she wanted him to see.

"Oh, hello Jack." She said softly and the level of guild was clear in her voice, but then Jack cracked a smile and Elsa's heart jumped with relieve. The painful moment had passed and she had made it through.

"Elsa! You made it." Jack exclaimed and his eyes sparked with joy. He jumped weightlessly on the barstool the man had left as Elsa turned to him with a timid smile. She still felt flustered.  
"Have you been waiting long?" Jack asked on.

'Oh dear, this is starting to sound like a date!' Elsa thought and tried to forget it immediately.  
"Actually, yes." She decided to tease him to distract herself, but she only made it worse because it caused Jack to rub the back of his head in a apologizing way that was just too adorable for her to bear.

"Let me make it up to you by buying you your next drink, sounds good?" he suggested.

Elsa agreed with a bright smile. She had made her point and it was useless to try to act otherwise when she was so grateful for his company.

"A vodka, Jack?" Heather guessed spiritly.

"Sure, you too, Elsa?" Jack asked her directly. Elsa had not expected him to guess her preference for strong alcohol, but she guessed he had the same reason she did. Strong alcohol warms the body and because both she and Jack had bodies that had to work harder to become warm, they both could hold their licker entirely.

"Why not?" she said and there was that incredible happiness in Jack's eyes again that Elsa absolutely had come to adore from the very first time she saw it.

"This place is great, isn't it?" He asked to start a conversation. However seeing that happiness reminded Elsa where it came from and both the girl from before and her own brother and parents appeared in her head. She couldn't shut them out and her smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked and his concern made it worse. He shouldn't be concerned about her! She had no right to be upset when she had a sister who loved her no matter what happened, while Jack had been alone for three hundred years to become like this, too cold to be touched. How could he be this caring in a world he didn't fit into?

"I-I saw what happened with that girl," she told him softly. Concern changed into sadness and a deep sigh escaped Jack's lips.  
"that looked horrible." She finished and a lump filled Elsa's throat. Jack had once asked her how she stood against her position in the world. Back then, Elsa had assumed she understood his pain, but she had been wrong, so very wrong.

"Ah well, you know," Jack spoke at last and his voice had a slight shiver. He looked Elsa deep in the eyes and slowly a sparkle brought warmth into his eyes again,  
"if you can't handle the cold, you're not my type."

A grin returned on his handsome face and Elsa felt the corners of her own mouth curl as well, combined with a rare burning sensation in her cheeks. She took off one glove and reached over to lightly lay her hand on his. Heather came back with their drinks and Jack drew his towards him, but left it at that. He kept his eyes on Elsa and Elsa kept hers on him. The sadness had left his face the moment she touched him and the soothing sensation from their touch was a true consolation to both of them. Elsa knew she could easily stay like that forever and she hoped Jack felt the same way. She drank in his face. His lips were chipped, as from a freezing cold. They looked so rough and painful and Elsa found herself eager to sooth them, to press her finger or her lips against them and not let go until her warmth fully healed them.

"Merida hasn't come back yet." She said out of the blue and her words came out hoarse, because they had been forced. She stayed where she was and kept her voice soft, but wanted to have a conversation, before she would do something impulsive. She too drew her drink towards her with her free hand and took a sip of the strong alcohol.

"Oh, did she say where she was going when she left?" Jack asked in surprise and he blinked before he took a swig vodka as well.  
"Did she go to the meadow?" He asked on and something made him very amused. Elsa was not sure she understood his reason, but answered him nevertheless.

"Yes, it calms her to be around the woods, I think."

"It is also where Hiccup arrives with Toothless." Jack explained with a sly grin and he took another swig.

Elsa wasn't happy with that piece of information. She had no doubt Jack was right to assume that Merida chose to meet Hiccup and it alarmed her.  
"Don't you think that is bad?" she asked him.

"Not really, do you?"

"You heard them! Merida cannot stay with Hiccup because he is a Viking. It's not wise for them to encourage their feelings, it will cause too much damage to Merida's country." Elsa told Jack urgently, but the latter didn't seem at all worried.  
"Believe me, I wish they could. I heard Hiccup's confession and I have seen Merida's despair, but is there really some way they can conquer this problem?" Elsa exclaimed in frustration.  
"Why are you so calm about this?" She added with some anger for the sake of their friends.

"Because I know my friend. Hiccup always knows what he is doing." Jack told her and he looked fully confident. Elsa tried to calm down, she wanted to believe him, but the uneasy feeling didn't leave her.

* * *

Merida stayed in Bariden three more days after she sent the letter to Dun Broch. She figured it took the sea-borne post about that long to deliver it and so her family had the chance to expect her visit in a proper time line. They didn't know she would arrive much faster on the back of a Dragon after all. In those days she made the decision not to go to Berk anymore. If she was to leave it forever she rather not see it again. Therefore Hiccup gave her a private lesson about Night Furies, or rather Toothless. It became clear to Merida that the Dragon was indeed the last of his kind. Hiccup still searched for answers to why and how that could be, but hit a dead end every time he tried. Toothless didn't seem to mind it that much. He wasn't feeling alone and enjoyed the fact that the lesson was entirely about him. He trotted around them, while Hiccup and Merida stretched themselves out on the grass in the meadow. It was the most enjoyable lesson Merida ever thought she would experience that was this peaceful. She closed her eyes and said her farewell to the land that had been her home for nearly six months while she listened to Hiccup's voice and felt the drumming of Toothless' happy steps. That is, until Toothless dared to jump over them and hit Hiccup in the face with his tail.

Whenever Merida was not shooting arrows or running through the low valleys that surrounded the tiny village she liked to spend time with Rapunzel and Eugene. She would really miss her friends after she had to leave and wanted to be with them whenever she could. Eugene even brought her along to his work as a royal guard for the king and queen of Corona. There Merida met the magnificent horse named Maximus, but had the misfortune to pick out an uneventful day.  
Jack and Elsa had to be caught to talk to lately, so Merida sacrificed her sleeping mornings to join in during their 'morning flirting'. The reactions she got from them were worth it every time.

* * *

On the fourth morning Merida felt surprisingly ready to return to The Highlands. In the past days she had found a few positive points to it all. Not only had she the chance to show Hiccup the land she knew he would love when he saw it, but she also wanted to talk to her mother and tell her what she wanted to say.  
Hiccup invited Merida to mount Toothless first and take the seat in the front.  
"I have no idea where to go, so you can lead the way." He told her with a smile that spoke of excitement that matched Merida's perfectly.  
They flew northwest and from Bariden it proved not to be as long a journey than to Berk. Because they left early in the morning it was only just mid-day when they reached the outskirts of The Highlands, which left Merida enough time to show the Dragon and Viking around.  
"This land is amazing! I begin to wonder why you ever left it." Hiccup remarked while he enjoyed the green hilly land that spread out under them.

"So is the Arcepelico, but yes it feels great to breath this air again. Come on, ay want tae show ye something special." With a smile she could not control, Merida turned Toothless to a roughly shaped high rock facing the start of a clear waterfall, falling from an magnificent rock wall .  
"This rock is called the Queen's Tooth and behind it are the Fire falls. Ay climbed it once on my own." Merida told Hiccup. She unhooked her foot from the contraption connecting Toothless' tail and hopped onto the rock to drink from the falls again. She allowed the clear cold water to fall into her cupped hands and enjoyed the fresh taste of the land she had missed. The wilderness that suited her so perfectly. Hiccup watched her with joy, but Merida wanted him be part of it.  
"Ye should try it." She urged him and Hiccup reached out to cup some of the water as well. When he drank it the refreshed feeling the water provided was clear on his face.  
"It is said that only brave kings drink from this waterfall." Merida informed him.  
Hiccup had left his helmet home this time. His reason had not been clear, but it made his hair into a hazard. It was a cute look on him and with his smile Hiccup gave Merida everlasting butterflies in her stomach.  
Toothless had become curious by watching them and jumped onto the rock as well. By putting his broad tongue under the strong stream of water he spattered the cool liquid everywhere. To prevent herself from getting soaked to the bone Merida jumped behind Hiccup and laughed heartily when the latter took it all. Hiccup tried to get Toothless' attention, but got it in the wrong way. The Dragon wanted to join the fun Merida was having and aimed water at Hiccup by flicking his tail through the waterfall. Hiccup turned to Merida for support, but she only chortled at his dripping condition.  
Hiccup gave her a rather defeated smile, but didn't move an inch. As their eyes met again Merida felled a sudden tightness in her chest and as her smile faded, so did his. Time for the both of them was running out and Merida was not ready yet to say her goodbye to him.

* * *

She brought Toothless and Hiccup to Dun Broch, but let Toothless land well beyond a thick wall of trees. There she chose to say goodbye. Once she and Hiccup dismounted she walked up to him and stopped once there was little than an inch space between them. Hiccup bowed his head, but kept his back straight, while Merida made herself tall to speak to him with a low voice.  
"Ay will be here fur five days. In that time the lords can come and go and it leaves me time tae speak with ma parents. This way ay know ay have an opportunity to return." Merida told him softly and she hoped her eyes would tell him whatever more she didn't dare to say. She brought her face as close to him as she could, but didn't have to try because Hiccup came closer to her as well. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'll be here for you to return." He answered her request, as softly as she had made it. At that moment Toothless pushed Hiccup against his back and the Viking acted on his own selfish desire by kissing the princess.

For a second Merida lost the power over her body as Hiccup pressed his lips against hers, but when he brought his hands around her waist and pulled her over that one inch that divided them, she released her held breath slowly through her nose and sank into the kiss. She pressed her body up against his strong chest and brought her hands up his shoulders. When her fingers reached his wet hair to weave them through it she jumped up to kiss him back the way she wanted. Hiccup's hands were forced down, but just stopped around her hips. The feeling of his touch running down the line of her figure and the sign of Hiccup's manners made Merida giggle. She peered through her eyelashes to see his face. Hiccup's whole heart was poured into this moment and so was hers. She never wanted to let go off him again, but suddenly she did and her feet touched the ground again.  
Shocked at her own action she stared at Hiccup who shared the same emotion. Together they entered a second kiss and Merida felt her heart breaking. She would be here five days from now to see Hiccup again, even if she had to defy all four clans!

 **AN: I know this chapter is a bit strange with those events from the previous chapter put in, but I simply have too many ideas and I don't want to make the chapters tooooooooooo long :)**

 **I hope you liked the romantic moments :D If you did, please review!**

 **Dear Grim: I got both your reviews, but I was away and could not approve the first one, that's why you thought it failed. I was glad you send a second though, because that one was much clearer to read and you said more about Eret and stuff. :)  
I completely agree with you that Hiccup sacrificed much more and therefore should never give Eret any satisfaction, but that scene was an original piece of mine. It is what I thought Hiccup would do and I want to return to my own ideas again. I feel like I have been pushed too much by the opinion of the readers, you see?  
Don't get me wrong, when people share their thoughts and give them a reason, that's good, but it distracted me too much. For example, in this chapter Berk didn't fit, so I didn't go back to that issue. But, it is my idea that Hiccup put himself up as leader and so put Astrid and Eret behind him. Astrid will never be second in command again, he does trust her, but never that close to him again.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter :D**


	14. Lord Macintosh

Lord Macintosh

Merida marched her way through the woods, trying to walk off the whirlpool of emotions she was felt inside her. She felt anger at herself for being so reckless and pushing her luck yet again, she felt sadness with the knowledge that it could lead to a great rift between the people she loved, but most of all she felt a burning feeling of love for the one she just had to part from.  
Her anger questioned her love why she had allowed herself to step away from caution. Why hadn't she just said goodbye? Merida had always known that the matter of her betrothal was never off the table, but with this visit she had hoped to speak her mind one last time and speak of compromise. If she could rule on her own, she could make peace with Berk.  
Only now, with some miracle, if she could keep her intentions hidden and get out of a marriage, that idea had become a poor prise, because she had gone too far. It was impossible to get Hiccup out of her head and that burning feeling kept repeating the kiss inside her head. She could still feel his breath, his touch and even his sent was clear in her nose whenever she closed her eyes. A strong desire to run back to see if she could still call him back, took over frequently and it incited her anger at herself. She had to have an open mind for the next five days. Fortunately Merida knew who could comfort her and once she was inside the castle gates, she made straight for the stables to visit an old friend. Merida took her steps swiftly and quietly and not even the watcher at the gate could announce her arrival. Quick as a cat Merida hid herself from every servant she passed until she could slid between the wooden walls that made up Angus' home.

"Hallo laddie, nice tae see ye again." Merida said breathlessly to the surprised horse. Angus recognised his mistress and loyal keeper immediately and whinnied excitedly.  
"Shh, keep it down, Angus. Ay snuck in here and ay don't want anyone tae know ayam here yet, understand?" Merida moved further into the stable and gave her old friend an affectionate pat on his side. Angus followed her curiously with his head, but made only low sounds now. Merida used to sneak around a lot and this behaviour was very clear to him. What wasn't clear was the new smell his mistress had brought with her and he took a powerful sniff from the top of her head, while Merida took a brush to groom him.  
Merida knew Angus was curious to know what those smells meant and she laughed softly to herself.  
"You've not grown stiff without me, have ye, Angus?" She asked him conversationally while she brushed the already smooth hairs of the horse.  
"Ay missed ye, without ye ay shoot ma arrows walking, but ay did find a new way tae travel." Merida looked up into the horse's eyes and showed him her joy.  
"Ay met a real Dragon, Angus. Ay know what ye would have done at the sight of a Dragon, you would have fled, ye big coward." Merida grinned, she gave him another powerful pat and received a face full of horse hair from Angus' tail. . Sputtering Merida continued brushing.  
"Ay wasn't sure ay could trust it either and ay could have shot it if it had been alone, but it wasn't." Merida went on and she lowered her voice even more while she told the horse what she wanted, but couldn't tell her parents. Merida sought eye contact with the horse and spoke in no more than a whisper.  
"Ay met a Viking, he is riding Dragons and ay flew here! I have been taking care of more than one Dragon while ay was away. It is ma new life now. I've been to his island and spent time amongst the Vikings. They are not what Vikings are tae us, trust me. They are like us really, but they have strange names like Fishlegs and Ruffnut. The Viking I met is named Hiccup and he lives next door to my apartment in Bariden.  
I wish I was back on Berk, Angus, ay don't want tae marry into one of the three clans, but not for the reason ye think. Hiccup is ma reason. Ay have tae show them all that we can trust the Vikings of Berk!."  
To Merida's amusement Angus flinched in alarm for he had a good memory. He knew what followed such strong words last time.  
"Calm down, laddie, no magic this time, ay promise." She assured him with a laugh. Angus stopped wriggling and eyed her with some patience, waiting for a plan that he might not like either, but Merida was no longer sure of her first plan and her smile fell. She hugged Angus' neck and spoke into his mane, afraid her words were still too loud.  
"Ay had hoped to face the lords without dread, but now ayam afraid. Ayam in love with Hiccup and ay don't want to be apart from him anymore after this. Marriage no longer scares me, but tae be bound tae someone other than him does."

"Merida?"

Merida pulled herself away from the horse with a jerk. For a second she thought she had doomed herself by speaking those words, but then she recalled it had to be impossible for her mother to have heard them and relaxed.  
"Mom!" She called out to her in genuine delight. Her mother welcomed her with a warm smile and it was overwhelming. Merida had not known how much she missed her mother. She took a sprint to give her a warm hug. The nostalgic embrace from her mother caused her built up frustration to leak out, but Merida let it. After all, as far as her mother knew, her tears came from being away from home for so long.

"Oh darling, I had no idea you were already here. You should have let the Watch announce your arrival. We expected you tomorrow or late in the evening at best." Elinor said to her daughter when she held her at arm's length to speak to her with a bright smile and look at her with misty eyes.

"Ay left the same day ay send the letter. The lords aren't here yet, are they?" Merida asked and her smile slipped a bit.

"No, I received a notice from Macintosh, just before I got your letter. I must say I was shocked, but we don't have to worry about it right away." Elinor smiled encouragingly.  
"Come, let us have a proper reunion. I want to know all about what your adventures and who you met."

Merida knew for certain her smile had left her face completely but her mother walked her up to the castle with an unchanging spirit. Maybe her mother didn't see through Merida after all and had she maintained her smile long enough, but as they set foot in the castle and it became clear that Merida's father and brothers were currently hunting, the second agenda of the queen became clear. She wanted to know about the 'dear friend' Macintosh had challenged.

* * *

Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see the green spot that was The Highlands, disappear amongst the vastness of the ocean. Knowing that he was well away with only Toothless to hear him, Hiccup let out his frustration.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID?!" He screamed into the sky.  
Toothless just let his rider be and only rumbled patiently.  
"I shouldn't have done that, bud. I know you thought it was what I wanted and you were probably right, but something like this cannot happen because we want it to." Hiccup told his friend softly.  
"Sorry bud, I need this." He added and without further explanation held in the handle of the saddle and made the adjustment to Toothless' tail for solo flying. Once he jumped off the back of the Dragon and felt the wind pressure carry him by releasing his own set of wings, he could feel the freedom lift his spirit, but only just. Toothless, as sensitive as he was, knew Hiccup was not in the mood for playing and flew silently next to him, his huge eyes fixed on his friend.  
"Maybe five days apart will clear our heads. To be honest I'm itching to fly over there and barge right in, but this is an situation where I can't do that. Merida's comes from a world with rules and if I want to do this right, I'll have to write them a letter first, to tell them who I am before they blame Merida, but I know it's best if I wait till these days are over. I don't want to wait, that is not what I am good at." Hiccup felt new anger at himself and the situation boil his blood and he let himself drop a few feet while he ruffled his hair. Then out of nowhere an wintery wind shot him back up to Toothless and Jack appeared into view as he shot passed them and doubled back.  
"Jack! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked his roommate in surprise.

"I came to check on you, Hic." His friend told him benignly. "That must not have been easy." Jack matched his speed with Hiccup's gliding. He chose the distance between him and Toothless, who flew closely on Hiccup's other side, carefully. Jack meant well and Toothless knew that, but his unnatural presence alarmed the Dragon's instinct and it was not easy for an animal to ignore that. Jack knew what affect he caused and, despite what he might let on, knew when to leave the fun of teasing for another time.

"It could have been easier if I was thinking clearly." Hiccup moaned in reply to his friend's remark. There was absolutely no point in hiding anything. At this point, it was best if he spoke of his troubles.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked him in a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Hiccup set himself back in Toothless' saddle and kept his eyes on the way ahead while he answered.  
"Merida went back home to try and calm down that Macintosh guy, before any blame could fall on her parents, without telling that I am a Viking. With all the clans together, she is going to propose a compromise of power to be queen on her own. Only then can she speak of Berk and solve the friction The Highlands has with us."

"Sounds like a good plan. So what did you do to wreak it?" Jack asked Hiccup straight out.

Hiccup grimaced, scolding himself for his stupidity. He could feel his heartbeat racing rapidly as he recalled his last moment with Merida, but he was not supposed to be excited about it.  
"I couldn't say goodbye to her and in a moment without thinking I kissed her." Hiccup looked to his friend and saw a sly smile appear. Jack was thinking it wasn't that big a deal.

"For how long?" He wanted to know.

"For several minutes, twice."

With that the problem was clear to Jack and it threw him off his carefree nature. He didn't know how to react to it and so they flew on without a word, until they could feel the forever chill of the Arcepelico. Jack found himself in his element and continued the subject.  
"You don't just like her a lot, do you?" He asked.

"No." A sigh escaped Hiccup's lips. He felt forlorn. He knew for certain his feelings for Merida were stronger than he had ever expressed to her in words. He didn't want to let go of these feelings, but knew it was not helping Merida or his chance to ever see her again.

"Merida kissed you back, didn't she?" Jack asked on. His tone was mono and to the point. Jack began to see the severe nature of the problem and wanted to know all about it and try to be of help.

It felt relieving to speak of it and with a heavy head Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but she is facing marriage, Jack. It is a law of her people and it will be dealt with in these five days. I shouldn't have messed with her head like that!"

"Do you want to marry her, Hiccup?" Jack asked bluntly. It was a sudden question and Hiccup looked at him with a start, but Jack wasn't joking. He didn't even blink while he was looking straight into his friend's eyes. Never had Hiccup seen him so serious.  
"I know Astrid ruined the idea for you, but I am sure Merida won't leave you and you are what they are looking for. You are the first born of a chief. Heck, you already are a chief! Trust me, I roamed this world long enough to know every culture. Merida cannot rule on her own, they will not let her be queen without a king, so you better be that king!"

Hiccup averted his eyes again. Jack had a good point. Hiccup had to be sure of what he wanted, before it was too late, but marriage was a very great deal to Vikings. It was said it could only be broken in Walhalla and your loyalty to one another would be judged. That was why it was quite common for Vikings to have second thoughts right before the ceremony. Astrid too had not want to risk it. Hiccup had been ready to share his life with her, but she hadn't and that put him in uncertainty of the idea. Merida was not like Astrid, he knew that and He didn't want to be without her, but they only just met and a marriage was not on his mind yet.  
"You must know what happened when my grandfather was in charge." Hiccup said softly, avoiding the question on purpose.  
"He was called the Demander and I am his grandson. If I were to ask the king and queen of Dun Broch for Merida's hand, they will see it as another Viking trying to get more power."

"So, you will let her get betrothed to someone else?" Jack asked Hiccup quite accusingly, but Hiccup matched it with his own anger.

"It is not that simple, Jack!" He snapped, but his compassion for Merida's fate brought sadness to his tone and a feeling of loneliness tore at his insides.  
"I want Merida to be happy and I will speak with her parents, to show them my good will, but first Merida has to prevent a war and I can't meddle in that."

* * *

Merida tried to feel at home in the rich decorated parlour of the castle that was once her only home. To feel relaxed she tried to recapture some of her old lazy habits and turned in her chair to find the optimum position to relax in. Her mother sat gracefully across from her with a low ebony carved table between them. Embers were glowing in the hearth behind her and she watched her daughter with measured curiosity. Merida realised she had been too careless with her letter. Even with a few lines she had spoken too strongly of one friend and Merida regretted her request to return to Bariden as well. It was not possible for her to leave The Highlands for the rest of her life. She had to rule over it as queen and she had always known and accepted that. Her mother would think it very odd for her to request such a thing.

"You are not sad that you have a duty here, now do you Merida?" Her mother asked her suddenly to break the silence at last.

Merida sat up in her chair. "No, that is, until Macintosh came." She remarked with a clear dislike in her voice.

"Yes, well, your father and I will answer to lord Macintosh and his doubts. His son did not behave like he should. Not only did he made he an inappropriate demand, he also threatened your new friend. You were right to come, Merida. We will set this right."  
Queen Elinor smiled to her daughter with encouragement, but Merida felt nervous. Unwillingly she had brought the conversation to Hiccup already. She didn't believe Macintosh would ever realise the truth, but now that she had reached that point, she might as well prepare her mother for what was coming.

"Eh mom, Bariden in a merchant town at sea and ayam not the only foreigner there. The town is dotted with people of the north, like Vikings."

Merida knew she took a risk by being so forward, but she thought she sugar-coated it well enough. Carefully, she looked at her mother to see her reaction to the name of the people she still feared. What Merida saw shocked her. Her mother's expression had become like stone and in one second her eyes had lost all their warmth.  
"I advise you to avoid these figures, Do not take my warning lightly, Merida. Vikings are truly cruel and have absolutely no conscience when it comes to humanity." Elinor told Merida in a hollow voice that carried long forgotten pain. It struck Merida as well and a cold hand seemed to grip her heart. She could sense her mother's hurt and it affected her as well. She never wanted to hurt her mother, she would try anything not to risk it ever again, but her own feelings of love towards Hiccup, the happiness she found would pain her mother again and the knowledge of it was unbearable. Also her mother's cruel judgement of the people Hiccup belonged to hurt her as if it was directed at herself.

"But, you can't say that they all are like that!" Merida tried, she couldn't control her voice and it came out shaky and squeaky.  
"Our run in with them was nearly two generations ago!"

"Merida, I beg you. You can't be naïve when it comes to those sea roamers, it can cost you dearly. I would be devastated if one came close to you."

"What if they don't sail the sea?" Merida tried with a forced smile. A lump filled her throat and her heart banged against her pressing chest. 'Hiccup isn't like that!' her mind kept saying and she truly believed he could heal her mother's old wounds, but only if Merida got a chance to make her mother open her mind to it! Bravely she took a deep breath and tried again.  
"What if ay met one who was really nice and caring and we became friends. Ye wouldn't shun my friends, would ye?"

"Honestly, Merida I don't know why you are trying to find any good in them. What you speak of can never occur."

Merida dropped her hands into her lap, feeling defeated. She had no choice but to drop the subject for now, but they were four days left and she would not give up, she just had to try another time!

* * *

Of course, of all the clans, Macintosh was the first one to arrive, early in the morning. Apparently the clan had taken the journey overnight and at six o'clock AM the castle of Dun Broch was in a full uproar to make sure not even one dot of dust remained to be seen by the visitors.  
Merida was unpleasantly woken by her mother to get her all dressed up for the lords. In the years between the first presentation of the suiters and present, the three clans had come and gone and queen Elinor had made sure no dress would ever be ripped apart in front of an audience again. Merida had come to the fittings and the ceremonial dresses, however stiff and heavy were now better fitting. Still, her mother insisted that Merida wore a corset and her hair in a controlled fashion. Fortunately Merida's hair had been braided daily by Rapunzel and Astrid's first hand at untangling it made her hair so much more manageable.  
"I am glad you decided to do something with your hair, Merida. It looks so much better this way." her mother remarked pleasantly surprised at the sudden easiness of her job and she examined her daughter's fiercely red hair, tied in a loose braid. Merida smiled to herself. She had the quick thought of mentioning Vikings again, but caught her tongue in time.

"Two of may friends wear their hair like this and a lot other women in Bariden do too. It is a hairstyle that is worn in the north." She decided to tell her mother.

"Hmm, I think we can leave the hood and just give you a white band, to pull your hair fully back." Her mother suggested with a joyful smile and she busied away to get the needed white cloth from one of the drawers of Merida's dresser.

"Do ay have tae look this nice?" Merida asked. Despite the better fitting dress, she still felt trapped.  
"This meeting was not planned as a part of ma betrothal, was it? Besides, ayam sure the young lords know ayam not fur sitting delicately."  
Merida let her mother tie the band around her head and push the remaining traces of red hair away from her milky face, waiting for an answer to her question.

"We are the example, Merida. We are the highest and therefore we have to show perfection." Queen Elinor told her matter-of-factly. She took a step back to admire her work and was overwhelmed by the sight.  
"You look so beautiful." She said softly.

Merida felt a small smile play on her lips.  
"Mom, ye do know ay have tried to form an attachment to each of the young lords?" she asked her mother in a sincere voice. All this brought her back memories from the beginning of it all. Back then her mother hadn't spoken of her concerns for her daughter's happiness, but this time she did, the sparkle of joy left the queen's eyes and she sighed with some defeat.

"Yes, darling, I know that. I have been observing the young lords as well and I must say that I have my concerns, not only of the role as husband for you, but also for the position of king. Young lord Dingwall, for example is well educated, but has little interest in the concerns of others and the same goes for young lord Macintosh. I want you to lead a happy live so you can rule with surety. That's why I have been thinking of making sure you marry McGuffin. He is a nice lad and he is handsome and kind. Not to mention strong. He is not a good speaker, but you can help him with that. After all, neither is your father."

"If ay can even understand what he is saying." Merida mumbled stubbornly. "Ay know he is the best of the three and ay know yu like him because he resembles dad in many ways, but that's not ma type, mum."

Elinor was truly surprised by this statement and looked her daughter suspiciously in the eye. Again Merida called herself on her stupidity, but it was too late now.  
"This is about that friend you mentioned in your letter, isn't it?" Her mother asked her penetratingly. Merida couldn't bring herself to speak. The only thing she knew was that she had been caught.  
"I knew it!" Her mother continued and was overwhelmed with emotion once again.  
"Aw, my little girl is in love!" she exclaimed in a chocked up voice.

"Mom!" Merida cried out flustered. She felt a burning heat spread across her face and her heart made a wild jump as Hiccup appeared unannounced in her mind.

"Agh, don't be shy." Her mother told her dismissively. "Tell me about him. Is he strong and from a good family?"

Merida had never seen her mother this excited and it drove all her main concerns away. A wave of happiness washed over her as she received her mother's happiness and she gave in to the desire to tell about him.  
"He is the only son of a chief and proved himself to be a strong leader." She told her mother truthfully.

"Has he shown you any affections from his side?" the queen wanted to know.

Merida opened her mouth, but could not speak. Hiccup had kissed her and told her he liked her, but still she didn't want to speak about his feelings like this. She remained silent, but her thoughts were clearly readable on her face and her mother gave her a consoling hug.

"Well, today will just be a formality. We already clarified to the lords that we want to part from the tradition and we will tell them again. If that young man you fancy is willing to take your hand in marriage he can present himself to us after this and I am sure he will." Queen Elinor took her daughter's face in her hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
"I am so happy for you, darling." She whispered.

Her mother had been too optimistic, even without the matter about Hiccup. As soon as the two women left Merida's room, two powerful voices bellowed through the castle, trying hard to overpower one another in their argument. Niall Macintosh had spoken the truth about his father's displeasure with Merida's leave for Bariden, but as always, his attitude changed at the sight of the queen. He always tried to get her favour with sweet talk.

"Ah Elinor, Merida, please come in." King Fergus declared at the sight of his wife and child. He was clearly fed up with his visitor already and welcomed the assistance.

lord Macintosh took his chance and as if nothing happened, he turned to the royal women with a humble bow.  
"My lady queen, my appreciation for your presence is great." Lord Macintosh spoke with a ringing voice. His son stood behind him, keeping his pose as if he pretended to be a stone carving. Along with his son, he had brought a few of his men as a custom to show his importance. Young Macintosh had, as always, made sure there were a few maids amongst the men to call on his greatness and they were already giggling at his poses. Merida felt sick to her stomach. The idea that anyone would embarrass themselves for that pompous show off was pure madness to her. She had seen what he was without them, uncertain and easily threatened. The memory of it served her well to endure his arrogance. Merida threw him a glare, which he noticed with utter offence. Promptly he stepped forward and gave her his most dramatic bow yet.  
Merida and her mother took their places at the king's side, but the queen remained standing and took it upon herself to address lord Macintosh.

"Lord Macintosh, we grand you this private audience, however you should know that some matters will have to wait till the clans Dingwall and McGuffin arrive. With that said, you may now speak your concern."

Bravely the lord in red tartan stepped forward and puffed himself up, just like his son used to do to make himself known.  
"Your highness, I am here to speak of my greatest confusion when it comes to our agreements." He told her in a loud voice.  
"At least seven years ago the first games for the hand of the Princess of Dun Broch were held. Till this day it has been left undecided. We agreed to change the tradition, I understand that, but I thought it was still clear that the marriage would remain within the allied clans. Years have passed without a proper decision from the princess' or your side. Then news reached me that the princess broadened her choices with a long visit to another country. I ask, why weren't we informed of this personally? This is not what I agreed to when we joined forces."

"I know we have tried your patience, lord Macintosh." Queen Elinor began gently. "However it is for the sake of the future. The rule of this country is a delicate matter and cannot be taken hastily, my lord.  
When I became queen, it was my chance to be who I was, but my daughter is different. She believes a marriage chosen freely is essential for a successful future and I agree. I hope you can see too that a loving match is better for the upbringing of the next generation.  
I want to give my daughter the freedom to choose her husband, so that she can rule together with him with love and care for the future. I regret to have kept you in the dark about this, but I stay with my decision. Your son and the other young lords are still entitled to try and win my daughter's heart, but their role as suiters has been disbanded."  
The queen spoke with authority and made it difficult for the lord to express his disagreement. He still felt cheated and wanted to protest, but she did not let him speak yet.  
"Now as for your son's actions, what do you have to say to that? M y daughter tells me that he pointed a sword at an innocent youth." She added strictly with a voice as cold as ice. Lord Macintosh grew pale and shared a scared look with his son, but tried to defend himself nevertheless.

"This alliance was to honour our legions to the new king and strengthen our bond. I think lord McGuffin and lord Dingwall agree with me when I say that this feels like betrayal. My son travelled oversees to see if my fears were just and found a stranger interfering with our business. Tell me, if the princess brings home a love from another country, where does that leave the alliance?"

Merida stood up. She had heard enough and wanted to clear this up herself. She caught her mother's eye and the latter gave her a smile before she sat herself down.  
"Ay understand what you are saying, my lord and ay will explain may actions, but this is a matter that concerns all three clans and has to wait until we are complete."  
However ay will say this, no matter what the outcome of this issue, ay will be your queen some day and your actions will not be forgotten." Merida threw Young Macintosh another glare that was even deadlier than the last one and he swallowed uncomfortably. This glare Merida replaced with a stoic face she mimicked from her mother and she turned back to lord Macintosh for the last time.  
"Am ay clear?" She asked him coolly.

"Unmistakably." Macintosh replied and he bowed again, before he took his short term leave.

 **AN: I am so sorry for the late update, but I had to give this chapter a lot of thought and a lot had to be pushed back. I will try to keep up with my weekly update, but seeing that my live s going to be more busy again, I can't promise anything.**

 **Next chapter: The union of the four clans and the meeting of Merida with the young lords :)**

 **Please review if you liked it! :D**


	15. Unchangeable truth

Unchangeable truth

The situation did not get better with the arrival of the representatives of clans McGuffin and Dingwall. All the clans had heard about Merida's departure in due time, but only Macintosh had seen fit to act on it and had told the other clans what his son had found out, in his own way. With a lot of noise they came in and to Merida's dismay her father provoked a fight.

"Ye want tae settle this? Let me have it then! Come on!" He demanded, brandishing his sword.  
So it began, the musicians set in their music to stir up the brawl and the men clashed into each other. Merida wasn't normally faced by this, usually she would just wait till it was over with no interest at all, but now she began to feel the same impatience she had seen on her mother's face all those years. There were important matters to discuss and the chance of a successful outcome was slim. Merida needed everyone to calm down to even have a chance of saving her future and so she stood up, along with her mother. Shoulder to shoulder the two women looked down upon the wild mass of men and shared the same intension. Her mother didn't need to know Merida's plans to agree with her and so she cleared her throat.

"Fergus." She said in a gentle voice that had a hint of danger that was clear enough to make the burly king drop one of Dingwall's men and turn his head to his wife swiftly. As the poor men fell to the ground with a loud groan of pain, more throats and limbs were released and weapons fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Under the watchful eyes of the strict queen everyone shuffled back to their places, some still sparing a secretive glare to another.  
Merida noticed the three young lords standing at the back of the crowd, they had not joined the little scuffle and, for the first time, seemed to share the same opinion. An opinion Merida wanted to exploit. Her actions concerned them more then it concerned the elder generation. However Merida couldn't avoid the confrontation with the three clans and so she subtly signalled her mother with a glance that she wanted to speak her mind. Her mother understood and nodded, then she turned to the lords in full grace.

"The princess would like to speak to you, My lords." She told them calmly. It gave Merida great comfort to know that she had both her parents' support and she hoped to be able to keep it after she spoke of her ideas.

"My lords, I know I have brought you in doubt about my loyalties to this kingdom." Merida began in her best English to please the lords and to let them know she took it very seriously.  
"It was my request to live on my own in another land. I needed to know what was beyond the hills of the land I grew up in. I was unworldly and that is not good for a future queen to be.  
Some say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. I believe that is true. While away I me the princess of the country I was living in, Princess Rapunzel of Corona and she too wanted to see what else the world had to offer.  
All her life she had been a prisoner, raised by a witch who wished to keep her from the rest of the world, until she was rescued by a thief who was trying to escape his own fate. Their paths intertwined and it changed their country. Rapunzel had finally a chance to be free and her parents granted her that. Now Corona is growing into a great County, ruled by a great circle of noblemen and the role of royalty will end eventually."

"Why are you telling us this? We have no dealings with that kingdom." McGuffin pointed out in his usual grumpy voice, his expression was as always unreadable, with his eyes sunken into his beard and low eyebrows.

"No, my lord, but it let me see possibilities for this kingdom. Rapunzel has become a dear friend of mine and our contact will not be broken once I return here,"

"Are you saying you have not returned yet, then, princess?" Macintosh interrupted rudely.

Merida ignored his tone and answered coolly. "No, my lord, this visit was not planned and so I am not ready to leave Bariden."

"What more business do you have left in Bariden, then?" Dingwall asked. As always he had brought a box with him to stand on to make up for his small appearance and he shared Macintosh's disapproval. That he showed with a red nose, pocking in the air.

"No business, my lord, just a home with friends I cannot just leave behind." Merida tried a kind smile, but Dingwall would not have it.

"Hah! According to Macintosh' son, there is a new suiter amongst those friends." He said loudly. Merida felt a stone drop in her stomach and her head lost blood for a second. This was as she had expected, but still it was frightening.  
"I won't stand for any foreigner with no standards whatsoever to barge in here and make all our hard work wasted. My son won that Archery match fair and square. I have been patient, but now I think it is time my son claims that victory. He has been prepared for this his whole life. Tell me, how can some random stranger be king?"

All the blood that had left Merida's head in a moment of hopelessness, returned with a struck of fury. How dare Dingwall to be this selfish? How dare he speak so lowly of Hiccup without knowing anything! Merida and Hiccup didn't want to hurt anybody, but could that only be by sacrificing their own happiness? Merida needed everyone to pipe down and listen to what she had to say. Unfortunately lord Dingwall had spoken the right words to rile everybody up again.

"Shut it!" She commanded shamelessly. It had worked once before and it didn't fail her now either. Everyone was silent at once, everyone, but her father who had been very shocked by the idea that his daughter had found someone she wanted to marry. Merida chose not to look at him, instead her eyes travelled to the three men who had been pressured to marry her all their lives. Macintosh was glaring at her in a mixture of anger and shock. This was the second time he witnessed Merida's strong regard for Hiccup and he was blaming her for it. Of the three young lords Niall Macintosh had always been most focussed of becoming Merida's betrothed. He didn't like her, Merida was sure about that, he just believed strongly in the traditions of their land and saw it as his fate. At their turn, the other young lords looked at young Macintosh also. Euan McGuffin showed shock as well, Evin Dingwall on the other hand looked more fascinated than anything else. Merida had learned in the years that they had been acquainted that Evin had absolutely no interest in being a suiter. Merida was not what he thought to be his fate or happiness. At first Merida thought that he didn't understood emotions very well, but he did. Evin agreed that he didn't want a partnership for a marriage. In fact he was drawn to one of Merida's handmaidens. A blonde girl named Aileen with eyes that were as big and pale as his. Merida gave him a small smile, he deserved to be able to act on his feelings as well and so Merida moved on by addressing the three lords once more.  
"My lords, I asked you once if my generation could decide for themselves who they will love and your sons agreed." She reminded them with a slight hint of lingering anger in her voice.  
"My mother as well told me I could find love in my own time. I think our bounds can hold without a union by marriage. It is time to think of the happiness of your sons. If they wish to continue competing for my hand, I won't stop them, but only if it is from their hearts.  
As for my future." Merida now backed away to the side so she could look to her parents on her right and the lords on her left. "I have an proposition." She told them by looking left and right.  
"What if I become queen before my marriage? I know I cannot rule these lands alone and therefore I want to ask each of the young lords if they want to help me. A good friend of mine pointed out that the alliance would never be as strong as before if only one clan could enter a union with Dun Broch. I told him that this was our way and that we all are contempt with it, but I have reasons to doubt that now. Let's divide the right to rule equally, just like an wise king once did with an ancient kingdom. Four clans as four pillars on which the kingdom rests." Merida spoke the last words to her mother, because it were once her words and with Merida, a few dozen pairs of eyes turned with her in a tense silence.  
"Mom, dad ayam sorry ay didn't speak tae ye about this before, but ayam ready tae be queen, just not to find a king." Merida told them sincerely.

"Your majesties, if I may," McGuffin spoke politely before Merida's parents could make up their minds about what to say.  
"What your daughter suggests goes too far beyond our ways. It is not who we are. I can make my peace with the knowledge that my son did not reach the princess' heart, but I won't serve a lonely queen. The idea is just too risky."

Merida felt her blood run cold, lord McGuffin was a sensible man and for him to speak his clear denial of her solution brought her onto the verge of despair. Trying very hard not to think what this meant for her future, Merida turned to her parents, only to see her mother shake her head gravely.

"Lord McGuffin is right Merida. There are certain things that have to remain unchanged. I will allow that man you met to present himself, but no matter the outcome of that meeting, you will have to be betrothed before the end of this year. You cannot rule on your own."

* * *

Rapunzel was pleasantly surprised when Elsa decided to join them for diner that evening, together with Jack.

"This is a pleasant surprise. Come in!" She invited them, but when she had shared her smiles with them and closed the door, knowing that no one else would come this time, she felt sad.

"You didn't bring Hiccup, Jack?" Eugene asked after he caught his girlfriend's eye, apparently she was wearing her heart on her sleeve.

Jack didn't reply right away and sat himself down with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Rapunzel looked to Elsa, but she shared her cousin's curiosity. There was something Jack hadn't shared with Elsa yet and that thought made Rapunzel anxious to know everything about it.

"Hiccup is still on Berk and I expect we won't see much of him in the next five days." Jack told them in low spirits.

Rapunzel began to serve everyone their first portion of everything she made.  
"Did you catch up with him?" Rapunzel asked in a pressing manner. She wanted to know what had happened, but she got a pretty good idea already.

"Yes."

"So, is something wrong?"

"Well," Jack looked even more uncomfortable now. "I don't feel very comfortable telling you this, but Hiccup kissed Merida before they said their goodbyes. If I can believe Hiccup and I'm sure I can, it was pretty emotional and he beat himself up about it, saying that he messed with her head." Jack eyed everyone around the table with a questionable look.  
"You all think so too, don't you?"

"Of course we do! Merida is supposed to have an impartial mind right now. What was Hiccup thinking?" Elsa cried out.

To Rapunzel's great surprise Jack's fired up and he turned fully to Elsa with a face made of stone.  
"Tell me, how can anybody be impartial in their situation?" Jack's words were sharp. A painful silence fell in which Jack soon realised that he had been unfair to Elsa.  
"I am sorry, I know why you said it." He added in a low voice and guiltily he tried to ease the hurt in her eyes. Rapunzel watched how Elsa's mouth soon form a warm smile for the Winter Guardian and felt her own heart well up. Their unspoken affection for each other was so heart-warming that it was strange to think about ice and snow.

"You know you'll have to be impartial too, Jack, when you come to Arendelle in three days." Eugene told his friend, his tone was to the point, but it also had a sense of understanding.

Jack turned away from Elsa slowly to give his friend a stubborn look.  
"I can't do that." He declared bluntly.

"Jack, you must.." Elsa whispered , but Jack shook his head.

"Jack we know how you feel about my aunt and uncle, but.." Rapunzel tried, but Jack broke her off.

"No, Rapunzel, you don't." He told her and his voice was even more harsh and cold than it had been before. Rapunzel didn't know if it really had become colder at that moment, but a violent shiver forced her to back away in her seat.  
"I understand that you feel for Elsa because she is your family and friend, but you have no idea of the anger I feel towards the king and queen of Arendelle." He told her without blinking, his eyes were piercing and cold, all everlasting joy distinguished.  
"I know how it feel s to have this magic, it is a force with an unfriendly feeling. It makes you feel cold and alone and it is a form of fear, but only for the very first second when you don't know anything about it. I remember that fear very clearly, because that was the first thing I felt after being brought back from my demise. Elsa has been born with that power and so that fear should have been easier for her to handle in the first hours of her life, calmed by the people that care about her, but your aunt and uncle didn't comfort her, they deliberately kept Elsa reliving that one second of terror for the rest of her life. They made her afraid of who she is and deprived her of the hope she could be!  
I was given these cold powers to spread joy and chase fear away, but for that I couldn't be seen. Elsa was born in this world, like everybody else and could be a Guardian to everyone and be what she is to me, a bringer of hope and happiness!"

Rapunzel smiled and even felt a lump filling her throat, if she could she'd give Jack a hug, but she couldn't. Once she had tried to make it possible with a thick blanket between them, but the warmth of the blanket made Jack uncomfortable and so the hug didn't do its purpose.  
"We understand Jack, but you can't confront a king and queen like that, especially not about something so personal. I'm sorry, but you will have to keep your thoughts to yourself." She told him gently.

Elsa laid a soft hand of Jack's and brought her face so close to his that Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat with excitement, but she had drawn her conclusion too quickly, nothing more happened and her smile faltered the slightest bit.  
"It's alright Jack. I don't care about my parent's opinion, as long as I can remember what you just said." She said to him in a shy mumble.

* * *

Merida was completely lost what to do about her situation. The worst about it was her obligation to remain close to the three lords she really had come to detest, even lord McGuffin. Merida wished she could leave the castle for a ride on Angus, just in a try to forget her troubles, but that was not possible.  
How could there ever be a future for her that she could be happy with? How could she keep her mother's support without revealing who Hiccup really was? Merida still wanted to be queen, so that she could make peace with Berk, but what good was that if she had to meet Hiccup as a betrothed woman? Merida felt cheated. Seven years ago when she'd brought her mother's mimes into words towards the three lords and she'd thought to be able to be happily married someday. She had been truly happy and relieved, but now she was back where she started!

"Malady Merida?"

Merida turned around with a scowl, but was thrown off her attitude when she met young McGuffin's compassionate smile. The second she laid eyes on him she remembered that it had been his voice she heard, but normally she could barely make out her own name in his thick dialect.

"Ay have been practicing ma common tongue." The large Scot explained. "Can ye understand me, princess?"

Merida was dumbstruck, but managed a smile.  
"Yes, very well," she stammered, " it is so much better than last year!" she complimented him. Euan McGuffin was indeed the best out of all young lords. He was kind and considerate. Very shy, but he could bring himself to suppress it if needed. Euan had a tall, broad physic that had become more trained over the past years with soft eyes to balance his presence. He also was the only one of the young lords who succeeded in growing a tasteful close cropped beard.  
Now that Merida knew what it felt like to be in love she recalled having felt something for Euan in the past that came close to the feeling she knew now, but Euan didn't have that bravery and strive she met in Hiccup's eyes and she really missed it. Merida refused to see that she made things harder for herself by going away. She knew it was fate she met Hiccup and so bring the Vikings into the light once again.  
"Say, Euan, wha' du ye think about the old tradition?" Merida asked him. She had seen her mother looking at them with a meaningful smile and she felt the pressure on her heart again.  
Euan McGuffin shrunk back, as he always did when he was about to express himself. This time Merida would understand him perfectly and that made him even more reluctant to speak his mind. However Merida was the princess, he could not ignore her.

"Ay never thought of myself to be a good king, so ayam relieved ay don't have tae compete for that position anymore, but during the years ay got tae know ye, princess, ay found myself eager to try again. Ay would do my very best tae be king, if that pleased ye, malady." He told her. his cheeks were glowing pink and he watched Merida in a sort of panic.

Merida couldn't move, she was nailed to the ground by what she just heard.  
"Ye mean, ye like me, Euan?" she asked him. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she hardly heard her own shaky question. Young McGuffin nodded and Merida felt heavy, as if two big arms gripped her by the shoulders, to pull her down. This was strange, somehow she saw this as very bad news. Her mother preferred Euan to be the future king of Dun Broch. Now it was clear Euan was acting from his heart, not tradition and so her mother kept her word. The alliance would not be threatened by it and If Merida married Euan she could be happy and be queen to unite the Highlanders and Vikings, but as payment for that good fortune, she could never be with Hiccup again. This situation was indeed getting worse. Euan was her friend, she didn't wanted to hurt him, but for her own happiness she would have to break his heart, and that of her mother, who still suffered from what Hiccup's grandfather did to her. Also Merida would have to risk everything her father achieved with the alliance.

* * *

Unable to cry or scream, Merida tried to dose herself with mead at dinner. As always the three young lords were seated across from her at the table, with young Macintosh right in front of her, which made her need for alcohol even worse. He was up to his old tricks again, posing and flexing his muscles to get the maids to giggle at him.  
"Why are ye even tryin', Niall?" Merida asked him loudly when the third maid ran away in a fit of giggles.

"Excuse me, malady, do ay attract too many gazes? It was only meant for yu." Niall told her and he tried to give her a mysterious look with one eye covered by his odd hairstyle.

"Ye don't like me, du ye? Otherwise ye were not that focused on the maids. Ye just want tae be king and that's not how ye become one anymore. Ye should quite like Evin and try to catch the eye of the one ye like. It is obvious Evin has a liking for Aileen."

"What? Who is this Aileen?" Lord Dingwall suddenly bellowed from his side of the table, throwing a threatening look around the table, as if he dared anyone to explain. Merida didn't care, she was actually having quite a lot of fun at the moment.

"Aileen is one of ma handmaids. She is perfect for Evin. She is very quiet and kind of vague." She told the shocked lord, meanwhile Evin Dingwall had caught up on the conversation that was happening around him and tried to hide himself behind Euan, who joyfully gave him a pat on the shoulder that shook the scrawny man entirely. Merida giggled and hiccupped. When she recalled the connection to a certain Viking, she giggled some more with a slight blush.

"Merida, please, control yourself!" Queen Elinor hissed, but again Merida didn't care.

"As ay was saying," She continued to Niall Macintosh and she threw him a provoking look.  
"Ay don't think ye could handle being betrothed tae me, than ye would have only me ate impress and we both know ye are not ma type."

Niall laughed annoyingly at that. "Oh princess, ay would be gladly your king. What you've witnessed is my way of filling that whole in my heart that can only be filled by you. Besides, ayam the only type, there is no other. You are not talking about that cheeky fellow with the metal leg, are ye?"

"Metal leg?" King Fergus asked intrigued. He himself always had a wooden leg. Overall metal was not a material that was commonly used in The Highlands.

"How did he lose it anyway?" Niall went on, "Did he trip or did someone take it because he was annoyed by him?" Niall sneered. This made Merida very angry. She drained the last bit of her mead and slammed the mug down on the table.

"Merida?" Her father had never seen his daughter like this and he sounded alarmed, but Merida couldn't care less.

"He lost it in a Dragon's fire while saving his father and entire village." Merida told young Macintosh straight to his face and her blood was boiling. She must have looked really frightening, because Niall was lost for words and the entire table seemed to be at her mercy, but then Niall burst into roaring laughter and he brought his whole clan along.

"A Dragon's fire? Is that what he told you? What a loud of rubbish! There are no Dragons."

Merida didn't butch. "Not around here, they aren't, but ay have seen them." She spat back.

"Merida.." It was her mother who had uttered her name, but it was not a strict hiss like before and it made Merida turn towards her. Merida's father too was looking at her mother and so were her three brothers. Queen Elinor had lost all colour in her face and her mouth was one thin line.  
"That man you mentioned, where is he from?" she asked her daughter icily.  
"Speak the truth!"

"Fine!" Feeling cornered and insulted Merida decided to do what her mother asked, with fire in her heart. No matter what they would say to her, Merida would never change her mind!  
"He is a Viking and next in line tae be chief. He changed much for his tribe from the time he was only fifteen. They are not what ye think they are mom! Ye shouldn't judge him!"

Niall burst into laughter again. "Hah, that was a Viking? Well that clears up my name, doesn't it? I knew he wasn't worth anything!"

"He is better than ye are! Your name means Champion, but ye never earned that title, did ya? Ay never believed any of the stories your father told me about ye!"

"Yeah? What is his name, then?" Niall bit back, he finally gave up on the forced courtesies he mimicked from his father and showed Merida his true disgust for losing.

"Ye are going tae laugh, aren't ye? Well ay don't care, because he proved himself, despite the name he was given. It is Hiccup and they call him the Pride of Berk."

"Merida!" The queen called her daughter sharply, but it was drowned by the deafening sound of laughter at Hiccup's name. Merida knew she struck her mother deep with the mention of Berk. She had told her mother about Hiccup's birth right, so it was no mystery anymore who his father and grandfather were. Merida chose to postpone the dreaded confrontation with her mother and had only eyes for the one who she wanted to tell off. The overly confident show off who insulted Hiccup more than once out of spite.

"Wow, the Vikings really were not happy with their next generation. If this is a chief's son they are in big trouble!" Niall Macintosh exclaimed, gasping for air and banging his hand on the table.

"A name is not everything! In fact, it says nothing. It is the title you earn, by something worth remembering, like Bear King." Merida turned to smile to her dad at that moment, but met her mother first. She already had left her seat and her eyes were shooting daggers. Merida's time was almost up, soon her mother would grab her firmly and drag her to her room, but not before Merida said what she REALLY wanted to say.  
Swiftly she turned to Niall again and gave him a mocking smile.  
"What was that ye said tae me earlier? About how ye are the only handsome man and are what all girls want. Ay'll ask all girls about it when yu and Hiccup are in the same place. Ayam here tae tell ye that an amiable personality wouldn't hurt your chances. Hiccup is uncommonly kind, not to mention brave and smart and more than handsome. He is sexy."

"MERIDA! I warn ye, not another word!"

Merida's time was up, within a second she felt her mother's cold harsh grip on her shoulders, but Merida wasn't faced by it. She felt satisfied to see Niall looking completely rejected.

 **AN: Ok, maybe it was not really appropriate in the timeline, but I had this idea about Merida calling Hiccup sexy since the beginning, so I kept it :D**

 **If you liked it, please review!**


	16. These days in between

These days in between

Merida turned away from the light that was shining through her curtains. She wondered why she hadn't shut them before going to bed. She couldn't even remember going to bed that previous evening! It sure was noisy outside. Maybe she had overslept? If so, why had Hiccup not come to wake her? Then she remembered. She was no longer in her apartment in Bariden, but in her old room in the castle of Dun Broch.  
Feeling shaky, Merida tried to get up and walk to the door. Something made her feel uneasy and she wanted to leave her room, but a tremendous head ache caught her mid-way and she fell back on her bed.  
"Oh, Ay did not handle meself well yesterday.' She groaned and tried again. Slowly and carefully she got onto her feet and shuffled her way across her room to the door, which turned out to be locked. Her mother, no doubt, had it locked from the outside and with that conclusion a panic took hold of Merida. What did she do yesterday that made her mother lock her inside her room?

"Now ay've done it! What on earth did ay do?" Merida groaned. Feeling doomed already Merida peered out of the little window in her door, to see her mother approaching. Her face like stone once again and her lips tight together to form a look of fury.

"Merida!" The queen called to announce her arrival in a voice that drove a shiver down Merida's spine.

'Calm down, Merida, this was bound to happen. If yu happened to mention Hiccup yu just have tae convince her a bit sooner than yu had expected!' Merida tried to sooth her nerves, while she backed away from the door. A key was firmly turned and her mother entered her room. Merida had no more time to prepare herself. She was completely at her mother's mercy.

"Merida, do you know what you did?" Her mother asked her in a commanding tone.

"Something to upset Macintosh, ayam sure." Merida tried to humour her mother, but gave up quickly. She dropped her shoulders and hang her head in surrender.  
"Ayam sorry mother, but no ay don't." she confessed and kept her eyes cast down.

"You made a complete fool of yourself. I understand that it had to be hard on you when your proposition to rule before marriage was denied, but you cannot speak of a Viking in front of the clans. Even if he is.. ahem, better looking than they are."

Merida's head snapped up to look at her mother at hearing these last words. A deep blush spread across her face. She told them that?

"Truly Merida, of all men you could meet. I can't even see how it is possible. They are all brute barbarians, no better than bandits, who seek to plunder and possess."

"Maybe once they were and maybe some are still that, but Berk isn't! They don't even roam the seas anymore. They fly, on Dragons!" Merida told her hastily, but her mother didn't believe her.

"Agh, Merida I can't believe you let yourself be fooled that easily. Vikings and Dragons are fierce enemies. It is why they came to this land in the first place."

"Ay know and ay know what happened tae yu. Hiccup told me after he learned the truth from his mother. The people of Berk are ashamed of what they did and want to turn away from us. They didn't even tell my generation anything about it, but Hiccup wants to apologize to yu personally for what his grandfather did to yu."

"So it is true, he is a descendant of that man." Her mother whispered in shock.

"But Hiccup's father wasn't like him and Hiccup is even less. He is a maker of peace. He alone is responsible for the peace between Dragons and Vikings after 300 years of war. Ay don't remember much from yesterday, but ay do remember Niall laughing mockingly. It was because of Hiccup's name, wasn't it? All his life Hiccup has been underestimated and ay ask ye not to do the same, please listen tae him,"

"No!" Her mother's cry shook Merida from head to toe. There was deep trauma hidden in that cry.

"Merida, please, I know you can't control these feelings, but try to. I know you want to be happily married and I want you to be happy too, but you can't change who you are. The man who stands beside you as king has to meet our laws."

"Hiccup is the only son of a leader, isn't that good enough!" Merida countered.

"Merida please, I ask you to forget the Viking. Even if he is not as ruthless as they commonly are, I doubt he can give you what you deserve." Her mother said and she took her daughter's face in both hands to look at her with devotion. " I want you to be loved."

"And who is tae say Hiccup can't love me!" Merida shouted, her blush getting deeper with anger and she released herself from her mother's hands.  
"Weren't yu the one who wanted tae marry me off to whoever won the games! Ay thought you were letting me choose who ay love!" Merida stared hard at her mother and was truly hurt by what she saw.  
"Ye lied tae me?" she whispered in disbelieve.

"No, but ay had hoped you would grow an attachment to one of the young lords. I hoped that, by going away, you would see how important your birth right is." Queen Elinor tried to justify.  
"You are very close with Euan McGuffin, I have seen it. He is kind and considerate and I am sure he will make you happy."

"No!" Merida screamed and she began to panic once again.

"Merida, as future queen you have to think about the future of your kingdom. A Viking can never be king. It will rile up the people against us. We cannot show weakness. You must keep the alliance strong."

* * *

Merida would not give up! She had three days left and so far she had accomplished that her mother had opened her mind to the idea that not all Vikings were like Callous the Demander and Merida saw that as a good start. Her mother still didn't dare to see any Viking again though, not to mention she feared the opinion of their subjects if Merida was to make a Viking their king. Merida didn't worry about it. She would become queen and therefore it would be her burden and she was ready to answer to it with the help from Hiccup. This situation was not strange to him and it had become his strong suit.  
Merida had been allowed to leave her room, only to discover that her mother had been very merciful, considering the consequences of Merida's actions. The clan Macintosh had taken their leave in anger. Merida had insulted Niall and his father greatly by whatever she had said and they had packed up their things the previous evening with the message that would only consider returning if all traditions would be repaired and Niall could be king. The king had been furious to hear of it and dismissed them at once. For now the queen's anger was divided between her husband and daughter. The other two clans stayed. Lord Dingwall had the obvious intention of keeping an eye on Merida and , if possible, prevent her from going back to Bariden and McGuffin might have the same intention.  
It all was very impersonal to Merida, because she had no idea what had past her lips that previous evening, but her brothers were happy to relieve her from that freedom. Their mother left the table early that morning to pay a visit to the remaining guests in their tents, when the eldest of the mischievous triplets dropped the bomb on Merida.

"Morning tae ye, sis. Did ya dream well about that sexy Viking?" The ten-year-old boy chuckled.

"Hamish!" Merida screamed in rage and jumped up from her seat. Her father had chocked in the big piece of bread and was coughing loudly. Her youngest brother had dropped off his chair and hysterical laughter could be heard from the floor. Merida ignored it all, she kept her eyes on her brother, sending him a death stare and she was ready to strangle him.

"What? That's what ye called him yerself!" Hamish explained bravely keeping his eyes straight on his sister.

"WHAT?" Merida's voice cracked with alarm and to distract herself she scolded her youngest brother who was still rolling over the floor with laughter.  
"That's not funny, Harris!" she screamed, but Harris didn't care and continued laughing.

"Aye, ye did, sis. Right tae Niall Macintosh's face. That's why he was so mad. He doesn't like to be upstaged." Hubert added matter-of-factly.

Merida turned desperately to her father, in one small hope that her brothers were pulling her leg, but no ten year old would come up with this and her father's uncomfortable expression confirmed that she had indeed spoken about Hiccup that way. Never had Merida been so embarrassed with herself. It made her wish her mother hadn't freed her from her room that day.

* * *

Hiccup tried hard not to think about Merida while he tried hard to be a good chief to Berk. He had come up with a new plan for the yearly trade of food and supplies amongst the neighbouring tribes in the Arcepellico. It was kind of a gamble, but Hiccup was certain it was worth the try, as were most gambles in his life. His plan was to get all the goods shipped out at once with the use of Dragons to pull the heavy ships straight to their destinations. Each fleet would be escorted by two Dragon Riders to accompany the merchant. Hiccup thought it time all their neighbours learned their good relationship with the Dragons first hand. Dragons were still a problem and Berk's reputation of riding them left them still on a shaky edge. Many saw their change as a turn for power and a disadvantage for themselves.  
"It is time our neighbours learn about our good will and that of our Dragons. That they see that we changed for the sake of peace and friendship!" Hiccup told the Berkians when he proposed his plan. The first concern that was put forward was the chance to be considered attackers if they arrived with Dragons, but Hiccup had thought of that. A merchant and owner of the ship in question would travel with the Dragon Riders and speak with the chief. The Dragon Riders were only needed to be with the Dragons and make sure they would not accidently fire out of nerves. Dragons were overall sensitive creatures and were easily spooked if the trust wasn't mutual.  
Valka's first concern had always been the Dragons but now that she resumed her role as a mother, that concern had turned to her son, her son who always had many burdens, but took them on with both hands. He had strength she had not and so she dared to step back. Valka had still many fears. She had seen the power of hatred and distrust and Hiccup's courage to go against them gave her hope. Still she held her heart with anxiety and didn't want him to try too much. Hiccup's plan could change much, both for the good and the bad, as did his wish to speak to the king and queen of Dun Broch.  
Hiccup didn't see it that way. He saw it as a chance for good. He knew now of the strong will of the queen and that she was left hurt to this day, but Merida had always spoken of a possibility that her father would like Hiccup. King Fergus was a good natured man who hadn't turned to Berk in search for revenge and that kept Hiccup in mind.

As most important merchant of the Arcepellico, Trader Johan was to be escorted by the chief himself, to travel to Hellheim's Gate where Berk's most distant relations lived in a tribe named the Hell-bent Tribe. Along with Hiccup and Johan travelled Astrid, who represented the Berk Guard.

"Ah master Hiccup, or should I say Chieftain Hiccup. It is a pleasure to see you taking on your father's great work." Trader Johan called out to them as Hiccup and Astrid arrived at the docks where all ships were being prepared for their voyage. Toothless and Stormfly trotted carefully behind them over the wooden structure.  
"And of course malady Astrid, always a great pleasure to see you by the chief's side." Johan blabbed on. This put both Hiccup and Astrid in a serious bind. Hiccup recalled with discomfort that he hadn't had dealings with Johan in the time he stepped back from being chief. It seemed no one told Johan Astrid was no longer Hiccup's betrothed. Hiccup didn't like it, but he also didn't feel up to talking about it.

"I am no longer the lady of the tribe, Trader Johan. It is just Mss Astrid to you now." Astrid told Johan straight out. When Hiccup looked at her from the corner of his eye, he could not guess the emotion she was feeling. Her expression was resolute and her eyes were cold.

"Oh I am sorry to hear about any spas that must have happened between you two. I am sure you made the right choice of course, by calling it quits. Such a shame though. This reminds me of a what happened between me and a princess from a faraway kingdom-"

"Johan! This has nothing to do with our business with you and I would like to go on with the shipping of the supplies." Hiccup interrupted the talkative trader loudly, He was not ready to face this issue again. Astrid's strange behaviour told him that a confrontation was not far and Johan's mention of a faraway princess made the fact that Merida was not with him drop on him like the weight of Meatlug.

Johan was as usual not pleased to be interrupted, but held his pride. "Certainly chief. " he said, but then Astrid was the one who prevented them from moving on just yet.

"Trader Johan, have you ever been to The Highlands? According to Hiccup it is a beautiful land." she asked him out of the blue and there was something of forced optimism in her voice that wasn't like her at all.

"No, I haven't. It is not on my route. If I travel too far off, I won't be able to make my appointments in time." Trader Johan answered in some surprise.

"I see. Well, maybe someday in the future you might have to expand your route." Astrid told him mysteriously and with that the strange conversation was over. Hiccup was not happy with Astrid's actions and didn't understand her motives. When they were up in the air. Side by side, pulling the great ship away from the harbour, he decided to confront her after all.

"What were you doing? Asking Trader Johan if he has ever been to The Highlands. That isn't like you, Astrid. What's wrong?" he asked her with a curious frown.

"Nothing is wrong, Hiccup." Astrid replied bluntly and too loudly to be believed. When Hiccup didn't release her from his glare she let out a annoyed sigh.  
"I am just trying to get used to the idea that I won't be with you like I was. I know I ended our relationship because I thought I would be happier with Eret. I was wrong, nothing is better, but I know that I can't go back now. I have to live with my second choice and try to love Eret as much as I loved you. I have to accept that Merida will be your wife and have your children."

"You sure can say embarrassing things with a straight face." Hiccup countered sarcastically. It was necessary to ease the incredible burning sensation all over his face and the overwhelming power of his racing heartbeat after hearing those last words.  
"I can see what you are trying to do, but you can't use Merida to make yourself feel better!" He added quite angrily.

Astrid wasn't startled by his tone, she just shook her head. "I am not trying to make myself feel better, it is the opposite." She told him softly.

"Whatever! If you want to punish yourself, do that another way!" Hiccup told her heatedly and he kept his eyes on the open sea.

"Hiccup, I truly want you and Merida to be able to be happy together. You want that too, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Hiccup exclaimed and he looked at Astrid at last. She was smiling at him, but there was sadness and concern intermingled with the care she wanted to show him.

"She has to marry soon, doesn't she?" she asked him softly.

Hiccup couldn't find his voice to answer and only nodded.

"Don't let what I did, stop you, Hiccup. If you want to unite our people to marry her, you should do it."

"My mother thinks my feelings for Merida are too young, but I don't think it matters. Six months she has been in my life and it was not at all like my past with you.  
I wasn't just blown away by her beauty to admire her from afar. I made sure I spend time with her every day. Through these months I got to know her through and through and I know that I love her as well as I know her."

"You should make sure you tell her that when you see her again." Astrid told him and the sadness had left her smile, only to leave it warm and caring.

* * *

Quite defeated Hiccup arrived home that evening. The day had not gone as planned!  
"Hey." he greeted Jack hoarsely as he entered his friend's bed room to announce his arrival.

"Hey Hic. Wow, tough day chiefing?" Jack guessed at seeing Hiccup's charred state.

"No, this was my plan and something I'm normally very good at." Hiccup informed him while he tried to dust off some of the soot from his pants.

"What happened then?" Jack asked intrigued.

"I was trying to make our relationship with our neighbours and allied tribes stronger, by letting them see the good nature of our Dragons and at first it went great. Toothless and Stormfly behaved perfectly, as did all the Dragons of the original Dragon Riders. However from the later generation, Gustave's Dragon Fanghook did not. I had to rush over there, half way across the Arcepellico from where I was to find the Monstrous Nightmare totally out of control and riling up the other Dragons present. The villagers were terrified and feared Toothless even more when he went toe to toe with Fanghook. To make sure the villagers would calm down I tried to prevent Toothless from being too rough with Fanghook, which he did not appreciate and I ended up caught in the cross fire."

"Let me help you cool the burns." Jack offered and Hiccup could already feel the intense cold sting his face as his friend hopped towards him. Quickly Hiccup ducked and got away from him.

"No, no! The sheering wind on my way here told me painfully that it will not help!" Hiccup told him a bit panicked while he tried hard to stay clear of the cold Jack spread quite widely in the room, only to be surprised by a sudden downfall of snow that buried him up to his chin.

"How about this then?" A gentle female voice asked him from the window behind him. Hiccup was dumbfounded, he had completely forgotten there were two people with ice magic now, but Elsa had the right idea. The snow was cold, but not freezing and it melted with a gentle touch on his burned hands.  
"Yeah, thanks." He told her, but couldn't leave out a hint of sarcasm. Even though he appreciated the healing property of the snow, he wished it had not knocked him off his feet.

"Elsa!" Jack greeted her as well and the happy grin on his face reached its maximum.

"You leave with Rapunzel and Eugene this evening, right?" Hiccup brought up now that he had the chance and stood up to speak to her about it. He wanted to see them off.

"What?" This was apparently news to Jack and he turned to Elsa for answers.  
"I thought it was not till two days from now?"

"Yes, but it is a two days journey to Arendelle. I thought Rapunzel told you that." Elsa smiled, but it was no longer as joyful as it had been the moment she buried Hiccup with snow.

"Jack, you are flying there, aren't you? So you can leave a day later." Hiccup said to his friend. Frankly he liked that better himself, because with everybody leaving and Merida gone for three more days, it was nice to have Jack for company at least a day longer. Jack knew Hiccup's hidden meaning and smiled at him in confirmation, but Elsa had lost her smile.

"You are not making the journey with us, Jack?" She asked him disappointed.

"Eh no, I am not good with people in close quarters and the wind will bring me there much faster." Jack explained, but his optimism was affected by Elsa's down cast mood and her pleading eyes drove the smile from his face.

Hiccup had not been around much to fully understand, but he knew how much Jack wanted Elsa to smile and for the first time Hiccup could see for himself how much Elsa really needed Jack by her side. Elsa really dreaded going back and Jack was everything she needed to be able to enter that world of fear protected. She didn't want to arrive there without him.

"You can fly with me." Jack suggested after there had been a tense silence. His smile returned and gently grew into his signature grin to sooth Elsa's concern.  
"Even though I am no longer a spirit, the wind can still carry me and I am sure it can carry you as well. It is my magic."

"Really? I can?" Elsa whispered hopefully and at that moment Hiccup felt completely invisible.

"Sure, it will be fun and that way we can keep Hiccup company a little longer." Jack told Elsa happily. She had her eyes locked with his. Where fear had been were now lights of pure happiness and love. Hiccup really felt it time for him to leave them alone. Even though his friend had just mentioned him, Hiccup was certain Jack had forgotten him completely, but when Hiccup shuffled softly to the door to make his escape Jack turned to him and Elsa left to resume some last work.

"I am sorry we all have to leave for Arendelle before Merida gets back." He said to him kindly.

"I lost something when I said goodbye to her, Jack. Dragons are very sensitive, they knew I wasn't as focused as I usually am and took advantage of it." Hiccup went to sit down on the chair Jack kept beside his bed. Now that he was there he better tell his friend what he wanted him to know.  
"Astrid and I talked."

"Finally! And?" Jack hopped onto his bed and sat down to look at Hiccup with interest.

"She told me she regrets her choice in leaving me, but that she knows she can't turn back on it. She said she is going to live with it and prepares herself to see me happy with Merida. I got mad. I didn't want her to use Merida to make up for anything, but that was not what she meant. She told me that I should not let what she did to me stand in the way and I won't anymore!" Hiccup raised his head and faced his friend with determination burning in his eyes.  
"If an early marriage is what it takes to be with Merida then I will try everything to make that possible. If she will have me."

Jack grinned. "Of course she will have you. She is crazy about you! She probably messed up something at her home after you swept her off her feet with that bolt move of yours!"

Jack obviously saw the joke in it, but Hiccup didn't.  
"That is bad, Jack!" he cried out, but Jack didn't change his opinion.

"I know it is Hiccup, but you have time to fix it. You have to accept that these things happen. It is part of the fun in love. It makes everyone really stupid!"

Hiccup threw his friend a sarcastic look., but at the same time had to admit the truth in what he said. Another silence fell over the room. This one was not as tense as the last one, but it made Hiccup think back to it.

"How are you going to keep yourself from acting stupid when you are in Arendelle with Elsa, then?" He asked Jack with a meaningful look.

"I honestly don't know." Jack replied with a deep sigh.  
"Eugene told me to be impartial and even when I told them about my anger towards Elsa's parents, Rapunzel urged me not to act on it.  
I know Elsa's sister will do everything to be the bridge between her sister and her parents and so will Rapunzel, but that's still not good enough for me!

"Elsa thinks so too. It is obvious she needs you by her side, Jack." Hiccup said kindly.

"And I want to be! I don't want to leave her there for one second. After her sister left, I remembered a song the town's folk of Arendelle sing whenever I am there to freeze their waters. It is a song the ice-cutters sing to keep up the pace of their work."

Hiccup didn't know where this was going, but Jack's whole presence had changed. His body was tense and he kept his eyes low with sense of burning hate in them.

"The song is called 'Frozen heart' and I used to think that it was about their struggle against the element, but after I learned about Elsa's lifelong fear for her own powers, it made me see the lyrics of that song differently. They sing about the beauty and power of ice and about breaking it with force. It is a warning not to be taken by its beauty. Elsa's parents believe their family is cursed to have a frozen danger in the form of a child every few generations. If that song refers to Elsa as the frozen heart they believe she has, then the song is downright murderous and she has every reason to be afraid. That's why I have to be with her when she has to return to that place. She needs more than the good nature of her sister! She needs to be remembered of the good in her magic!" Jack was angry, very angry and Hiccup let him be. Even though he was the one on the receiving end at the moment, he knew it was not meant for him. He therefore just nodded to Jack encouragingly.  
"I will not let anyone harm Elsa, not mentally, not physically!" Jack went on. "In my years as a Guardian her parents kept her away from my sight. I didn't know she existed and needed me, so from now one I will be her Guardian and make her happy, as long as I live."

Hiccup nodded with a smile, but then Jack caught himself in consideration.

"If she want me to." He added, suddenly sheepish and Hiccup's smile turned into an amused laugh.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Jack." He assured him.

 **AN: Hey this chapter went quick after all!**

 **I want to thank the guest reviewer from this week! Your review made me really happy! Also a thank you to the rest, but you already know that :)**

 **If you liked this chapter, please review!**


	17. Heal what has been hurt

Heal what has been hurt

Before she joined the journey to Arendelle with now only Eugene as travel companion, Rapunzel paid Heather a late visit to see how she was doing with her experiment with the magic tears Rapunzel gave her. To her disappointment it had not lead to any clear answers. Heather had accomplished that what she already knew. The tears healed a finger cut with the use of the special song. However, let Heather her know, this proved one of her premier hypotheses to be correct. Namely that it didn't matter who sang the song for the magic to work, even though its source had fused with Rapunzel's DNA. Next, Heather had predicted that a teardrop would not fuse itself with a cut off lock of Rapunzel's hair, that indeed turned out to be ineffective.  
"My theory is that the Sun's gift is leaving your body. It got separated from you in a heavy blow, but still wishes to fulfil its purpose, in the form it once had. A magic golden flower." Heather told Rapunzel in a hushed voice. She could not afford to leave the bar at this hour and so spoke urgent and softly.  
"I have dropped some of your tears in different places and I will check on them daily. If at least one of those drops blooms into a flower I will make it into a potion that you can drink. I don't know if it will affect you directly though, because it didn't affect your mother when she drank it, but it can be possible it chose to affect only you. Besides, the lyrics of the song got me thinking that it can be your hair that has been damaged by the fates' design. Save what has been lost, you see?"

"A potion? Merida will not be happy if you take that." Eugene remarked when Rapunzel told him after their departure from the harbour of Bariden.

"Maybe she changed her mind. I mean she likes Elsa's powers and she knows I will take it myself. No one will be at risk, but me."

"I'm telling you, she will tell you to quit trying to get involved with magic. Elsa was born with magic and it gave her a lot of trouble, Merida knows that too."

"Oh come on! Merida knows Heather isn't a witch. It is different, right?" Rapunzel tried, but she began to feel really uneasy.  
"Right?" She stared hard at Eugene, but he didn't butch.

"Nope." He said and he had a mysterious smile around his lips. It looked forced and wasn't sly like when he was teasing her.

"Eugene? Could it be that you have second thoughts about me taking the potion and Merida might be alright with it?" Rapunzel gave him a penetrating look.

"Fine, yes, I have been thinking that you shouldn't do it for a while now." Eugene confessed.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked in a cry of sheer surprise. Eugene turned to her and settled his caring eyes upon hers before he suddenly took her in his arms.  
"Why Eugene?" Rapunzel asked him again, but now in a low voice that was overcome with the worry she could feel in his embrace.

"My new dream never changed, Rapunzel. It will always be you for the rest of my life. I want to be happy with you and live a peaceful life. I don't want anything to change our future and bringing back your magic hair will do that for sure. What if your hair grows into the same length as it was before? When you were kept inside that tower it wasn't a hindrance to you, but you live differently now. You have a daily job and friends. You live in small quarters with me. You can't leave your hair like you did back then and you can't braid it like those girls did for you in the capital of Corona. You would have to live in the palace where you have lots of space and servant who can take care of it. It will mean going back to be a princess."

"I can be a princess like Anna. She doesn't have a controlled life and lives large as well-" Rapunzel tried to think of possibilities, but began to see obstacles as well.  
"Anna isn't a crown princess, I am. But my parents already arranged for me to be free of that title. Although, I know they were not happy to leave the kingdom to the council of noblemen and I can't ask them to grant me a rich living and ignore their wish for me to be queen."

"I won't lie to you, Rapunzel. To be king, would make one of my old dreams come true, but I know you would not feel free. Even with you loving parents, instead of the witch, that magic hair will once again imprison you in one way or the other."

Rapunzel was shocked, she never thought about this possibilities before. All she saw were images of herself singing for people and brighten up the sky with her hair for everyone to see, just like the lanterns. She would be the embodiment of the Sun's gift, hope and happiness to Corona and her parents. To be what she was meant to be when she was born.  
"I can figure something out!" She told Eugene bravely. "We don't know if my hair will grow that long. It was only because I couldn't cut it before while I was still growing myself. I'm not anymore and my hair isn't growing that fast. It will be fine and I will braid it myself! I even get up early to do it." Rapunzel looked up at Eugene with beaming eyes, but Eugene still looked worried.

"I know you want to spread the Sun's gift and I know you will figure something out with your hair, but that's not what is worrying me, Rapunzel." He whispered.  
"For the first time in my life, I don't want to risk what I have, I feel save and satisfied where I am. I rather have the adventure of living normally with you, then fighting bad guys."

"We can still have that." Rapunzel reassured him with an encouraging smile, but still she could not get the deep concern to leave his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, then he spoke his deep buried concern,

"Your life wasn't even safe in that palace, Rapunzel. I will always be there for you and no one will abuse your magic as long as I live, but I am certain your father felt the same way.  
What if that potion passes onto the first child we have and he or she will be taken away by someone as bad as Mother Gothel?"

Even in his warm embrace, a coldness gripped Rapunzel's heart and made her unable to draw breath for a moment.  
"But Mother Gothel is gone." She whispered. Her throat was dry with sudden fear. She could see an dark empty crib inside her mind and the memory of the hurt she had seen in her parent's eyes when she first saw them again brought tears into her eyes.

"The whole kingdom knows about the circumstances of your birth, Rapunzel There will always be thieves and witches who are willing to risk their lives for a gift like that." Eugene told her gently.

Rapunzel felt her willpower drop like a rock. Was it really true? Was she risking danger? She knew the danger she had already met and always told herself she and Eugene could handle it, but what if the potion somehow affected a child and sealed its fate? It would never have that choice!  
"Maybe there is a way I can bring back the gift without endangering our future." Rapunzel tried once again.  
"A flower will bloom, but what if I don't drink it? What if I keep it to help people?" To Rapunzel's delight, light began to shine in Eugene's eyes again a smile curled his lips, before he pressed them against hers.

"That is a better idea." He told her approvingly.

* * *

That night Hiccup shared his meal with Jack and Elsa. All three of them didn't say much. Hiccup appreciated the effort they took to keep him company. He knew Elsa had always work to do and Jack still kept to himself late in the evenings. He would fly out and wait for the Sandman's dream sand to fill the sky before entering the minds of the children all over the world. Hiccup wished he could see it, but only Jack could.  
To be truly honest, Hiccup welcomed them to do what they liked. He could always go flying, with or without Toothless, thanks to his flight suit or keep himself busy with another invention. Tomorrow he would be in Berk for the biggest part of the day and if circumstances were as they usually were they probably would keep their times together casual and spontaneously, but circumstances had changed. Elsa was incredibly grateful to Jack for coming with her to Arendelle, but she still wished she didn't have to go and she already missed Rapunzel. Right now Jack and Hiccup were what was left of the live she wanted to hold on to and that was why she wanted to stay in their company as long as she could. Jack wanted to be distracted as well, because he was afraid, Hiccup knew that. Jack had conquered fear for kids all over the world with his snow fun, but he could not do that this time. This time it wasn't Pitch, a pure evil and twisted entity, but Elsa's family causing fear. the people that would always remain a part of her and Jack was afraid he might hurt her by outing his own feelings towards them.  
As for himself, Hiccup was counting the days till he could travel to The Highlands and bring Merida home. He knew all too well The Highlands was Merida's true home and Bariden was just a temporally base for them both, nor did he think Berk was the place where Merida belonged. It was very unclear to him why he thought Merida not to be home when that was where she was, but to him, wherever she was apart from him, was not the place.

* * *

Merida had changed her tactics. She had decided not to try more with her mother, because she could understand why her mother was still reluctant to see a Viking ever again. Merida was certain Hiccup would be a surprise for her, a pleasant surprise, but it better not be forced on her. She therefore focused on other people that would stand between her and Hiccup. Seeing that lord Macintosh already left, Merida turned her attention to lord Dingwall as the second greatest threat. Or rather, she turned her attention to his son Evin, Evin was the only person who could get his father to leave this outrageous idea that Merida's hand could be won in any arms at the Games. She took it upon herself to play matchmaker.  
"Aileen?" she called casually in a tone that could easily lead to any matter of detail in the handmaiden's job and not at all about anything else. It was early mid-day and the unnoticeable girl with wavy blonde hair was doing laundry in the servant quarters. Merida had always taken care of Angus and so she was no stranger to every day labour. It was true that the usual chores were done for her, but the only ones she ever took for granted were her meals.

Aileen was not at all surprised to see her mistress there, nor did it alarm her in any way.  
"Good day, princess." She greeted her kindly with a quick smile and curtsy, then she continued scrubbing the clothes.

"Did ye have a chat with the young lord Dingwall yet?" Merida asked Aileen while she unconsciously began to hang up the washed clothes to help the process along. This surprised the servant. She took a moment to understand that her mistress was helping her in quite a sufficient way, then she expressed her confusion about the question.

"Ah no princess. Ay don't spend much time outside the castle. Is there a problem?"

"What du ye think of him, when ye see him?" Merida asked on, dismissing the handmaiden's worried conclusion.

"Ayam quite certain it is not ma place tae speak my mind about any of the young lords, princess." Aileen protested, but Merida recognised a slight panic in her voice that was unmistakably caused by flustered feelings.

"Ayam not may mother, ye can tell me." Merida pressured the shy girl with a toothy grin.

"May ay ask why ye want tae know, princess?" Aileen asked, now turning to Merida with interest in her large blue eyes.

"It is just that ay happen tae know Evin Dingwall a lot better over the years. Like me he never wanted tae be forced intae the Games for ma hand. Ayam not what he is looking fur in a wife, but he told me that yu caught his special attention."

Aileen dropped her bundle of linen in the tub and her eyes grew twice their size.

"So? What du ye think of him?" Merida asked again with joy.

"Ay eh, sometimes ay spare him a glance when ay happen tae pass by. He is not handsome, but charming in his own way." Aileen said with effort and her face began to glow pink.

"Why don't ye go talk tae him, Aileen? Ma friend taught me how tae do this. Ay will be fine." Merida encouraged the shaken girl.

"Is that what he wishes of me?" Aileen wanted to know and she looked suddenly apprehensive. It made Merida see how this plan of hers may seem to someone of Aileen's status and so she shook her head with a smile.

"No, this would come tae him as a surprise as well, but ay think it would be nice if you could share a moment together."

With her face screwed up with nervousness and a blush burning on her cheeks Aileen jumped away from her washing tub and gave her mistress a bow.  
"Ay thank ye, princess and ay know ayam not allowed to have an opinion in the matter, but ay hope ye can be with the one yu spoke of really soon." Aileen smiled beamingly and left Merida with a spirited run. Merida smiled to herself. It was actually cruel to use Evin and Aileen's feelings like this, but that didn't mean she didn't want them to be happy too, because she did. Merida had grown fond of the vague and awkward young lord and she knew he would offer her his help if asked, so she did the same for him. It was also making an amends for bad mouthing him whenever she was mad about the whole business he didn't want either.

The other young lord remaining and one she had grown even closer to in the past had become an obstacle all of a sudden. Ever since she found out about Euan's honest feelings towards her, Merida had become very self-conscious around him and when he asked her if she was going to join them for hunting that afternoon, she found herself declining strongly. Merida didn't want to hurt Euan in any way that she could. By going hunting, she would embarrass him again with her talent for shooting. Euan was quite excellent in horseback riding, though, so he could easily keep his dignity with that, but Merida just didn't want to risk it this time. It was still a fact that she had liked him in the past. It had been her choice not to act on it, even though he would no doubt be a good king. Merida felt guilty towards him. She would never go back on her decision and therefore she would have to break his heart soon. Stepping back from an opportunity to display her skill in archery was the only thing she could do for him.

* * *

The morning of their departure dawned and Jack felt ready and spirited. Because he couldn't sleep that night, he got up at the break of dawn to see the sun rise up with it's beautiful colours and feel the morning breeze clear his mind. Being close to the sea Bariden had always a brisk wind that could freshen up the warmest day of the summer, ideal for someone like Jack. He shot up high and made a triple looping with the wind sheering past his face. Today he would cross the sky with Elsa, that was the main act of the day and he could not be more excited about it. He had envied Hiccup that he could show Merida the open beauty of the sky so unconditionally and now Jack had finally found a reason to share that flight if Elsa!  
"Woohoo!" Jack got rid of his tingling nerves by launching himself into the sky with a jolt and made a triple loop. The prospect of a flight with Elsa filled him both with barely detainable excitement and shaking nerves. Not only was Elsa the only one he could ever touch, she was the only one he couldn't stop thinking about. He wanted to take her into his arms, but he was also very conscious to do so, to have her that close, it would bring his feelings for her even more to the surface and that was a very strange and somewhat scary thought for someone who could not even be seen for three hundred years!  
Jack flew down to the docks where he could watch ships being pulled in and others setting sail. Life there never slept, but now the rest of Bariden was slowly waking up as well. The morning bell from the church could be heard and salesmen began to yell their prices while the rattling sound of several pair of feet made their way up and down town to get to work or to do some shopping. Jack reckoned it about time that his friends were waking up and went down to the bakery to get some breakfast for them. Then he flew up to Elsa's window and silently crossed her living room to open her bed room door. He opened the door and released his magic in the form of a small flock of beautiful butterflies that coloured golden in the morning sunlight. They fluttered across the bed room till they were above Elsa's sleeping face to wake her with their softly flapping wings and one landed gracefully on her nose. Elsa's lips curled into a joyful smile and with a soft chuckle, caused by the funny feeling on her nose, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Elsa." Jack greeted her smilingly from his spot at the door.

Elsa sat up and immediately locked her eyes with his. They were soft and warm and loving. A bolt of electricity shot through Jack's body. It originated in his toes and hit him right through his heart. It startled him greatly and he felt the sudden need to move.

"I eh, brought you breakfast." He told her in a loud hasty voice and left the bed room to get the freshly baked bread from his room where he had dropped it off earlier. His heart was hammering inside his chest and it pumped loudly in his ears. Before his mind's eye he kept the sight of that look of affection his gesture had given him and the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards and threatened to reach his ears in the form of a huge grin.  
'Maybe the butterflies were a bit too much.' He thought to himself. Determined not to give in to this stupid urge he had to run, he flew back with Elsa's share of breakfast in the bag and found Elsa up and dressed rather differently than she normally was. Her hair that was usually draped over one shoulder in a simple but neat braid, was now coiled at the base of her head and her clothes were no longer bright ice creations, but dark green and blue linen with a long hem and sleeves that followed the line of her body only subtly.

"Wow you look… restrained." Jack remarked honestly as he laid out the breakfast on the coffee table and took a seat in the chair facing her. Elsa sighed in a way of acceptance and took the seat behind her, across the table.

"It is to please my parents. To show them that I still am aware of my position as a princess of Arendelle, I must not show any of my magic openly." Elsa explained quietly and took a chocolate bun to hold in her hand for a while whilst she looked at it in a down haze.

"Not that it matters to me!" Jack added in a try to cheer her up.  
"Even when you roll right out of bed you are always beautiful, Elsa!" It was not just to make her feel better about seeing her parents, Jack really meant what he said. Elsa was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, both in the literal sense and figuratively speaking. Elsa never got rid of her demons, but still she had a wonderful smile and a loving heart and Jack made it his goal to make her see it for herself!

"I-I have something for you." Elsa cried out and she shot up from her chair to flee back into her bed room. Jack watched her with amused surprise. Just before she turned her head he had seen the reflection of his own shock she had given him just a few moments ago. However, if Elsa had that same urge to stay away, she might just answer to it, so Jack stood up to follow her.

Elsa fetched a flat square box from the top of her night stand.  
"I made this for you." She said to him shyly and handed him the box. It was made entirely with her ice magic in a cobalt blue colour with Jack's name in a shade of ice blue that matched his eyes perfectly, sparkling on the lid. Just the attention for beauty and detail in the colouring of the box showed Jack how grateful Elsa really was to him for going with her to see her parents and it caught Jack's tongue, unable to come up with a single word to say. Inside the box lay an even more breathe-taking item, a military coat of the same colour as the box and a pair of silvery white gloves were neatly folded on top of it, with the letter J embroidered in Jack's eye colour.  
"Even though I will not use my magic for my own clothes this time, I made you this coat and these gloves. With my magic channelling through, the fabric will absorb the cold emanating from your body. If you wear them you can be near people with ease, you could even shake someone's hand."Elsa smiled at Jack's disbelieving expression. She knew how much it meant to him to be finally 'normal'. Her eyes, however carried some gloom, which she explained in a soft apologizing tone.  
"I'm afraid, this is not just to thank you for your kindness. Just like me, you will be considered a great risk to the kingdom if you were to be your true self in the castle."

Jack couldn't care less about the second reason, he still saw it as the greatest thing anyone could ever do for him and he was filled with joy and excitement.  
"Mind if I try it on?" He asked her gleefully.

Elsa was a bit taken aback by his completely dismissive attitude towards her parents inhospitality, but the joy she felt for him soon brought her smile back. Without a second consideration Jack through off his shirt and Elsa's smile vanished once again, to be replaced with startled shyness. Jack secretly enjoyed her looking at his bare chest and took his time with long row buttons. The coat was made by Elsa's magic and so it felt like her touch. Jack forced himself not to think about it to prevent himself from freaking out again and enjoyed the nice feeling of warm spring water soothing the edges of the sharp cold that was his entire being. It was even more overwhelming then the very first time he touched Elsa's hand and it caught his throat. Before he knew it Jack had wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Elsa." He whispered into her ear with a hoarse voice. Elsa's body had tensed up at the sudden contact, but she relaxed quickly and laid her chin on his right shoulder with a happy sigh.

"I am so happy I could do this for you." She told him, almost as choked up as he was.  
"Now go and wake Hiccup." She added and she hang back to show the playful twinkle in her eyes.

She didn't have to tell Jack twice and just a second later he had released her to sprint through his apartment, to get to Hiccup's room.  
"Hic, are awake yet?" Jack yelled through the door. "Hurry and get dressed. You need to see this!"

"I am already awake Give me a minute.!" Hiccup called back. He didn't sound tired at all so Jack assumed he was in the middle of putting on his armour.  
"Do I need my ice gripping foot for this?" Hiccup added with suspicion ringing through his question.

"No, the floor is fine." Jack assured his friend, while his was hopping up and down to deal with his impatience.  
"Are you done?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Hiccup asked, opening his door while attaching some last things of his flight suit. When he had finally time to look up he was truly surprised. Through the year and a half that they lived together Hiccup had learned the proper distance he had to keep between himself and his friend not to feel freezing cold, but Jack was standing right in front of him, casually ignoring that rule.

Being on the other end, Jack could only assume that Elsa had succeeded with her experiment, judging from Hiccup's relaxed, albeit stunned, stance.  
"Elsa made them for me to wear in the palace. They dim down my cold. Raise your hand."

Still completely taken by surprise Hiccup awkwardly raised his hand and Jack joyfully clapped his gloved hand against it in his very first high-five. Now it really dawned on Hiccup and his face lit up with a brilliant smile.  
"That's amazing, Jack! Is that because Elsa was born with that magic, that she can act as a sort of link between you and the rest of the world?"

"I think so. I know her cold isn't as intense as mine because she is fine being around people." Jack replied honestly. It was typical Hiccup to want to know more about the technical details of things, Heather would have wanted to know the same, but Jack didn't have that curiosity. He just wanted to test out one more thing.  
"I can't wait to test this on Toothless!" he declared brightly.

* * *

Jack was the first to arrive in the meadow, as he had planned. He wanted to be the first one the Dragon saw when he arrived. Of course Jack could fly up and meet him in the air, but that would spoil it. No, jack wanted to see if he could get an animal to come to him the normal way. Rapunzel was always very good with animals, Eugene's partner was a horse and Merida had ridden a war horse before becoming a Dragon Trainer just like Hiccup. Jack was the only one of the five who was shunned by every animal because of his cold. It didn't bother him much, but Toothless was different because he was a Dragon. Dragons were creatures of legend, just like Jack still was.

Toothless' eyes shot open wide when he saw who was waiting for him down in the meadow and he made an offended growl during his landing as if he felt tricked and he showed his teeth.

"Hey, hey you can trust me. I am not going to freeze you and I never did. I always respected your instincts, remember?" Jack had learned that it was best to speak to a Dragon as an equal and try to reason with it. Especially Toothless had a strong mind. Like Hiccup always insisted, Jack dropped his staff to appear unarmed. That, of course, was with him never truly the case, but with Elsa's gloves, all his magic had been put on halt.  
"See? I even wear gloves. I am not cold anymore. You did notice that, didn't you?"

Toothless was obviously curious and slowly withdrew in teeth back into his gums, but he kept his distance. Jack didn't want him to be startled by any sudden moves, but slowly stretched out his right hand. Jack wanted to do Hiccup's famous hand thing and he stretched his fingers as far as they could go, without giving Toothless too much pressure to come closer. He barely dared to look at the big black Dragon's sharp judging look.  
At that moment Hiccup and Elsa arrived. Elsa had never seen a Dragon before and didn't dare to come closer. Hiccup didn't come either. He kept her company to see how the meeting of his two best friends would end. Jack could not look over his shoulder to see his face, but he was sure there was a cheeky smirk on the young Viking's face. Toothless was distracted by Hiccup's arrival and looked over Jack's head for instructions or even help, but didn't receive any. With an annoyed scowl that was almost human Toothless gave up and stretched out his neck to hit Jack's hand with his round, yet pointed snout. Jack spread his fingers across the rough bobbly surface in a stroking manner. He couldn't really feel the scales because of the gloves, but that didn't matter to him, the experience was real enough. A living thing, a Dragon, had accepted his presence at last! It was as if Jack finally arrived in the world he lived in for eight years. The realisation of it was overwhelming, very much like the moment he was first believed in after three hundred years of being alone in the world. Shaken by emotion Jack dared a few steps closer, locking eyes with the Dragon and showing him his honest relieve.  
"See? I told you I won't harm you. Unfortunately it is only because of these clothes I am wearing, but I am glad you gave me a chance, Toothless." He said to the Dragon and to Jack's joy Toothless widened the corners of his jaws and opened his toothless mouth slightly to give a strange, but adoring expression of a smile.

Then it was time for the four of them to take to the skies.  
"Are you ready, my queen?" Jack asked Elsa with a teasing wink as he slid behind her.

Elsa followed him with large eyes. "I am not a queen." She replied with a flattered look on her face she could not suppress.

"Yes, you are the queen of ice and snow." Jack reasoned and he used their silly word exchange to lift her up into his arms. He needed to have the upper hand in their flirting ways, otherwise he might not be able to stand the nerves and fluttering butterflies in his stomach. Elsa's face was now a lovely shade of pink and she stared at him with astonishment, unable to utter a single word. To ease the moment for the both of them Jack gave her one more smile and then aimed his eyes forward.  
Hiccup signalled that he was ready to go and he and Toothless shot almost straight up into the sky. Jack could match up to their speed easily, but now that he had Elsa as passenger, he gently jumped up and rose up in a nice tempo.  
"Hiccup and Toothless like to go extreme when it comes to heights, but I am sure they will be waiting for us just above this layer of clouds." Jack told Elsa as they steadily climbed up to the bottom of the first streams of clouds. Jack peeked down to see that Elsa had her eyes shut. They were still gathering height and the pressure of the wind was unknown to her. Jack let her be for now, other than her closed eyes, she didn't seemed freaked out and that was a huge relieve to him.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Hiccup asked the newcomer to the world of clouds after they popped up out of the bed of white. Jack had been right. Hiccup and Toothless had slowed down to a gentle gliding once they were up in the air, to have a nice trip together.

Elsa fluttered her eyes, but then opened them fully. She was completely taken by the sight and began to look around.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Hiccup asked joyfully.

Elsa could only nod as she tried to see as much as she could from her limited position. There was absolutely no fear in her eyes, only wonder. She looked to Hiccup for some clarity, to explain the feelings she had from such a strange, unknown experience. Hiccup took off his helmet and only smiled at her, Toothless rumbled happily beneath him. A bright smile formed on Elsa's face and at last Jack found her eyes again. They were gleaming in tears of happiness.

"I know, it is overwhelming." He admitted with his gleefully grin and he lifted her a bit higher into his arms, ready to show her even more of this part of the world.

"Toothless and I need to hurry on to the Edge for surveillance, so this is where we part. We will see you in two days." Hiccup said suddenly. He smiled at both Elsa and Jack guiltily and put his helmet back on, ready to break the sound barrier.

Jack never expected them to stay around long. Hiccup was always busy and now that he was chief, he was even more busy. He returned Hiccup's guilty smile with a understanding one.  
"Just make sure you have Merida with you when we come back." He told his friend.

"And you to behave in that palace." Hiccup countered. He had made it into a joke, but Jack knew to take it seriously. After all, Hiccup too knew how easy it was to forget reason and listen to your heart.

Jack and Elsa flew on, heading straight north. Through a clear blue sky with a seemingly solid floor of clouds beneath their feet.

"You know Hiccup will move back to Berk soon, right?" Elsa asked Jack suddenly after they had been alone in the sky for several minutes.

Jack was surprised by the sudden topic, but replied nonetheless. "I guess so." He began.  
"It will be easier for him to live in the place he has to manage as chief. Bariden never was a permanent home for him." Jack looked ahead of him in daze. He had to admit that it would still come as a sudden surprise to him. He had caught Hiccup talking to Toothless about moving back once, back when the order of the Dragon Riders was a mess, but then when nothing happened, Jack unconsciously dismissed the possibility that it still had to happen.  
"Hiccup is just waiting for Merida to come back, before he takes the step."

"Are you going to be alright?" Elsa asked him worried and she looked at him with a penetrating gaze, but Jack just returned it.

"Why? Are you going to leave me?" He asked her. To his amusement Elsa took it serious and she shook her head frantically.

"No, of course not!" she cried in a high voice.

"Then, I'm sure I will be fine." Jack assured her and a warm feeling spread across his chest. That was all he wanted to know.

 **AN: So, this was more of a building up chapter, but it was needed :D**

 **Please review if you liked it!**


	18. Night Beauty

Night Beauty

Never before in her life had Elsa felt so much happiness and it was all because of one person. One faithful, blissful meeting five months ago. that released Elsa wholly from her the dark fear that had caged her up as long as she could remember, never releasing her for long. For the very first time Elsa felt truly free. It didn't even bother her that she was not flying herself and that her ability to move was minimal. She was free, because she wasn't alone anymore. No longer did she have to answer for her existence alone and it was liberating! Jack carried her through the air with ease and a gentle pressure of the blowing wind streamed her face. She was enjoying it quietly. The tears from the overwhelming feeling of relieve had dried up and left only happiness beaming from her eyes. This was where she was meant to be, together in the great beyond with Jack Frost.  
Slowly the blue sky began to taint with dots of wispy clouds and they brought Elsa in a playful mood. Watching the first cloud approaching she flicked her hand cheerfully at it and it burst into thousand glittering crystals.

"That's the spirit!" Jack cried with glee and he carefully let go off Elsa's back to send a frosty bunny to hop over the fluffy looking clouds ahead.

Elsa showed Jack her enthusiasm with this turn of event and, giving him a daring smile, she let more of her magic fly into the sky.

"Do you want to try something?" Jack asked her joyfully. With now only holding Elsa with one hand Jack flew to the nearest cloud to freeze it over with his staff that he previously had strapped to his back. Embracing the bravery and light feeling, Elsa stepped onto the platform and let go off Jack. Grinning widely Jack flew around her and took her by the hand to lead her onto more platforms. They were turning and swaying from side to side as one after the other platform appeared for Elsa to step on. Some were higher than others and others even let her back to where she had just come from. They were sharing a dance on the clouds, displaying their magic to the fullest. Jack's beautiful sparkling crystals formed the most extraordinary forms on the clouds around surrounding them and Elsa's crystals coloured the sky in an forever dawning light.

"We might confuse nature, this isn't the time for this kind of weather at all." Elsa remarked, but her smile didn't fade with worry for one second. She no longer had one care about the way of the world beneath her. She was having too much fun, creating this beautiful world with Jack could violate any law of nature without her caring.

"Don't you think it is strange that you were born in August when you have the soul of winter?" Jack asked her, showing even less interest in the law of the seasons. They were still doing their dance on the frosty platforms and it had made Elsa lose sight of direction. She thought about Jack's remark, but shrugged with a smile.

"When I was a child I didn't understand it at all, but as I got older I came to understand more about my powers and now I know that they exist in the bloodline of my family. It comes forth every five generations and affects only one person. The date of birth has nothing to do with it. Just think about the long process of a human life to begin. My powers originated in my core long before I was born, so maybe nature does have something to do with it. After all, nine months ago it was the beginning of winter."

"You have a point. I don't remember my birthday, so I made the first day of Winter mine, it just made sense for me." Jack told her casually.

* * *

'Time flies when you are having fun' is the phrase, but time also flies when you actually want it to halt. Dusk was setting in and Jack took Elsa back into his arms to make their descend on Arendelle. Elsa could feel her cage enclosing her again when she saw the roof of the castle coming nearer and she shut her eyes and buried her face in the crook of Jack's neck. She tried to keep the free, yet secure feeling, Jack had given her every single day since the day they met, with her. She lightly pressed her lips against his neck, just light enough so Jack wouldn't notice and secretly enjoyed the thought of kissing him and maybe someday she could. An old storm was trying to start up inside her core once again, but for the first time in her life Elsa managed to dismiss it. This time she could be here without fear! She knew this was not her home. Her ice palace on the North Mountain had been her first home, the first place that allowed her to be who she truly was, but it also had been an isolated place and it caused her to still fear her powers. Bariden became her new home, a happy home with friends who were in fact not so different from herself. Misunderstood and mistreated in their past, yet lucky. It was where she really wanted to be. However in her heart Jack was the only real home she could ever ask for and she hoped he knew that.  
Their feet touched the soft ground in a wood, just outside the castle and parallel to the fjord. It was pleasantly quiet and Elsa enjoyed the elements she did like about her homeland. The smell of the air and the pine trees and the sound of rushing waters. Also the thought of seeing Anna cheered her up. She didn't let go off Jack just yet and neither did he let go off her. Apparently neither of them knew how to go on from this point, so Elsa took it upon herself to jump into the deep. She leaned back to smile at the man who she had not dared to believe to be possible and broke herself free with a skip backwards.

"Shall we go?" She asked him with her hands clasped behind her back. She felt awkward, as if she placed herself in sudden solitude by releasing Jack. As if she could no longer reach his caring heart. Elsa wanted to go back and at least be able to hold his hand, but she couldn't. She didn't know how her parents would respond to Jack and therefore couldn't risk any conclusions from their side. Jack was staring at her somewhat forlornly. He could read her like a book. Elsa had become so comfortable being vulnerable around him and the others. The restraint she put upon herself once again felt painful, but Elsa pulled herself together with a deep clenching breath. She placed her hands in front of her, put on her gloves and re-found her queen-walk as she turned to walk towards the castle. She had to close her emotions again, at least till after they met her parents, only till then. They were most likely the first people to meet them anyway.  
She had only taken a few steps, however, when she realised something important and with a jerk she turned to Jack who had begun to follow her quickly. He jumped backwards with a start and looked puzzled.  
"You need to leave your staff behind, or they will consider you a threat. Also you still need to put on boots."

Jack was a little thrown off his game with this and looked reluctant from his staff, which he always had with him, to his bare feet.  
"I understand that I have to leave my staff, I won't need it anyway, but I distinctly remember rarely wearing shoes in my entire life, even before I became like this."

Elsa gave him a sweet smile. "That was three hundred years ago and I am sure you weren't around royalty back then."

"You are also royalty, so are Rapunzel and Merida and Hiccup is of a high status too." Jack argued, but he knew he couldn't win this argument. Elsa knew the truth in Jack's remark. However, all the people he named, including herself, chose not to act as royalty when in Bariden. It was simply a different situation.

"I assume boots made from ice magic would not be as suffocating as normal ones." Jack said in an accepting manner and he carefully hid his staff behind a thick tree. Elsa understood Jack would be very uncomfortable enclosing his feet that always welcomed the cold, but she would do her best to make them as cooling as she could for him. She took a step forward, ready to provide him with a nice pair of ice boots, but Jack told her to wait by dismissively holding up his hand.  
"Let me try this." He said and his eyes were twinkling with joy and curiosity. He had found a way to make this 'must' a fun challenge for himself.  
"I want to see if I can do it this time." He added and he screwed up his face in a concentrated frown while he aimed his magic on his feet. Elsa watched him silently and felt a nice warmth take hold of her heart and a light blush coloured her adoring expression. She came to understand that Jack had been experimenting to see if he could do what she could do and Elsa found it beyond cute.  
Jack coated his feet with a layer of frost that was smoother and thicker than his magic usually created. He could make his frost incredibly thin and make it come to life. It was how he made the bunny and the butterflies, but he had clearly not yet succeeded in creating frosty threats. As a result the layer of frost on his feet was unstable and would not handle a walk.

"Here let me." Elsa said sweetly and she added the last touch to connect the frost and make it into smooth fabric.  
"You need to thaw it, that's the trick." She told him kindly while she straightened up again to look at him again.

Jack's eyes widened in awe. "You can actually thaw your magic?" He asked her and he gaped at her, but then couldn't help expressing his defeat with a muffled scold.

Elsa blinked in surprise. She had always assumed that Jack's ability to fly and hers to create different colours were the only things different in their abilities.  
"You mean you can't do that?" she asked him and her disappointment rang through in her voice.

"Well I never had to, Spring clears up mine." Jack explained and he averted his eyes a bit sadly.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. Jack really did wish to be more similar to her! It was so sweet and it filled her with the very feeling that made thawing snow and ice possible.  
"It has to do with the fact that my powers are controlled by emotions, like fear causes my ice to become dangerous and uncontrollable." She told him softly.

"Then what emotion thaws?" Jack asked setting his eyes back on Elsa with curiosity.

Elsa's smile grew into a shy one and she waited a moment before she answered, locking her eyes with his.  
"Love."

"Love?" Jack repeated in a voice that was even softer than hers and his eyes grew with the realisation.

"You might be able to use it too, your magic can easily be called upon with the feeling of fun." Elsa told him encouragingly and she crossed the distance between them.

Jack gave her a small smile, but then averted his eyes again. "Now that I think about it, since I became Jack Frost, I am not that surprised I never thought of that." He mumbled.

"My sister told me and before she did, neither did I, Jack." Elsa bent forward to meet his eyes again and showed him her faith in him.  
"Now I tell you."

Jack gave her the slightest of nods, but his eyes were still showing deep thinking. They fell silent. Now Elsa knew that it was not only him showing her love, it was also the other way around! He had not known love either, being alone in the world. He had created his own joy to bring light in his loneliness, but it is difficult to know of love when there is no one around you. It was true that Anna had become the love in Elsa's life, but when she was calling upon that same emotion to make Jack's boots, he was the one she thought of immediately. The making of those boots were to make sure he could stay with her and it resulted in the smoothest ice she had ever created and maybe, when Jack would try it, he would think of her.  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked him in a whisper.

Jack nodded again and a smile returned on his face. Side by side they left the wood and headed for the castle gate where Elsa greeted the castle guards with a solumn grace. She knew Jack was looking at her from time to time and she suspected he disapproved of the way of her old life already, but it was something that could not be helped and it would become painfully clear to him once he met her parents.

* * *

The king and queen of Arendelle were indeed the first to welcome them, together with Elsa's older brother Hans and, to Elsa's delight, her sister Anna and her family.  
"Welcome Elsa." The king greeted his daughter as stiffly as Elsa remembered him. There was always an apprehensive light flickering in his eyes whenever he spoke to her, prepared for Elsa to bring them all in danger. It gave Elsa an uncomfortable feeling that rose the storm inside her again and it was his apprehension she had to mimic to control it. She curtsied politely and turned lightly to Jack with a shade of a smile.

"As you can see, I brought a guest of my own choosing with me. Since it is my birthday I assumed that is allowed." She said in a clear, emotionless voice.  
"May I present to you Jack Frost."

"Of course, my dear, Anna already told us a bit about your friend." The queen said in a small voice. She too never changed in her behaviour towards her daughter. There was a forever smile on her face that showed more pity than anything else. Elsa truly believed her mother wanted to love her like she loved her other two children, but believed that it was impossible due to Elsa's powers.

"So it is true then?" Hans interrupted and his eyes darted to Jack's silver hair and ice crystal coat in a mixture of interest and awareness.  
"The ancient spirit of Winter now lives among us!"

"Ancient is obviously a misleading statement," Jack remarked with a joking smile, "but yes, I am Jack Frost, Guardian of children and bringer of winter and fun." Jack withdrew his feet from the floor for a casual moment to prove it. Elsa knew he meant well, but she of all people knew that Hans didn't like to be contradicted, nor did he see magic as a laughing matter. A dagger was shot from his harsh eyes, right at Jack and Elsa could feel her own body freeze.

"Are you like Peter Pan?" Little Lisbeth asked Jack suddenly. Sometimes children were unable to read the atmosphere around them, but this time it wasn't a bad thing. Anna's child of four years old had leaped forward and was staring at Jack in awe. Jack's smile immediately brightened and he knelt down to meet the little girl eye to eye.

"Heh, no kiddo, I am Jack Frost and I nip at your nose." He told her and he momentarily took off his right glove to send his famous joy- bringing frost onto her nose. The twinkling magic sparkled around her eyes and the child laughed with joy. She gave Jack a wide toothy smile before she skipped back to her parents and Jack came to his feet, looking delighted. Elsa felt incredible grateful for the presence of her niece at that moment, this could not have been a better first impression Jack could have given them, but unfortunately her parents and brother chose to see the negativity in the event and the king's eyes were filled with strong disapprove and turned strictly to both Elsa and Jack.

"I see he has indeed powers similar to yours, yet he uses them without consideration. I can also see that he shows his abilities openly with clothes that are not made from fabric. I cannot allow that!"

"No, father that was my decision. Jack's body temperature is lower than that of others. I made him these clothes so that he can be in close quarters with people without raising any alarm." Elsa explained strongly. She had to try hard not to speak in a high pitched tone, but panic had rushed to her head. Her parents could not send Jack away, but to her great relieve her father caved.

"I see, it is allowed then. However, he is not to display his magic like that again from now on. Neither are you, Elsa." The king spoke with an expression that was as hard as stone and Elsa's heart dropped with sadness. However the unpleasant meeting ended there and Elsa was truly happy to part ways with her parents. Hans just shook her hand stiffly and gave Jack a nod before he left as well.

"We don't hug." Elsa told Jack under her breath as they walked away and she tried a smile. She was desperate to lighten the mood again and so was Jack. Luckily there were Anna and her husband Kristoff to help them accomplish that. Anna threw herself around Elsa's neck and hugged her quite strongly for such a person.

"And apparently she and you do." Jack remarked amused and he reached out a friendly hand for Kristoff to shake. Anna had pulled back from her sister with sudden alarm, but Elsa eased her worry with a smile.

"It's alright, it is why I gave him these gloves."

"Nice to meet you Jack Frost, I am Kristoff, husband of princess Anna and official ice cutter and deliverer of Arendelle." Kristoff introduced himself to Jack.

Jack chuckled at that. "Is that a thing?" He asked, but not at all unfriendly.

"It is now! He is the very first." Anna declared proudly.

"Alright then, I am also the bringer of ice and snow, even in the Summer." Jack said and the two men shook hands.

"You better not put me out of business then." Kristoff joked.

* * *

"Mor'Du, Mor'Du, now it's time for all the clans tae slaughter ye!"

Merida found her father singing softly to himself while he aimed his weapons at the remainder of his mounted killings.  
"Merida, good timing, ayam dying fur someone tae spar with. Come on, pick a sword." He said grinning enthusiastically when his daughter entered the deserted dining hall after dinner. She had not joined her family and visitors, but had taken a plate out to the stables to have her meal in Angus' company. However now Merida did welcome some company and namely that of her father. This was her last day in The Highlands as everything would go according to her plan. She was almost going crazy with her impatience to see Hiccup again, and her other friends too, but Merida was going to miss her father and these past days she had hardly seen him.  
"Ye know, sometimes ay miss the ugly face of that demon tae throw an axe at." Fergus remarked with a wicked, but playful smile and he walked to the mounted deer head to pull his throwing axe free. He turned to his daughter with that same look, but soon noticed that Merida had trouble on her mind.  
"What's the matter lass? Ay rarely got tae see ye these past days. Why didn't ye come hunting with us? With your aim we could have had a very good sport of it." Fergus was a good king, fierce, but just and considerate towards the lives of his subjects, but he also was a very loving father, who took gladly his time to listen to his children. That he did, without clear judgement nor impatience.  
"Tell me what is bothering ye, lassie." He encouraged her and immediately forsook his throwing exercise.

Merida smiled half-heartedly. "Ay didn't think it a good idea, dad. Mom said ay embarrassed them last time when ay made ma stand to win the archery competition and ay can see now that she was right."

"Yer a smart lassie, Merida, but ye cannot keep your allies by avoiding them." Fergus smiled. "Believe me, sometimes ay wish it would!" He joked, but then his face became more serious.  
"Soon, ye will have tae take command and forge a strong alliance with them. Ay know the lords can be annoying at times, but their sons are not that bad. Be glad yu have tae deal with them instead."

"Niall Macintosh comes very close to being forever insufferable." Merida countered grumpily. She still hadn't forgiven him for mocking Hiccup and she doubted she ever would.  
"Ay actually came here tae ask ye if ye wanted tae go out with me fur a bit. Ay still want tae go hunting , but I rather have yu as ma only company, dad." Merida raised her head and looked to her father hopefully.

"Ay don't think yer mother will like that, lass. It is really late." Her father said with an apologizing smile.

"We will not go far and we won't be in any danger if we're together." Merida brought in and knew her father well enough to know that she had gotten her wish. She did lie, though. They did travel far, to the furthest glen where they could watch the last light of the day disappear behind the high hills.  
Merida wasn't pealing her eyes for pray, she just wanted to ride freely through the glen again and be with her father like she remembered and be able to talk with him.  
"Ayam sorry ay angered one of your allies, dad. Ay wasn't thinking about the consequences of my actions at that time, but let ma feelings be the better of me." Merida chose to apologize to her father personally. A part of her would never regret stepping on Niall's ego, but she had blackened her father's good title with it and that she never meant to do. There was a good reason the Alliance chose Fergus Dun Broch to be the king. Not only had he proven himself to be a honourable warrior and did he win the hand of the princess, he was without any doubt a man of fair judgement and caring character. Merida had to be queen, she wanted to be queen, but knew she couldn't rule like neither of her parents and that made her angry at herself!

"Ah no worry lass. He will come around, besides he needs to learn what it means to be in an alliance with a king." Her father replied kindly. Merida gave her father a smile. She and him always had a kindred mind and spirit and she never felt tense speaking her mind to him. She could count on him to be on her side.  
"Ye sure did a number on Macintosh's son, though. Ye shook me too when ye banged yer mug on the table like that and spoke of that Viking ye met! Ay never saw ye that angry before when it comes to boys either."

Her father was looking at her closely, Merida could feel his eyes on her, but she was not ready yet to face him. Merida still believed strongly that her father would be able to give Hiccup a chance, even before meeting him, but standing against that, was the fact that her father fought that battle in the front line and had actually met Hiccup's grandfather who was told to have a heartless tyrant. Merida told her mother about Hiccup's birth right and so about his direct connection to that man who caused The Highlands much suffering.  
Merida bit her lip in angst when she finally turned her head towards her father's face. A wave of relieve washed over her. Her father was smiling compassionately and there was no anger in his eyes.

"Ay can tell ye lass, a war like the one Callous the Demander forced on us, is not easily forgotten. If that boy cares for yu and wants tae present himself, we will judge him on his ancestry and it will not be easy for any of us, especially for yer mother, tae look him straight in the eye. Although with a name like his he can't be anything like Callous." Fergus added with a chuckle.

It was a good thing her father had an open mind about Hiccup, but the way he made it into a mocking joke made Merida turn to her father with a furious expression. Fergus, who was used to be able to laugh about possible suiters with his daughter, flinched.  
"Merida!" he exclaimed hurt.

Merida ignored it and fixed her eyes firmly on the road ahead. "Don't mock him, Dad." She told him sharply. "Yu are right," She went on is a lower voice. She wanted he father to understand her choice and so she told him about the man she fell in love with.  
"he is nothing like his grandfather. Nothing like his father, no doubt. Hiccup told me about his struggle to prove himself to Stoic the Vast, but as set in stone as that name sounds, Stoic let Hiccup change his mind about Dragons. He may have an odd name and he himself still is an odd Viking, but he needs nobody's pity for who he is."

"Yer mother is convinced ye are confused, lass. That the lad alluded ye in some way, especially since ye confessed tae us all how ye see him, but that isn't anything like the daughter I raised. So tell me, lass, why this Viking?"

Unconsciously Merida had turned her head to her father again and for a moment she couldn't find her tongue to talk. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise to her, her mother had tried to convince her that that had happened to her, but it was different hearing it from her father's lips. Her mother had told him, she had turned the facts to her design!  
"Mom is wrong. Yes, Hiccup is very handsome and ayam drawn tae him, but that is not why ay would risk the peace of this land, dad." Merida sincerely hoped her father could see in her eyes that her mother's accusation hurt her and that she wasn't being impulsive again. A warm smile formed on her lips while she brought Hiccup before her mind's eye. His eyes forever adventurous and striving. A soft smile on his kind face. A young man who wished for the whole world to be at peace.  
"He is the Dragon Master, the first Viking who wouldn't kill a Dragon on sight. He brought an end to the three hundred year long war between Vikings and Dragons and he stopped a mad man named Drago Bloodfist who was raising a Dragon army. It cost him his right leg and the life of his father and yet he looks to the world with hope. Hiccup is truly kind and ayam sure ye would like him, dad." Merida showed her father a radiating smile and it curled his lips into a toothy grin.

"Well, then ay look forward tae meet him." He told her softly and he wanted to reach out a hand to affectionately stroke her hair, but an odd sound stopped him.

Oosshh!

Merida's eye darted directly back to the road. The sound had come to sudden for her to remember from which direction it had come, but she had recognised that whispering sound. It had been a Will o' the Wisp!

"What was that?" Fergus cried in surprise, alarming his horse. It started to stagger and whinny.

"Sssh, dad. They are the Will o' the Wisp. We need tae listen." Merida hissed and, albeit still confused, Fergus restrained his horse to be quiet and looked around anxiously.

"Yer sure, lass?" He asked her in a whisper, but Merida had only ears for the whispers and didn't hear him.

Ooowaasssh.

"There!" Merida turned Angus to their right and could see a path lit up with the blue spirits to guide her to another possibility to change her fate.  
"let's go Angus." She said softly. Her heart was racing with excitement and curiosity. What did the Wisps want to show her this time? But Angus did not move forward, but backed away with a panicked ruckus.  
"Ugh, fine, ye big coward." Merida jumped off the high horse scolding at her cowardly friend.  
"Come on, dad." Merida began to follow the trail, but looked over her shoulder to beckon her father. Fergus the Bear King was stunned by the sight of the legendary beings. He had never believed in magic, until it turned his wife and sons in bears and he didn't share Merida's adventurous spirit. Merida had no time to persuade him, the Wisps were volatile little spirits who never lingered long in the same spot. They would beckon you with their strange cloaked-like hands and if you couldn't decide to follow or not and disappear again to try another time. Merida didn't want to wait, this could be her only free chance before she would be forced to marry somebody else!

"Merida, are yer sure ye know what yer doing? Think about what happened last time, lass!" Her father had made the decision to ignore his foreboding feelings and stay with his child. He caught up with her with hasty steps and grabbed her shoulder.

Merida absentmindedly shook his hand off. "Last time ay freed our lands from Mor'Du and released his spirit from the curse." She reminded her father, feeling rather stubborn.  
"Don't worry, dad. I don't wish for anyone tae change this time and if we happen upon a witch's cottage again, we will turn away."

The trail the Wisps left for them to follow was long and soon they found themselves leaving the bewildered path to sink down a thickly overgrown hill to a basin, hidden by the greenery and clad in the darkness of night.

"We are well beyond our borders." Fergus whispered and he lay his hand on Merida's shoulder once again as they made their way down, alert to anything that could come from the darkness surrounding them.

"Aye, ay never came here, but ay do know stories about this place." Merida too felt her senses heighten and it made her speak in a hushed voice. This was an ominous place. It wasn't cold and bare and a place for the dead, like the ruins of the ancient kingdom where Mor'Du once dwelled, but it did emanate immediate danger, like an ice cold mist reaching inside your heart.  
"This is the realm of the Gairm ás Ifrinn, the cry of hell itself." Merida remembered, but still she was determined to see what the Wisps wanted her to find and emerged from the trees into the open where she could see a cave, the full moon brightening it's stony walls.

"No, lass, best not pushing our luck any further." Her father said strongly, he let his instincts warn him this time and forcefully pulled Merida back. Merida turned to him and opened her mouth to protest, but before she could make a sound, something else did. It was a high sound sheering across the sky and it grew in volume, as if to erupt into a blast of some kind.

"So it is real, the Gairm ás Ifrinn." Fergus whispered and pulled Merida back once again, while brandishing his sword with his free hand. "Let's go lass, before it comes out of hiding."

But Merida had no heart for leaving, hers had leaped up by hearing that familiar sound and she pulled herself free to start running towards the cave.

"I know that sound, it is no demon, but a Night Fury!" She exclaimed with untameable joy.

"A what, lass?" Her father called after her with alarm. To him, something that was called 'fury', was hardly an improvement as oppose to a demon.

"A Dragon, dad and there happens tae be only one left." Merida explained while she pushed herself to run even faster with a bright smile on her face that grew with every inch that brought her nearer to the cave. Hiccup was here! Why she didn't know. Why had he come to this place and not to the spot where they last saw each other? Had he misunderstood and come to bring her back right now? Most likely he had been searching for her when he couldn't find her at the castle. Maybe he hid because he saw she wasn't alone! This was perfect, no wonder the Wisps led her here! Now her father had the chance to meet Hiccup without her mother or any of the lords and make a difference when needed.  
"It is Hiccup and his Dragon, now ye will see, dad! Now ye will understand."  
Merida was at the mouth of the cave when a second call erupted from inside and the hostile nature of it stopped Merida dead in her tracks. Something was wrong. Why would Toothless have any reason to be hostile? Merida peered inside and met a pair of large green eyes glaring at her. Teeth were bared and a viscous growl echoed through the cave. It was the only thing inside.  
"Hiccup? Toothless, it's me, Merida" Merida called uncertainly and dared a step inside, stretching out her right hand and keeping her eyes straight on the dark growling mass inside the cave.

"That thing is definitely not toothless." Fergus remarked and he tried to move in front of Merida, readying to strike with his sword. Merida, who had to agree that this wasn't the Dragon she knew, was trying to get her head around what she just had found instead. Her eyes began to accustom to the darkness and the Dragon became more visible to her. Merida forced her dad to the exit of the cave and took his sword, to throw it outside while she crouched down to the ground.  
"What are ye doin'? Merida!" Fergus asked alarmed. For him, being unarmed was the same as being defeated and he didn't understand why his own daughter forced him to be just that.

"A Dragon isn't necessarily dangerous, ye mustn't give it a reason tae attack ye." Merida told him, while she kept her eyes on the Dragon that was now towering over her. even with it still bearing its teeth, Merida found the confidence to calm down and gave out a feeling of trust. She took her bow and quiver and threw them aside and got the Dragon's attention.

"Are ye daft, lass?" Her father cried in some panic. The Dragon's eyes shot over Merida's head towards him and teeth were shown again.

"Quiet down dad and don't pick up your sword." Merida instructed him, keeping her own voice as calm as possible. The Dragon could still attack her father and once that happened she wouldn't be able to stop it. Merida had come to the conclusion that this Dragon was in fact an adult female Night Fury, judging by the lighter colour of the hide that had the beautiful shade of an earlier time at night. Also her obvious protective instinct that prevented her from leaving her nest proved maternity.  
"It is alright, he is not going tae hurt ye and neither am ay." She said gently to the Dragon and she got her attention once again. Night furies were very cat-like. They didn't like sudden movements and liked to take their time to judge you. You must let them and do your best not to show them any power from your side, let them see that you trust them.  
"Ayam sorry that we startled ye." Merida went on. "It is just that ay happen tae know another of your kind, a young male with green eyes just like yours. They were distrusting too when ay first met him, but that changed and ye can trust me as well. You sure are beautiful. The true beauty of the night and ayam certain your eyes can be loving, just as ay know those eyes tae be. The Night Fury I know is black and flies with someone of my kind. A Viking with eyes just as warm and green. He showed his world the intelligence of your kind and he showed me as well." Merida came slowly to her feet and stretched out her arm once again. The Dragon had retracted her teeth and the fury in her eyes had ebbed away. Curious she came away from her wall at the back of the cave and sniffed carefully at her fingers.  
"It has been a few days, but my hands still smell like him. My love called him Toothless, to tell of the friendly nature of your kind." Merida completed her story and closed her eyes to take in the scent of the Dragon in front of her while it did the same with her, to become completely serene with her presence. Then, after a long moment, she looked over her shoulder to see her father. He had left his sword outside the cave, just like Merida had told him to. He just stood there speechless, trying to process what he just had witnessed.

 **AN: Once again, too many ideas prevented my from putting everything in :P  
Next, we will continue with Jack and Elsa in Arendelle and end with the reunion between Merida and Hiccup.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, a special thanks for the nice reviews I got from the guest reviewers :)**

 **If you liked this chapter, please review!**


	19. Jack's wish

Jack's wish

Jack was truly relieved to be away from the king and queen and prince Hans. In one second everything about Elsa had come clear to him and it had been really hard for him not to throw a snow ball in anyone's face. Rather, he wanted Hans to have an ice ball to the face, the king and queen he wanted to shake until they would make sense! The only reason Elsa knew how to smile and realised her heart was not solid ice, was because she had Anna as her sister and closest friend. Jack was painfully aware that he had been around as a Guardian when Elsa was a child, he could have eased her pain in the years in which she and Anna had been separated, but he hadn't, because he hadn't seen her! It was obvious why, Elsa's family didn't trust her to be able to live freely so they locked her up. It was the main reason Jack felt this incredible gratitude towards Anna. He couldn't show it to her fully though, without an explanation.

"Mister Frost, can you do more of your magic, please?" Lisbeth asked him suddenly. Jack, who had been staring at Elsa's smile while she was happily chatting with her sister, blinked. To his left Anna's husband Kristoff had a similar reaction and simultaneously they looked down to the little four- year- old in front of them. Jack didn't even think about it and immediately knelt down to meet her face to face, just as he had done the first time he introduced himself to her. A huge smile curled his lips when he saw the excitement on the girl's face. A look that Jack adored in every child and his heart overflowed with joy each time he saw it. He knew what would make her laugh and happily jump around, what would brighten her heart and keep the fear away, but he couldn't answer to this child's call this time and it caused his smile to vanish, like snow before the sun.

"I am sorry, little princess." He replied to her sadly, "You heard your grandfather, I am not allowed to do magic in the castle."  
Little Lisbeth's smile fell and her eyes filled with deep disappointment.  
"Hey, we can still have fun. Why don't we do things I can do today?" Jack suggested spirited and with delight, he saw a light flicker in her eyes again.  
"Do you want to dance, little princess? With these gloves I cannot do magic, but I can lift you up and make you fly."

Lisbeth frowned and her interest was lost.  
"No, daddy can do that too." She mumbled grumpily.

"Hey Lisbeth, that was not nice!" Kristoff reacted insulted. "So now what I do isn't fun anymore?"

Lisbeth gasped and bit her lip. Kristoff had the bearing of a kind man and, no doubt, he was a loving father. He and Anna raised Lisbeth well, she obviously had her mother's spirit and could run away with her mouth, but knew when she was wrong and would immediately regret it.

"Hey, don't worry, kiddo." Jack told her gently when Lisbeth's lip began to tremble.  
"I'll still be here tomorrow, with some luck we can go outside where I can do magic." Jack smiled and nodded to Kristoff.  
"For now, you will have to cheer up your daddy, because you hurt his feelings. He wants to be fun too."

Lisbeth nodded and turned on her heel. "No, I am sorry, daddy." She said, somewhat sobbingly, but then when she received her father's smile, she turned around to Jack with newfound curiosity.  
"Why aren't you like Peter Pan?" She asked. "Peter Pan also likes fun and he can fly too!"

Jack blinked in surprise, but then smiled, for he knew the answer immediately.  
"I am glad I can grow up. Peter Pan wanted to stay a child forever. I died when I was eighteen and became Jack Frost for three hundred and seven years. I never wanted to stay like that."

"Why not?" Lisbeth asked intrigued. That was a tricky question. Not because Jack didn't know the answer, because he did, but because it involved a lot of gloom and details very difficult for a young child to understand. Nevertheless, Jack wanted to try.

"You love your family, don't you, princess?" He began by asking her. Lisbeth's smile widened and she nodded enthusiastically while she briefly looked around to her father behind her.

"My family had to leave me because I stayed the same. I can't ever go back to them, but now I can move forward. I can share my live with those I care about and have new adventures with them. Growing old is not bad, because I am not alone anymore and maybe I can have a family again someday. My own family with whom I can stay and care for." Jack caught himself with a pain striking his heart. This had been his wish, but The Man in the Moon had played a cruel trick on him, keeping him a Guardian and therefore distant from anyone else. His wish was still very far away and had a big chance never to come true. A stone dropped in his stomach and a lump filled his throat. Lisbeth looked at him puzzled. His sudden despair was clear on his face and he couldn't help it. Kristoff too watched him with concern.

"Did I make you sad, mister Frost?" Lisbeth asked him in a soft voice. This made Jack able to lift the corners of his mouth a bit and he swallowed the lump away. The stone, however, remained.

"No, I chose to answer your question. It isn't your fault, princess." Jack assured her and he bravely came to his feet, steeling a brief look of Elsa's smile. Once again Jack was aware of Elsa's touch in the coat enclosing his torso and he had to suck in a great amount of air to maintain the happiness that fluttered into life in his stomach. It lifted his heart and relieved the weight of the stone. Maybe his true wish could never be fulfilled, but as long as Elsa stayed with him, he could live without it.

"Why did you come with auntie?" Lisbeth had found a new question for him and she had become even more curious than she had been before. She was a sharp child and had followed Jack's gaze with keen eyes.

"Maybe, that's too personal, Lisbeth." Kristoff told her and he smiled to Jack's still surprised expression.  
"You don't have to answer that, believe me, I know how to get around awkward questions." He added and he affectionately laid his hand on his daughter's head. Lisbeth didn't care for the nature of her question and kept her eyes on Jack. Jack chuckled. He didn't care, he was happy to be there for Elsa and he didn't mind telling people about it.

"I am here to make sure Elsa keeps her smile." He replied simply with a broad grin.

Both father and daughter's eyes widened with marvel.  
"Anna told us how happy she had found her sister in Bariden, now we know we have you to thank for that." Kristoff said to him with gratitude.

Now that they were talking about her anyway, Jack laid his eyes, more permanently, on his snow queen. Almost at that same moment, Elsa looked over her shoulder and caught his eye. Her smile softened and her eyes filled with even more warmth and affection. It struck Jack once again with that electricity, but now he had known it was coming and, in oppose to running, he wanted to be right at her side. Though, close to the look she had given him often before, her expression also spoke of a small sense of loneliness that he recognised. Though surrounded by close friends, Jack and Elsa no longer wanted to be away from each other more than one feet.  
Jack gave her a comforting smile, to tell her that he felt the same and wanted to join her party, but he was stopped by someone unknown and Elsa turned her head away.

"You are the mysterious man princess Elsa brought along, I presume." A high voice said with authority.

Jack turned around to see a tall woman with dark blonde hair twisted in a crown- shaped knot on top of her head. She was staring at him with her chin held high and a straight back like a queen. Unlike Elsa's portrayal of a queen- like air, this woman believed every bit of it. Jack's first impression of her was not good, especially not seeing how Lisbeth and Kristoff reacted to her arrival. Lisbeth wanted to be polite, but thought it better, for some reason, to respect the woman by pretending not to be present. Kristoff only gave her a well meant nod, which the woman barely acknowledged, and took his daughter with him to join his wife. Jack was left alone with this hollow woman and his smile had vanished even before he realised it.

"Olga of the Southern Isles." The woman announced importantly and she dramatically raised a gloved hand in front of Jack. Jack had the strong impulse to insult her by shaking her hand normally, but he knew he would bring Elsa into trouble by doing that, so he stiffly took her hand and lightly let his lips touch the fabric of her glove, before he straightened up with a cool look that was equal to hers.

"Jack Frost, it is a pleasure." Jack told her hollowly.

Olga smiled greedily, driving a shiver down Jack's spine, and took a step closer.  
"You are very kind to come. It is quite unexpected. In the years I have known princess Elsa she hardly has shown any interest in others. Even now I didn't imagine before news reached me, that she would openly let someone come close to know who she really is."

Was this woman trying to get him to bury her under an ice cold avalanche?  
"I don't know what you mean, Lady of the Southern Isles. Now if you will excuse me." Jack said to tell her off and he wanted to continue his way to join Elsa once again, but Olga wouldn't let him pass just yet.

"I must most heartily warn you, mister Frost. It is easy to be swayed by beauty, but great danger is often hide with it. It is a shame really, most of all to her family, but some things are never meant to go any further."

Now she had really angered Jack and he thanked Elsa for reminding him to leave his staff outside or otherwise he might have fired a great blast of ice and freeze the floor under that pompous woman's feet.  
"I have to ask you to step aside now, lady, our conversation is over." He told her through gritted teeth and he marched around the insulted Olga to have his mood immediately improved by the side of Eugene and Rapunzel. They had finally found their way through the large crowd to Anna and Elsa's cosy circle and Rapunzel was waving at him to come closer.

"You are looking nice Jack, who persuaded you to imprison yourself like that?" Eugene asked him grinning once Jack found his place on Elsa left side.

"Elsa made them, they control my cold, so I gladly bear with it." Jack grinned to his two friends.  
"You could even hug me this time, Punzy." He added to Rapunzel. He didn't imply anything and was amused by her happy reaction. Rapunzel was a very 'cuddly' person and loved to show her support to each of her friends that way. Jack could do without it, but Rapunzel did feel guilty towards him whenever he was feeling down and she couldn't comfort him more directly. Her face absolutely brightened with the idea and she took a leap to test it out. The sudden contact was expected, but it did knock the air out of Jack's lungs.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about how little time it took for her to do that?" Kristoff asked Eugene who stood next to him, watching the scene rather nonchalantly.

Eugene shrugged with an amused smile. "Nah, Rapunzel is just very compassionate." He reasoned.

Rapunzel let go off Jack, still beaming with joy and took his hand.  
"Want to dance, Jack?" She asked him.

Jack blinked and looked immediately to Elsa who was apparently stunned by the question as well.

"Come on, Eugene never wants to and I know you can dance!" Rapunzel pressed on. Jack had to admit that he couldn't wait to try the limits of his gloves and have fun like he never could, so he agreed.

Once Rapunzel had dragged Jack along to the dance floor Kristoff asked Eugene again if he was alright with his girlfriend's actions, but Eugene confirmed that he really didn't dance.

"Neither do I." Elsa said.

"Why do you say that, Elsa?" Anna wanted to know and she bent around her sister to see her face as Elsa tore her eyes away from Jack and Rapunzel.

"Just to side with Eugene." She lied.

As Jack already had discovered when he stood close to Hiccup, his magic clothes only worked in favour of the people around him and they embodied still much heat towards him. Rapunzel was a very warm person, both in the literal and physical sense and soon Jack's already throbbing feet were accompanied by burning hands that were itching for sweet cooling relieve. Rapunzel's hands were like a hot blanket in an already warm room and although Jack was happy to be able to spend time with her normally, one dance was all he could afford.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked him sympathetically when he rather hastily returned from the dance floor with Rapunzel trotting behind just him.

"Yeah," Jack answered half hearted, "how can you stand this crowded heat?"

Elsa chuckled and took off her gloves. "Come here, I'll help you." She told him sweetly and she gently took both his hands into hers to cool them.

Jack's lips curled in a relieved grin and took stepped closer to her. "Thank you, my lady." He said to her and with a humble bow he raised her right hand and kissed it softly. As he expected Elsa jumped with a start and her cheeks coloured pink.

"You don't have to do that." She told him in a panicked whisper.

"I do when I want to ask you for the next dance." Jack reasoned.

Elsa tensed up and stepped back with a regretful expression. "I don't dance." She told him nearly hearable.

Jack had no intention of accepting this and repaired the distance between them. "You don't have to, I can lead."

"No I am sorry, I can't, Jack." Elsa's voice shook. She was not just declining out of shyness and so Jack wanted her to dance. It would make her happy, he was sure of that!

"Come on, I spend more than three hundred years observing every form of social interaction. What good is that if I can't even have one dance with you, Elsa?"

Elsa couldn't help her honest smile from the happiness she felt after Jack said that to her and so she let him lead her to the dance floor. The next music piece was an elegant waltz, which was perfect. It would be slow and easy for Elsa to follow and, most importantly, it would give them a perfect time to be with each other.

"You can put your hands on my shoulders and I put my right hand on your waist." Jack told her gently and laid his hand softly on her thin side. Elsa swallowed nervously and her eyes switched to and from his face.  
"You can watch my feet if it helps." Jack told her comfortingly and she gave him a sweet smile. Her eyes were sparkling again and it caused Jack's heart to leap with joy. This was the joy he wanted her to feel.  
Slowly they began to dance and Elsa watched their feet while she continued taking deep breaths.  
"Are you scared?" Jack asked her softly.

"I am not supposed to do this Jack, I'm really not!" She breathed and her eyes shot to an spectator on the side of the dance floor. It was Olga with Hans and they were both looking at Elsa as if they were seeing something ominous.

"Who on earth is that woman? She cornered me just before Rapunzel and Eugene arrived and had nothing good to say. She tried to warn me as if she knew you first hand."

"I am not surprised." Elsa replied regretfully. "That is Olga, daughter of the duke of the Southern Isles and wife to my brother. Now doubt she hoped to catch you in her favour."

"Her favour?" Jack frowned. He didn't understand why a woman, married to a prince would go about collecting lowly strangers. Even more stranger was the way she did it!

Elsa grimaced. "Even though my brother is the crown prince and a great opportunity for her, she prefers to see it the other way around. As soon as she sees a nice face in the crowd she intends to win that man over, so she can be seen as a great catch to others. My brother hardy sees it, he only minds when the men in question have no tradable value to him."

Jack was a little blind sighted by this information, but then saw an opportunity.  
"You also think I have a nice face?" Jack asked her off topic with a meaningful grin. He didn't want to talk about Elsa's heartless relatives anymore and this was something he really wanted her to answer to. Elsa's face glowed bright pink and his grin widened.

Elsa stared at him, almost in a begging kind of way and opened her mouth a few times before she hastily said: "You are charming." And she avoided his gaze again.

"Just charming?" Jack frowned disappointed. "I tell you I think you are beautiful every second of the day and you have nothing more to say about me?" He pressed on and he brought his face a bit closer to hers, driving her eyes to meet his once again.

Elsa looked at him in a prayer for his understanding. A mixture of forlornness and guilt in her eyes, but still she leaned in on him, closing her eyes slowly as she came closer. Excitement and nerves rushed through Jack's entire body as their lips came closer together, but then Elsa jerked backwards with a sharp gasp. She bit her lip and her eyes shot back open with a terrified expression.  
"My mother is watching." She whispered with sorrow.

Jack turned them around and saw Anna with the queen. Anna was trying to keep her smile while she was sideways talking to her mother, who looked very cautious, like she was watching her child play on the edge of a high plateau.  
"Yeah, she looks tense." Jack mumbled and he focused his eyes back on Elsa. Elsa's reaction had spooked him as well and he could feel the pressure of the queen's judgement.  
"Is this why you don't dance?" He asked Elsa.

Elsa nodded and was in a state of defeat.  
"I am not allowed to interact with people, not ever since I was little."

"What happened when you were little? How did your parents become so paranoid?" Jack asked her gently. He needed to understand the whole story, only than he could be a true help to her.

Elsa sighed. "I struck Anna with my magic once while we were playing." She said. "You see now why they don't care if you are the Guardian of joy or fear, Jack? It is the same to them! Joy was the first cause of bodily harm to someone close to me. I see now that my young age had something to do with it, but that didn't matter. I was locked away from my sister and Hans, who even as a child was not one for playing, became my new companion. With his early interest in power he made me see what a monster I was. Not meant to have friends or loved ones, but to be the power to my parents. Hans believes this is the true purpose of the returning magic in our bloodline. Not a curse, but an advantage for power. He told me times and times that it was the only way I could make my life count." Elsa's hands began to shake and she was breathing heavily in a try to control herself. Jack could feel her magic emanate from her body and enclosed her deeper in his arms. He didn't that care Elsa's mother did not understand. He was not a fuel for the explosion they feared, he was the remedy.  
Elsa lay her head on his shoulder and let out a shuddering sigh. "Anna tried to talk my parents around, but she was just seen as naïve. The thought of being dangerous and forever alone tore me apart. My room was forever caped in solid ice.  
On Anna's eighteenth birthday she tried again to let me be part of her life. She did not want to continue living her life without me, but my parents refused her once more and she ran away. On her wild run, she met Kristoff and after a few days she came back to persuade me to come away with them. The thought of leaving scared me. I had become used to be alone, comfortable with the idea that everyone was safe from me. Anna tried to convince me that I couldn't harm her, that she was my loving sister and that nothing could break that, but when she took my gloves she was proven wrong. I froze the entire castle and almost impaled the guards and Hans. I fled and created an Ice palace on the north mountain. There I stayed, building my own business with my magic, until Rapunzel persuaded me to move to Bariden and meet you," Elsa ended her painful story with a soft voice and pulled herself back to show Jack her a loving smile.

Relieve washed over Jack and he gently laid his forehead against hers.  
"I am so glad you are here, Elsa." Jack told her in a whisper.

"You told me that before." Elsa replied with some wonder.

Jack chuckled. "Believe me, in my head, I tell you every day." He told her. "Elsa, when you are with me I know I am alive, that I can stay where I am without being a blizzard to everybody around me. Ever since I got my life back I am running through it. I couldn't enjoy it, but now I can, thanks to you. You are my happiness, Elsa, every second of every day."  
They stopped dancing. The music piece was not yet finished, but Jack didn't want to be in that room full of prying eyes anymore. He wanted Elsa to know everything that was in his heart and no one else needed to hear it.  
"Come with me into the garden." He suggested, but Elsa had to decline.

"I am sorry Jack. I wish I could, but I can't. I am the very subject of this party. I can't leave." She gave him a soft smile to tell him how sorry she was, still Jack took it hard, harder than he wanted to.

"Then eh I just need to cool my feet and then I'll come back." He told her, feeling very uncomfortable. He had been half-way his confession and now he had to part from her. He could chose to stay, but his feet were burning and a familiar flustered panic had come over him. He grinned at Elsa awkwardly and left the room rather hastily.

* * *

Elsa watched Jack escape the crowded ball room. The heat of the numerous people present had been pressing on him for quite some time and Elsa admired him for keeping up with it till now. Jack knew he wasn't allowed to fly and so he tried to disguise his great leaps as large skips, to be quickly out of sight. Elsa watched him go with a smile. She knew he would freeze the garden to give himself the cold environment he needed. The nicely planted trees, shrubbery and neatly cropped grass would all soon be coated in beautiful frost.

"You adore him, don't you?" Anna's voice suddenly said close to Elsa's right ear. Elsa, who realised her smile had placed an adoring expression on her face, tried to recover nonchalantly by dimming it down. She had clasped her hands together a little away from her right cheek, a motion she made whenever she watched something with heartily appreciation. It had been stronger than herself and obvious enough, still she lowered them slowly to act otherwise.  
"It is no mystery why," Anna went on while she watched her sister with beaming eyes.  
"He is totally your type. Not that I know your type, you never showed particular interest in any man before. Not that I think you are incapable of that, you're not cold! Well, 'cold' is the wrong word, because you both are and that is perfect!" Anna always rambled when she wanted to say the right things to her sister and Elsa was never bothered by it. It was Anna's way of showing how much she cared for her sister and so Elsa listened to what she wanted to say.  
"I knew you could touch him and that it had to have some special effect. In a way you are each other's sunlight and refreshing breeze at the same time. It is really romantic, so why didn't you want me to know? It was immediately obvious that Jack wants you to be happy."

"It is not just that he makes me happy, Anna." Elsa told her sister, her warm smile returned on her lips and her cheeks heat up.  
"Jack called me the happiness in his life, for the second time now."

"Really? That's great!" Anna cried out excited.  
"So why don't you go to him, I don't mind covering for you."

Elsa tore her eyes away from the door to the garden to give her sister a sad shadow of her sweet smile.  
"You know why I can't do that, Anna."

"No, I don't understand!" Anna retorted in some frustration.  
"Come on Elsa, you know he is your true love!"

Elsa's heart leaped with a start. "I thought we established long ago that you cannot say that so easily." Elsa reasoned while her stomach turned a few times with a sudden nervy sickness.

"Are you saying you would look for someone else?" Anna asked sharply.

Again Elsa's stomach turned and an invisible hand pressed on her chest.  
"No." she confessed and the hand let go off her chest immediately. Her eyes travelled back to the door to the garden and a longing feeling took a hold on her.

Anna was satisfied. "Go ahead Elsa." She encouraged.

Elsa took one more hasty glance around the room, to make sure her mother wouldn't see her leave, but then she answered the nagging feeling in her gut and left for the garden as well, breaking into a subtle run.

* * *

Jack didn't go far into the garden but just sat himself down on the low railing of the grand terrace. There he flicked his right pulse and send a delicate silver ice crystal to tiptoe over the neatly cropped grass. Like a Winter nymph in the wrong season the crystal spread out a cloak of frost as thin as paper that reached quickly to the far corners piece of the garden that was within Jack's sight. Jack was the kind of person who liked to go all out when bringing winter fun and tease the adults with slippery ice cold breezes, but he also enjoyed the small elements and delicate beauty of his gift and he watched his magic spread with satisfaction. Once the little crystal was done Jack jumped onto his feet and shot into the sky. There he fired two giant shots through the clouds covering the moon. Thick snowflakes swirled down and Jack let himself sink down alongside of them, just like last time he caused it to snow, the day his life got infinitely better. A brilliant smile curled his lips when he landed on the railing once again. He had kicked off his boots the first chance he got and began to swing his legs up and down to create a nice breeze between his toes. Elsa's magic was amazing, but it could not compare to the real feeling cool weather. Still smiling happily Jack looked up to see the moon through the snow.  
"Hey moon, are you surprised to see me this happy after you played that little trick on me? I bet you were hoping I'd come back on my wish and be a spirit again. Haha, no way! I will always be a Guardian to bring fun to the children, you must know that by now, but I am not fine with being alone." Jack shook his head amused as a possibility came into his mind.  
"Did you know I would meet Elsa? Is that why you suggested I move to Bariden? If that's why you made me this way then you are a fool, Man in Moon. You can take my powers completely away or make me a walking blizzard, it would not have mattered. I have my memories of fun and being Jack Frost and I would still have done everything I could to make Elsa smile.  
I have to admit, I was just contempt with my new life when I made friends who accepted me no matter what, but now that I met her I have a new wish. A dream Rapunzel and Eugene would call it, but you have no say in it this time. I want to be with Elsa for the rest of my life, grow old with her. After I die you can take me back if you want, but not now."

"What does the moon say to that?" A soft voice asked.

Jack's heart jumped up and so did his whole body. "Elsa, you are heraah!" A gust of wind had taken control over him and he was swept into the air. He had managed to turn around and saw Elsa look up at him with a radiant smile. She took a sprint and pulled him gently back to earth where she kept her hands on his shoulders and drank in his face.  
Jack was in a state of shock, the only part of him that was working was his heart and it was beating out of control. He couldn't relax his eyes either and stared at the woman that stood so incredibly close to him.  
"Elsa, did, did you hear me?" He asked her in a hoarse voice. His throat had become completely dry and it was difficult to make any sound at all. It was a good thing Elsa had a hold on him, however slightly, because for the first time she was not the one who was afraid, he was. Jack Frost was afraid to have his deepest feelings rejected the moment he spoke them out loud. He had always known he had to say them to her someday, but had never imagined that moment to be so suddenly and unexpected.  
It didn't matter how much Elsa's eyes sparkled as she nodded and looked into his eyes or how true her smile was, Jack needed a clear answer.  
"Does it make you happy, Elsa?" He asked her. his voice shook and from the moment the question passed his lips he didn't even dare to breathe.

"Of course I am, Jack I don't want you ever to misunderstood my actions. I didn't part from you because I wanted to." Elsa's smile never faded, but it was the emotion in her eyes, that pray for him to understand, that told him it was alright to believe her. Finally he released the great amount of air he had built up in his lungs and an overwhelming feeling of relieve made him stumble backwards.  
"Really?" He asked her stupidly and he allowed a grin to reach his ears when he bounced back to her. There was no space left between them, still Elsa moved even closer and Jack put his hands around her shoulders. It finally hit Elsa that she could be happy in that moment and she closed her eyes as she stretched out her neck. Jack could finally kiss her. he had wanted to for some time now and the moment had finally come, but when his frozen lips threatened to cut into her soft ones, Jack realised there was another thing he could not do. The pain it caused him was unbearable, but Elsa didn't let him suffer for more than that one second. As his happiness she wanted to lift his sorrows and heal his wounds, literally. She lightly pressed her lips against his to warm them gently, then she took first his upper lip into her care, then the lower one. Healing water, warm as a sun on the coldest mountain, ran through Jack's chipped skin until it was whole again. And, as soon as Jack realised he was healed, he took her face between his hands and kissed her back as much as he wanted.

"What do you think you are doing?" An angry voice called behind him and he let go off Elsa with a start.

"Oops." Jack couldn't think of anymore to say. He had messed up, just like Hiccup, he had acted on impulse. He and Elsa both had forgotten they were never really alone and now Hans had seen what they meant to each other. There was absolutely no recovering from this, except for speaking the truth.

* * *

The sky was not yet bright when Hiccup ran out into the meadow to meet his Dragon. He had told him to meet him extra early today and Toothless, who didn't like the idea of leaving his rider and friend anyway, was only too happy to oblige. Once Hiccup was seated on his back he shot straight up in the air with his tongue lolling out and his mouth curled into a grin.

"Yeah! Come on, let's beat the speed of sound!" Hiccup cheered, feeling the excitement and incredible joy built up in his chest.  
"Now that I'm the Chief I am not supposed to make unannounced detours anymore, but I am sure we can make it quick. Besides, I am pretty sure Fishlegs and Astrid will think of something to tell the village if there is a problem." Hiccup told his friend. They had stopped climbing and were now shooting across the ocean. Never had Hiccup been so eager to reach his destination. During these past days he had felt wonky, like he lost his best metal leg or a good fitting helmet. That was a strange way to describe Merida's absence and it was most definitely not flattering towards her to compare her to a metal object, but it was the closest thing he could come up with to be able to understand his situation.

Toothless did his best to bring them at their destination and it was not long before Hiccup felt rain in the air. They had reached their destination. Ahead of them lay the green land where in front of a thick line of trees they would find a princess with blazing hair and eyes as blue as the clearest stream, sparkling with strength and adventurous spirit.  
Hiccup was pleasant surprised to see Merida run towards their meeting point as they made their descend. They had been very early, but as it turned out, so was she. Soon Hiccup could see the beaming smile on her face as they neared each other. He wanted to meet her half way and released his metal leg from the shackle, but never had the chance to jump off. Toothless had been affected by the happiness of his rider and the joyful behaviour from Merida. Feeling incredibly playful he bounded towards her and lowered his head for her to pat him. Merida foresaw what would happen and her eyes shot to Hiccup in alarm, but he had nothing keeping him in the saddle anymore and was hurled right off the Dragon to crash into her.

"Toothless!" Hiccup growled while he quickly stumbled to his feet to check if Merida was still in one piece.

"It is fine, Hiccup, ayam fine." Merida let him know hastily and her smile was quick to return, along with the joyful sparkle in her eyes.

Hiccup jerked off his helmet and cracked a smile. At that moment he wanted to tell her everything at once. How happy he was to see her again, to hear her voice. That she was as beautiful as ever. That he never wanted to be apart from her again. That he had been a coward for letting her go back to the pressure of the betrothal business when he should have let her know that he wanted to marry her and unite their people! But instead, Hiccup decided to begin with telling her that he missed her.  
"Did you… miss me too?" He added hesitatingly. He took her by the hand and wanted to lead her to Toothless while he waited for her answer, but her answer was different then he had expected. It was a soft, but passionate kiss on his lips and it left Hiccup completely dazed.

Merida giggled softly at his reaction. "More than ye know." She replied to his question. Hiccup was so happy to see her and to know that she could smile again, but things had happened in these past days he didn't know about and they slowly came back to her as he watched her. Her smile faltered and the spark in her eyes transformed into the glimmer of tears.

"What happened?" He asked her concerned while he brushed her first tear away. Unknown to them someone had emerged from the trees, who was firstly announced by a sudden alert growling from Toothless.

"Merida?"

Merida spun around by hearing her name and Hiccup straightened up to look over her head to see a buff Highlander from around their age advancing on them cautiously. He had a broad face that was framed by straw blonde hair and a close cropped beard. His light eyes were wide open in shock and shifted from Merida to Toothless to Hiccup. He eyed him quickly, but carefully from his face to his metal leg, then his eyes jerked back to Merida. He said something to her, but it was in such a strong dialect that Hiccup couldn't make one word out of it. Merida seemed to have understood it, though, and she carefully stepped into his direction.  
"Euan, please, don't tell ma mother what ye saw. Ye can tell her ma friend princess Rapunzel came to escort me back to Corona. Ye can make it intae a whole army if ye like, but please don't mention Hiccup. Will ye do that fur me?" She spoke to him gently, but the shock didn't leave the man's face and there was something else, hurt. Once again he looked to Hiccup with that same look and Hiccup was unsure how to respond. This was not at all how he imaged a sudden encounter with someone from Merida's home would go. Again the man said something to Merida, it was a question and this time Hiccup could guess what it was because Merida answered it with an apologising nod, before she walked back to Hiccup.  
"Let's go." She told him in a whisper and climbed into the back of the saddle to wait for Hiccup to take the front. Toothless called him with a gentle growl and Hiccup accepted that it was time to leave. Not knowing what else to do, he gave the man named Euan a friendly nod before he turned his back on him. Somehow this man had been more shocked to see Hiccup that a real Dragon and that bothered him strongly.

"Who was that man who saw us?" He asked Merida when they were up in the air for a while and Hiccup could not take his own ignorance any longer.

"Euan McGuffin." Was Merida's only answer. She had her arms closely wrapped around Hiccup's middle. Her voice had not been shaky or grim, but it was far from lively.

The name was immediately familiar to Hiccup and he frowned to himself behind his sealed helmet.  
"McGuffin? That was one of the young lords?" After meeting Macintosh he had not expected another suiter to be any easier, let alone asking them to keep quiet for their sake!

"Yes, but ay know we can trust him. He is not bad like Macintosh." Merida assured him and her voice trailed off a little as she spoke her thought out loud into the high sky.  
"Ay don't want tae marry him, but he is ma friend and ay didn't want tea hurt him like that. Euan doesn't want tae be king, he thinks he isn't strong enough, but he does want tae marry me. Ay never knew that until he said it tae me and now ay broke his heart. He is dear tae me and ay realised ay once had similar feelings towards him, but.."

"Merida!" Hiccup had to cut her off. An unfamiliar panic and annoyance was boiling in his stomach and his heart was hammering against his chest. He didn't want her to talk about another man anymore, but hear what he had to say to her. Merida's grip on him tensed in alarm and she swallowed the rest of her words at once. Hiccup realised he had been too harsh and released a deep sigh to calm himself, for he didn't want his next words to be like a scowl, but clear and warm and straight from his heart. He took off his helmet and turned around to lock his eyes with hers.  
"I love you."

Merida couldn't speak, but just pulled herself closer to him. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I knew it." She breathed in a sigh. It was a heartfelt relieve and it told Hiccup that someone had tried to tell her otherwise.

 **An: So longest chapter yet, I hope you don't mind the overpower of jelsa in this one, but this is a multi-crossover after all and I had those scenes in my head from chapter one, so I didn't want to sacrifice anything. To make it to Merricup, I have decided to write Jack's last encounter with Hans in a flashback somewhere, told by Rapunzel.**

 **If you liked this chapter, please review!**


	20. For you

For you

"I am truly sorry, Merida." Hiccup said after Merida expressed her relieve to hear him say that he loved her. It was a strange moment for an apology and Merida watched him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to explain. Hiccup was still sitting backwards in the saddle so he could face her and he had an expression of known failure.  
"I should have told you this before I left you like that. I must have made things really complicated for you."

Now Merida understood and she shook her head and smiled.  
"No, what ay did wrong would have happened anyway, because ay love yu too,"

"But someone told you I couldn't, right?" Hiccup guessed grimly.

Merida had to tell him that he was right about that and her smile faltered. She could still see her mother's face in her mind's eye. Hard as stone and eyes filled with detest when she told Merida that Vikings couldn't love. It struck Merida to the heart, never did she want to hurt or anger her mother again, but she just couldn't accept this unrighteous opinion.  
"Yes, ma mum did with cold eyes set in stone, but that is only because she sees your grandfather as the only Viking there ever was." Merida sought Hiccup's eyes again. In them she saw sadness, but his striving will never left and it lifted Merida's heart with hope.

"Come on, I want to tell you something." Hiccup said and he turned to the front to tell Toothless to head for Dragon's Edge.

* * *

Dragon's Edge was a great base of operation Hiccup and his Dragon Riders built when they decided to expand their knowledge of the Archipelago and it's unknown Dragon species. The base had evolved from a club house to a true stronghold with indestructible walls, watchtowers and camouflaged catapults, set high on strong rocks and supportive wooden polls. However, to avoid a stern aggressive look the walls of the huts and main building had colourful paintings of the symbols of the Dragon Classes and flocks of known and unknown Dragons were flying and hopping about in a friendly manner.  
"Welcome to Dragon's Edge!" Hiccup told Merida with pride and Toothless amplified it with a mighty roar.  
"This is our rest stop between all the Dragon Islands we discovered further down the Archipelago and Berk. In the years it has survived a few battles with Dragon Hunters and enemy Tribes. It is well away from Berk and so we try to keep any conflict that occurs to settle here, so the villagers on Berk are left in peace at all times.

"It's impressive." Merida told him as she looked down to the well-built structures in awe.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder towards her, he had his helmet on, but Merida could see in his eyes that he was smiling.  
"Take us down, bud." He told Toothless and they swooped down, to land perfectly in front of the main building with its large terrace that looked out over the ocean and distend islands. Merida jumped off and made for the edge to take in the wonderful view to the fullest. Her heart filled with the feeling of freedom and love as she tried to see all there was of the world she had missed and wanted to be a part of once again.  
Hiccup came to stand beside her. He had his helmet tucked under his right arm and watched Merida with joy, but then shortly after went to sit down with his legs swung over the edge. His expression had become serious and Merida tore her eyes away from the marvellous view to sit down next to him. She looked at him with patience and curiosity.

"Merida I have retaken my position as Chieftain of the Tribe of Berk. I did that shortly after you left. Now my mother is my advisor and Astrid and Snotlout are in charge of Dragon's Edge. I appointed Eret and the twins to patrolling the islands and Fishlegs has the authority at the Academy." Hiccup gave Merida a determined smile.  
"I speak for Berk now and I will let your mother see that we have become peaceful people."

Merida returned his smile, but a stone in her stomach made her smile only half hearted.  
"They denied ma solution, Hiccup. They will not allow me tae rule without a king. The clans have become impatient and now ay have tae choose a husband before the end of this year. Ayam afraid ay don't have any say in it anymore."  
She looked to Hiccup for understanding. As expected he understood fully well what this meant for her fate and it caused some uncertainty to grow in his eyes, but a strive still remained.

Hiccup sighed." Jack already warned me that it was a long shot." He said. He stood up and reached out a hand to help Merida to her feet. She took his hand and came to her feet very closely in front of him, smiling warmly. Merida didn't want Hiccup to share her despair for she had still all faith in him and with an encouraging smile she tried to tell him that. Hiccup kept on holding her hand and raised it so their hands were combined in front of his chest.  
"I made up my mind, Merida. My mother fears I am too impulsive with my feelings about this, but I know I am not! This is Berk's problem and as chief I am going to fix it. A chief protects his own, that is what both my parents taught me, but just as we now consider the Dragons as part of that whole, I want you to be part of mine." Hiccup took a deep breath and his eyes fled from Merida's gaze for a second, but then returned with nothing but love and light in them.  
"Everyone is right when they say that I want to risk it all for you. I want your mother to be released from her fear for us, because I care about that, but mostly because I don't want to be apart from you, Merida."

Butterflies were going crazy in Merida's stomach. She was shaky on her feet and her heart was racing, nearly scared to be fooled by reality.

"This is not for Berk's benefit and I am sure neither side is ready to be partners in trade, so I won't force it on anyone. All I want is to change your mother's mind about me and when I do I will ask both your parents for your hand, according fully to their laws. So my question is this: Do you want me to? If we can, do you want to marry me?"

Merida wanted to be calm, but she couldn't, all she could was let her butterflies take over and answer his question with a squeal as she jumped into him to give him a kiss. However, she was too hyper to keep the kiss longer than just a peck on his lips before she bounced back on her feet. Hiccup was surprisingly steady about it and cracked a smile, before he leaned forward to give her a proper kiss that lasted till someone cleared a throat.  
It had been Heather, she was watching them from a respectful distance with Astrid standing next to her. She looked a bit paler than normal and with a shock Merida realised Astrid had been betrothed to Hiccup before. Her expression reminded her of Euan, but Astrid's eyes soon filled themselves with fire, making her as fierce as she wanted to be. Merida understood that she didn't want to speak to her in that moment so she turned to Heather, who she only met once and not in the best way.

"Hi, again." Heather greeted her friendly, on her expression Merida could see that she too remembered Merida accusing her of witchcraft. Merida wanted to make it up to her and bravely walked up to the black haired Viking woman to start over.

"Ayam so sorry that ay yelled at yu that time. Ay just wanted tae protect Rapunzel from the mistakes ay made." She said to her honestly.

Heather's face cleared up with a friendly smile.  
"Don't worry about it, Merida ,was it? I figured as much. Besides, before I met you, my boyfriend already told me really good things about you."

"Your boyfriend?" Merida asked surprised and she tried to remember meeting another man while she was on Berk.

"Yes, you were taught by Fishlegs, correct?"

"Fishlegs is your boyfriend?" The surprised question passed her lips before Merida could stop herself. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw Astrid cover her mouth in a fit of silent laughter while Hiccup looked a bit lost. Luckily Heather could see the humour in it.  
"Why not? He is kind and smart and cute." She reasoned with a happy smile, but then turned to Hiccup with business on her mind.

"I have come up with some new ways to fortify the island and I want your opinion on it, Chief." She said, speaking his new title with supporting praise.

"Sure." Hiccup made to follow Heather immediately, but did look back to check on Merida.

Merida had absolutely no problem staying where she was. She still enjoyed the surprise Heather had given her by being Fishlegs girlfriend.  
"Fishlegs is cute?" She asked Astrid in amusement when Hiccup and Heather were gone.

Astrid shrugged with a brought smile on her face. "I know, I don't get it either."

They shared a friendly laugh about it, but again Merida remembered with whom she was making small talk and had to think back to the pale expression Astrid had given them earlier.  
"Are yu alright, Astrid?" she therefore asked her genuinely worried.

Astrid knew immediately why Merida asked that question and released her axe to swing it around while she answered the question.  
"Yeah, Hiccup and I had a good talk about this a few days back. I told him not to let what I did stand between you two and I am glad he took that advice. As for me, I have to live with my decisions, like a warrior should, no turning back." She said strongly and that was clearly all she wanted to say about it. Astrid wanted to be strong, which she was, but her heart could be quite fragile at times. In one of those times of uncertainty she made the wrong decision and Astrid knew only to blame herself, because she was a good person.  
Vikings live with a lot of pressure to be strong and courageous and as a beautiful girl, Astrid was not naturally seen as the warrior she wanted to be. She had to fight and harden herself to be respected and even when you manage to change all the minds around you, their judgement from the past never fades from memory, causing you to question the most obvious things. Things like love.

"Come on, Stormfly has a surprise for you." She added suddenly. Merida had no idea how Astrid's Dragon could have anything for her and curiously followed her to her hut on the island. It was one of the high built ones and it was positioned against the face of a cliff, leading directly to the middle level of the island, which was a Nadder-friendly environment with trees and sharp cliffs higher up for the bird-like Dragons to perch on. When they walked around the hut Stormfly came to meet them with excited clicking with her beak and she ran in a gently pace up to her rider for praise and love. Merida could feel the joy from both of them and was happy to be a part of it, but it was when she looked around the Dragon when her smile truly found its way to her ears.

"Fletcher!" She exclaimed with pure glee and the moss green Deadly Nadder reared up to greet her with flapping wings and a few eager steps, but then raised his tail to fire. Astrid reacted fast and reached to her axe, thinking that the Dragon was still too wild and had gone rogue, but Merida readied an arrow on her bow with a different view. Spikes were released and Merida shot her arrow to meet them in the air. Her arrow missed them by half an inch and the spikes struck home in a high tree behind Astrid's hut. Satisfied Merida lowered her bow and advanced on the Dragon.  
"Still as good a shot as ay remembered yu tae be, a true Fletcher ye are." She said to the Dragon. Fletcher made a triumphed sound in reply and flapped with his wings.

"Turns out you named him well, he sure takes pride in it when we call him that." Astrid told Merida, she had put away her axe and watched Fletcher completely relaxed with her arms crossed and her weight shifted to one leg.

"Is that right, laddie?" Merida asked the Dragon with joy and she reached out her hand to pat his beak, when Fletcher began to ruffle his wings with joy, she used both her hands to scratch him at either side of his jaw. Fletcher began to tip tap on the ground, causing his body to wiggle and he eyed her with happily blinking eyes.  
"Ye understand my meaning in naming yu then, that's good."

"Fletcher has been coming here for two days now, Stormfly brought him along. I think he was hoping to meet you here, because both Hiccup and I come here a lot."

Merida could see how the Dragon made that link. Astrid had been with her when she met Fletcher on Deadly Nadder Island and it was then that Astrid concluded that Merida and Hiccup smelled similar to the Dragons.  
"Do yu want tae stay with me, Fletcher?" Merida asked the happy Dragon. In reply the Dragon bumped his hard head against hers in excitement and watched her stumble backwards with innocence.

* * *

Little was needed to have Fletcher let Merida fly him. He followed her everywhere like a puppy, but that excitement made him also a rocky ride. However, with Merida's experience with hunting falcons and dogs and her combined knowledge of the Dragons she encountered, she managed to fly him to Berk where Hiccup had to resume the remainder of his Chieftain duties for that day. Toothless had his problems with the new formation. Merida had flown with him and Hiccup for so long now and it had become clear that Toothless had missed her almost as badly as Hiccup had. He sulked openly about the fact that Merida chose to fly another Dragon and Fletcher had to endure the Night Fury's judging glare.

Merida was glad to have found Fletcher again and she was excited to have her own Dragon to train. A feeling of home warmed her heart and brought a beaming smile on her face, but as time in the open air progressed she began to rethink her actions again and fear of losing this happiness creeped its way into her core. From the moment Hiccup had to leave her in her homeland, Merida had been ready to fight anything in her path to have a future with him, it had been so easy not to care about peace or war. War could still come and once again her selfishness was to blame. However things had changed for the better.

"Ay have something tae tell ye two." Merida said to both Dragon and Viking, flying gently beside her and Fletcher. Toothless was surprised to be included and so Merida looked at him in particular to tell him that she did want his attention. A brilliant smile curled her lips with the image of the reaction she would get after the historical words would pass her lips.  
"Ay found another Night Fury."

Hiccup took off his helmet immediately to gape at her and Toothless' eyes grew twice their size.  
"When, how, where?" Hiccup found himself completely unable to form whole sentences, but a huge smile that would match up to Jack's most gleeful grin curled his lips. His expression was positively beaming and he looked down at his scaly friend.  
"You hear that, bud?"

But Toothless' reaction was quite disappointing, Merida thought. He was taken by surprise, but that seemed to be all. He stared at Merida, begging her to tell more and so she did.  
"Last night, when ay took out ma dad fur a late night hunt, the Will o' the Wisps appeared and let us tae a forsaken part that was rumoured tae be hunted by a demon, known as' the Cry of Hell'. That turned out tae be the whistling sound Toothless makes before firing a shot. Ay though ye had come too early tae pick me up and followed the sound, but instead ay found an adult female with eyes just like Toothless'. We never encountered other Night Fury's to be sure, but it could be a sign of a family bound."

Now reality seem to come to the Night fury and his eyes filled with joy and longing and Merida was delighted to see it, as was Hiccup.  
"You are right," he said enthusiastically, "you just might have found Toothless' mother. Wouldn't that be great?"  
Toothless eyes rolled up to meet his Rider's, they were warm and innocent, like those of a house cat. Still Merida had expected him to be more enthusiastic.

"It is almost as if Toothless never really cared that much about being a lonely Night Fury." She observed.

"He does, he wanted to stay with me, for one thing. He even refused to fly alone, ever again, but you are right. Of the two of us, I am the one who is devoted to find his kind. Toothless is contempt with the things they are. Still, am sure it will make him happy and now I will see it happen!"

"Maybe this means that they are naturally spread out." Merida thought out loud. "Maybe Night Fury's take one great area each as their home and are we likely tae find another in the distant outskirts of Corona or farther."

"You may be right, more Dragons in the Strike class, like the Skrill, are lonely predators." Hiccup said with a thinking frown. It all sounded very possible and while he talked, his face lit up with excitement and enthusiasm. This was new information for the Book of Dragons.  
"How did the Night Fury react to you?" He asked Merida, bringing the subject back to its source.

"She was very careful not to leave her cave and wanted tae scare us off. It could have led to the deadly event were ma dad alone, but ay began to speak tae her and sat myself down in front of her. Once she was certain ma dad listened tae me and left his sword outside the cave, she became curious tae know who ay was." Merida smiled proudly to Hiccup.  
"It was the Will o' the Wisps that wanted ma dad tae see me calm a wild Dragon. Before it happened he told me that he would give ye a chance, despite your ancestry and now ayam certain we have him on our side."

As expected Hiccup was very relieved to hear that. "Well then I must hurry and make sure I do everything right when I have to follow your customs. Just tell me what to do." He told her, smiling broadly.

* * *

Merida was happy to be back on Berk and it did not surprise her at all that it felt like coming home. She had elements here that were dear to her, mainly Hiccup, but her duty to care for the Dragons in the Arena was another big factor. She was thrilled to see how the mischievous Terrible Terrors were doing and made that her first objective when she and Hiccup parted ways. However Merida found a class in process and didn't think it wise to barge in, especially since she was wearing her dress again. She caught sight of Fishlegs, being in his element teaching the young Dragon Riders. Merida smiled amused when she thought back to the thing she found out about him today. A thought of mentioning it to him came into her mind, but for now she better leave before any of the students saw her. Before she did, however she noticed another instructor in front of the class. Fishlegs had the assistance of Eret today. Just in that one second it took Merida to turn away, the burly Viking noticed her peering inside from outside the gate. Since her first impression of him had been an arrogant fool who was not worthy to have Astrid's affections, Merida never had another opportunity to improve that view. Therefore she was almost certain her eyes were playing tricks on her when Eret acknowledged her with a rather friendly nod. It surprised Merida and for a split second she forgot what she wanted to do, but then she remembered and quickly left the Arena.

Because Merida had no opportunity to change into better suiting clothes, she and Fletcher retreated to an excluded hill outside the village to begin Fletcher's first day of training. Being a Dragon, Fletcher couldn't stay with her once she was back on Bariden, so Merida's first objective was to learn him obedience and what it meant to stay put. As arrows formed the connection between them from the very start, Merida used her bow to point Fletcher to various spots he had to go to. Nadders were quite playful and Fletcher kept bringing her arrows back for her to shoot them again, so Merida began to shoot them into strong trees or the solid ground, combined with the usual reward for a job well done. That seemed to work. Fletcher couldn't pull the arrow free and stayed put. Still the Dragon had to understand that he wouldn't always be able to see her, so once she shot the next arrow to send Fetcher to the next spot, she swiftly hid herself amongst the shrubbery around her. Merida successfully alluded the Dragon and soon she could hear him forlornly call for her. He thought he was abandoned, something that could make even the most feared beast feel afraid. Nadders travelled in packs an even though Merida was not of his kind he had chosen her to be his companion. It began to feel like betrayal and Merida felt sorry for him, still this was needed and so she waited another minute until she emerged from her hiding place. Fletcher screeched at her loudly in surprise and confusing.  
"Easy laddie, ay didn't mean tae scare ye." Merida told him gently while she walked up to him to calm him down. She stroked his beak and kept eying him with care.  
"However, ayam going tae leave this place very soon and ye cannot come with me. Ay will come back here every day, but at the end we still have tae part ways. Ye can find more of your kind here and try tae be friends with Toothless, because he too has to leave Hiccup behind at the end of the day."

Merida repeated her training a few times afterwards, then she and Fletcher picked out a great fishing spot for a late lunch and a joyful day on Berk. Merida had come up with a game in which she hopped in and out of Fletcher's blind spot and made him hop around in a try to catch her. Merida's own joy in it made Fletcher very excited and he made happy noises while he tried to outsmart her.

"You suit each other well." A woman's voice said out of nowhere. Merida wheeled round to see who had come to her private spot and Fletcher pocked his head over her shoulder with equal curiosity. They met a grand red-brown Dragon with four wings, steadily landing to meet them. The woman who was flying it let herself out of the saddle and slipped off one of the Dragon's wings to land softly on the ground, a feet in front of Merida.

"Who?" Merida blurred in surprise, but she could very well guess who she was. Green eyes were quite common on Berk, but hers spoke of a life of hard choices, contradicted by an incredible kind heart. This was Hiccup's mother. A sudden wave of discomfort nailed Merida on the spot. She could only identify it as a situation that only occurred in the early years of her childhood when she met the disapproval from her mother for something that she had done. Hiccup's mother, Valka, had no such look on her face, but Merida knew Valka had her doubts about her being here and that was enough to summon the feeling of being busted.

Valka was still smiling kindly when she stepped forward to probably introduce herself.  
"I think you already guessed who I am, but I am Valka, Hiccup's mother. It is nice to meet you." Valka meant every word of her friendly greeting, but was not blind to Merida's discomfort.  
"No need to be anxious," she therefore added, "Hiccup knows I came to find you. He has been very honest with me."

'Honest to what extent?' Merida immediately wondered, but she did not dare to ask. To escape a painful silence, she introduced herself properly."  
"Ay am Merida," She said in a clear voice and gave Valka a slight courtesy, as she was used to do in front of important company. Then, to save herself from any more embarrassment, turned to her Dragon.  
"This is Fletcher."

"Yes, I have heard of this Dragon. Quite impressive how he came to find you again." Valka moved her head steady along with Fletcher's to keep eye contact and gave him a strange clicking sound that came close to his. That pleased Fletcher and he began to happily wiggle his whole body again. Then he wanted to have Merida's attention again and bumped her head with his own. It made Merida almost loose her balance. To tell him off, she mimicked his screeching sound and it made him step back with his head low.

"Oh, that works!" Merida exclaimed with triumph.

"Dragons are intelligent creatures and most of them try to find a kindred spirit to be their friend. It is how Cloudjumper selected me from among the rest of the Tribe and Hiccup let Toothless see that they too were not that different." Valka gave Merida a warm smile. It reached Merida's heart and the ice between them completely melted. Valka was very much like Hiccup when it came to Dragons and so Merida began to feel at ease. Merida had entered that world as well, a world of understanding and loving Dragons.

"Ay hope we can become that close as well." She sadly, half to herself and she began to stroke the side of Fetcher's head.

"Did you know Toothless and Hiccup are the same age?" Valka asked.

Merida smiled at that thought. "No, but it doesn't surprise me." She replied, still slowly grooming her friend.

"Fletcher is not equal to you in that way, he is still a teenager and he is hoping for you to be his supporting guide. No doubt his mother left him too early or could no longer care for him. He needs discipline, but also a friend. Like a big sister, more or less."

Merida grinned at her Dragon. "Well ay am already a sister tae three wee devils, so that is no problem at all." She told him. "Besides, ye are not that troublesome, laddie."  
Then she turned to Valka again with an obstacle that she had been meaning to ask Hiccup.  
"Fletcher cannot come with me tae Bariden taenight, but he doesn't have a stable yet. Since he is used tae be free tae roam an island, ay don't want tae put him under the arena with the Gronckles and Terrible Terrors."

Valka nodded with understanding. "Don't worry, there are plenty of Wild Nadders on Berk for him to feel at home and Astrid's Dragon has taken him under her wing in the couple past days. If we think he lacks good company we can always ask Astrid to send her from Dragon's Edge."

"Thank you." Merida thanked Valka gratefully and unconsciously gave her another courtesy.

"Merida, I didn't come here just to see your progress with Fletcher." Valka informed her, suddenly quite grimly.

An involuntary sigh escaped Merida's lips as she turned to the woman in front of her once again. She had expected this would happen at some point. She tried to keep a polite look on her face as she feared to be shut down, once again.

"I wanted to ask you how you see the future with my son."

Merida took a deep breath and bravely met Valka's eyes again, ready to fight for what she and Hiccup believed to be possible.  
"Hiccup and ay want tae try and show may mother what Berk has become since Callous the Demander. Hiccup told me yu were there those three years may mother was held hostage and ay know ay myself am responsible for her reliving that pain, but we never meant to do that! Ay know may mother can see that Berk changed, that there is no danger anymore! It is also time Berk is free from its guilt towards us. Let us try together to start a new bound between our lands."

Valka sighed, there was acceptance in it and Merida challenged it with an encouraging smile.  
"No one on Berk is tae blame. May mother has been happy for years. It is may fault she relives her past again, but ay couldn't prevent it. Your son is the most kind, reliable and brave man ay have ever met and he can change may mother's mind. Ay told ma dad this and he will gave Hiccup a chance."

"I have not known my son for twenty years," Valka said grimly, "and yet I am certain I know him at heart. He is very much like me and now I see you are too. I can't stop him and I can't stop you and if this will bring Queen Elinor final peace with what Stoic's father did to her and bring you two happiness, I don't want to stop you." Valka's grim expression cleared a little. "If both of you believe this will not end in conflict then I have to trust you on that."

Merida's stomach turned and there was a tightness in her chest. Truthfully, she was far from certain this would not create a war. The four clans agreed that Merida's father would be a fair and just king, but if the other lords were to see great harm in his decision, accepting Hiccup, then the alliance would be in jeopardy and they would proclaim war for certain. It was highly likely that Merida's mother considered this long ago and therefore chose to stay closed to any possibility that she might punish an honest young man.

It was difficult to decide how to feel about the situation and back in Bariden Merida didn't feel the happiness she had expected to feel. She tried to play it casual in front of Hiccup, but never believed she could succeed in fooling him. He had proposed to her today! She knew for certain now that he loved her as much as she loved him, why couldn't she be free from worry and fear because of that? A happy future seemed to slip away. Merida felt helpless. How could she ever have prevented this? The moment the three clans arrived in The Highlands she had been inside a trap. Merida excluded herself in her room that evening. All their friends were still in Arendelle and Merida wanted to use that opportunity. She had to be alone to find her fighting spirit again, so she wouldn't worry Hiccup and bring his mood down too. She walked to her window, the one directly opposite Elsa's apartment with the plan to stare at her closed window in a daze. Instead she saw something very unexpected.  
Elsa and Jack had already returned.

 **AN: I am sooooooooooo sorry that took so long :( Honestly, I wish I hadn't taken so long, but my life was quite messy the past weeks, plus hot weather makes my brain empty.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, it had a proposal, yeah! :D**

 **If you LIKED this chapter, please review! If you don't, do yourself a favour and read something else :)**


	21. Fear for the unknown

Fear of the unknown

It was as if someone had hit her hard in the face and knocked her senseless. Merida was staring at her two friends. She had not expected to see them, let alone in this way. Elsa and Jack were wrapped in each other's arms and they were kissing like their life depended on it. Surprise gave way to a sharp feeling of hurt, followed by anger. Merida felt abandoned somehow. She had always thought that when Elsa would find the courage to admit her love for Jack, Merida could be happy for them, but now she began to see that she alone was chained to her role as princess. Elsa wasn't a crown princess and, even though Jack was probably not a match her parents would have wanted for her, Elsa could marry him without any risk of offending allied countries. No lives would ever be at risk for their love.  
Finding the strength in her body returning, Merida slammed the two windows shutters shut and stormed out of her room, slamming her front door behind her. First, to express her frustration and second because she had not forgotten that that was the only way to permanently shut the damn thing.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup jumped out into the hall with alarm and concern on his face. Merida remembered that she worried him and wished she could have kept it quiet instead, but, since it was too late for that, she crossed over to apartment 20. As always, Merida had the intention of announcing her arrival with one clear knock, this time somewhat fiercer, and let herself in, but the door was locked.

"Hold on!" They heard Eugene call from inside the apartment.

"They are back already?" Hiccup asked surprised. He had left his apartment entirely to see what was happening. They heard a key turn in the lock and Eugene opened the door.  
"Hey, you're here. Weren't you supposed to stay in Arendelle for two days, including the journey back?" Hiccup asked him curiously.

"It's a long story." Eugene answered in a tired way and let them further inside. There they met Rapunzel who had been on her way from the living room to greet her friends. Rapunzel was ready to give her friend a warm welcome with a snuggly hug. It made Merida drop her walls and blur out her turmoil. Before Rapunzel was finished, she released herself from her warm embrace and wheeled around to confront Eugene.

"Why so tired, Eugene? Ay just saw Jack and Elsa and from the looks of it, it is a lovely story tae tell!"

Eugene's face fell and when Merida turned back to Rapunzel she met even more sorrow. Merida's anger left her immediately and her stomach turned sickly.

"No, Merida, it isn't." Rapunzel whispered and a painful silence fell. Merida could feel the gloomy atmosphere now, it had been here all along, she just had chosen to overpower it with her own sadness before.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked at last in a small voice. He was standing next to Eugene, but he looked at them both in turn, to give them the choice who would tell the story.

Rapunzel took the task and walked meaningfully to the living room and sat herself on the chair facing the couch. Eugene took the other free chair and so it became official that Merida and Hiccup were supposed to take a seat on the couch where they would face Rapunzel directly. Hiccup sat down first. He had a light frown on his forehead and looked worried. Then Merida silently sat down next to him. She felt ashamed for her reaction and didn't look at Rapunzel immediately. She had been angry to find Elsa's happiness so much closer at hand, but she never wanted to hear of pain instead. When she did look at Rapunzel, she saw an expression of distraught, an emotion Merida never thought she would see in her friend and it made her feel ice cold.

It happened after Jack asked Elsa to dance, on the very evening they arrived." Rapunzel began and she chose to pause to look at her two friends in front of her.  
"Both of you know Elsa as the person she wants to be now and so you don't know much about her past, but, you see, Elsa is forbidden by her parents to dance or interact in any way with people outside her family ties. She was taught that it was necessary to ensure she never hurt anyone.  
During their dance her sister, my cousin Anna, had to step in and convince my aunt it would be fine if it was someone like Jack, but Elsa noticed her mother's gaze and they stopped dancing before the music was finished. Jack went into the garden and I feared their chance had been ruined, but not long after, Elsa followed him and for a while Anna and I did good easing the queen's mind, but we both underestimated Hans' will to dominate Elsa's life. He had noticed she was missing and suddenly we heard an angry cry from the garden. The king reacted immediately and rounded up the guards, to storm the scene in the garden. Anna followed them immediately and we went with her. Hans's voice was clear enough for us to hear him perfectly before we even saw him. He was accusing Jack of disrespect and it could lead to his banishment from the castle."

"Remember your place, Mr Frost. This is princess Elsa of Arendelle, not someone like you or anyone else can simply court!"

"We reached the grand garden as one, with the king and queen at the head, together with the small army. Alerted by the urgent tone of the prince, the guards immediately readied their swords and crossbows. That was the wrong thing to do." Rapunzel paused again to sigh forlornly.

"Those suckers never learn." Eugene added and he shook his head.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and continued: " Jack instinctively moved in front of Elsa to shield her, but he quickly learned that it had little effect. An intense cold creeped up from the ground. It was a cold that reached your mind and makes you aware of your own vulnerability. It was ice cold fear, caused by Elsa's magic.

"Please, stay away from us." Elsa pleaded and with horror she watched her magic sprout around her and Jack in the form of razor-sharp spikes. She backed away, ready to flee wherever she could, but Jack was still with her and he took her in his arms again. Elsa held on to him tightly, she was still afraid, I could feel it. It was strange, really, how close I felt to her and yet I barely saw her through the wall of armed men. Cautiously the guards backed away from the ice, but did not back down and some began to chop off the ice. However, as long as Elsa feared their presence, the ice would keep advancing on them.

"Elsa, step away from him. Remember the promise you made. This young man will only be your destruction." The king told Elsa.

"No, that isn't true, let me through!" Anna cried and she fought her way quickly through the crowd and placed herself between them and Jack and Elsa, her arms spread wide to shield them.

"Anna.." Elsa uttered her sister's name and she lifted her head from Jack's chest, her eyes filled with distress.

"Anna, How can you still be this naïve? You allowed this to happen, didn't you? You have to accept that your sister cannot live like you want her to. Now move away!" The king cried irritated.

"Yes, she can! She needs to. Elsa needs to have love, to know that someone needs her, then she can be happy." Anna retorted with fire in her eyes.

"And what would it matter?" Hans argued. "That white streak in your hair proved to us long ago that every emotion can be too much for her."

"Your brother is right, sweetheart. Together with us, you can be the comfort in Elsa's life, but we have to accept that no one else can." The queen told her in her usual soothing, yet pitying tone.

"I saw anger in Jack's eyes and knew he was controlling himself for a while now. I began to see that I had been wrong to tell Jack not to speak his mind. My aunt and uncle needed to hear what they have done with their silly superstition." Rapunzel told Merida and Hiccup, the anger she felt back then sprung back to life inside of her.

"You're wrong." Anna stated and a sudden smile brightened up her face.  
"Elsa is Jack's happiness."

"What?" Hans asked and his voice was growling. As wonderful as Anna's words were, Hans' mind for power could only see the immediate danger in it.  
"You think that he means that in an compassionate way? This man obviously sees Elsa as a great opportunity to become even more powerful. He is trying to have Elsa's powers to his will, calling it happiness."

"That was the last drop for Jack and he carefully let go off Elsa and stepped on the spikes in front of him, making them crunch as if he was walking on gravel. Elsa had her obvious hesitation about it, but she didn't try to stop him. When Jack reached Hans he jumped into the air and reached out his hand towards the woods.

"Wind, bring me my staff!" He called into the air and a chilly breeze obediently hurled his staff to him. Jack plucked it out of the air and with a powerful swing with his arm he rose a wall of thick ice between Elsa and her family. He flew over it and for a moment we didn't know what to expect. Jack had created the wall to shield Elsa from the source of her fear and soon after he put up the wall I could feel the intensity of Elsa's fear lessen. Of course, anyone who expects trouble can easily be unaware of that change. Both Hans and the king watched the wall with apprehension and the guards were ready to fight whatever came next.

Jack reappeared at the top the wall and perched down on it. His eyes were directed to Hans and the king and queen.  
"If you paid attention you'd noticed that the cold is not as intense as it was before. Elsa is safe now and so are you."

"Release my daughter immediately!" The king bellowed angrily and the queen covered her mouth with her hands in destress.

"You believe I would ever imprison her like you did?" Jack retorted from his high spot.

"Please Winter Guardian, you don't understand." The queen called up to him after she lowered her hands to take some steps herself.  
"I can understand you mean well, but it is not in your hands. If you stay near Elsa, catastrophe will befall us all."

It was hard to make out Jack's facial express from the distance he'd put himself from us, but I recognised the way he straightened his back with a jerk and how he loosely lowered his staff that Jack was hurt deeply by this.  
"I think you are wrong. In fact I think you were wrong from the moment Elsa showed her powers to you. You don't know if giving Elsa love will endanger her or yourself, you just never dared to hope and try to love her as you should!" Jack told the queen in a grim voice, his face a mixture of anger and disappointment.  
"She can freely walk around this wall if she wants to and the fact that this wall put an immediate end to the growing of more spikes proves that she feels safer and happier away from you." Jack said in a challenging tone to the king.

"How dare you question us in the face of something so barely controllable." The king yelled, his tone had changed. What Jack had said to the queen applied to him to and he was no longer speaking as a king, but as a father who thought he made the best possible choice for his daughter's sake.  
" We wish Elsa wasn't born with this ice cold power that returns into our family every five generations, but she was. Nothing could be done about it, she is bound to the restrictions that can keep the power in check, but she is still my daughter and I wanted to give her a live, equal to that of her siblings. Unfortunately her powers grows stronger as she gets older too. She has to stay here, so we can keep an eye on her and keep her powers in check and keep her safe. If you intervene, you will be an enemy of Arendelle."

Merida felt her hands shake, this was indeed a dreadful story. Elsa's parents really believed she would be a danger no matter what. They wanted to spare her the guild of harming people and the anger from the victimized people that would follow. They believed keeping Elsa alone and afraid was keeping her alive. Merida knew from experience how easy it was to accuse someone of not caring, so you wouldn't regret the harsh things you did or said to them and so the king and queen of Arendelle convinced themselves that Elsa really did have a heart of ice.

"My uncle spoke from his heart, but it didn't change anything for Jack. He knew Elsa's side of the story too well to be bent in any other way." Rapunzel went on.

"So, if Elsa wasn't your daughter but your niece, you would have ended her? I have heard the song of the Frozen Heart many times and I uncovered the real meaning behind it. The whole of Arendelle fears ice magic and you tell generations after generations to distrust and fear any soul who has it, to kill them if you can!" Jack was furious and he jumped off the wall to speak his mind to the royal couple face to face.  
"Elsa's heart is not made of ice, but it is very fragile. From the very beginning you were breaking her heart by teaching her to see herself as a monster and to fear her own existence. You say you love her as any other of your children, but I don't believe you. No parent should ever tell their child to fear rather than have fun. I bet you don't even know how warm Elsa's smile really is."

"That's enough out of you, remember you are speaking to the king of this land. He allowed you to step foot inside this kingdom to please Elsa and you are abusing his generosity." Hans interfered angrily and stepped resolutely between Jack and his parents.  
"You say we are wrong to think that you can only endanger Elsa's live by slowly leading her further down the path of sorcery? Isn't it true that, without these clothes you are now wearing, you freeze everyone close to you without any control over it?"

"And yet I have more good friends than you do, no doubt. I even have a roommate for a year now. Riddle me that!" Jack countered and cheekily brought his face close to Hans'. The prince shivered and backed away from him, but not before Jack blew some snow on his nose. That was the last straw and Hans drew his sword, but Jack had already decided that their conversation was over. He flew over the wall to fetch Elsa. They reappeared on top of it and Elsa looked silently down at her parents and brother. Her whole body was resolute and calm. I knew Elsa would go with Jack, no matter what her parents would say about it.

"Please, Elsa, don't be fooled! We can understand how he can be seen as help to you, as a connection, but you cannot combine your powers with him. It is for your own good. He will rob you of your humanity! Be grateful for the life you have!" The king cried towards her. He too had read Elsa's decision and he was clearly at his wits end.

"No!" Elsa called back sharply and she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. He lifted her up into his arms and his feet left the rim of the wall. They flew away and even though it was impossible to catch them while they were high in the air, Hans set in a pursuit, by ordering the servants to get the horses.  
"Let us head for the North Mountain, we cannot allow princess Elsa to break any of our laws!" He said to motivate his men.

After they departed, Eugene and I chose not to stay any longer and travelled back that same night." Rapunzel concluded her story.

"We managed to arrive here before Jack and Elsa did. We haven't had a chance to talk to them yet, but our guess is that they did go to the North Mountain first. If they were confronted by Hans while they were still there we don't know." Eugene added.

* * *

Jack flew as fast as he could without harming Elsa with too much pressure of the wind. Unconsciously he had taken a stronger hold on her and his heart was racing with panic. After defeating Pitch Black Jack never wanted to be afraid again, but now he was. He was scared to death that he was going to be separated from Elsa. He wanted to leave Arendelle and never come back, but Elsa asked him to head for the North Mountain before traveling on to Bariden.  
"Are you sure?" Jack asked her somewhat pressingly, he was very reluctant to postpone their escape from the king's orders, but Elsa nodded strongly.

"I need to stand inside it to recall my strength before I can return home." She said to him.

Jack could see on her face that she really needed this and so altered his course to further up north. There on the peak of the high mountain stood a magnificent castle created from crystal ice. It reflected the moonlight and shown divinely in the darkening night.  
"Wow, you made this?" Jack asked her while his eyes were drawn to the beautiful building like a moth to a flame.

"Yes, back then I needed to release the magic energy I had to repress for so long. It was then that I knew how far I could go and how much of it I could actually control. As long as I had a goal for it."

"It's beautiful!" Jack said delighted and he tore his eyes away from the twinkling castle to give Elsa a bright smile. All his panic had left him and he felt peace and comfort waved in. The safety of the castle beckoned him and he flew Elsa to the high balcony where he gently set her down on its icy floor. A freeing sigh escaped from Elsa's lips and she walked to the great doors that lead into the castle and opened them with a powerful flick of her hand. As she walked inside Jack could still sense her lingering fear and sadness.  
"You know they are wrong about you, right?" He said to her. "

Elsa halted, her shoulders dropped and she wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold.  
"That was a bolt thing you did Jack and I am afraid it will only make things worse."

"I had to say it!" Jack exclaimed and he took two jumps inside. His heart was hammering again, but not out of fear this time.  
"Look at this palace, Elsa! It is beautiful and strong. It is who you were supposed to be. Please let go off anything your parents taught you. You don't have to fear yourself! This is not a curse. I have said it before and I will say it again. You can be a great Guardian to all the people, to show them beauty in the face of hard times. You can give people love and hope. That is what you showed me!" Jack couldn't stop his rant of words. He had the feeling he had to say it all now or he might never get another chance and so he blurred out the words that were on the tip of his tongue for a while now and he did it with a brilliant smile.  
"I love you! I know I should probably say 'I like you' first, but I passed that stage for a while now. I just never had a good time to say it to you, or maybe I had. I don't know, really. I guess you mean too much to me and I was afraid I would ruin my time with you forever if I said it out loud. When you heard me when I said it to the Man in the Moon, I was really scared to lose you forever. I just want you to know that it isn't because I can touch you. I have been thinking about it a lot and I know for sure that if I couldn't touch you then I would have found a way or else leave forever.  
I don't want to pressure you, just know that I will always be there for you, even if I am just 'charming' to you."

´Jack."

Jack had begun to hop weightlessly from side to side in the spacious round room while he talked, but stopped immediately when Elsa spoke his name. her voice had been soft and caring and when Jack turned to face he met a beaming smile and loving eyes.

"You are not just charming, Jack, you mean everything to me. You have no reason to be scared, because I feel the same way. I love you too."

Jack cracked an even more brilliant smile and crossed over to her side of the room with one large weightless skip.  
"That is all I ever wanted to hear you say." He said to her in a whisper and leaned forward to give her a second kiss. Elsa welcomed it with happiness and closed her eyes to sink into it.

* * *

Hiccup heard the remainder of the story from Jack that evening. Jack told him how magnificent Elsa's first full out display of her magic was, but that it still didn't free her from her fear.

"Her parents, all of Arendelle, but most of all her brother Hans left a painful scar on her heart. Now that I have seen how she grew up, I admire her even more for that warmth and joy she still has in her." Jack told him. He spoke in a low voice and he seemed exhausted.  
"I told her how I feel about her and shared my own fears of losing her. That made her see the light in her life again and she smiled." Jack smiled softly at the thought, then he became more serious and locked eyes with Hiccup again.  
"I was so close to losing her forever, Hiccup. I don't want any reason for her to go back there ever again."

Hiccup gave his friend an understanding nod.  
"Luckily Elsa's brother didn't track you down, according to Rapunzel he immediately headed up there with his small army."

"He almost did." Jack corrected his friend. "The safety of Elsa's castle through us off guard, but we were alerted by their arrival, because of the angry noise they were making. It really felt like we were real monsters to them."

"Rapunzel said that Hans was afraid Elsa would break the laws of the kingdom. What laws would that be? The laws that forbid her to leave, because she already did that, right?" Hiccup wondered out loud.

"I don't know, most likely they are laws against her using her magic. They really didn't want me to influence her." Jack said thoughtfully then he sighed and hang his head.  
"I tore her away from her family for good, didn't I" He asked and he looked to his friend pleadingly for comfort.

Hiccup didn't have an answer, but what Jack said brought him to a similar dilemma he faced himself. He told Merida he would ask for her hand in marriage according to the laws of her heritage, but he was still a Viking and considered an untrustworthy stranger to her people. He began to understand where that Merida's reaction had come from. He also had seen it in her eyes before they were discovered by Young McGuffin, Merida was losing hope for them and Hiccup wanted to know what was the reason behind it and help her in any way he could. That meant leaving his friend with his unanswered question, but Jack never expected Hiccup to have an answer to it and let him leave to search for Merida. After he found her not home he made for the meadow and then the woods next to it. Merida had excluded herself in the centre. Hiccup had not been able to find her so quickly weren't it for the familiar screeching calls from a Deadly Nadder and a soft Gaelic song.  
Fletcher sniffed out Hiccup quickly. Soon he was nearly on top of him and Merida stopped singing.  
"Hey Fletcher, I am surprised to see you here." Hiccup greeted the Dragon and he let him sniff his hand. Nadders could see almost as well in the dark as a Night Furies and Fletcher recognised Hiccup as his link to Merida immediately. With a joyful click with his beak he launched his hard skull forward and knocked Hiccup off his feet with a wild head bump. While Hiccup collected his mind after the impact he heard quick light footsteps coming his way and heard Merida chuckle.

"Fletcher still has tae learn yu only have one good leg tae stand on." She said and she firmly sent Fletcher to the back of the little camp she made for herself, then she helped Hiccup back on his feet.

"Fletcher never really left, did he?" Hiccup said to start a friendly conversation. Merida had come here to calm herself and he didn't want to upset her with any direct questions yet.

"Actually ay counted on it, ay called him later this night and he came straight back tae me. Ay know he can't be here long, but he has been very quiet." Merida told him and her voice dropped to an avoiding mutter as she turned to walk back to her place at the camp fire. Hiccup just smiled warmly at hearing it. Merida didn't see it, but that didn't matter. It was good that she already knew how to count on her Dragon as her partner and friend.  
Merida had made a nice fire for herself and placed a thick log in front of it to sit on. She sat down and moved to the far left, then turned around and gave Hiccup an inviting smile to come and sit beside her. Hiccup was already on his way and, even though there was plenty of room left, decided to sit very closely next to her.

He smiled to her softly. "I didn't know you could sing." He said to her with an amused smile.

Merida returned the smile softly. "Ay learned when ay was very little. Ma mum and ay used tae sing together, especially that song. Tae assure me she would always be there fur me when ay got scared."

"You are scared?" Hiccup asked in a caring whisper.

Merida didn't answer immediately, but gave him a look that was both sad and filled with some guilt, her clear blue lively eyes lost some of their light and she averted them to stare at her shoes.  
"Ay wanted tae figure it out, Hiccup, but now ay begin tae see that ay went tu far and that ay ruined everything."

"How? What happened?" Hiccup asked her concerned, but caring and reached over to softly take her hand in his.

Merida lifted her head, but still didn't look at him, instead she stared forwards with a glassy expression on her face.  
"Ay probably drew the last straw with Macintosh. Niall stormed off and no doubt his father will use it as an excuse tae overthrow ma dad or force me tae marry his son."

"Probably? What did you do?" Hiccup asked surprised. She could not possibly be this upset about an unclear possibility.

Hiccup was right, she wasn't, but he had asked the wrong question.

"It was not my fault!" She cried out, turning to him again with a fierce look eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, all I want to know is how can you be sure it will turn out this bad." Hiccup corrected himself in a calm manner and held his hand up in defence, but quickly lowered them to smile at Merida encouragingly. Guilt returned in her eyes and she took a deep breath to start over,

"Niall is such a wee baby and insufferably arrogant. His father agrees with him off course, Niall is his only son and his way tae glory and power. He will gladly use this for a reason tae take arms against ma father or have Niall marry me. Ay rather die, that pompous poser would be the end of me. He knew yu were all that was on may mind and couldn't leave it alone. He insulted and belittled yu." Merida said in an angry hiss and it actually made Hiccup's heart jump. He knew Young Macintosh was not very different from Snotlout and therefore annoying, but not dangerous. However this wasn't good. The way Merida's voice had a slight tremble told him this had serious consequences. Hiccup wanted to say something at this point, the story had reached his involvement now and he wanted to share that responsibility. After all, he was the one who first kissed her out of the blue, but he didn't got his chance. Suddenly Merida shot to her feet, almost jerking Hiccup's arm out of its socket and briskly walked to the edge of her excluded circle in the middle of the woods where Merida went on in a muttering rant about what happened.

"He used the past invasion to get everyone riled up against yu. If anything he was glad tae learn that yu are a Viking, because now he has all the clans behind him tae hate yu." Merida's tries to replace her despair with anger began to fail her and her last sentence chocked her up entirely. Frustrated she took her bow and swung it around like a sword, releasing a cry of desperation while doing it.

"You told them that I am a Viking? I don't see how that makes him storm off, if he is anything like I pictured him he would stay to tell me off and be the hero." Hiccup said with a frown. It didn't at up. Macintosh was indeed very much like Snotlout, very full of himself and eager to be the best. Why would he turn tail after he has been given an opportunity.

Merida lowered her arms and looked reluctant to explain any further. She stared at Hiccup with something in her eyes that was close to panic and her cheeks began to burn bright red. She raised her hands to her chest and began to play with her fingers nervously.  
"Aya told Niall something he most likely never wanted tae hear a girl say tae him." Merida said with a wavering voice.

Hiccup was very curious now and stood up to walk up to her, but Merida reacted in panic and backed away. It made Fletcher alert for danger and he advanced with his spikes on edge. Reacting purely on instinct Hiccup retreated back to the log and eyed Merida with deep concern.  
"What happened, you told him he wasn't attractive?" Hiccup guessed with an edge of amusement.

"Ah.. compared tu yu." Merida added very flustered.

"That was it?" Hiccup tried to ignore the compliment, but ended up with very wide, unbelieving eyes.

"No!" Merida cried in a very high voice and Fletcher raised his tail in alarm.

"Then what else?" Hiccup asked on, still unable to get it out of his head that Merida actually thought him attractive.

"Ay told him yu are sexy!" Merida yelled as she dropped her arms in surrender. Fletched screeched and aimed his spine shot at Merida's source of discomfort: Hiccup.

Hiccup duck quickly behind the log, but before the spikes struck home in the tree further behind him Hiccup was on his feet again, completely stunned by what he just heard.  
"Wow, what?" He blurred out.

"Ay was sozzled alright! The only way ay could survive that gathering was tae block away ma senses with mead. Unfortunately that made me reckless as well and ay ended up blurring out more than ay wanted tae share!"

"I eh don't know what to do with this…" Hiccup confessed completely taken aback by Merida's revelation.

"Ye could be flattered!" Merida countered, still with her insane high voice and Fletcher was ready to shoot again. Merida was in panic still, but her eyes began to glimmer with tears and she hung her head in shame.  
"Ay fear yu will say that it is your fault, Hiccup," She whispered, her voice back to normal, " that you never should have kissed me that day, but ay don't want yu tae regret it, because ay will never regret it. Ay brought everything intae chaos again tae fight fur ma freedom, but this time it is even worse, because now ay care more about the people ay might hurt."

Hiccup walked up to her and closed her in his arms. He had nothing to blame her for. He became Chief so he could have the right to ask Merida to marry him. He kept saying that it was Berk's responsibility to apologize for invading The Highlands and taking their queen, but he hadn't even discussed it with the villagers yet. He was doing his best for the tribe and wanted to be a good Chief to them, but he kept them in the dark of a battle that might happen soon. His mother had warned him and he consciously threw that to the wind.  
He let Merida bury her face in his chest and laid his head on hers. "Jack told me this after I had to leave you, love makes us all stupid and that makes it fun. Personally I don't know about the fun and I assume Jack is questioning it now as well, but I never stopped doing things stupidly or crazily and I still stand by it. I say we just have to keep going."

"Yes, yer right." Merida raised her head to find Hiccup's eyes again, a smile found its way to clear the forlornness off her face and it brought Hiccup overwhelming relieve.  
"Let's du something crazy then." She said softly, but with great joy.

"I think you already did that, now it is my turn." Hiccup told her cheekily.

 **AN: Sorry once again I let you wait :( Things are a bit hectic in my life now and it drives the wonderful scenes right out of my mind as soon as I come up with them. Especially the last scene took me a long time till I was satisfied with it. I hope you all think it worth the wait. :)**

 **Please review!**


	22. Choices

Choices

Some weeks passed since the six friends had been united and despite all that happened, they passed by peacefully. Merida continued to enjoy her present time and made an enjoyable compromise with her new Dragon. Fletcher now went with Toothless back to Berk overnight, but at the break of dawn he was allowed to come back and await Merida's arrival so he could take her for a very early flight. Never in in her life had Merida ever dreamt of being a 'princess who rises early' like her mother always told her to be, but just as she loved riding out with Angus any time of the day Merida forgot her sleep in her excitement to make for the high sky and ran her hands through the clouds. She dreamt on with the dawning light granting her a few moments of shuteye, to wake up slowly as the sky brightened and the freshly cold wind streaked her face. Merida could see herself practice archery from far op, dropping down or even practice shooting in high speed, but for now this time of peace and tranquillity was enough.  
Everyday Merida would stay in the clouds till dawn had passed and return to the apartment complex for breakfast. Up till then she and Fletcher were alone outside Bariden, but one day Hiccup caught her in her moment of isolation and she didn't mind at all.  
He was waiting for her to strike down with her Dragon on the edge of the meadow, smiling his ever so warm and kind smile. Merida still felt butterflies whenever she first saw him every day and the thought of his love for her brought a beaming expression on her face.

"Hi.." Hiccup called up to her as Fletcher stretched out his legs to plant them firmly on the ground in front of him.

Merida laughed amused, there had been something off in that greeting, as if he caught his tongue before saying something strange.  
"Good morning tae ye tu." She humoured him and let herself slide out of the saddle.  
"Were yu going tu give me a pet name just now, or did yu forget may real one?"

"No, not really." Hiccup replied and hesitatingly ran his hand through his hair. "It was just a thought..,, I sometimes called Astrid 'malady', because it was so contradicting to what she wanted to be, to tease her and at the same time flatter her. I just remembered that it wouldn't fit you, not in a bad way, of course."

Merida blinked, she hadn't expected for such an explanation, but then again, Hiccup never did something thoughtless and her smile, that had faltered slightly due to her surprise, returned in a giggle.  
"No that wouldn't suit me. Ayam not a lady, because ay actually am one."

Hiccup cracked a smile. "That was very cryptic."

Merida made herself tall by standing on her toes and gave Hiccup a peck on his lips. When she looked at him a sudden shyness had taken a hold on her and she felt her cheeks burn.  
"Tae me yu are may love, Hiccup, that is ma name fur yu." She told him softly.

Hiccup's mouth opened, but he could make no sound. He was completely dumbfounded, but his eyes were clear. They never strayed from Merida and gained a warm light of love and affection. A broad smile curled his lips and he took her in his arms.  
"You know you are mine too, right?" He asked her somewhat hastily.

Merida giggled. "Yah, ay know." The butterflies in her stomach had returned tenfold. Merida never was one to speak of her uncertainties, but still, every time she could be sure of Hiccup's love for her a huge wave of relieve washed over her. Unwillingly she took in a deep breath and smelled his scent, a scent of leather and Dragon and Berk. Hiccup would never stop to doubt himself as a warrior or a real Viking, people had talked down to him too many times, but Merida could feel his inner strength as he was holding her. To her Hiccup was the bravest and strongest man of them all and she would tell them all!  
They stood there for quite a while without making a sound and Fletcher began to feel neglected. Merida ignored his dragging feet and begging calls for as long as she could, until he pocked his large head in between her and Hiccup to part them. Happy to have Merida's attention he brought his beak close to her and began to drive her away from Hiccup. To toy with him Merida took a firm step forward and gave the Dragon a kiss on his beak.  
"There ye go, are ye happy now?" she said to him.  
Hiccup laughed at Fletcher's reaction. The Dragon backed away, not sure if he should take this as punishment or reward.  
"Roar!" Merida jumped forward with clawed hands to play with him. Fletcher hopped back and forth, excitedly.  
"Look at this!" Merida called to Hiccup and dropped herself on the ground. As expected Fletcher was surprised for a moment, but then he began to circle her body and when he assumed her limb, Merida had closed her eyes and listened till the footsteps of the Dragon stopped and the weight of him sank down on her stomach and two large wings scooped her up against his belly. Nadders are very light on their feet considering their size and could actually sit down on a very thin branch or soft tip of a cliff without damaging it. Fletcher had measured the amount of pressure he could lay upon Merida and so sat down of her quite comfortably. However, a human body was soft and yielding and soon enough Merida felt the pressure increase. She lifted her head inside the cocoon Fletcher had created for her and blew against the Dragon's soft underbelly. That was Fletcher's signal to release her and he did with a slight annoyance due to the sudden cold feeling of her breath. Merida jumped up and affectionately stroke the Dragon's neck.  
"Good, laddie." She praised him. "It will be a good technic for tight situations." She informed Hiccup.

"Merida, I wanted to talk to you about something before we go to Berk." Hiccup said to her in a sudden serious manner.

Alarmed Merida's hand slipped to the upper side of Fletcher's jaw line and the Dragon dropped in a state of complete relaxation on the ground with a loud thud. It started Hiccup too and he quickly came up to her to ease her thoughts.

"No, it's not bad, it is just something I need to talk to you about." He clarified.

That did not sound any better to Merida's ears and she watched him with a slight frown.  
"What is it?" she asked him softly.

"I need to move back to Berk now that I am their Chief. I am supposed to live there, so I can manage the village at close range. It will also be easier for me to go on sudden travels without having to worry about leaving instructions." Hiccup met Merida's reluctant expression with a smile of acceptance.  
"Bariden was never my definite home, Jack knew that from the start and so did Rapunzel and Eugene. I wanted to wait until you returned so that it wouldn't come so suddenly to you."

"Ay see." Merida nodded sadly. "Sooner or later ay have tae return to ma place at may home as well." She said hollowly.

"But when you do, I will be there too, to present myself to your parents." Hiccup told her and a smile returned on his face.  
"I already have my Chief seal," he pointed to his own designed insignia of a Dragon's head wearing a Viking's helmet, once drawn with paint, now engraved in a new shoulder armour and painted in a clear red colour, "and I've come up with an design for a flag with the crest of Berk, to bring with me."

Merida could smile again. "Make sure ye leave a great impression on all four clans." She told him.

"I have a perfect record of doing just that." Hiccup assured her with and sceptical edge. Hiccup had learned long ago that leaving an unforgettable impression could go extreme in both ways. However, that never stopped him in doing what he thought to be right.

Toothless arrived and Hiccup made to leave. It was then that Merida remembered she didn't have a proper breakfast. However that didn't matter for today, because she never had the plan to go to Berk today.  
"Ayam not coming with ye tae Berk taeday, Hiccup." She told him.  
"Ay feel better training Fletcher away from prying eyes of people who still believe me tae be Sigrid Hoffersen. Ay have may problems with may duties tae ma country, but ayam still proud tae be from the Highlands."

Hiccup, who was already mounted, eyed her penetratingly.  
"You are going to see the other Night Fury, aren't you? Then let me come with you!"

Merida shook hastily her head. She had not expected Hiccup to guess her main objective so quickly.  
"No, Berk needs yu and ay don't think ye should step foot in ma lands until ye have seen ma mother." Merida smiled encouragingly.  
"Don't worry, Hiccup, ay'll come back. Of course ay will."  
Merida adjusted her saddle to have something to occupy herself with, she knew how Hiccup felt about them splitting up again, because she had to suppress that same feeling herself.  
"No one will know ay am there. Even though ma father now knows it is not a demon from hell that dwells in that glen, others still do and no one will dare to come there." She told him and dared to look at him again. Hiccup looked reluctant to let her go, but brought himself to accept it.

"Send Fletcher if you are unable to get away for any reason." He told her pressingly, but nevertheless caring and warmly.

Ay will, good luck taeday, Hiccup and ay will see yu taenight."  
Merida rode Fletcher close to Toothless so that she could show Hiccup her courage. An affectionate smile brightened her face as she, for the first time ever, looked down at him. Merida would return to him, she was sure of that. Their future together never seemed so bright!

* * *

Merida and Hiccup were not the only pair who suddenly found themselves separated once again. When Merida paid a quick visit to apartment 20 to see if Rapunzel had some breakfast for her left, she found her talking to Elsa. Eugene had no doubt just left for work, but it was kind of strange not to find Jack with them.  
"Morning tae ye two, is Jack not with yu, Elsa?" Merida asked the snow queen curiously.

"No, he left an hour ago with a little tooth fairy. Now that cold weather is coming the Guardians need him again." Elsa explained with a conversational smile.

"Oh." Merida sat herself down at the table and watched Elsa somewhat carefully. As someone who could look straight into her apartment, she knew how much Jack changed Elsa's look on life. Something still bothered Elsa ever since she came back from Arendelle and from time to time her eyes would fill with distress. It was close to the tight feeling Merida sometimes felt when she thought about the anger of the three clans. Elsa was still haunted by the restrains on her freedom and so was she. Merida therefore wondered if Elsa would be fine enough without Jack by her side.

"It is strange really," Elsa said to both Merida and Rapunzel, " just like Jack, I am always happy with the change to the wintery season, even when its fall and there is no snow yet, but just as it brings Jack back to his job, it forces me out of it. My clothes are chilly to the touch and people are now reluctant to buy them. I'm afraid I won't make enough money to keep my apartment."

"Don't worry, just talk to Heather about it. Now that Jack is off spreading cold and fun, she lost her ice deliverer. All seasons she needs ice, not only for her bar, but also for her alchemy. You would really help her out." Rapunzel suggested.

Elsa's face lit up with joy. "That is a great idea! Thank you Rapunzel. Already, I guess I better go talk to her right now. Thank you for breakfast." Elsa jumped up from her chair, her face beaming.

Merida and Rapunzel saw her out and watched her joyful quick steps with amusement.  
"I knew meeting Jack would be good for Elsa." Rapunzel said proudly.

"Ay bet yu never hoped fur anything less." Merida humoured her with a grin.

Merida left shortly after that. Fletcher was fast, almost as fast as Toothless and because Merida enjoyed her time in the high sky, it seemed they arrived in The Highlands in a blink of an eye. The glen behind which Merida and her father had found the female Night Fury lay well away from the castle she grew up in, at the far eastern shore. Merida kept Fletcher high in the clouds till they reached the excluded area, then she let Fletcher swoop down within the green basin. Like a Falcon who spotted a pray Fletcher dropped down and Merida found herself more exhilarated every time. Going up vertical was still unpleasant with the pressure of the wind threatening to slam her back to the ground, but going doing down had something precise to it, like aiming for an invisible mark on the land and timing the minimisation of the speed perfectly before you would crash to the ground. She had grown quite fond of it.  
"Alright, laddie. Let's first find the owner of this land and let her know we are here. It is obvious Night Furies like tae be alone. At least in general. Toothless is quite different and this one did not attack me, but still they like tae be treated with consideration." Merida uttered in a hushed voice while she let Fletcher further down the basin.  
"Ye better not do anything impulsive, laddie. Ay don't know how she will react tae ye." Merida turned to stop and look her Dragon straight in the eye.  
Fletcher had joy and curiosity in his eyes at the prospect of this new land, but he did not make one sound. Merida was so glad Nadders were known for their stealth. When they moved on cautiously, he did made even less noise then she did.  
"Good, laddie. Now, follow me." Merida let Fletcher passed the cave where the Night Fury had her lair and told him to stay there. Merida moved on to the mouth of the cave and peered inside. It was broad daylight and so a Night Fury should be sleeping usually, She was, the night-blue Dragon hang upside down on a high ledge at the back of the cave, her great wings enclosing her body and were drawn up to her closed eyes. As she hang there silently she gave off an intimidating air and the hairs on the back of Merida's neck stood on end. It was no mystery why this creature had some fearsome titles. Merida wondered whether she should leave or silently await a reaction. As she pondered of this, the Dragon opened her eyes suddenly and fixed them sharply on Merida. Then, as she seemed to recognise her visitor eyed her with curiosity.  
"Hello again, Beauty. It is me. Ayam not here tae disturb yu, only tae tell yu that ay came with a friend." She told the gracious beast. Her heart beat was rising as an ancient instinct began to awake within her, an instinct that told her not to make any sudden moves. The Dragon kept her eyes on her, but had no intention to act on her arrival, thus Merida took her leave slowly and went back to Fletcher.  
"Let's go." She told him in a hushed voice and they left the lower ground in respect of the Night Fury's territory.

* * *

Even though there was little chance Merida would run into anyone who would force her to stay in The Highlands, Hiccup felt the pressure of time closing in on him and so he made the finishing of his flag his top priority. However he also took the time to read the books Merida had lend him about her culture and wrote down a foundation of the things he wanted to say when in front of Merida's parents. Of course trouble came early that morning and soon Hiccup was forced to leave his work to supervise the relocation of a flock of Scauldrons from an important fishing spot. Hiccup still had to tell the rest of Berk about his objective, but as months had passed he really had become reluctant to tell them. They would not approve for certain and slow down and even hinder his process in clearing up the mess his grandfather left him. It was at times like these that Hiccup really missed his father. Stoic had his own problems with Hiccup's actions when Hiccup was growing up, but in his adult live Stoic stood by him and believed in his son's judgement. Hiccup was certain his father had given him his good wishes after he explained himself. He would dismiss the main naysayers of Berk without afford. Hiccup was different. He knew how to show others how to see things differently and he knew how to take the lead, but now Hiccup didn't want to argue about it! Lately Hiccup thought it best to go to The Highlands completely prepared to set things right for Berk and then tell them. This was a confrontation they should have met a long time ago and Hiccup would not give them time to back out from it!

"Hey Hiccup!" Astrid greeted him suddenly as she walked into the smithy. Hiccup had just come back from the sudden mission with the Scauldrons and was in the middle of recapturing his process finishing up the flag pole. He had only time to greet her in an absent mutter, but that didn't bother Astrid. She knew when he was busy and walked further into the smithy to subtly peek at whatever he was working on.

"Are you here for your turn to give combat training?" Hiccup asked her to be more conversational. His work was done and a satisfied glimmer sprung into life in his eyes as he gave his handy work a last check.

"Yep, Eret just left to relieve me on Dragon's Edge. Time to roughen up the new recruits." Astrid replied joyfully.

Hiccup turned to her with a smile. "I am sure you will do just that." He said to her, then he held up the flag for her to see.  
"Check it out, this will be the flag that is going to represent all of Berk in front of the four clans of The Highlands. I fashioned it after the mechanism of the Dragon Eye."  
Hiccup gave Astrid the heavy flag pole and she studied it closely, then she looked at him.

"You are going soon, aren't you?" She asked him with a slither of angst in her voice. Hiccup's stomach cramped up when he heard it.

"Yes I am." He said rather bluntly and he took the flag back.

"You are becoming more anxious to go." Astrid went on, still with that hint of gloom.

Hiccup began to see that he had misunderstood her. Astrid still supported him as a friend should, she wanted to, but things had become more complicated for the two of them. Hiccup lost his irritation and sighed.  
"Of course, I am Astrid. Already I've wasted too much time and I would go right now if it wasn't for my inability to come up with anything good to say when it matters most!" Hiccup turned back to the table and snatched his latest piece of paper from the working table and balled it up dismissively.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Hiccup. Just speak of what's in your heart. That's what you always do." Astrid eyes shown with strength and she smiled encouragingly, but Hiccup didn't feel any better.

"But this is different, Astrid. You know how much is at stake. Not just Merida's future and the trauma we caused her mother many years ago. This is not me standing up to my dad or trying to talk sense into a mad man like Drago Bloodfist. Right now, I am the one who will disrupt their lives, I am the one who is considered dangerous. It all depends on how they receive me."

Astrid shook her head and lay a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hiccup, listen to me. From all the Vikings in the entire Archipelago, you are the best man for this task. You never have any ill will towards anyone, ever. It is clear to see for anyone who first meets you and even a queen, blinded by hate, will see it."  
Hiccup looked at her with doubt, but Astrid meant every word. She spoke from a lifelong experience after all.  
"Why not tell the village now that you are ready to go?" she suggested. "And whether you have convinced them or not, you will go and I will go with you. A chief cannot come to represent his people alone. People might think you are sneaking off." She added with a meaningful smile.

* * *

On the edge of the Dragon's dwelling Merida continued Fletcher's training. Still, while doing so, she hoped for the Night Fury to come to see her. she'd love to spend time with her, like Hiccup had done with Toothless, but Fletcher was her Dragon now and his training and care came first.  
Merida had replaced her arrows to command him with short commands and clear hand signals. Dragons are in general very intelligent creatures and learn faster than any other animal. Fletcher quickly understood the similarity between Merida's new actions and her old ones and even obeyed her perfectly from high in the air while she remained on the ground. Merida taught him to fly away without her because she had a feeling that trouble was coming and it grew stronger by the day.  
"Hiccup!" She called up suddenly to Fletcher. She wanted to see if the Dragon could identify what it meant and he did. To her amusement, Fletcher swooped down and began to search for Hiccup. He circled Merida and sniffed at her, then when he met a dead end to his task he tilted his head confused.  
Merida laughed. "You're right, he isn't here, but if we get separated and yu take tae the sky, ay want ye tae go and get him." Merida told him and she rose her arm to tell Fletcher to fly, then she said Hiccup's name again and pointed north. Fletcher understood where to go and made to leave, but Merida called him back, before he could leave her behind.  
Next thing Fletcher had to learn, was to control his nerves. Last time he almost impaled Hiccup because Merida's frustration got to him. If they were to meet countrymen and Fletcher got nervous from their fear for him, disaster would follow, even more when those countrymen happened to follow direct orders from one of the four lords. Fletcher needed to know when to fire and when it was best not to. For this she used a method used for training dogs not to gobble up every dish of food they see. She drove Fletcher to the point of alarm by jumping him suddenly with loud screams or pretending to see something alarming in another direction. Then, whenever Fletcher immediately fired, she told him off and forced him to drop on the ground. When Fletcher withdrew his attack immediately, before Merida could force him to the ground, she rewarded him. This they practiced for a while, until they were interrupted.

"Whooghsshhh!"

It was a Will o' the Wisp and it had not come alone.  
"A Will o' the Wisp! It let yu tae me?" Merida gaped at the sight of the magnificent night blue Dragon, who had clearly followed the Wisp. The Dragon answered her question by closing her eyes and stretching out her neck so her snout was within Merida's reach. When she opened her eyes again, she looked intrigued, but then she spotted Fletcher.  
The young Nadder had learned from his training and did not ready a Spine shot, instead he gave an offensive cry and retreated into a high tree where he and the Night Fury engaged into a staring contest. Merida knew not to interfere. This was their way, their customs and she stepped back carefully. Night Beauty's eyes were now glaring dangerously and with a low rumble in her throat she showed Fletcher her teeth. Fletcher replied by flapping his wings powerfully and screeching loudly, but he remained where he was and did not make any move to attack. He knew he was in another's territory and he was showing its mistress that. Though he would be able to hold his own, he had no intention of invading her land.  
"He is not going tae hurt ye, Night Beauty and neither am ay. Ay only came with him because he is ma responsibility. He is ma friend and ay feel a connection with ye too. Ay just wanted tae see yu again." Merida told the Night Fury.  
Fletcher came down from his branch and landed just behind her like a shy child. Merida turned to comfort him.  
"Ye did good, laddie." She whispered and Fletcher gently hit her cheek with his beak and cried gently.  
When Merida turned again. the Will o' the Wisp hadn't disappeared yet and was now beckoning Night Beauty to come closer. Merida had no doubt now, this was the very Dragon Hiccup searched for all those years: Toothless' mother.  
"Ay can reunite ye with your son, if ye want." She told the Dragon softly and reached out her hand, waiting for the Dragon to choose. Night Beauty locked her eyes with Merida and hit her hand light with her snout, before she took flight and swiftly left.

* * *

Merida and Fletcher made their way back to Bariden. It had been quite a day, but still it was too early for Hiccup to be done on Berk. As this thought entered Merida's mind she began to wonder when Hiccup would be out of the apartment complex. Nothing much would change because she would still come to Berk on a daily basis, but lately it had become harder on her.  
"What will happen if we can marry?" She asked herself out loud. "Hiccup will remain the Chief of Berk, but whoever takes ma hand in marriage must become king of the of the clans. Can it even be possible?" Merida shook her head and frowned at her own weakness.  
"Ayam sure we can manage. Toothless can cross over to The Highlands in a blink of an eye and ay can always count on young Dingwall and ma brothers and ayam sure Euan will be of help as well."  
Merida dismissed her doubt and brought herself to think of more exciting things. She couldn't wait to tell her friends of her day, about how the Will o' the Wisp led Night Beauty t her instead f the other way around and of course she couldn't wait to tell Hiccup all this. A positive light began to burn bright in Merida's heart and when her eyes couldn't possibly get more spark to them, they arrived at Bariden. Fletcher didn't fuss as much as he usually did. He and Merida had grown more connected and when Merida told him she would call him back later that night for a late flight, he could see the joy in that prospect and left the edge of town.

Before Merida went to see Rapunzel and Eugene, she wanted to drop off her bow at he apartment and she opened her carved chest that had her clothes in it. Merida loved the free, daring and adventurous feeling her Viking get up gave her, but still her old clothes made her feel more at home. She picked one and began the task of undressing. As suppose to the royal dresses Merida had to wear in the past, Viking skirts and pants' closures were easier to undo since they all closed at the front, but her shoulder armour was difficult and Merida found herself struggle with it quite a bit when someone knocked on her front door. Quickly Merida swung open the door of her bad room while she was still trying not to pull her hair out by accident.  
"Who is it?" She asked with some feeling of apprehension. There was something about that knock that was foreboding. It wasn't Hiccup, she knew that for sure. Nor were it Eugene and Rapunzel who both had the habit of calling to her after they knocked. Jack never used a door but just flew in through a window. It could be Elsa, but why would she take the trouble of knocking on her front door when it was much easier for her to just go into her own apartment and talk to her through her window?

"It is me, malady Merida. Please open this door. Ay have urgent news from the king and queen."

Merida gave a jerk on her hair with a start, but the sharp pain couldn't come through to her. Her blood ran cold and her room seemed to dissolve around her. It was William, personal messenger of her mother. To have a visitor from any of the allied clans promised bad news, but to have one from her own household was beyond ominous.  
" Please let me speak!" William pressed on.

It forced Merida out of her daze. "Ay'll be right there!" she told him with a strange shaky voice. With one last try she got rid of her armour and threw on her dress before she crossed her apartment and opened the front door, but only just.  
"What does ma mother say, Billy?" she asked him untrustingly.

"Princess, ay beg ye not tae shoot the messenger, but ayam here tae bring ye the king and queen's decision. Along with a letter, should yu need any persuasion."

"Persuasion tae du what?" Merida demanded to know. She ignored William's plea not to take any anger out on him and glared at him dangerously. His eyes were wavering and before he answered her question his eyes shifted passed Merida and then to the apartment next to hers.  
"Is the Viking with yu?" he asked with great concern.

Merida shot him a dangerous look and she snatched her sword from the wall left to her, causing the poor straw blonde man to jump backwards.  
"Ay would never worry about him if ye have any common sense. Of the two of us, ayam the one who would aim a weapon at ye." She snapped and pocked at him with the sword to show him she meant it.  
"Now tell me, what does ma mother want me tae du?" she asked again.

"A solution has been found. No war will come, if ye come back tae Dun Broch, that is. There has been a new series of Games for your hand in marriage and ye will marry it's champion, Euan McGuffin. The queen believes this will please yu best, malady."

"No!" Merida cried in panic and she raised her sword up to his nose.  
"Ay will not go. This is decided without me and cannot be fair. Ma father gave permission for Hiccup to present himself and he will. Only after that will ay wed!" Merida's words were as sharp as the sword cutting the poor man's nose. Merida saw in his eyes that he thought her mad and brought herself to calm down. Anger wouldn't get her any of the understanding she and Hiccup needed.  
"Trust me, Billy. Ma mother needs tae meet Hiccup to finally see that peope can change, to let go of her nightmares." She told him softly and she put away the sword, but William could only shake his head and silently he gave her the letter. Merida had no choice, but to accept it and break the seal to read it.

Merida,

In this letter I ask you to please see reason. I know it can be very hard to dismiss these feelings you feel for this man you met. I see now that it was unwise to let you leave our lands when you were yet to discover such commitments to another.

Since your second departure I have given you the opportunity to come to grips with reality and return on your own accord, but unfortunately, time is no longer in our favour. Lord Macintosh is still severely angry about the way we ignored our laws and traditions. It is enough reason for him to rise against us and gather forces to open war. The clans Dingwall and McGuffin are in a state of waver and your father is doing everything he can not to lose them to the clan Macintosh. Just three days ago, we managed to gather the four lords and came to an agreement.

Merida, you must marry the next champion of the Games or the clans will be enemies once again. I know how you fear a life with the wrong man next to you and I never would want you to have such a future. That is why I acted on your behalf and made sure McGuffin would win all chellanges.

Merida, I truly want you to be happy, please know that. You have grown into a responsible and strong woman. Be the queen Dun Broch needs and make the right choice.

Love,

Your mother

Merida was staring at the letter, the content became bury the longer she kept her eyes on it and her hands began to shake.

"Malady Merida?" William called her attention. She looked up at him with unseen eyes, her mind of pain and forlornness. Till the very end her mother had tried to guarantee Merida's happiness. Merida could no longer cause her any more trouble, she had to take this path or forever live with the guilt of letting Dun Broch fall into ruin. She surrendered to the circumstances and let William take her to the harbour where a ship would bring her back to her homeland for good. Merida was told not to bother herself with any packing. Her apartment would shortly be emptied after her resettlement in The Highlands.

They walked in a hasty pace towards the harbour, through the lively town of Bariden. A town Merida had grown very fond of, but wouldn't see again. With sadness she looked left and right to say goodbye and when she passed Heather's bar she could only hang her head with gloom.

"Merida!"

Merida turned abruptly as she recognised Elsa's voice. She was standing next to Heather, just outside the entrance of the bar. They looked equally alarmed, but Elsa a tat more. Merida locked eyes with both of them in turn before she had to turn and proceed to the docks where a little ship was waiting to take her away. When she left the ground, the true realisation of what would happen entered her mind and with an unbearable feeling of reluctance she refused to move any further. Her eyes turned to the sky and searched for a moss green Dragon. He needed to appear before the ship would carry her too far. Luckily the current was slow and there was little wind to work the sails. Eventually the ship began to make distend with the shore and Merida was asked politely to step away from the rail and take place inside the cabin. Merida still didn't want to move, even though there was no luck for her now to get back to Bariden. The crew tried to persuade her with patience, but eventually they left her alone. It was then that Merida finally spotted her Dragon approaching the ship.

"Ma word, what is that?" The captain yelled and he immediately signalled the crew to ready their weapons.

"No, don't hurt him. He will not harm ye!" Merida cried out and she stepped in between the aimed arrows and spears and the now very near Dragon. Fletcher screeched alarmed. Merida turned to him quickly, to stop him from acting, but she didn't have to. Fletcher didn't fire, he only needed her comfort.  
"It is alright, laddie. Ye did good, now find Hiccup." Merida told him kindly and pointed north. Fletcher clicked his beak in understanding and flew away, making speed towards Berk.

"Was that a Dragon yu just spoke to, princess?" Asked Beorn, the captain and his eyes were bulging with shock.

"Yes, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Merida told him with certainty and a triumphed smile curled her lips. Things were beginning to move for the best. Fletcher would alert Hiccup to come to The Highlands and no doubt Elsa and Heather would take steps as well.

* * *

Hiccup cleared his throat and looked upon the cramped looking crowd of big stubborn Vikings gathered in the great Hall. Not sure how to begin Hiccup took a second to look to his mother who stood with Astrid on the left of the low platform that was build for the chief to take his seat on in command. Valka was smiling at him calmly. She had been made fully aware of Hiccup's plan and made her peace with it. As mother and consultant of the chief she had seen him in his days without Merida and it changed her mind. She could see the hope that queen Elinor could see the good in her son and remember the good will Valka herself had always shown her. On her right Astrid was signalling Hiccup to break the ice and get a move on and Hiccup agreed.

"Can I have your attention, please!" He bellowed over the grumpy voices. All Vikings turned their eyes on him and he could began.  
"I am sorry I called you all away so suddenly."

"I was in the middle of chasing a flock of runaway sheep!" Silent Sven cried out with his painful high voice. It made Hiccup grinned his teeth, like it always did, the rare chance he spoke.

"Ah yes, Sven sorry about that. This won't be long I swear." Hiccup assured him and then spoke to all Vikings present.  
"There is something I am planning to do, but didn't tell you. Honestly, I still think it better not to tell you till after I do it, but I am your chief and I have to earn your trust. However," Hiccup added with a raised voice, "I should tell you now that whatever you say to this, none of you can change my mind, because I will do what is right!" Hiccup moved his eyes over the crowd with fierce determination. It reached the commonly thick heads of the villagers and they fell silent in suspense.  
"I learned the truth about an invasion my grandfather once lead against The Highlands. We lost, due to his poor panning, but instead of admitting failure he imprisoned the queen of Dun Broch for three years. He took her freedom and imprinted an forever fear of Berk in her heart that remains till this day. I think she deserves to be freed from that fear.  
Now, you must wonder why I suddenly had my questions about an event that was not even fully told to my generation. It is because I met someone from The Highlands and with good faith I invited her here. I know some of you already had your suspicion about her and I am sorry we lied to you. To some she was introduced as Sigrid Hofferson. Her real name is Merida Dun Broch."

As expected a shocked murmur broke loose, which Hiccup managed to calm down by lowering both his hands to tell them to settle down.  
"I wish this wasn't necessary, but my mother let me see that we have a conscience about what we did and to have the daughter of the very queen we wronged in our midst, any Highlander for that matter, would be very painful for those who had to follow my grandfather in that invasion. They would feel judged and ashamed where they stand. I don't want anyone to feel this way, but I also want Merida who truly has shown her good will towards Berk, to be free to be who she really is. It is good that we feel this shame and know what a terrible thing we did, but we should turn it to something positive. I will go to The Highlands and show queen Elinor what Berk has become since my dad became its chieftain and apologize to her. As Vikings we tend to go overboard, it is an occupational hazard, but that doesn't mean we can't say we are sorry." Hiccup had made the right choice by using his father's way of reason, but of course not all were convinced.

"If I may say something, chief Hiccup." Snotlout's father, Spitelout stepped forth with a challenging look on his face. Hiccup didn't like it one bit and could easily guess what was coming, but he couldn't deny him his permission to speak, not if he wanted the trust of his Tribe.  
"I heard quite a few things about this girl you brought with you from your temporary home. According to my son she is quite the looker and feisty to boot. Is it possible that in truth you are risking a new war, just for a pretty face?"

Hiccup shot him a look. He refused to be taken lightly like this and took a step forward.  
"Yes, Spitelout, this is personal for me, but it I will not endanger any lives, I promise you that.  
I know I am not my father. I don't have great stories of chopping of Dragon heads when I was just a baby and I can't split rocks in two with my skull. I can't tell you not to question my actions when I follow my heart, but I have shown you more than once that I would never throw Berk in danger without consideration. I know my duty is to keep this place safe, along with Dragon's Edge and all the Dragon Islands we have under our care and I will never take it lightly."

An impressive silence fell over the hall and an intense wind forced itself in to make them all lose their last thought of denial. Hiccup felt a shiver down his spine. He knew for certain he could not control the weather and turned quickly to the open window, from which now snow was flowing in. Jack burst in and with a crashing stop he froze some Vikings on the front row who hadn't ducked in time.  
"Hiccup, it is Merida!" Jack blurred immediately in his friend's face. "I don't know exactly what happened, but Elsa send me a message and when I flew back from the North Pole thinking something had happened to her, I met Merida's Dragon who was trying to get to you. We have to go! I bet they are forcing her to marry one of these three lords to settle down their differences!"

Hiccup had not waited for Jack to finish, while he heard everything he had already jumped off the platform and grabbed his flag pole and put on his helmet, ready to go right away. He ran outside where Toothless took him in his saddle with equal haste. He had recognised the look on Hiccup's face and was ready for action. Astrid was close behind him with Stormfly and they met Jack in the sky withing a second.

"She is coming too?" Jack asked with an unsure frown, but Hiccup smiled to Astrid.

"Yes she is." He told Jack with certainty.

Jack shrugged. "You know best." He reasoned. "So, what is your plan, you told me once it wasn't a good idea to barge in, so what are you going to do?"

"Barging in!" Hiccup told him fiercely and with the lightest turn on the mechanism controlling Toothless' artificial tail, they shot forward to cross the ocean quicker than the speed of sound.

"Yeah!" Jack cheered at the idea and sent a tremendous strong gust of wind to help his friend get even faster to his destination.

Hiccup had his right hand strong on the flag of Berk and his eyes fixed on the way ahead. He would make it to Merida in time. He just had to!

 **AN: That took way longer than I expected and I don't know how many people still read this, but I hope I made it worth the wait for those who still do!**

 **Please review! :D**


	23. Tae be king, part 1

Tae be king, part 1

The small ship pulled into the harbour of land Dun Broch by the time dusk had come. The journey had been long and slow. Now that Merida had travelled by sky on the back of a fast Dragon, even with a favourable wind, the voyage had been at the pace of that of a snail to her. Merida had lost herself in thoughts long before the call of 'land ho' came from the crow's nest, but she had never taken her piercing gaze off the road ahead and had already spotted the tiny peaks above the trees that marked the roof of the castle on the green hill. The harbour that lay well below it, began to take shape as an fresh evening breeze gave the ship its final speed. They had arrived.  
Merida waited for the ship to come to a wobbly stop with an straight up posture and her head held high. Just like seven years ago she would talk to the lords and lay this new kerfuffle to rest.

"Princess, ye can come on land now." The first mate told her as the walking plank was drawn out.

Merida began to move with a new resolve. Silently she made it onto the dock and headed straight towards the path that lead to the castle. Her mind began to fill itself with the things she wanted to say, things that were done against her, things that weren't fair and her pace became more brisk the closer she got to her destination. Soon she had left the crew well behind her and with them, her proper arrival.  
The guardsmen woke up from their daydreams when the headstrong princess closed in on them. Having no mind to halt just yet, Merida ignored their feeble attempts to open the great castle doors for her and she swung them open herself. Live inside the throne room behind them silenced immediately and all eyes turned towards her.

"Eh announcing the arrival of the princess of Dun Broch!" One of the guards shouted hastily and his companion blew the call on his horn. By then Merida had already crossed half the room. She had caught the eye of each of the three lords. All were filled with severe judgement. No doubt they saw Merida's arrival as Dun Broch's official subjugation to them.  
Merida's eyes then travelled to their sons, with amongst them Euan McGuffin, the one she had to call her king soon. His ever so wavering gaze struck her with great annoyance and her fiery gaze was enough to make him crumble away entirely.  
'He cannot possibly be ma king! Ay will not stand beside him fur the rest of ma life and hold his hand during every decision he has tae make!' Merida thought stubbornly. She couldn't see why she ever had a shine for him. He was so easily trampled and had no fire in his heart at all. His heart was too soft and although kindness and consideration is important for a king, he also need to know when to make a clear decision. Nothing would be decided yet, not before Merida had her say in the matter and that was why they ought to give Hiccup a chance to show his worth!  
Merida arrived in front of the low platform on which the royal family was seated. Normally she never took the curtsey she was supposed to give her parents seriously, but this was a moment that called for it and she did it considerably.  
"Ay have answered your call." She told them both in a subdued tone.

"Merida.." The king had never heard his daughter speak like this and it made him lost for words. His voice was cut off by a sudden emotion of dread and he could only hope to communicate his care for his child further through his gaze.

Merida saw in her father's eyes that he was feeling for her. He now knew how much Hiccup could change the future between the Vikings and Highlanders and most of all he wanted his daughter to be happy. He wished for her the same happiness he had found with Elinor and now with this decision he had to make he would withheld it from her forever.

"Merida.." Queen Elinor had suddenly come to her feet with the same realisation in her eyes. She too was lost for words, but she expressed her devotion to Merida by enclosing her in a warm hug, a hug not from a queen, but a mother who truly tried to do what was right for all. In her hug Merida felt the weight of guild she herself could never lift from her mother's shoulders. Elinor had to trade her daughter's happiness for the peace of the lands. It had been the only way. At least to the queen's recollection.

"Mum, ayam here now and it will be alright." Merida gently pulled herself away from her mother and smiled at her bravely.

Elinor's grim expression was replaced with confusion and surprise. Merida knew that expression would change again into one of stone cold hate once she explained herself, but she forced herself not to be driven back by the memory of it. Her mother would thank her later, but before Merida could chose her words wisely, the crew that had brought her home finally made their entrance and the captain ruined her chance.

"My king and queen, if ay may speak. Ay feel it is ma sincere duty to warn yu."  
With these grave words the captain immediately had everyone's attention and the king gave him permission to speak.  
"We were tracked down by an actual Dragon in the early stage of our voyage, ma liege, and the princess spoke tae it. Sent it away, she did and ay have good reason tae believe she told it tae bring the Viking she spoke of tae come here."

"What is this?" McGuffin cried out offended and he took a threatening step forward. The lords Dingwall and Macintosh too were ready to protest and declare war, but Merida was not yet faced by it. She calmly turned to them with a straight back and folded hands in front of her.

"My lords, ay know yu are tired of waiting and ayam solely tae blame fur it. However yu made this decision, which concerns the remainder of may life, without me and so it is only fair that ay made one of ma own as well. Ay know now that it would probably have been better if ay never left The Highlands tae see what more the world had tae offer, but in these past years ay did try tae form a deeper relationship with each of your sons, with no luck. Ayam tae be queen and tae rule with utter surety ay need tae have a good companionship with may king, that is why seven years ago the queen and ay proposed we break tradition and let the young decide for themselves who they will love. Ayam sure yu did not forget that." Merida momentarily looked to the young lords for support. With great pleasure she saw Evin Dingwall nod strongly as he caught her looking at him. His eyes were as always in a daze and he looked a bit disturbed, no doubt he had been looking to the door to the servant's quarters to see if he could spot Aileen. He was the only real support, Euan was avoiding her gaze and Niall eyed her stubbornly.  
"Yu tu agreed back then, Niall." Merida said to the latter.

"Well, yes, but.." Niall tried and the confidence fell from his face.

"Still yu have tae consider, princess, whoever yu marry is tae be our king and we all have tae agree who we want tae follow." Lord Macintosh explained for his son.

"Exactly!" Niall cried with enthusiasm and a spiteful look flickered in his eyes.  
"Yu just want tae marry that one-legged Viking for only the gods know what reason, but we don't want tae follow a Viking rejected by his own barbaric folk with a name like Hobble or Hopscotch."

Merida had to restrain every bit of her willpower not to pin Niall to the wall and knee him where it hurts most. Instead, to keep her proper place, she threw him her worst death stare and tried hard to forget his words and turned to the lords once again.  
"Ay know yu all want what is best for the lands and ay don't want tae disappoint anyone. Ma mother educated me well and ay want tae follow her example, but with every reign there comes a new chance tae du things differently, tae try and make things better. It is another reason ay ask yu tae give the new chief of Berk a chance."

"And when he comes tae make his long overdue apology he also wants tae ask for your hand in marriage, ay suspect." McGuffin asked stoically.

"Yes, he will." Merida answered and she allowed a warm smile to curl her lips as she imagined that moment and pictured Hiccup's face in her mind.

"Well, then ay for one wouldn't know when he could possibly hope tae do that, because tomorrow he will be tu late fur that." Macintosh declared nonchalantly. A smug expression dominating his face.

"What?" Merida whispered in a weak voice as she struggled for breath. The warmth inside her chest was getting supressed by a cold hand that gripped her heart. The realisation of Macintosh's words kept coming back to her and she was doing her best not to lose her head.  
'Tomorrow would be too late? It was already nightfall!' Her thoughts kept repeating themselves in her head. For one chance of escape Merida turned to her dad, but the latter could only shake his head with blank staring eyes. Next to him queen Elinor looked absolutely distraught and she closed her eyes as Macintosh claimed victory.

"We agreed that yu will wed the champion of this year's Games, which have been held and tae ensure nothing can change this decision we degreed that a wedding will take place today, after this meeting. Afterwards the Vikings can come and we will meet them with the united strength of the Alliance."

"Ayam sorry, Merida." King Fergus told his daughter sincerely. It was the only way we can keep this alliance. If your friend wants to present his good will towards us, he can, but ye will be a married woman and no more than a friend tae him."

"Merida.." The queen wanted to comfort her daughter again, to give her the freedom of letting out her grieve, but Merida had passed hers in that moment. All she could feel was the anger she had suppressed ever since she stepped onto the ship that carried her away from her freedom.  
"Ye are all out of your bloody minds!" She snapped to the lords and the stone walls allowed her voice to hit them even harder.  
"Cowards, that is what yu are! Ye don't even dare tae see that yer reign is ending and that it is the happiness of the young ye are ruining. Ye blindly expect the same invasion as before. but Hiccup won't come with an armada. He won't even come with only his clan, because in truth he is the only one who dares tae ask yer forgiveness, ye paranoid old cluster of Ciuthach! (cave dwelling spirits)  
Once again Merida showed that she could be a demanding queen, in her own subtle way and managed to have all three stubborn warriors lose their tongue. They were dumbfounded and had all taken a step back. The intensity of the silence began to grow as the lords processed Merida's words till their faces all shared the same amount of anger. Merida's heartbeat rose rapidly and her own anger was pushed away by consideration and regret. She had pushed her luck, once again.

"We firmly stand by our decision, princess." McGuffin boomed bluntly.  
"As ye have proved to us now, we cannot trust your judgement fur the sake of our lands and so we hope that a marriage tae ma son will give yu the sense of loyalty that ye need."

* * *

Night was closing in fast above the vast ocean and Hiccup needed Toothless' sonic vision more frequently as they neared their destination. The smart Dragon did what he was asked with a calm mind and so tried to calm his rider and best friend. Hiccup had never felt the pressure of time so bad. He even feared to get lost and so lose even more time!  
"Jack, is Fletcher still with us?" He asked his swift friend who popped into his vision within seconds before leaving again to keep track of their entire company and watch their road at the same time.

"Let me check." He replied resolutely and disappeared from the corner of Hiccup's eye again, only to reappear soon with a strong expression of faith on his face.  
"Yep, but he has fallen behind some distance. I guess he is tired from flying so many miles in one day. That Dragon sure has sharp eyes, though. We left in high speed and yet it took him no time at all to pick up our trail and now he is following Astrid by keeping his eye on her Dragon."

"I am not surprised, Nadders are archers and need good eyes to hunt and defend themselves, We will need Fletcher to show his strong attachment to Merida, it will make a strong point. They know we used to be in war with the Dragons, queen Elinor has witnessed it for the entirety of her imprisonment on Berk. The Dragons are the prove of our change of heart." Hiccup told Jack. It actually helped him a lot to calm down, to get a grip on certain strong points in his endeavour.  
"But first I have to speak to them alone." Hiccup added and he looked to find Astrid flying only a feet behind him. He found her gaze quickly and she sped up to fly on his other side to be a part of the plan.  
"I have to show them that I am completely different from my grandfather, that we aren't invaders and that I come to them alone. I will jump off Toothless by using my flight suit on point of arrival, after that I need you to look after the Dragons and keep them out of sight, Astrid. There must be absolute no reason for anyone to expect an attack from Dragons or Winter Guardians." Hiccup added, eying Jack teasingly.

Astrid nodded. "I will, but I'll stay just close enough to give you cover if something goes wrong."

"And I'll be the second judge of that." Jack added eying Astrid with concern.

Hiccup gave them both a rather grim smile. "Good, you might just need to, because Merida insulted one of the clans by just naming me and I am sure that young lord Macintosh will try to kill me on sight."

"That same guy who knocked on Merida's door to force her into marrying him? Leave him to me, I'll just freeze his feet stuck to the ground." Jack declared with an evil grin.

"That's not a good idea, Hiccup just said that we must not create any sign of hostility. If something unexplainable happens to one of the young lords they will blame Berk." Astrid told him earnestly.

Jack just dismissed her lecture with a playful shrug and flew in a low arc over her head, causing both her and Stormfly to shiver suddenly.  
"I wasn't serious. It is clear you don't know me very well, so let me tell you this: both of my closest friends' happiness depends on this and I don't have a mind for causing them loneliness or unhappiness. I am the Guardian of Fun after all."

"Only you are a Guardian for children, Jack." Hiccup humoured him. Hiccup could feel himself calm down just by having his closest friends talk to him and being near him. In their own right, Toothless, Astrid and Jack were equally his best friend and he was grateful for their company. He knew he could entrust his live to them if needed. Still, Hiccup had this growing sense that they were heading in the wrong direction. Thanks to Toothless' blasts and his compass he knew for certain they had arrived above The Highlands and as they set in their descent the peaks of the towers of Castle Dun Broch neared rapidly, but still he couldn't shake the feeling.  
"I have this strange idea we have to search in another area of the land." He informed his companions and made Toothless change direction and head back into the sky.

"Do you think the three lords are trying to give you the slip and placed their gathering somewhere else?" Astrid guessed thoughtfully.

"Maybe, they must know I am coming, but if they moved, that can also mean that decided to make that gathering into a marriage ceremony." Hiccup said with a growing pressure on his chest. Without another word he let Toothless speed away to search the lower hills and glens beyond the castle. Astrid immediately followed him with a perfect tight turn and Jack shot downwards to be of help closer to the ground.  
"Astrid, do you think Stormfly could find Merida without any of her belongings to pick up her scent from? Also try to get Fletcher to pick up her trail, I am sure he knows her scent just by hearing her name."

Astrid turned away to get the young Nadder who was doing his utmost best to keep up with them. As expected the young Dragon was only too happy to try and find his rider. With just the words 'find Merida' Fletcher swooped down into a forest and sped further on foot, obviously convinced he had the right trail and from time to time he called out to let Astrid and Stormfly know where he was. Jack made sure he kept him in sight while Astrid and Hiccup had to stay just below the clouds because of the smallness of the road and because Hiccup needed to be able to call the enthusiastic Dragon back before they arrived in a public place. All the while Hiccup kept his eyes and ears peeled for any sign that could tell him where to find Merida and then it suddenly came.

'Whoooimmsh.'

Something small appeared ahead of him. It was of an illuminating blue colour and seemed to have only a perfect round head with below it a cloak or sheet as body. It bounced up and down in a slow motion and formed arm- like extensions from the side or his body to beckon Hiccup and Toothless to come closer. Again making that whispering call.  
Toothless had stopped in mid-air by surprise and was now hovering a little away from the creature, too astonished to act. Then the little creature vanished like a flame in the wind and Hiccup had a moment of doubt, but then it appeared again, now further away in eastern direction and again it seemed to call out to Hiccup to follow him.

"What is that?" Astrid whispered in awe.

"It must be a Will o' the Wisp. According to Merida they lead you to your fate and if it wants me to follow it means I have something important to do here and I hope it is the same thing I am thinking of." Hiccup said with growing strive, the tightness in his chest was loosening and hope lifted his spirit. He was certain he would find Merida now, he only hoped to be in time. They kept heading east till they found what they were looking for. The Wisp let the way until they could see a broad circle of lantern from the sky. Soft music was playing and there were spectator tents set up facing a small white arc. This was indeed a marriage ceremony.  
"I guess we do this the flashy way, bud. You're ready?" Hiccup said in a hushed, but strong voice to his scaled friend. He felt the pressure to succeed, but also allowed himself to enjoy his chance to make a grand entrance and show people once again what he could do and who he was!  
He unhooked his metal leg and checked his flight suit. Then he looked to his companions once more.  
"Remember not to show yourself till I give you a signal."

"Understood, good luck, Hiccup." Astrid said earnestly and she held back Stormfly and signalled Fletcher to follow her. they retreated onto the highest branches of the first tree that stood behind the arch, well beyond the light of the lanterns. Jack went with them, but gave his friend an encouraging grin before he turned his back on him.

Hiccup returned the smile and bent forward to speak to his Dragon, ready to show himself.  
"Give me a blast, bud and make it noticeable."

* * *

It all had happened in a blur. To be sure a proposal from Hiccup would be impossible the lords not only degreed that Merida would marry Euan McGuffin before the next dawn, they also demanded it to be held far beyond the castle grounds. Before leaving, Merida had been taken to her room and was helped into a wedding gown by the queen. The dress was almost as tight as the famous ice blue one she had to tear apart just to raise her arms and a lot of her situation now reminded her of that one silence between her and her mother before the clans arrived for the first time. The huge difference was her mother's look on it all. She didn't ask Merida to turn so she could admire her when she was finished dressing her, neither did she tell Merida to smile and that was the worst of it all. It told Merida that her mother could see as much of a happy future as she did and that pained her greatly.

"Merida," Euan called his bride-to-be from her time of despair, a despair that had gone on from their departure from the castle till the moment she and Euan were placed under the white archway a few feet in front of the royal seats inside a large open tent.  
Merida looked at him, but couldn't snap fully out of her gaze and didn't really look at him. She knew that Euan was the best out of the three suiters picked out for her and given time, he would be a very descent king, but Merida could not forget what could still be and it tore her heart to shreds.  
"ayam truly sorry that ay cannot be like him, but know that ay want ye tae be happy." Euan told her gently.

Merida blinked to focus her eyes at last to gave him a penetrating gaze.  
"Then put a stop tu this." She told him pressingly.  
"Please Euan, yu can do it, just tell yer father yu agree with me. Ye don't want tae be bound tae me when ye can find someone better and ay know ye will!"  
Euan was unsure if he dared to venture outside the comfort of his foretold future and his eyes flashed with a hint of fear, but Merida knew he was not a coward. Euan just wanted to do good and so she spoke on.  
"Euan, ay know yu would be a good king and a fair husband, but we cannot live a lie! Ay know ay hurt yu and for that ayam sorry, ay wished ay could have told ye about Hiccup more private and without the influence of anger or mead. Ay don't want tae have yu clean up may own mess, but this concerns your happiness as well!"  
The fear disappeared from Euan's face and he nodded, still not strongly encouraged but it was enough for Merida's lips to form a smile. However that smile faltered only a second later when her father rose from his seat. It was his duty to open the ceremony, but his voice failed him and all the colour had gone from his face. Then it was the queen's turn to speak for him and she too looked very pale, but she was strong and managed to carry on. With a deep breath she declared the ceremony to begin. Her voice was as if made from stone and her eyes stared unseeingly to the trees beyond their camp. Merida's heart was hammering against her chest and large tears rolled uncontrollably over her cheeks. If anything could be done, Euan had to speak to his father right now, but he was nailed to the ground, struck down by the sentencing words of the queen. Merida felt her life flee from her grasp. It was all going to end. Hiccup had not come in time..

A high piercing sound was suddenly heard from across the night sky and erupted into a bright, enlarging circle of blue, casting everything to change colour for a sheer second. Immediately the atmosphere of the formal event changed into panic and fear.  
"It is Gairm ás Ifrinn, we are too close to its realm!" People called and, knowing nothing else to do against an evil deity, the men of the four clans all readied their weapons and formed a firm barrier in front of the archway.

"Hiccup!" Merida breathed in happiness. Her heart was now leaping inside her chest and her smile had returned. She turned to an utter surprised Euan, then, with a giggle that matched the revived butterflies in her stomach, she left her forced marriage behind.

"Merida!" It was her mother and her voice was a mixture of anger and shock that matched the look on her face perfectly. Queen Elinor was standing frozen next to her chair and stared with wild eyes to her daughter, trying to get her and her own inner turmoil under control, but Merida saw fit to ignore her and retreated to the side of her parent's tent where she was immediately surrounded by Aileen and two other maidens in waiting who looked to their princess for answers. Merida didn't pay attention to them either, but looked to her father to see his reaction.

"It's the Viking, he has come with his Dragon." He said to himself as he stared at the sky where he, for a split second, had seen a black creature illuminated by the light of its own blast, shooting away in a large arch around their camp.  
"All of ye get out of the way! It's not Gairm ás Ifrinn!" He commanded the clans' men. Merida looked at her father with joy. He wanted to hear what Hiccup had to say and no doubt, he even was relieved that he arrived in time.

"It's the Viking, keep yer positions!" Lord Macintosh argued and while the men of Dun Broch backed away the clans Dingwall and Macintosh were determined to fight.

"Didn't ye hear me, yu morons, ay said stand down!" Fergus bellowed with anger, but all was silenced by something oblong thrown from the sky. It buried its end in the soft ground within the wall of warrior and stood there insignificantly for a second, but then the unseen Dragon made its unearthly call again and brought the flag to life with its strange fire. The flag opened wide and the crest of Berk shown bright blue against the darkness of the night with the intimidating sound of hot flames. It caused the warriors to back away in surprise. A clear space was quickly created around the glowing flag and before anyone could get over the first surprise, the second had landed smoothly beside it. Hiccup had dropped down from his flying Dragon and landed resolutely in front of the flag. Still wearing his masked helmet, but with a determined air about him.

"Princess, is that the man yu spoke of?" Moira, one of the maidens whispered suddenly in Merida's ear. It surprised her, but still she didn't reply. Her eyes were still on her father, who was leaning forward in his seat, truly surprised by what he saw. Merida knew immediately it had nothing to do with Hiccup's entry from the sky or his flight suit, but that didn't matter. From all the times Hiccup had been denied of being like a real Viking, now was the best time.

"AAAAARGHH!"

A sudden battle cry was heard on Hiccup's left and Niall Macintosh came running with his sword raised.

"Stop, I don't want to fight anyone!" Hiccup called out to him, but of course Niall didn't only sneered and kept advancing.

"You mean you _can't._ " He mocked.

Hiccup only sighed to that and took out his special sword which he nonchalantly flamed up, he then released some Zippleback gas and let it explode to keep Niall a feet away from him. Then he straightened up and faced him calmly.  
"No, I am pretty sure I don't _want_ to fight." He clarified.  
"Mind helping me to make it clear, bud?" He added to the sky and he held up his sword. Toothless swooped down with a low rumble in his throat that Merida recognised as a friendly reply and picked up the sword to fly away with it.

"Now, get him son, he is unarmed!" Lord Macintosh called from the side line.

Niall raised his sword again and made two threatening steps, but was suddenly stopped with a sheer sound of something long and sharp being fired from the tree.

"Astrid." Merida whispered to herself and she watched Niall's strange jerking movements as he was trying to get his feet free from his pinned shoe.

"Why don't you stay here for a while?" Hiccup said to him and began to walk towards the king and queen. Leaving Niall screaming with frustration.

"He is so different, not big and angry at all. Are Vikings really like this, princess?" Moira asked Merida another question, but this one she answered.

"No, he is the only one." Merida told her softly. she now had her eyes on Hiccup as he approached the light of their lanterns. He then halted and took off his helmet to look at her, his green soft eyes filled with concern and even guilt.

Merida realised that her tears were still fresh on her face and even though she was so very happy to see him, he immediately read the fear she had felt from her face.

"He is looking right at you, princess." Leana breathed.

"Wow, he looks so kind." Aileen whispered and without looking to her right, Merida could guess that she was staring with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Shh, Aileen, didn't ye have a shine fur the young lord Dingwall!" Moira hissed with a start.

Even though the fact that her maidens were so obvious enchanted by Hiccup was very amusing, Merida couldn't find the time to laugh about it. She was still having a silent conversation with him. Hiccup gave her a brave nod and the ghost of a warm smile before he had to avert his eyes to meet her parents'. It was like a hearth that suddenly died out and Merida closed her eyes in an effort to bear with it.

Hiccup took one more step before he humbly kneeling before the royal couple. He then straightened up and took the time to share a look with both king and queen in turn, before he spoke in a clear voice.  
"Milord and lady, my name is Hiccup Haddock, only son of the late Stoic the Vast. Chieftain of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk and known as Dragon master of the Archipelago. I am here to present myself to you, unfortunately unannounced. I humbly ask your permission to speak."

Merida held her breath in anticipation and opened her eyes to see her parents' reactions. Her father had not moved, but was still leaning forward in his seat, perplexed by Hiccup's sincere introduction and appearance. He had fought many Vikings of the tribe Hiccup clamed to represent and never had he seen a Viking like him. Merida felt a small victory by seeing that pleasant surprise on her father's face and even her mother's reaction was better than she could have hoped. She had a deep frown on her forehead and her eyes were doubting, but she had placed her right hand over her chest and was blinking frequently.  
Merida turned her eyes to the three lords, still holding her breath and with her heart in her throat. As expected, none of them looked willing to let Hiccup speak, but they knew well that they had run out of the right to demand. It was up to the king and he consented with an expecting nod.

"Right, ye may speak, lad, but tell me: are yu truly the grandson of Callous the Demander?" Fergus wanted to know with a stern brow.

Hiccup showed his sadness in admitting to that fact. "Yes I am and I know that it is not something to be proud of." He replied.

The queen had dropped her hand to her side when she heard Callous' name and the distrust in her gaze grew. She stared at Hiccup as though he had betrayed her. Hiccup saw this with pain, but he didn't turn away. He thought her look just and was prepared to bare it. He spoke to her directly, his voice soft and accepting.  
"Queen Elinor, I know you must not be happy to see me, to see anyone from Berk ever again, but I truly came here with good will. I know that we Vikings did a terrible thing by invading these lands. My grandfather was cruel and inconsiderate to take your freedom away under false negotiations. It caused you and your people to never trust us ever again and with good reason. To be honest, I know for certain my grandfather would never let anyone come here again. In general, Vikings are not known for their consideration and are mostly incapable of admitting their mistakes. But I personally have seen the people of Berk change and I came here to show you that.  
The Vikings who were part of that invasion are now filled with feelings of guilt and shame and many of them say that I should leave them with it, but I don't think that's right. We left a scar in your heart and should take responsibility for it! I don't want anyone to fear us or suffer because of us. We don't have to be pained by the past if we can show you our remorse. That's why. as the new chief and direct descendant of the man who wronged you, I am prepared to take the blame and accept it, your majesty." Hiccup told her truthfully and he bowed to her deeply to show her the sincerity of his words, but it wasn't enough.

"Are you mocking me?" Queen Elinor snapped and she shot up from her seat. Her face twisted with anger. Hiccup's head shot up and saw her hateful eyes with hurt. This was not what he intended to do at all.

"No, that's not what I.." He tried but Elinor cut him off with a sharp gesture with her hand. The king was shocked as well by the outburst of his wife, but the queen did not let him utter a single word either. She took a step forward that brought her to the very edge of the platform and looked down on Hiccup to bring him at her mercy.

"Three years I suffered on that cold heap of rock you call home!" She hissed coldly.  
"From the moment I was brought to that Dragon infested land I was treated like a burden, something they happened to have and had to feed from time to time. Held from my freedom for no reason at all! Every day I feared I'd outlived my purpose and would face death at the end of an heavy axe and when I survived one day, I still had to fear the night when the Dragons attacked. My tiny room would shake and the walls burned to a point where one of those beasts could break in and kill me or burn me alive without anyone caring about my fate and now you are coming here to make me believe I imagined their cruelty!"

"Mom!" Never had Merida heard her mother speak of her past like this. Her eyes were wild again from the horrors she still remembered and her hands balled tightly, her knuckles ghostly white.

The tone of the queen was fierce and threatening and it caused Hiccup to step backwards. Merida could see the pain her mother's hatred had inflicted in Hiccup's heart. His mother had warned them both about this and he began to see that it was impossible to mend the past. Still, it was not in Hiccup to give up and Merida hoped her mother could see the good in that and the care he had for her as well as for his own people. Hiccup bravely looked at her again and tried to communicate his good will.  
"Please believe me, queen Elinor. I know only too well about the cruelty of Vikings when they refuse to listen. Not only did it cost me the little bound I had with my father when I was only fifteen years old, but my mother has suffered from it too and because of that I lost her for twenty years of my life. Because she too lost the hope that we could change."

"Your mother?" The queen asked and her voice suddenly lost some of its coldness. Elinor had known Valka when she was held on Berk. Valka had seen her suffering with great sadness and had done much to set her free. Elinor had forgotten about that one kind heart, but now she remembered it.  
"Your mother's name is Valka Anderson, correct?" She asked the young Viking with a shaking voice. Only now she began to see the kindness that had never left his eyes, eyes that were so much like hers and when Hiccup nodded she asked on:  
"What happened to her?"

 **AN: Sorry I have to divide the finally into two parts. Too much left to happen! :P Still hope is left for Hiccup to melt queen Elinor's heart and ask for Merida's hand in marriage, but what then…?**

 **Please stick around to find out in the next chapter! If you liked this one, please review! :)**


	24. Tae be king part 2

Tae be king, part 2

Hiccup looked into the hurtful eyes of queen Elinor. His mother had been the only one on Berk who had been close to be a friend to her, but answering her question could lead into two ways. The truth about Valka could open her mind to what Hiccup was trying to show her, or it would be the final piece she needed to conclude that Vikings were indeed too cruel to be trusted.  
"She was taken by a Dragon when I was only a few months old." He began.  
"My father believed her to be eaten and that I was taught. It was my father's main reason to harbour enmity towards all Dragons and killing a Dragon became a rite of passage in our tribe, something you had to do as a true Viking. Still, when my time came I chose not to kill them."  
Hiccup saw the eyes of the queen narrow in disbelieve. Still she had seen Hiccup drop down from the sky with a Dragon do as he commanded it, so she asked him harshly:  
"What did you do with it?"

Hiccup could see how it had looked from her end, after all, Drago Bloodfist got Dragons to listen to him as well, to queen Elinor he could very well be just like that. It scared Hiccup, to be seen like that, but he answered her question with truth.  
"I freed him from the balled net I put him in and after he left me alive I thought that that was it for our meeting, but I couldn't forget the look in his eyes when I held that knife in my hand. His eyes had been filled with the fear to die, but at the same time he read me like a book and I felt myself open up to him. He saw my waver to kill, fight against my desire to finally be worthy to call myself a Viking. He was so scared to die and yet he closed his eyes to give me that victory. Only I didn't want it anymore, not at the cost his life." Hiccup drove himself to keep his eyes on Merida's mother, but he unconsciously balled up his fists from the mere memory. That event had given him a wonderful friend and had let his home to peace, but he would never forgive himself for that pride he had felt when he robbed Toothless of his ability to fly.  
As always Toothless' sensibility was uncanny and the black Dragon swooped down from his hiding spot in the trees and landed softly beside his human friend, eying the king and queen with a cat-like innocence while he consolingly pressed his head under Hiccup's arm. With Toothless' revelation, Astrid decided on her own to show herself with the two Nadders. She subtly kept Fletcher in check and Hiccup stole a look from Merida's bright smile at the sight of her Dragon. Niall Macintosh who was trapped only a feet away from them, was frozen in his attempts to escape Stormfly's spine shot and stared with wide eyes to Astrid and her Dragons. .Hiccup was glad she made the call and he was also glad Jack believed it unwise to show himself, in any case not yet.  
Hiccup continued speaking, happy to have his friends' support.  
"I have been given the title of Dragon master, not because I know best how to kill them or seek to control them, but because I made the choice not to do either of those things.  
My father changed his mind. He actually admitted he had been wrong all those years, because he cared about me.  
You see, even though I'm not at all what a Viking should be, he always saw me as his son and loved me for it and he forgave me for changing his ways.  
In the end he sacrificed himself for me in a battle three years ago. So I believe we are capable of love and change. The only way we expend our territory now is by finding Dragon Islands. We study the Dragons and train them. Not to build an attack force, but to learn how to live with them, That was what my mother wanted all along." Hiccup allowed himself to smile as he rounded his story back to his mother.  
"I've been titled for being the first to train a Dragon, but I am the second who could see into their hearts. My mother spent the rest of her life saving Dragons from hunters till she found me again. In her past, Berk was not ready to change and it made her believe she didn't belong there. That's why she understands your thoughts about us, queen Elinor and it is why she advised me not to come here.  
In short, everyone has advised me not to come to you." Hiccup admitted and stopped there as a new wave of nerves froze him and he had to swallow to keep his throat from getting dry. He had defended the name of Berk as well as he could and now he had reached his main reason for being here. The selfish reason he had no right to speak of and he did not know how to say it.  
Lost to what to do he looked at Merida again who had given him all the time he needed to speak. She was still standing with the women of her court and had a strange look of restriction over her. Hiccup knew from that look that she wanted to speak alongside him, but she knew it to be unwise. No, Hiccup had to speak for himself first.  
'Here goes..' he thought to himself and somewhat awkwardly he cleared his throat. He thought it best to now look to the king. Merida had told him he would give him a fair judgement and might even like him, so he spoke to him.  
"But I had to." He went on in a soft, sincere tone and he raised his head to look the king right in the eye.  
"King Fergus, I want to be honest with you. I didn't come here with Berk as my first reason… Merida is my reason. Now that I've met her I cannot be without her, not by what my grandfather did to your lands. I care about the reputation of Berk and I care about your wife's wellbeing, but I care about Merida even more. I love her and I came here to ask for her hand in marriage. I know how this must seem to you, but I only ask for a fair judgement for who I am alone. Please accept my words as truth when I say that I love Merida and that I only want to make her happy."  
Hiccup crouched down on one knee in respect, then looked slowly raised his head to see the king's answer.

"Well eh ay…" King Fergus was lost for words. He had backed away in his seat as though he saw something unbelievable and even scary in Hiccup. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes staring as he looked directly into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup had not changed his heartfelt expression and he hoped he did not imagine seeing a light sparkling in the king's eyes.

"Absolutely not!" The queen screeched. "Merida is marrying young lord Euan McGuffin to keep our bonds in the alliance strong. We have no such bonds with you and your Vikings and I strictly advise you to leave."  
The queen's face was like stone, but her eyes spoke of a tremendous fear that struck Hiccup right through his heart. She turned her back to him and made to leave.

'No, please wait!' Hiccup reached out towards the platform, but his voice was not working. His heart beat had become like a series of daggers rapidly stabbing him in his chest and his stomach turned sickly. The final judgement had been made and he had failed. In the end all he had done was still not enough to make the queen understand that he meant no harm. He was going to lose Merida, forever. He would have to leave her behind and live his life without her!  
For the very first time Hiccup couldn't see a way out when it mattered most and it was eating him from the inside. His heart seemed to stop altogether and his mind began to whirl around. He had failed himself and he had failed Merida.  
"No!." Hiccup croaked and he had to try his best not to drop on his knees in defeat. The pain he felt was familiar, but not quite. It was close to the agony he felt when his father died, but now there was no second rescue to be yet to win, no chance of saving others, Merida had been it, but his efforts had not been good enough.

"Tell me mother, are ye deaf or blind?"

Life came back to Hiccup when he heard Merida's voice suddenly ring in his ears. She had crossed over to stand right next to him and her eyes were burning in the queen's back. But it didn't matter, the queen only bowed her head in determination not to be persuaded by anyone, not even by her husband.

"Elinor lass, listen tae the lad, he means ye no harm." He said to her with a caring voice, his face filled with angst for his wife's mind. He wanted her to see the world with kindness again, with trust, so she could be without worry or fear, but the queen refused to let him and she mounted her horse and left swiftly, her escort fleeing after her.

"Mom?" Merida tried again, but her voice had become too weak to reach her and a shiver became hearable in her breathing. She turned in defeat to Hiccup. Her eyes were already stained with thick tears and she kept shaking her head in disbelief.  
"No!" She mouthed and her eyes were searching Hiccup's face with panic, but Hiccup had to let her down. He had no plan left.

"Ye heard the queen, Viking, it's time for you tae clear off!" Lord Dingwall shouted and to aid his call his and the other two clans' men released a tumult behind him. Niall Macintosh burst into scornful laughter, but was silenced by a raised fist from Astrid. Toothless too began to growl and was ready to pounce.

"Stop Astrid, Toothless, we don't want to harm anyone here!" Hiccup commanded his two friends with the last bit of strive he had left. He had to push himself hard not to make his voice shake as the realisation of his future without Merida kept slamming back to him. .It was enough to lose his head over, but he was still the chief of Berk and so he still had to make the right choices. However, when Astrid and Toothless backed down with clear objection, their worried expressions made him only feel worse.

"I am sorry." He whispered to Merida and he could no longer detain his sorrow. He looked her deeply in her eyes and let the tears fall freely.  
"It is not me at all to give up, but I can't see how to fix this. In the end I am still the enemy and I can only make it worse. I am so sorry."  
Tears were now streaming down his face as he lightly kissed his love and enclosed her in his arms, to be with her for the last time.

"Ayam not scared tae fulfil may duty as queen, ayam scared not tae be with yu, Hiccup." Merida sobbed while she buried her face in the crook of his neck and settled herself in his embrace.  
"Ay don't blame yu and ay wish ay could do more, but everything ay du is turning out wrong!"

Hiccup was torn between the wish to postpone their forever parting as long as possible and the knowledge that the longer he held her the more he knew he couldn't leave her ever again. Desperate to end the struggle between the two, he kissed her again and she took his face between her hands to tell him that she felt the same. It was the only thing they thought best to do and again it let to conflict.

"Hiccup!"

Just in time Hiccup responded to Astrid's warning to turn Merida and save her from being caught in between a furious mob of Highlanders and himself. Hiccup was unarmed and could only use the strength he had built up sparing in the Arena to save himself and protect Merida.  
"What are you doing? " He called startled to the big man at the other end of the sword he had to block with his bare hands,  
"If you have problem with me, then fine, but you could have hurt Merida!"

"That's the Princess of Dun Broch tae yu, Viking. You are nothing tae her anymore.!" Lord Macintosh sneered over the war cries of his army.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" Merida called out and she was struggling to do something, but she was unarmed as well and Hiccup made sure he stayed in front of her to shield her. Astrid tried to be of help with the Dragons. Spikes where shot to scatter the warriors and herd them away from Hiccup, but the Highlanders weren't easily scared off like that and reassembled to get Toothless surrounded and aim arrows to the underbellies of Stormfly and Fletcher. Astrid was forced to retreat and disappeared into the trees once again when Hiccup was startled by the sonic sound that came before Toothless' attack.

"Oh no, no! Toothless fly away and don't fire! I have to do this without you, bud!" Hiccup yelled to his scaled friend, who was bearing his teeth behind him. Hiccup managed to pull the sword from his opponent's hands and turned quickly to face the crowd threatening Toothless.  
Demonstratively he threw the sword aside and looked lord Macintosh straight in the eye.  
"I will not fight anyone here." He clarified.

At that same moment Fletcher had somehow outsmarted the firing arrows and doubled back to reach Merida and she had a different plan. She mounted him and shot into the air and let Fletcher perch on the archway to tower over everyone where the Dragon called everyone's attention by letting out a defensive cry. For that moment he and Merida were together the Alpha, the force that determine all.  
"Everyone stop fighting and listen tae me!" Merida called down. There was no anger in her face, no fright. She knew she and Hiccup held the right end and now she would make that clear once and for all. Hiccup just hoped she thought it through. He was not supposed to stand beside her in this, but he was going to do it anyway!

"Let's share her burden, Toothless." He said in a hushed voice to his Dragon, but Toothless did not respond to him and when Hiccup looked at him to see what was up, he recognised the way his eyes were shifting and his ears moving. An unknown Dragon was close by.  
The pitch black sky split apart in white-blue and the sonic call from the Dragon seem to cut through the flesh and bone of everyone below.

"It's the other Night Fury!" King Fergus called, it was meant as an observation, but it caused alarm and weapons were aimed to the sky.

In a blink of an eye Toothless was up to meet the next plasma blast with his own. Hiccup could do nothing to stop or help him. This was not necessarily a threat to anyone, but the Highlanders were still used to fight every beast they deemed dangerous and so Hiccup had to make sure they wouldn't.  
"Get down, all of you and don't shoot!" He yelled as he ran to the centre of the circle and put up his hands to signal the Highlanders to halt their fire.

The half of the warriors did what Hiccup asked them to do and a clattering sound of weapons being laid down followed as they crouched down with their faces up to the sky in apprehension. But of course the clan Macintosh had no intension in following Hiccup's orders or suggestions and neither did the clan Dingwall.

"Ye got some serious nerve, tae think you have the power tae order us around!" Lord Dingwall yelled, but a second later the two Dragons descended from the sky with piercing eyes and their teeth bared and he swallowed his pride.

Hiccup made his way to the side of the circle where now the second Night Fury reared up to show Toothless her full body length, she unfolded her wings and made an absolute frightening sound in the back of her throat that caused the whole circle of men to widen in an instant. Her attention was only for Toothless and Hiccup began to see what she was doing.  
"She is trying to show Toothless that she can protect him!" He realised out loud.  
But as Hiccup knew well, Toothless did not need her protection anymore and before either of them could show the other the happiness of having found each other again, they first needed to sort out their role to one another. Toothless was an adult now and had no intention of being under her wing. He roared loudly and the scales leading down from his head to his tail lit up brilliant blue.

"Can ye explain this?"

Hiccup turned around with a jerk. He had not known the king had been standing right behind him and it startled him, nevertheless he answered him calmly and with certainty.  
"Merida told me about this Dragon. She came because she heard Toothless' call and they very likely be mother and son. Toothless and I are closely connected and my emotions tend to affect him too. When I asked him to announce our arrival he must have sounded more anxious than he really was. She came because she wants to protect him. Toothless is crippled and couldn't fly on his own till I made him that tail and I have no doubt his mother noticed that too." Hiccup told the king and as he looked back to the two Dragons, he smiled broadly.

"It doesn't seem so friendly tae me." King Fergus remarked doubtingly.

Toothless had shown the female Night Fury what he was capable of, that he had become an Alpha who could command other Dragons and she dropped back on all fours with great surprise. She retracted her teeth and lowered her head.

Hiccup chuckled. "That's just the way they communicate. I used to think my dad was mad at me since the day I was born and all we did was yell at each other, but that was his way to protecting me." Hiccup looked back to the king and showed him his smile, which the man returned in kind.

"Ay see." He agreed.

Merida landed softly next to them with Fletcher and dismounted.  
"Hiccup, ay think it's best if ay speak tae her now." She said in a hushed voice and led Fletcher close to Hiccup and her father.

"My thoughts exactly, she needs to know we mean no harm to her or Toothless." Hiccup agreed and he could feel a flame burning inside his heart again. He could still help Toothless and his mother!

"Look after Fletcher fur me. Ay'll be right back." Merida said resolutely and turned on her heels to softly move around the circle of men to then disappear behind it. Hiccup looked gently into Fletcher's eyes and laid his hand on his beak.

"There, there, don't you worry. She will be back." He told him and Fletcher seemed quite calm already, but then looked to the king and reached out his neck with curiosity. King Fergus's eyed the Dragon with uncertainty. Hiccup was sure the king knew Fletcher wasn't dangerous, but still it didn't feel right to him. Hiccup just had to break the ice.  
"It's okay, this is Merida's father. He means a lot to her and he cares as much about her as you and I do. He won't hurt you." He told Fletcher and then smiled to the king, before all three of them looked to see Merida emerge into the centre of the camp.

Toothless was overjoyed to see her and, while still glowing brilliantly, trotted towards her to stand happily beside her. Merida patted him affectionately, but kept her eyes on the Dragon in front of her.  
"Hi there, may Nigh Beauty, we met again." She said softly to the night blue Dragon and lowered herself to the grass as she reached out a friendly hand,

"She named her Night Beauty." Hiccup thought out loud and a grin coloured his face. He thought that that name was well put, even in the dim light from the lanterns she was truly something to behold. Her body was slightly more elongated than that of Toothless to give her the graceful flexibility of a feline. Her wings were more round around the edges, slightly less like bats' wings and more elegant like that of a butterfly. Her scales were the deepest colour of blue against the blackness of the night and her green eyes were as bright as Toothless'. The beautiful Dragon began to approach Merida. The latter lowered herself even more to the ground and moved her hand slightly closer so Night Beauty wouldn't have to come far to touch her.

"No princess, you don't know what it will do to you!"

Night Beauty flinched away by the unfriendly call with an offended growl. It had been lord McGuffin had had cried out. He had no sword raised but his silhouette was nevertheless tensed. He had acted on impulse, a quick thought of warning and was now lost to what to do next. Merida startled from Night Beauty's reaction, their eye contact was now broken, but she didn't move one inch.

"Nae, faither!" Lord McGuffin's son, Euan stepped in front of his father with his right arm spread out powerfully to tell them all to stay where they were.  
"Nivver fash, aa i' ye shid trust her " (Do not worry, all of you should stay away and trust her!)

Just like the first time Hiccup had heard young McGuffin speak it were just a bunch of strange words to him, but he did pick up the words 'trust her', which was all he wanted to hear. A silence of sheer surprise and confusion had fallen, it seemed not only a Viking had trouble understanding the old dialect of the young lord.

"Ah, Euan is right, my lords." Merida said in a clear but quiet voice as her mind wrapped itself around what Euan just had said. "She is only trying tae protect her son."  
"Aren't ye?" She asked the Dragon affectionately as she found the Dragon's penetrating eyes. Her attention was completely focused on Merida again as she began to speak to her soothingly.  
"He is yer son, isn't he? Ye shouldn't worry, he isn't hurt. He is ma friend and ay know him as Toothless, that was the name Hiccup gave him." She paused to chuckle softly.  
"They have strange names where yer son stranded. Ay've been there many times now. It is a rocky land in the middle of the ocean and the winds there are harsh and cold, but a Dragon won't find a better flock of people. They are brave and true people and won't harm a Dragon on sight. He made them change, Hiccup did. He and yer son are the best of friends and he will be really happy tae see yu."

"Ay have seen Merida approach that Dragon in a way we would never have dared tae du." King Fergus told Hiccup in a low conversational tone as he kept his eyes on his daughter.  
"Before we stumbled upon that cave, she asked me not tae judge yu beforehand and when she sat in front of that Dragon, completely at its mercy, she actually calmed it down by telling it all about yu." King Fergus tore his eyes of his daughter to look at Hiccup, his proud smile still clear on his face.  
"She has become more brave and free than she already was. Ayam so proud to see her like this and ayam glad tae finally meet yu, Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup was truly happy to hear Merida's father speak to him with that much kindness, but he hadn't forgotten the queen's words and the light that had inflamed in his heart couldn't stay strong.

Merida's father had not been blind to it and he gave Hiccup a reassuring smile.  
"Don't yu worry, lad." The king said to him. "Ayam still the king and ay'll decide what's best fur may daughter."

Hiccup opened his mouth, but couldn't find the right words. It meant more to him that he could express, but he and Merida still stood on the edge of forever separation and it was too soon to speak of gratitude. Still he took the king's words with hope and returned his eyes to Merida to see her looking directly at him. She looked as serene as he felt himself becoming and beckoned him to come into the circle to meet the new Night Fury.

"Go on lad, show those mutton heads what it means tae have an open mind."

The king was right and with his blessing Hiccup was more than eager to move forward, but Fletcher was still with them and the king did not seem capable of being alone with the young Dragon. Hiccup knew all too well what could happen if there was no full trust between men and Dragon and so he made the call to put Fletcher to sleep by lightly giving him a scratch behind his jawline.  
"Don't worry, he is just drowsy and shouldn't be a problem for a while." Hiccup told the startled king to put him at ease and with a last smile as a friendly goodbye he walked straight, but cautiously, towards Merida and the two Dragons.

Hiccup could feel the realisation of this moment lighten his heart with every step, till he could feel the joy from Merida's radiant smile and his own happiness burst from his core. They had finally found one of Toothless' kind, what's more, it was prove that there were more to be found and to top it off, this Dragon was Toothless' mother! After everything that had happened the past months, at least he could finally give his friend what he wished for him all those years of searching and mapping the Archipelago .  
Merida was still kneeling in front of Night Beauty and the Dragon had allowed her to soothingly scratch her neck. A low purring sound was issued from the back of her throat and it grew louder the closer Hiccup got to them. He walked around Merida and crouched down in the grass on her left. As soon as he had taken that spot, Merida decided to move back a little.  
Night Beauty wanted to know where she was going and eyed her almost dependably, but then she turned her attention on the new human in front of her. One who was immediately greeted happily by her young. She watched curiously how Toothless arrived in front of Hiccup in one jump and how the Viking had to put both hands on either side of the Dragon's head to prevent him from licking his face entirely and knocking him over.  
"I know bud, we finally found your family. Now we know you are not alone." Hiccup whispered to his best friend and a lump began to grow in his throat. Toothless did not feel that emotion. He had reached the point where he could not be withheld from his excitement to have found another of his kind and to have her introduced to the people he had come to care about. He jumped around to trot back to Night Beauty where he circled her twice and then returned to Hiccup and Merida to circle them. He made small joyful noises and Night Beauty followed his every step with caring eyes.  
Hiccup laughed at his behaviour. "Settle down, bud. Let me have a moment to introduce myself, will you?"

Toothless looked at him with big eyes filled with happiness and turned resolutely to show those same eyes to his mother. Hiccup could feel a familiar reticence coming from her and it made him a bit nervous. In time Hiccup had come in contact with all sorts of Dragons and knew how they reacted to humans, but when he met Toothless he spend days earning his trust. Of course it had been his own fault Toothless did not trust him back then, but the fact remained that he was the only Night Fury Hiccup ever faced.  
Nevertheless the gratitude Hiccup felt towards Night Beauty stayed above his nervousness and he wanted her to know that.  
"You don't know what it means to me to finally meet you." He told her in little more than a whisper and his voice came out a bit hoarse.  
"Thank you." He added from the bottom of his heart and reached out his hand.

Night Beauty recognised the gesture and didn't hesitate to sniff at his hand inquisitively. What she smelled surprised her however and she withdrew her snout in confusion. She smelled Toothless' scent on his hands, because he and him were always together, but she also had to smell Merida, because her eyes shot passed Hiccup to look at her.

"You understand don't you?" Hiccup spoke to the Dragon with a smile when she looked back to him. "I am here to protect the ones I love, same as you. I know now that it is in your nature to separate from one another, but you still came to protect your son.  
I promise, I won't let anything happen to him. He is my best friend and as much as he protects me, I will always try my best to protect him."

Night Beauty eyed him with a testing gaze and reached out her neck again, but this time she neglected his hand and brought her head close to his face, looking deep into his eyes. Hiccup could feel himself being tested and his heart beat rose. He knew he had only spoken the truth and that all his attentions towards Dragons and men were honourable, but he was still a Viking and not a Dragon. But Night Beauty's eyes softened as she saw his heart and she slunk around him to affectionately press her body against his back. Hiccup followed her with joy and saw that she had stopped in front of Merida to let her pat her hand on her snout.  
She made for the sky. Dawn was approaching and as soon as Night Beauty was away from the light from the lanterns she became one with the purplish sky. Toothless leaped forward and called after her and Hiccup too feared the happiness for his friend had gone, but Night Beauty wasn't leaving. In a wide arc she doubled back to hover just above the small group in the middle of the circle of clans, where her eyes and Toothless' could just meet.

"Go on, bud." Hiccup turned to his friend with an encouraging smile.  
"Your mother wants to show you her world. She wants to be with you and you want to be with her, don't you?" Hiccup tried to encourage his friend with conviction, but it was a hard thing to do. Toothless could finally be with his own kind and leave on his own. He now had a tail that would keep him in the air well enough to go on without a rider. Hiccup was very close to losing Toothless and Merida in one night and was painfully aware of it, but he didn't want to withheld his friend from this chance.

Toothless growled softly. It was a question, an enquiry if he wouldn't hurt Hiccup by giving in.

"Hiccup?" Astrid had landed with Stormfly just behind them and Hiccup could feel her sympathy penetrate his heart. Still Hiccup thought it unfair.

"I know what it is like to find your mother back after a lifetime of wondering. I can't deny him this.  
So go on, bud. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise." Hiccup said to Toothless pressingly.

Toothless stared at him hard, he really was reluctant to leave his friend behind, but his eyes also showed a burning desire to answer his mother's call. He just had to go.  
"Listen Toothless, I am sorry for what I did to you. You know I am, right?" Hiccup asked his friend after all those years. It was a question that always lay right on the tip of his tongue, but there had never been a good moment to speak of it. Now that the time was there, Hiccup could hardly say it and it cost him great effort to utter every word. An impregnable lump was stuck in his throat and impatient tears were stinging his eyes.  
"But I am glad I met you, bud." He added with a shaking voice.

Toothless tilted his head with a sad expression. Hiccup closed his eyes to shield his heart from more pain it caused him and freed some of his tears to let them fall into the grass between his foot and prosthetic. There he hoped to stay, with his forehead against Toothless' to let his heart tell the words he couldn't say, but he was, as always, interrupted by a lick over his face by Toothless. The broad tongue of the Night Fury started on his chin and was dragged over the centre of Hiccup's face. The thick gooey Dragon saliva entered his mouth and nostrils and for that moment of surprise and disgust Hiccup forgot his grief to stumble backwards and scold his Dragon while he tried to wipe off his face with the back of his hand.

"Argh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" He cried out, but then he opened his eyes to meet his scaled friend's gaze and he remembered. Toothless parted his jaws and smiled his toothless smile. His eyes were gleaming and in that second Hiccup lied to himself that Toothless would stay, but that lie was quickly exposed when the black Night Fury took flight and sped up to meet his mother. Once united, they released a combined plasma blast that bathed every human below in white-blue light. It was blinding, so bright and when it cleared the two Dragons were gone.  
Hiccup stumbled further backwards and came to stand between Astrid and Merida. Merida softly leaned into his side and took his hand and Astrid laid hers gently on his shoulder.

"He will come back, he always does, Hiccup." She said to him softly, but Hiccup shook his head. Ever since the beginning of their time together, he was the one who had been pulled out of his solitude. First Astrid entered his world, then his father and then all of Berk respected him for who he was, but all the while Toothless stayed the same: The only Night Fury in the Archipelago.  
"You know he never felt lonely, as long as he was with you?" Astrid continued as if she could read his mind, but Hiccup didn't want her to give him hope. He wanted to accept that this was best for Toothless and that it would make him happy. and so he stepped away from Astrid and Merida's sympathy and in front of the four clans where he bowed to them in gratitude.

"I want to thank you for not attacking the Dragons. I know it was not my place to command it of you." The lump in his throat was crumbling away by the hope for Toothless and the will to keep going and it was enough to keep his voice steady and clear.  
The three lords were taken by surprise by this and tried visibly to find the right response when the king stepped forward with a resolute expression on his face.

"Right, and now ay have something ay want tae say.." But his voice trailed off as approaching hooves drew his attention. A lonely rider was making their way to the camp in high speed and it froze everyone in alarm, but then the figure entered the light of the lanterns. She jumped off her horse and all knew her to be the queen herself.

"Mum! You came back!" Merida exclaimed and she leaped towards her mother with joy, not yet aware of the queen's distress.

The queen was overcome with relieve to see her child and she wanted to throw herself to her daughter in gratitude, but captured her decency in time.  
"Merida, thank goodness you are alright. I heard more Dragons and the sky split open above my head!" She cried out breathlessly.

"Mum, it's fine, don't worry." Merida assured her, still not feeling her mother's concern and she stepped back happily to show her that she was indeed unharmed. Elinor could not yet relax and wanted to look at her daughter up close, but suddenly met Hiccup as Merida retook her place closely next to him and it left her perplexed. Desperate she threw Hiccup a nasty look, but it was not hardly as meant as before and so Hiccup could cope better with it.

King Fergus thought it best to be the bridge between them and joined his wife warmly.  
"Calm down, dear. There is absolutely no need fur ye tae worry. The lad showed us we had nothing tae fear from those Dragons and we were right tae put our faith in him. No harm came tae anyone."

Again the queen looked to her daughter's smile with concern, but Merida thought she was not the one who should explain things.  
"Mum, du yu trust me?" She asked her mother straight out.

Queen Elinor was taken aback by this and opened her mouth a few times before she pulled herself together to answer the question. She sighed in acceptation and showed her daughter her repentance.  
"Of course I do, darling." She said softly. "I never wanted to dismiss your words again, not when your future depends on it."

"Then why are yu so focused on repelling Hiccup and keeping me from him? Ye know he isn't his grandfather and ye heard his words yerself. Ye were concerned if he could give love me like ye wish fur me and he showed yu that by risking everything tae come here in time! Ay know everything will be settled down peacefully when ay marry Euan McGuffin and ay know ye meant well by arranging a good match fur me, but ay cannot settle for being only contempt with ma fate when a chance fur happiness is standing right next tae me!"

Hiccup decided he had to use this chance to speak to Merida's mother one last time and so he did the moment he found her looking at him.  
"Your majesty, I really mean you no harm and certainly not Merida."

"I know that." The queen retorted, only her words weren't sharp anymore, but coated with strong emotion of desperation. It surprised Hiccup and Merida both and the king too was staring at his wife. All questioned themselves whether they heard her right.  
The queen averted her eyes with a scoff. "Agh, don't look at me like that." She said disapprovingly and shot Hiccup another look, but this one was more unsure than anything else. A deep sigh was issued from her lips and she pulled herself up in full length to return to be the queen she was.  
"Despite what Merida thinks I did listen to you speak, Hiccup Haddock and the fact that there is still a Dragon closely behind you proves indeed that much has changed for the better on Berk."

Stormfly made a small noise when she was mentioned, but Astrid patted her side calmingly.  
"Don't worry, girl. It was a compliment." She told her adoringly.

Hiccup and Merida both looked over their shoulders to give the blue Nadder a smile, but looked quickly back to the queen as she wasn't finished speaking.  
"I wasn't blind to your sincerity and I can see the good heart of Valka in you, but." the queen's tone changed and her eyes eyed them grimly in turn.  
"the fact remains that you are not from a clan from either the High nor Lowlands and so you cannot participate in the laws of our heritage. We cannot lose the Alliance and the deeds of your grandfather are still in the memory of the people." Queen Elinor took a deep breath and looked again at Hiccup. He could see the courage it still cost her and it pained him to be such a burden to her, but her eyes were caring and she truly meant her following words.  
"I truly regret my harsh words to you, I know Merida loves you and you showed me why. I never wanted to deny her happiness ever again, but I can't make you our king, it will cause our reign to fall. and so I chose to see you as the Viking who locked me away and hate you for being his descendant instead of facing the truth that I have to knowingly engage my daughter to somebody else. You don't deserve that and I apologize for that."

"Mum, it doesn't matter that people still remember, because the people of Berk do too and besides, Hiccup always had to prove himself to others. He can ease their minds and ay will be right beside him tae help. We all make mistakes, ay did tu and so did yu, but trust me when ay tell yu that this odd- out Viking is the best king tae stand beside me. Yu told me tae follow my heart and here it is." Merida turned to Hiccup and gave him a peck on the cheek. Unexpectedly she tasted the Dragon saliva on his face and drew a disgusted face.  
"Blegh, Toothless!" She exclaimed when she stepped away with some amusement, but then she remembered that Hiccup's best friend was no longer with them and she looked back to her love with care and shared sadness. But Hiccup could move past it to have this moment with her and he smiled lovingly.  
"Yah, I'm sorry." He told her sheepishly.

"Can ay say something tae all of this, ma queen?" Lord McGuffin stepped forth.  
"As it was ma son who was tae be the new king and so ay think ay have a say in this and ay've seen and heard enough."  
The queen feared the worst and so did Merida and Hiccup. No one dared to say anything and so McGuffin took the silence as permission to continue:  
"Ma son has told me in confidential that he knows he can never be in the princess' heart as this young Viking is. Now ay've said that ay would not be part of a kingdom ruled by a lonely queen, but a heartbroken queen would be just as reckless in ma opinion. Ay am prepared to pass the honour of marrying the Princess of Dun Broch to the young chief of Berk and have ma peace with it. Ma son would have been undoubtedly a good king, but ay will not have him unhappy."

"Well said! Ay once told yu all that none of yer sons were fit tae marry ma daughter, well one of yours was, but not good enough. Ay was just going tae propose we decide who tae be king after ma daughter married, but if ye're alright with this, than problem solved!" King Fergus cried out with joy.

The two burly men nodded at each other, then McGuffin turned back to the queen.  
"We will not worry yu any longer, ma queen, yu will have our support." He told the queen brisk, but kindly and he violently hit Macintosh on the shoulder.  
"Right?" He asked his rival and friend in the red kilt with a dangerous grin.

 **AN: Ok, this chapter just went on and on in my head and so I have to cut it here. What will the answers be from the other two clans?  
I hope you are satisfied with what I have come up with. If you are, please review!**

 **A special thanks to the two guest reviewers for last chapter :) Thank you very much and I am sorry I kept you waiting!**


	25. A new path

A new path

Lord Macintosh received a smashing hit on the shoulder from lord McGuffin and seemed caught between a rock and a hard place, but as he straightened up and looked about him, his expression became clear.  
"Well, McGuffin makes a solid point and since the king and queen have no objections, ay'll have to say-"

"Ay object!" Niall interrupted his father with a tiresome cry. He was still yanking feverishly at the Nadder spike that pierced his shoe and he kept swaying his long curly hair out of his eyes to throw Hiccup nasty looks while he worked on his escape.  
"Are ye really going tae fall fur his tricks? This is pure betrayal tu the Alliance!" He proclaimed.

"No, it is not!" Merida bit back. Her mother too had taken a step forward, but she swallowed her words and let her daughter speak of the future she envisioned.  
"Ay will be queen and ay will keep the alliance standing and it will be even stronger! A friend of mine once pointed out that this alliance cannot be truly strong if ay were to make one of yu king and ay agree. Ay have seen what completion can du tu this bound of friendship and ay will not let it ruin this kingdom!" Merida had chosen her words well, but with one glare she revealed her hidden message to Niall Macintosh: 'Ay will never forgive yu fur this!'

"Nice words, princess, but yu just want tae marry that Viking. It is nothing more tae it than that!" Niall said provokingly to cover up his uncertainty after seeing Merida's raw fury.

"And ye just want tae be king, Niall! But ay know what will happen after ay become queen. Ay accept that we have yet a lot tae prove tu our citizens," Merida spoke with certainty, but then revealed her softer side when she looked to Hiccup and she smiled.  
"We both du."

But Niall wasn't discouraged. "Ay don't want tae be king! Ay gladly led Euan take ma place, but ay'll have tae draw a line when a Viking takes the throne!" He growled.

Something clicked in Merida's mind and what she figured out, brought her in a state of pure wrath.  
"It was yu, wasn't it?" She asked him in an ice cold hiss that captured every last muscled warrior's attention with a shiver down his spine. She started to advance on Niall and the latter eyed her quietly like a weak prey, seeing her merciless expression. He felt more haste to free himself, and with one last jerk out of blind panic, Niall managed to free the spike from the ground and swayed it about himself to keep Merida at bay.

"Stop it son, ye are going tu far with this!" Lord Macintosh cried out shocked and he sent his nearest warriors to restrain his son.

Merida didn't feel the danger they felt and just kept her eyes on Niall while she still walked towards him.  
"It is because of yu ay was suddenly forced away from Bariden. Ye made sure ay would marry Euan immediately after ay arrived. All because yu were afraid Hiccup might succeed in freeing ma mother from her past fears." She went on accusingly and her anger grew with every word.  
"Ye are truly selfish and pathetic, tae go tu this length because ay didn't swoon at the sight of yu. Ye didn't mind tae marry me off tae Euan or Evin, because ye were all equal at that point, but if ay married someone ay truly loved, ye had tae admit that ye just didn't take the cake!"  
Merida was now in front of the struggling Niall. He still tried to frighten her with his spike, but Merida strategically hit his right arm with which he wielded it and easily took the weapon from him when his grip failed him.

"Merida!" The king cried and more people gasped at the thought of what the princess could do, but Merida lowered the weapon and dropped it at her side.

"Don't worry dad, ay won't strike. This battle will never start, not because of this! Hiccup tried tae tell all of yu that from the start."

"He is no hero!" Niall argued viciously, but Merida shook his try to insult off with a scoff.

"Ye certainly don't show yerself tae be a hero, Niall. As ay said before, it is not yer name at birth that paints ye fur what yu are. Ye have tae live and earn yer title and Hiccup earned his as Dragon Master by ending the war between Dragons and Vikings. It cost him his leg and tae keep peace, he lost his father as well and still he bears the bad deeds from the past on his shoulders.  
What du yu have tae claim for yer name as champion, Niall? Ye fought fur the sake of yer clan and that is honourable, but ye didn't learn any lesson from it, did ye?"

"Ay learned not tae trust invaders from oversees. A very logical concept and yet ye're ready tae step in the same trap again." Niall cried out and he tried to turn his head to speak to all present.

"FOR THE LOVE OF THOR, I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY!" Hiccup yelled at the end of his rope. Why did this man have to be that persistent to conflict?  
"You don't have to like me very much. I never asked you that!" He added, somewhat calmer.

"He is right, son, ye clearly made it yer own story when ye told us about yer clash with him. If he was evil we would be eaten by Dragons by now!" Macintosh reasoned and the other lords plus Euan nodded strongly in agreement.

The colour left Niall's face as he saw defeat, but for someone who truly believed to be a winner in life, that was near impossible to accept. He started yelling like a spoiled brat and waved his arms wildly around him to get the clan's men to let go off him, but they stood their ground easily.  
Panting, his eyes shot passed Hiccup and fixed themselves on Astrid instead.  
"But he has a gorgeous woman of his own kind standing right there! Why must he interfere with our lives when he can just as well marry her?"

"Oh no." Hiccup moaned and he turned to Astrid to withheld her from charging on Niall and clack his head with her knee. As suspected, she looked absolutely furious and was indeed ready to beat the pretty boy senseless, but before Hiccup could even try to stop her, she missed her chance and Niall's inconsideration was punished by someone else. A cry of surprise and pain was suddenly heard from his direction and when Hiccup turned around he just saw Niall fall face first to the ground. Merida hadn't been the one who floored him, because she seemed as surprised as everyone else.

"Is Jack here?" She wondered out loud and looked up to the tree from where the ice ball had come from.

Jack jumped down from the high tree like its height was nothing to consider and resolutely touched the ground behind the fallen 'champion.'  
"Please don't go there, ever. Trust me." He told a growling Niall bluntly and then dismissed him from his memory to say hi to his friends.

"Hey, Merida." He greeted his fancy-dressed friend with a wide grin of joy.

"Jack, Elsa contacted you, didn't she?" Merida greeted him with an equal wide smile. As always Jack's optimism was contagious and already Hiccup could feel his mood change for the better before his friend had even come to him.

"Yes, she sent me an ice bird, it didn't have a message, so I figured it was an emergency. First I thought it was Elsa who needed help so I flew back to Bariden, but when I met your Dragon on the way, I changed direction to fetch Hiccup." Jack explained proudly.

"Thank you, Jack, really." Merida smiled with deep gratitude.

"You should thank Elsa." Jack corrected her.

"If ay ever see her again, and Rapunzel and Eugene, they don't even know what is happening." Merida said, suddenly very down-cast. Hiccup heard it and shared her sadness. She was right, they would still lose a lot of what they knew, but Jack didn't see that grim view.

"You know Punz, nothing will keep her from visiting you with Eugene and I can always fly here with Elsa, that's a promise." He assured both Merida and Hiccup.

"You nailed your entrance, Hic." He added to Hiccup to continue on a happy note.

A calmed laugh escaped Hiccup's lips. "Yeah, that was the easy part." He replied with a sceptical undertone at the thought of the reaction of the queen and the three lords.

"Who is this? Merida?" The king interrupted their friendly reunion to come and see Jack up close and the queen joined him with the same level of curiosity.

"Oh pardon my intrusion, lord and lady of land Dun Broch. I had not planned to show myself and surprise you like this." Jack said to them with a level of grace that neither Hiccup nor Merida had ever seen, let alone expected from him. It surprised them both most pleasantly and Hiccup couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from curling upwards when Jack bowed to the king and queen most humbly.  
"My name is Jack Frost and I am a good friend of Hiccup and your daughter."

"Are you truly the Spirit of Winter?" The queen asked him in awe, drawing unintentionally a scoffing chuckle from her husband. She shot him a stern disapproving look and Hiccup's heart suddenly jumped joyfully. He could see on Merida's face that she had felt it too. The queen felt the freedom to be completely herself now, even with Vikings and Dragons closely around her.

Jack didn't mind non-believers, in fact he had always welcomed them so that he could amaze them when he turned their world upside down with his magic. He gave the royal couple a smile and conjured a small snowflake from the palm of his hand.  
"I was, your majesty. I still am the Guardian of Fun and the bringer Winter. Now I am flesh and blood, but with an extreme low body temperature. I can't shake anyone's hand for example."

"Oh dear." The queen brought her hand to her heart and eyed the young silver haired boy with great sympathy.

"Don't be fooled by it, yer majesty!" Niall yelled hastily over the heads of the Macintosh warriors.  
"He is a true pest who enjoys to humiliate others. He lets ye slip on ice and shiver till ye are numb and he is not alone, his creepy girlfriend is just as bad and they are in league with the Viking!"

"Girlfriend?" Astrid repeated in sheer surprise and turned to Jack who was now the one who needed to control himself from anger, but that was not the part that had Merida and Hiccup fixed and they looked at each other in confusion.

"Creepy?"

"What is he talking about?" The king wanted to know and he actually addressed Jack directly to answer his question.

Jack, who had flung around in anger to glare at the one who insulted his love and life, tried to calm down and answered the king's question.  
"The princess of Arendelle, Elsa, she was born with the ice magic that lies within her bloodline. She is sort of like me, but not quite. She is no Guardian and can be close to people like any other and she lives in Bariden now." He explained matter-of-factly, but showed his true emotion when he continued with clear anger to what had been said about her.  
"She is NOT creepy. In fact, it would hurt her deeply if she knew even one person saw her that way. She and I used our magic on Young Macintosh over there to protect our friends. He invaded Merida's life and even threatened her with war if she didn't marry him. He then insulted Hiccup and pointed a sword to him, only because he showed his surprise and worry after learning that his friend and love interest was fated to marry against her will."  
Jack had clearly disregarded the need for proper etiquettes and didn't even seem to mind that he had practically accused the king of letting his daughter face such a fate. He just showed the king and queen his heartfelt care for his friends and it reached them perfectly.

"I agree." The queen told him quietly and she nodded to her husband to tell him to settle it.  
"Fergus." She said subtly and the king raised his hands towards the crowd to ask for attention, then he cleared his throat and spoke to lord Macintosh.

"Lord Macintosh, it is about time ye leave us. Yer demands are hereby denied due to unfair conditions from yer part and ay think it's best if we don't have any dealings with each other in the near future."

Macintosh was about to protest, but swallowed his pride when he saw that the queen was about to speak.  
"We know you changed your mind and we are grateful for your open mind, but you indulged your son's actions for far too long and we cannot put that aside. Please know that we still value your friendship, lord Macintosh, Your clan will not be cut off from the alliance. However, I severely advice you to discourage all ideas of disloyalty from your successor's mind." Queen Elinor said and she looked briefly to Niall with a distrusting look. She then turned to the remaining two lords to address lord Dingwall.

"What about your thoughts about this new future, lord Dingwall." She asked him quite kindly. She too had seen the emotion in the lord's eyes. The grumpy old man had been touched deeply by Merida's speech and her connection with Hiccup, but was trying to hold his ground as strong leader despite his soft heart.  
"Ay, " He began in a strange voice and lord McGuffin muffled a chuckle.  
"My son didn't even want tae come and he tried tae make me see that ay should side with the princess and trust her judgement. Now that ay have seen the devotion from both the chief of Berk and your daughter, ay du. If may son wants tae make a handmaiden the lady of the house of Dingwall than ay guess ay agree with having a Viking for king as well. Besides, he proved tae have nerves of steel, He didn't crumble at ma words tae him."

"Well, that actually never has been hard tae ignore for anyone." Lord Macintosh commented provokingly and McGuffin showed a toothy grin in agreement.

"Weren't yu supposed tae take the blame fur all this? It is about time ye leave." Dingwall shot back.

"Alright, shut it. It has been a long night fur all of us. Clan Macintosh, ay suggest ye leave us now." The king declared.

And so the clan in red tartan left for the shores to make their way home in shame. Dawn came and with it, some surprises.

"It's finally decided then!" King Fergus cried out delighted to the remaining clans. His face was radiating with new found spirit, but yet again he was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. This time it was another Dragon and its roar was very familiar to Astrid, Hiccup and Merida.

"Go, check it out." Hiccup said meaningfully to Astrid, who wasted now time to mount up and shoot into the sky. There she found Snotlout and Fishlegs and they were ready to land.

"What are you doing?" She hissed to them in alarm. "Hiccup told you to stay behind!"

"No way, We want to see this!" Snotlout argued.

"Yes, a true love story about love and war, coming to a rare happy ending. Ooohooohooo! I can't wait to see their happiness with my own eyes!" Fishlegs joined in with a high cooing voice.

"Ah, for the record, I don't care about that. I still think Merida should be better off with me and why are you so eager to let this go on anyway, Astrid? If Hiccup marries Merida, it is done.! You know that, right?" Snotlout said obnoxiously.

Astrid ignored the way Snotlout's words cramped her insides for just a second, but she had nothing to be faced by and eyed him with strong determination.  
"What is done, is for Hiccup and Merida to be happy! Hiccup will always be my friend, Snotlout and although you have a strange way of showing it, you are his friend too. You don't want to ruin this for him and break his heart, now do you?"

"I really hate you when you do that, Astrid!" Snotlout mumbled offensively, but his eyes became shifty and awareness was clear on his face. It caused Astrid to loosen up.

"Alright, you can stay, but I will have to tell everyone below before you and Fishlegs can land. Snotlout, you cannot be yourself around Merida and under no circumstances can Hookfang flame up. No one can feel threatened by any Dragon, understand?" She told them pressingly.

"Astrid, please! I infiltrated in high circles many times, remember? I know these things." Snotlout argued with certainty. Hookfang growled to second that and flamed up with pride, making his rider jump in his saddle and let go off the burning hot handle.  
"Hookfang!"

"Oh my Thor." Astrid muttered to sky and made her way back to Hiccup to tell him what probably had already guessed from that roar from Hookfang.

"Snotlout?" He guessed as Astrid landed in front of him and the royal family.

"With Fishlegs." Astrid added.

"Well, that is a little better, at least now we know it was not some impulse plan of his." Hiccup reasoned a little more optimistically and he spoke to the king and queen.  
"Um, your majesties, two of my friends and fellow Dragon riders are here. One is completely harmless, the other has some issues with his Dragon and behaviour, but please do not worry. They only came here because they were worried, I suppose." Hiccup looked to Astrid to confirm his guess and she nodded.

"Then let them come and see that we will no longer aim swords against your people, young chieftain of Berk." Queen Elinor said with a kind smile.

Astrid made for the sky again and shortly returned with Snotlout and Fishlegs, who were immediately in the middle of attention. All highlanders stared at the new unknown Dragons and their riders. It made Fishlegs and Meatlug very shy and uncomfortable and they backed away a bit, while Fishlegs tried to be polite.

"Ah hi there, chief, Me- I mean princess Merida, king and queen of Dun Broch and … Jack Frost?" Fishlegs' try to be humble in front of royalty, was thrown off by his surprise to see Jack

"Hey." Jack greeted him amused and he waved his hand.

"So I get this straight, we couldn't come along, but Astrid and ice boy did? How's that fair, chief? Aren't we all part of the same team?" Snotlout asked Hiccup quite offended and Hiccup had to admit that it still surprised him how much his annoying cousin could care.

"Calm down, Snotlout. It was not personal towards anyone, except for me." Hiccup walked towards them and spoke with a sincere tone.  
"I know I ask Berk much and I know I ask the Highlanders even more and I didn't want to drag you into it. I wanted to come alone, but Astrid insisted I made my role as chief count with at least one body guard and Jack was the one who brought me here, that's why he is here as well. Again, I wasn't trying to didge anyone."

"Oh I knew you didn't, chief! See Snotlout?" Fishlegs sighed happily and overcame his shyness little by little.

"Speaking of Dragon Riders, where did you leave Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" Hiccup asked, becoming very nervous for an unpleasant surprise from the sky.

"Fishlegs scared them. he actually made them cry. It was awesome." Snotlout cried out delighted and laughed at the memory.

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup looked in surprise at the warm-hearted Viking with the Gronckle and so did Merida and Astrid.

Fishlegs looked guilty and eyed his leader only partly while he explained his actions.  
"The villagers made me so worried about you and Me- I mean princess Merida. Your mum most of all, Hiccup. I didn't want anything to go wrong for you and we all know how the twins can be oblivious to these situations. So I made it clear to them that their presence was not a good idea. I don't recall them crying, but I may have angered them and unleased an act of frustration somewhere in the Archipelago."

Hiccup's nervous feeling got replaced with sympathy for the twins and another layer of guild. He sighed and shook his head regretfully.  
"Right, when I get back I'll make sure I'll talk to them." He promised.

"Um, about that chief. Correct me if I'm wrong, but according to ancient law of most kingdoms like these, whenever a king has a daughter, unions are made within strong alliances to move the centre of the kingdom to whoever marries the princess, correct?" Fishlegs pointed out and dared to step forth and look for a moment to the king, before continuing.  
"If you and princess Merida can marry, where does that leave Berk? It is not part of the alliance and too far from here to make it the new centre of these lands. We don't even have a castle and you can't be king here, because we need you as our chief?" Fishlegs truly hated to be the bringer of bad news and complications, but he had not needed to say it, because Hiccup already knew of it.

"Well, I already thought about that some time ago, but I am not sure.." Hiccup let his voice trail off and let his eyes linger till they locked with Merida's. He had not been talking about uncertainties about his solution. He was afraid he might run away with wishful thinking if he spoke of it. Merida's eyes spoke of the same fear. Now that the war had been prevented and Vikings and Dragons were unharmed among the Highlanders, it looked very positive, but still.. it was too good to be true.

"Merida." The queen had seen the lingering fear both her daughter and Hiccup shared and she wanted to undo it. She walked up to them and placed both her hands softly on Merida's shoulders to turn her towards her.  
"Above anything else I want you to be happy. Do not worry anymore. We can find a way to rule this kingdom after you are married."

Merida stared deep into her mother's eyes looking closely for any hint of waver or even lies, but there were none. The queen only smiled and soon a radiant smile coloured Merida's face. She swayed around to look at Hiccup who now stood beside her and he immediately took two more steps that brought them within an inch from one another. Hiccup looked into her eyes and gently enclosed her hands with his. His smile had grown into one that spoke solely of his love for her and he couldn't wait to tell her that again, but first he needed to know if the king would approve of his proposition and so he looked to him once again, still holding Merida's hands.

King Fergus smiled. "Go right ahead, lad, tell us what ye had in mind."

"Thank you, sir. My friend is right, I can't leave Berk, but I can't and I won't leave Merida alone with the care for this kingdom. I am not a king and as chieftain I certainly do not think I am the best at that, but I am a Dragon rider and even without Toothless I would be able to fly a Dragon back and forth to Berk. I will come back here after every day, but from time to time I will have to stay there overnight if there is something urgent. I already divided my main duties amongst the very first Dragon Riders, of whom there are three here now, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout. It should be enough to keep Berk under good care if I am here.  
I know Merida has spent her whole life preparing to be queen, but I have not to be king and so I hope you might help me learn how best to support her, sir.  
Lastly, Merida had the idea for a divided kingdom with each of the allied clans in charge. I still think that is a good idea and it can help Merida a lot when Berk needs me."

"Very good, that's settled then. I assume ye don't mind, lords McGuffin and Dingwall?" The king asked.

"Of course not!" McGuffin boomed with a grin that matched the king's.

"I think it was a good idea from the start, really." Dingwall said pompously.

The queen cleared her throat and stepped back to speak to all present with a clear voice.  
"It is the decided, the hand of the princess of Dun Broch is hereby granted to the young chieftain of Berk, Hiccup Haddock. Henceforth he will be our new king with her by his side. May they rule with surety and be prosperous and above all, may they love each other till the end of their days."

A hush came over the clearing as all bowed down in respect. Astrid and Jack had joined Fishlegs and Snotlout with Stormfly and Fletcher. Fletcher, who was well rested from his nap, didn't really know what was going on, but he responded well to Astrid's command and respected the lead from her Dragon as his mentor.

Hiccup looked into Merida's eyes, they were sparkling like a wild river in the morning light and her lips parted into a soft chuckle.  
"Ay want tae kiss ye, but Toothless beat me tae it." She whispered to him.

Hiccup was surprised how easy it was for him to smile and mumble: "That's a problem." With his own sarcastic humour. He still missed having his winged friend with him and he doubted he would ever be alright with being without him, but there was something about the way Merida mentioned him. He knew she would miss him too and understood his feelings about it, that's why he wanted her to know something:  
"Merida, I still have you and it is more than enough for me to be happy, I promise you that." He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.

Merida tenderly squeezed his hand. "Ayam glad tae hear that."

"Can I interrupt for a moment to help my friend and your future king?" Jack called suddenly and hopped over to Hiccup and Merida.  
"I can help you clean your face." He told Hiccup brightly and raised his hands towards Hiccup's face.

"No, that's not necessary. I rather maintain the feeling in my face and the ability to speak, thank you." Hiccup argued and he hastily jumped out of Jack's way, but the Winter Guardian was as agile as he was and blocked his way again and again.

"No, really trust me, Hiccup. I don't want to freeze you." Jack tried, grinning from amusement.

It didn't settle Hiccup's worries. "But you are Jack Frost, freezing is what you do!" He argued.

"You don't want Merida to be sick in front of everyone, do you? Really, it will be alright, now close your eyes." Jack said pressingly. Hiccup had to accept that he had lost and closed his eyes quickly before Jack's magic was sprayed on his face. He flinched and expected to feel the burning sensation of frostbite, but instead he felt a nice cooling twinkling on his lips and cheeks before the refreshing water dripped from his face.

"Water? I didn't know you could melt your frost!" Hiccup exclaimed pleasantly surprised. He wiped his face with his armoured sleeve and looked to his friend with gratitude.

"Elsa taught me, didn't she tell you? Apparently love thaws!" Jack replied happily.

Hiccup dropped his arm and looked at his friend. He could feel the happiness for his friend warm his insides, to know that Jack finally had such a bound with someone. He smiled at his friend, but not for too long. His face was clean now and he had nothing more standing in his way to speak from his heart and act on it.  
"Merida," he spoke to her gently, he knew it would be appropriate that everyone around him heard his words, but he did not want to let it be his priority. He looked into Merida's eyes again and asked her his question for the last time.  
"I love you. Will you marry me and stay by my side till the end?"

"Of course, Hiccup. Ye are ma love, ye know that." Merida replied at once in a whisper. She leaned in and so did he, she made herself tall and they finally shared a kiss with everyone's approval. .  
Again Merida jumped up to deepen the kiss like she had done the very first time and Hiccup's hands slid to the base of her spine. He enclosed her waist gently, but realised a few inches of it were missing and it felt like an iron shackle was wrapped around it underneath her silk dress. It distracted him and he broke the kiss to look at her with worry and confusion.

"What did they do to you?" He asked her breathlessly.

Merida raised an eyebrow, but then looked to his hands around her waist and smiled a bit sceptically.  
"It is designed tae keep ma posture straight when presenting myself. It also accentuates ma figure, or so ma mother told me, but ay think it is a way tae keep me from walking tu fast, because it is hard tae breathe."

Hiccup was amazed Merida could see the humour in it. He himself was shocked to know that anyone wanted to do that to another person. Sure women on Berk wore iron armour, but only if they chose to and their insides remained intact!

Merida laughed softly at his reaction. "It boats well for me that yu don't think ay need it. This is part of a wedding dress after all."

* * *

As there was no point in staying in the woods any longer, the company of the three remaining clans prepared to go back to the castle. As Hiccup's friends and company, the Vikings and Dragons were welcomed to join them, but Astrid had reservations to the idea and spoke of leaving.  
"Come on, Astrid, why don't you stay and see where Merida lives." Hiccup tried, but he knew that was not the way to persuade Astrid. Unless it was an enemy, she was not interested in other cultures like Hiccup and Fishlegs were.

"You know why, Hiccup. I would not have expected you to attend my wedding." She replied.

"Who's the say I marry today? It can be tomorrow!" Hiccup argued and he raised his voice without realising it.

"Hiccup." Astrid sighed and shook her head with a sad smile.  
"We are not the close friends we were, because we never really were just friends. Things have changed between us."

Now it was Hiccup's turn to sigh with a sad smile. "I know that, Astrid, but you are still my best friend in the entire Archipelago, nothing will ever change that and you are Merida's friend too, you can't deny that."

"I won't." Astrid replied honestly and her voice was soft and sombre.

"Then share my happiness with me, please Astrid. It will mean a lot to me and I promise I will certainly come to your wedding." Hiccup pressed on.

"Actually, I never liked the idea of marriage, as I see it, it will bind me to my household." Astrid confessed and a kind smile coloured her face once again when she looked Hiccup in the eye.

Hiccup chuckled, but that chuckle ended in a groan of discomfort when he received a fist to the shoulder.  
"Good luck with that, future King Hiccup." Astrid joked and she laughed heartily at Hiccup's complains.

"Will it never end with you?"  
Hiccup wheezed for air as he tried to settle his shoulder. Astrid was still laughing, but suddenly stopped in respect when the queen approached them. She kneeled and Hiccup bowed his head in respect. When he looked up, he was pleasantly surprised to see the warm welcoming smile on the queen's face.

"Please that is not necessary, especially not for you, young Chieftain. I wish we can be equal and openly speak to one another." She said to Hiccup.

"Then call me Hiccup, malady queen." Hiccup told her with a smile.

"Very well. I wanted to ask you, Hiccup, how your mother is doing. She was very kind to me and I regret that I chose to forget her good will." The queen said truthfully.

"My mother is well. She is very strong and even though she still misses my father as much as I do, she is happy. She would not blame you for your decisions. She understands your anger against her. My mother stood in the place that was promised to you and she could not leave it for you. She told me that your wounds could not be healed and that's why she told me to swallow my feelings for Merida and leave you alone."

"But you disagreed." Queen Elinor guessed and she actually looked amused.  
"Your mother made the same mistakes I've made with Merida. I wanted to protect her from pain, but instead I caused it because I put my own security first. Merida is right, we must let this change let our kingdom become stronger. I am sure you will let them see that you are kind at heart. My daughter told me this and I should have listened. I should have admitted that she was right when you first spoke to me. I made you suffer and I made Merida cry once again and I am so sorry about that,  
Please, forgive me, Hiccup son of Stoick."

Hiccup was very moved by the queen's words and his head was whirling with things to say to her. he opened his mouth to try, but a familiar roar from a Dragon took the words right out of his mouth and instead he immediately looked to the sky with a bright smile.  
"Toothless!"

The happy black Dragon swooped down and threw Hiccup off his feet. Hiccup could not remember ever being so happy and could not stop laughing while he tried to keep Toothless' tongue away from him.  
"Oh I missed you so much, bud. Where is your mother? I thought you wanted to stay with her." Hiccup asked him while they were in the middle of a struggle of persistence. Toothless took a moment to answer Hiccup's question with a toothless smile, but then his tongue rolled out again.  
"No, no, don't lick me, Toothless." He added hastily.

"You know that doesn't matter now, Jack can always clean your face again." Astrid remarked smilingly.  
"I told you he would come back, Toothless would never leave you."

"I would never have guessed that you would make the Dragons your pets." Queen Elinor said and it struck Hiccup that she was still with them.

"With all your respect, the Dragons are not our pets, malady." Astrid corrected her.

Hiccup managed to get back on his feet. He played with Toothless' toothless mouth and scratched his jawline.  
"Astrid is right, queen Elinor. It is true that we train Dragons and some of them live within our homes, but they are more to us than pets. Dragons are very intelligent and will judge you as we would do. Toothless is my best friend and Stormfly is Astrid's. They are our partners through everything and there is a great bound between rider and Dragon."

"Forgive me for my ignorance then, to the Dragons as well." Queen Elinor said humbly and curtseyed in respect.

Toothless released his head from Hiccup's hands and shot up to look at the queen with a joyful roar. He pounced towards her and it startled her greatly.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried sternly and when his friend stopped in his tracks to look to his rider in curiosity, he gave him a firm look. "No." He added slowly and clearly.  
Toothless sulkily returned to Hiccup, still not understanding what the problem was and tilted his head with annoyed grumbling.  
"Believe it or not, bud, but to people that don't know you, you can be very scary. You will scare the queen." Hiccup told his friend. Toothless drew a sulking face and when he turned away grumpily Hiccup received a blow to the head with Toothless' tail. Hiccup groaned at the sudden sharp pain in his cheekbone, but smiled nevertheless.  
"See? I don't own him, more often he owns me." He commented.

"Toothless just likes apologies." Astrid added and tried to make Toothless forget his injured pride by letting him lick her hand and patting his snout.

Queen Elinor looked at his metal leg for a moment and her eyes were suddenly sorrowful.  
"Especially when they apologize to you, I presume." She said and actually looked to Toothless to give him a small smile.  
"You have suffered a great deal already in your life and yet you are so full of hope and happiness, both of you." She added, then she turned to Astrid.  
"You did not harm Niall Macintosh even though he insulted your chieftain and friend like he did, that shows even more that our people should trust you and be happy with this meeting. What is your name, young warrior?"

"Astrid Hofferson, your majesty."

"Will you accompany us to the castle and enjoy our celebration, Astrid?"

Hiccup looked at her with uncertainty, but was glad to see that she had changed her mind about leaving. Astrid read his thoughts and smiled at him.  
"I will, Hiccup already made it clear to me that I should stay." She told the queen.

* * *

Hiccup was overjoyed to have his best friend back. Toothless had chosen to yet again return to him and it made Hiccup even more determined to one day find another one of Toothless' kind in another land, to let him know that he was not alone. His day couldn't get any better, still another pleasant surprise awaited him when they got to the castle and Heather and Elsa were there with Heather's Dragon Windsheer, waiting for them.

"Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, thank the gods! We feared something might have happened when we met an empty castle!" Heather greeted her friends with relieve and ran up to them with a bright smile, but then she was distracted when she spotted her boyfriend in the crowd.

"Fishlegs!" She exclaimed delighted and took a sprint to flung herself into his beefy arms. Fishlegs could only chuckle softly as he welcomed her with a ever remaining nervousness.

Merida had followed Heather with her eyes and leaned towards Astrid with a smile.  
"It is really true, look at those eyes!" She whispered to her, but Astrid was listening only half and was more interested with the woman who her friend had taken with her.

"Elsa!" Jack surprised everyone with a sudden cold when he shot passed everyone to greet his snow queen. She had raised a sweet hand with a smile to say hallo, but was literally swept off her feet and her timid smile was replaced by a radiant one. She laughed heartily before she kissed him and spoke her greeting to him softly.

"Even the scrawny ice boy has a girlfriend? Now I am really depressed!" Snotlout cried out grumpily.

"Come now, Snotlout, you have Hookfang's friendship." Hiccup tried sympathetically, but he couldn't hide his amusement. They certainly looked a lovable bunch now.

"Yah, that warms my heart." Snotlout retorted sarcastically. Of course that was not well received by Hookfang and he set his rider's helmet on fire.

"Aah! Hookfang!" Snotlout threw his helmet away and turned to his Dragon in anger, but Hookfang was not at all faced by it and just blew a cloud of smoke into Snotlout's face.

Hiccup laughed with Astrid and Merida, as always, but then turned to the king and queen.  
"Ah, please don't feel threatened by Hookfang's behaviour, he only does that because he knows Snotlout can take it. It is their weird way of affection and they actually do care a lot about one another."

"If anything, we admire their endurance, from both sides." Astrid added with a teasing smile to lighten the mood. It worked and the tension vanished. The king was fascinated by the different species of Dragons he had seen in one night and asked Hiccup to introduce him to each of them and tell him how he came to train them. Of course Hiccup couldn't be happier to oblige him and from the moment he and the king left the entering of the castle to everyone else, Merida was sure she had left Hiccup's mind. She stayed outside with her mother while the sun rose higher over the hills and mountains and she watched Hiccup's cheerful face while he talked away about the Dragons.  
"The best thing ye can ask Hiccup is tae show yu the brilliantness of Dragons." She told her mother while she enjoyed the long lost calmness of her heart.

"I should have listened to you from the start Merida, I am so very sorry for what I've caused you." Her mother told her heartily.

Merida turned her eyes up to look at her mother from the side, she looked truly ruefully, but Merida didn't want her to feel that way, not anymore.  
"It's alright, mum. Don't worry, ay never doubted Hiccup could change yer mind and ay was right tae believe that dad would like him."

"Yes you were." Her mother confirmed and a smile coloured her face while she continued to look to her husband and Hiccup who stood a little ahead of them.  
"He is indeed very handsome and unlike any Viking." She added.

Merida smiled amused. "Ayam surprised tae hear ye agree Hiccup is handsome, mum. After all, he doesn't resemble dad at all."

"Agh hush." The queen dismissed her daughter's command.  
"You will have beautiful children, of that I am sure."

Merida's heart jumped in a moment of both happiness and nervousness. It made her pull a face and she sighed to calm herself.  
"Someday we will, but not very soon." She assured her mother.

* * *

After they all had settled in the dining room of the castle and Merida had found her three brothers who she had missed ever since she arrived, they all enjoyed a grant meal and celebration. It was decided that Hiccup and Merida would first travel back to Berk to announce their engagement and the agreement in which Hiccup would be both chieftain of Berk while also be king of Dun Broch and the allied clans. Nothing had to change for the Vikings. Hiccup had his friends and mother who had already agreed to help him keep track of everything on Berk while Merida would do her best working together with Evin Dingwall and Euan McGuffin in The Highlands.  
A wedding would first take place at castle Dun Broch, then again on Berk to appease both cultures. A smaller castle was then to be built at the far north of The Highlands to make Hiccup's journeys back and forth easier. He and Merida saw to it that it could easily house two Dragons to make it a permanent home for them both after their busy days of ruling. Every morning Merida and Hiccup would fly out with their Dragons, waking up extra early to have a nice long time together and every evening they enjoyed the open night sky the same way.  
Nigh Beauty began to seek them out and would keep them company till dawn. Winter was approaching, but The Highlands did not have the farming problems Berk had, but Berk had well progressed in fortifications, weaponry and boats and so the new age for both Vikings and Highlanders already entered a time off appreciation and busy trading.

Hiccup had always feared not to be fit to be responsible, because he could not be bound to a place, but in time he had learned that he did not have to change who he was, as long as he loved what he needed to protect. Merida had had that same fear. she was the princess who once risked everything to break tradition. She had feared for her freedom and fought hard to keep it, but now that she was married and queen of two lands, she saw that as long as she was happy and with her love, who understood her, she would never be trapped.

 **AN: I really didn't want to write the end, that's why it took a while :( Still I am happy how it turned out and I hope you all will be too. :D**

 **I will continue with a sequel in the genre Rise of the Guardians and Frozen, to continue with Jack and Elsa. First I will make up a script and then write the first chapters, so it might take a while. I am super excited about it, though and I hope I will see some of your reviews for that story as well!**

 **But for now: Thank you so much for supporting me with this story and please review if you liked it! :)**


End file.
